Saga de la Alquimia
by Edo Nova
Summary: Saga número 1. Esta saga, cuenta las aventuras de un unicornio Mudo que llega a Ponyville en busca de una oportunidad para encajar en el mundo, pero para ser unicornio no es muy buen en la magia que heredó, es descendiente de una antigua magia que él conoce como "magia de materialización"
1. Mi nueva Vida

**MI NUEVA VIDA**

Era una madrugada bastante tranquila, muy próxima al amanecer, sólo el sonido del tren correr por los raíles destrozaba la calma de fuera, la verdad, es que es agradable escuchar los sonidos de mi alrededor, sobre todo para alguien que no puede producir su propio sonido. Me llamo Loud Off, y soy mudo.

Estaba en el tren que me llevaba a un sitio conocido como Ponyville, en busca de un trabajo en el que pudiera ser de utilidad, ya, que no es sencillo tener uno cuando tienes el gran fallo de ser mudo. Poco a poco, podía apreciar como el sol se elevaba mientras la luna se escondía entre las montañas de Equestria, alzándose el cielo en un vivo color azul que me desperezaba a través de los cristales de la ventanilla, y a lo lejos, pude apreciar Ponyville, aproximándome a una nueva oportunidad.  
\- ¡Próxima parada, Ponyville! -exclamaba el supervisor a voces desde la puerta del fondo del vagón.

No tardamos mucho hasta que el tren se detuvo, con algo de brusquedad, provocando que mi maleta de equipaje cayera sobre mi cabeza, y colgase de mi cuerno, por sí no lo había mencionado, soy un unicornio, lo cual, me facilitaba algunas labores, o la comunicación gracias a mi magia, aunque no la controlaba muy bien.

Cuando el tren se detuvo por completo, recogí mi equipaje, y, tímidamente, bajé del vagón en la estación de Ponyville. Una vez afuera, miré aquel modesto pueblo a mi alrededor, dando pasos lentos y seguros, mirando a mi alrededor con una mirada nerviosa a través de mis gafas, intentando encontrar un sitio donde buscasen a un empleado.  
-Me pregunto si aquí podré conseguir un buen trabajo. -me decía mentalmente a mi mismo.

Como no tenía voz, constantemente me imaginaba como podía ser, si sería fuerte, suave, aguda, o grave, eso, al menos me daba un poco de ilusión, pero... No, no debería decirlo, y menos mostrarlo.

De pronto, me llegó un fuerte olor a algo que se estaba cocinando muy cerca de aquí, era un olor penetrante y dulce, tan dulce que podía sentirlo en el paladar, lo cual, se me hacia la boca agua. Atraído por ese hipnótico y atrayente olor, me puse frente a un local llamado Sugar Cube Corner, pensé que podía preguntar si tenían un puesto libre, y de paso, comprar de esos dulces.

Entré al local abriendo despacio la puerta, el olor se hizo cada vez más intenso, dándome bastante hambre. Me fijé en los dos ponis que se encontraban tras el mostrador, uno amarillo y bastante alto, y una celeste, más baja y rolliza.  
-Buenos días, bienvenido al Sugar Cube Corner. -decía aquella Pony bajita, con una voz tan melosa como el olor a dulce.

No dije nada, simplemente, sonreía mientras miraba el local de un lado a otro, ambos ponis me miraban algo extrañados, lo cual, me puso en un pequeño compromiso, así pues, me senté sobre mis cuartos traseros y empecé a mover mis cascos, como si intentase decir algo, pero parecían no entenderme.

Ambos, se miraban preguntándose qué me pasaba, como si nunca hubieran visto a un Pony mudo. No me quedó más remedio que hacer uso de mi magia y sacar de mi pequeña maleta una pizarra y una tiza, empezando a escribir en él "buenos días"  
-Oh, entiendo, buenos días. -decía el Pony alto y amarillo. - ¿Qué querías?

Rápidamente, volví a escribir en la pizarra, esta vez la frase, "me preguntaba si están buscando nuevo personal".

Ambos, me miraron con cara de preocupación, una mirada que casi siempre recibía cuando veían que no podía hablar.  
-Lo siento joven, pero ahora bien de ayudantes. -decía aquella Pony azulada.

Me decepcioné un poco, ya que, al ser la primera parada en este nuevo pueblo, no pude hallar el empleo que buscaba.  
-Oye cielo, no te desanimes. -volvía a decirme la amable Pony azulada. -Mira, para que te animes, puedes comprar lo que quieras a mitad de precio.

Si, bueno, eso me animó un poco, y seleccione una bolsa con dos grandes magdalenas con chispas de chocolate. Cuando estaba a punto de cogerlo, de pronto se escuchó una buena explosión provenir del interior de la tienda, lo cual hizo retumbar el establecimiento, y, curiosamente, acompañado de una extraña lluvia de confetis y serpentinas, las cuales acababan colgando de mi cuerno.  
-¡Señores Cake, ya tienen adornado el pastel para el catering! -decía la voz de una Pony desde el interior de la cocina.  
-Pinkie, ¿has vuelto a usar tu cañón?

Mire hacia la cocina asombrado, y de esta, salió una Pony de color rosa con una alborotada melena fucsia, espolvoreada con los confetis de antes. No le presté demasiada atención, porque me pareció que estaba un poco loca.

Cuando me disponía a coger aquella bolsa de magdalenas, se abalanzó sobre mí, provocando que diéramos unas cuantas vueltas por el suelo, hasta que se colocó sobre mí, observándome de arriba a abajo como sí me estuviera estudiando.  
\- ¡Hola!, ¿eres nuevo por aquí? -me preguntaba con una sonrisa, ¿agradable? Si, agradable.

Como era de esperar, no pude responderle.  
-Oh, ¡creo que he sido muy rápida! Me llamo Pinkie Pie, ¿cómo te llamas?

Intenté recuperar rápidamente la pizarra y la tiza para poder responderle, pero como estaba sobre mi, apenas podía moverme.  
-Perdona, ¿me has oído? ¿Cómo te llamas? -volvió a preguntar aquella locuela Pony.  
-Pinkie, no creo que pueda responderte. -decía la Pony azul.  
-¿Por qué no? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? -tras preguntarme eso, metió su pezuña en mi boca, sacándome la lengua, y volviéndola a soltar.  
-No Pinkie, es que es mudo. -decía el Pony amarillo y alto.

Aquella Pony, Pinkie, se sorprendió un poco y se quitó de encima de mí, lo cual me permitió recuperar la pizarra y la tiza, y sobre todo, queriendo ocultar mi Cutie Mark.  
\- ¡¿Cómo es eso de no poder hablar?! Yo no aguantaría estar sin hablar ni un segundo, estaría a punto de estallar si no pudiera hablar, sería como... AAAAHHH!

Me empezaba a sentir algo nervioso, me gustaba apreciar los sonidos, pero había que admitir que esa Pony era muy escandalosa. Rápidamente cogí mi maleta junto a mi pizarra, e intenté salir de ahí, pero cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta, sentí como alguien tiraba de mi cola, era nuevamente aquella loca potra.  
-Espera, no te vayas, todavía tengo que hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida. -decía Pinkie.

Se me saltó el corazón cuando lo dijo aquello, e intenté salir corriendo, ya que no era muy dado a las fiestas, pero aquella Pony tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba, eso, o realmente yo era muy débil.  
\- ¡Vamos, así te podré presentar a todos en Ponyville!

Ya no podía aguantarlo más, así pues, tire con fuerza, consiguiendo que me soltase, y salí corriendo por la calle, pero podía oír a esa Pony siguiéndome muy de cerca.  
\- ¡Oye, espera, todavía no te he presentado a nadie! -gritaba Pinkie.

Por el amor a Celestia, esa loca Pony no parecía rendirse, me seguía casi muy de cerca, y cada vez me sentía más nervioso, y eso, en mi caso, no era bueno, mi cuerno empezó a brillar por sí solo, y tras de mí, se elevó una puerta que le cortó el paso a esa loca de Pinkie Pie, y dándome la oportunidad de esconderme en un seto.  
\- ¡Auch! ¿Eh, donde se ha metido? -decía ella mirando a todos lados mientras la puerta se desvanecía. -¡Eh, nuevo Pony, ¿donde estas?!

Me mantuve oculto hasta que finalmente, se largó, y tras ello, salí despacio y corrí un poco para alejarme de aquel lugar, aunque me había puesto nervioso, a decir verdad, me había parecido divertido, empezar de esta nueva forma en un nuevo lugar, no estaba mal.

Cuando creía que ya todo estaba calmado, me entró de nuevo el hambre, esta vez, más fuerte que antes, normal, me había ido sin poder comprar esas magdalenas con chispas de chocolate. No me quedó más remedio que volver a buscar algún sitio donde comprar algo, quizá no una bolsa de magdalenas, pero algo bueno seguro.

Anduve por la calle hasta que encontré un puesto donde vendían manzanas, a falta de pan, buenas son tortas, ¿no? Me aproximé para poder comprar una, pero entonces, cuando estuve cerca tres pequeñas potras corrieron delante de mi, y provocó que me tropezase, cayendo de golpe contra el puesto, boca abajo, provocando un ligero desastre. Cuando recuperé la noción, me percaté de que una joven potra que me observaba extrañada.  
\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? -me preguntaba.

De la misma forma que intenté comunicarme con los Cake en el Sugar Cube Corner, intenté comunicarme con ella usando mis cascos, pero como los Cake, no me llegó a entender.  
\- ¿Te pasa algo en las pezuñas, tesoro? -me volvió a preguntar.

Resoplé un poco, y volví a hacer uso de la pizarra, escribiendo esta vez "Si, estoy bien". Aunque, esa potra se quedó algo extrañada al verme usar una pizarra para comunicarme.  
-Eh... ¿Te pasa algo en la voz?

Perfecto, otra que no se enteraba de la historia, no se percató de que era mudo, y eso era algo bastante frustrante, pero aún así, sólo negué con la cabeza.  
-Entonces, ¿eres tímido? -volvió a preguntar.

Hice uso nuevamente de mi pizarra y le contesté "no es eso"  
-Por el amor de... ¿Por qué no me contestas?

Si antes Pinkie me pareció tonta, esta no se enteraba bastante de la situación, así que se lo dejé algo más clarito, escribiendo en la pizarra "¡Que soy mudo!" Finalmente, pareció entenderme.  
\- ¡Oh! Perdona, no me había dado cuenta, es que me recuerdas un poco a una amiga que tampoco es mucho de hablar. -me contestaba. -Me llamo Applejack.

Intenté enderezarme y a ayudar a recoger el desastre que había provocado.  
\- ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

Tras recoger un poco, volví a hacer uso de mi pizarra, escribiendo mi nombre, "Loud Off"  
\- ¿Loud Off? Vaya nombre más raro. -contestaba Applejack.

No hice mucho caso, ya que me dediqué a recoger lo poco que quedaba tras terminar. Volví a escribir, esta vez con un "Perdón por el desastre"  
\- ¡Ah! No te preocupes, tesoro. -me contestó, en eso, me lanzó una de las manzanas. -Quédatela, por ayudarme a recoger.

La cogí entre mis cascos como pude, pero se me veía algo nervioso, no podía aceptar algo así sin pagar, así que intenté devolvérsela.  
-No te preocupes, puedes quedártela, por las molestias.

Acabé aceptando, pero más porque mi estómago tenía sus propias ideas, rojo, hice a un lado la vista de Applejack.  
-Me parece que tu estómago es más sincero. -decía ella con una leve risilla.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa tímida, agradecido por el regalo, dándole un buen bocado a aquella gran y jugosa manzana, bendita Celestia, me sabía a gloria. Al poco, me despedí de Applejack, y continué mi camino, intentando encontrar un buen puesto de trabajo, mi siguiente parada, y creo que debió de haber sido la primera, era en el ayuntamiento, ya que, si alguien sabía si podía ser útil, era ahí.

No tardé en encontrar el ayuntamiento, ya que era un edificio bastante destacable en el pueblo, al llegar, entre dentro del edificio, esperando que hubiese alguien que me pudiera guiar, pero al ver a todos ocupados, no me quedó otra que salir y volver a lo mejor en otro momento, no me gustaba estorbar a los demás cuando trabajaban, me hacía sentir incómodo. Así pues, decidí volver a mercado a intentar preguntar si alguien estaba contratando a alguien, pero en la mayoría, todos me daban la misma respuesta, un no, al principio pensé que realmente no necesitaban ayuda, pero luego, empecé a pensar que los ponis no querían contratarme por no querer aprender a comunicarse conmigo de la forma que me comunicaba con ellos.  
-A este paso, no conseguiré trabajo. -me decía a mí mismo sentado en el suelo a los pies de un árbol.

Di un largo suspiro y anduve un poco cabizbajo por la calle, estando más atento al suelo que a lo que realmente ocurría a mí alrededor. Pero aún así, no tarde en volver a escuchar un sonido familiar.  
\- ¡Oye, nuevo! -decía aquella chillona voz.

Maldita sea, era de nuevo Pinkie Pie, y ya la tenía encima, no me dio tiempo a poder esquivarla, dado que se volvió a abalanzar sobre mí como una loca, volviendo a acabar bajo ella, pero yo boca abajo contra el suelo.  
-Por fin te encuentro, te estaba buscando para llevarte a tu fiesta de bienvenida. -decía ella con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Asustado, intenté escaparme, pero sin éxito, ya que tiraba de mi cola sin soltarme.  
-No seas tímido, si vas a disfrute.

Resignado, me dejé arrastrar, al resto de los ponis, no les parecía extrañarle el comportamiento... ¿Psicópata?, por parte de Pinkie, si no, más bien normal.

Estuvo arrastrando de mí hasta que llegamos a una especie de granja, llena de manzanas de todo tipo, tan... ¿Grandes y jugosas? ¿Dónde había visto ese tipo de manzanas antes? Estaba seguro de que las había visto antes, y muy reciente.

No tardamos en llegar al granero de aquella granja llena hasta arriba de manzanos, una vez allí, me arrastro dentro, y, cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a tantos ponis reunidos en aquel lugar, era algo que me abrumaba, y me ponía algo nervioso.  
\- ¡Bienvenido a tu fiesta de bienvenida a Ponyville, nuevo! -decía Pinkie, bastante eufórica.

El resto de ponis, gritaban alegres por la fiesta, como si la cosa fuera realmente con ellos, algo que, realmente no entendía, por los nervios, la punta de mi cuerno empezaba a brillar delicadamente.  
\- ¡Ven, te presentaré a mis amigas! -decía Pinkie, empujándome la espalda con su cabeza.

La primera en presentarme, fue a dos pegasos, una amarilla de melena rosada, y a otra celeste con las crines coloridas.  
\- ¡Nuevo, te presento a Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash!  
\- ¡Encantado de conocerte, nuevo! -decía Rainbow  
-Ho... Hola. -decía tímidamente Fluttershy.

La verdad es que, a diferencia de Rainbow y de Pinkie, ella me resultaba más relajada a la hora de hablar, y eso estaba bien para variar de tanto bullicio. Nuevamente, Pinkie volvió a empujarme hasta colocarme frente a otra unicornio, de pelaje blanco, y aparentemente esponjoso y las crines bien peinadas.  
\- ¡Ella es Rarity, ella es muy entendida en la moda, cuando necesites algo, ella lo hará!  
-Encantado ricura, es un placer conocerte.

Y una vez más, volvió a empujar de mi, y esta vez, hasta una alicornio de pelaje morado, por un momento pensé, que si era un alicornio, sólo podía tratarse de una princesa, dado que sólo ellas eran alicornios.  
-Y esta es mi amiga, la princesa Twilight.

Ella se volteó, que sorpresa me llevé al comprobar, que, pese a ser una alicornio, eran en apariencia tan normal como todos los ponis que había visto en Ponyville, fue una sorpresa bastante agradable, y la verdad, es que llenó de calma el momento.  
-Encantado de conocerte... Perdona, creo que no me han dicho tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?

De la euforia que sentía en el momento, y de la tranquilidad que había recibido al verla, intenté decírselo por mi cuenta, pero, idiota de mí, que hasta por un momento, había olvidado que era mudo, y la vergüenza que pasé al intentar decir mi nombre, y no producir ningún sonido, fue abrumadora.

La música se detuvo en seco, y todos los presentes se me quedaron mirando extrañados.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó nuevamente Twilight.

Nervioso, miré a todos lados empezando a ponerme más nervioso, y el brillo de mi cuerno, empezaba a ser más fuerte, ocupando aquel fulgor más de mi cuerno.  
\- ¡Oye nuevo, que te está preguntando! -decía Rainbow revoloteando casi a mi lado, como si estuviera enfadada.

Eso no ayudó mucho, si no lo empeoraba.  
-Cálmate Rainbow... -decía Fluttershy, intentando separarla de mi, como si pudiera ver lo nervioso que me estaba poniendo.

Pero pese a la ayuda de la tímida pegaso, el resto de Ponys se me quedaban mirando, y cuchicheando. Pero poco a poco, empezaban a apreciar el fulgor de mi cuerno, algo que les dejaba algo atónitos.  
-Oye, ¿va todo bien? -preguntó Twilight.

Intentando concentrarme, intenté coger mi tiza y mi pizarra, para intentar escribir lo que me pasaba, pero antes de poder rozar la tiza contra la pizarra, esta empezó a girar rápidamente, cayendo al suelo y empezando a convertirse en un gigantesco cristal de tiza, que empezaba a ocupar gran parte del granero por dentro, algo que asustó a todos, ya que los cristales de tiza, crecían afilados y puntiagudos, como una especie de barricada.  
\- ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? -me gritaba Rainbow colocándose sobre uno de los afilados trozos de tiza.

Empecé a sentir como el corazón me latía con energía, sintiéndome muy nervioso, y no parecía que fueran a escucharme.  
\- ¿Estáis todos bien? -preguntó Twilight extendiendo sus alas.

Tras comprobar que todos estaban bien, volteó asombrada la mirada al enorme cristal de tiza.  
-Eso es... Magia de materialización... -decía asombrada la princesa. - ¿Cómo... Cómo ha...?

No pude soportarlo más, e intenté salir corriendo por la puerta, pero, nada más salir, me tropecé de nuevo con Applejack, con suerte, frenando a tiempo antes de provocar otro desastre.  
\- ¿Loud Off? ¿Qué haces aquí? -me preguntó.

En seguida, miró al interior del granero mirando el enorme cristal de tiza.  
\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Loud... ¿Has sido tú? -me miraba con preocupación.

Más nervioso, salí corriendo de la granja, aproximándome al bosque más cercano, no, sin empezar a derramar algunas lágrimas de vergüenza.

Twilight, comenzó a deshacer el gran cristal de tiza, hasta que por fin volvió a ser la pequeña e insignificante tiza que fue al principio, cayendo sobre mi rayada pizarra.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? -preguntó Applejack cuando la cosa parecía haberse resuelto.  
-No sabría explicarte. -contestó Twilight. -Estábamos haciendo una fiesta para el nuevo, y de pronto, al sacar esta tiza, realizó un hechizo de materialización sobre ella, creando el cristal de antes.  
\- ¿El nuevo? -preguntó nuevamente Applejack.  
-Si... Ese unicornio maleducado y psicópata. -dijo Rainbow. -Ni siquiera le dijo su nombre a Twilight cuando se lo preguntó.  
\- ¿Un unicornio? De casualidad, ¿no sería azul y usaba gafas?  
-Ese mismo, el que acaba de salir corriendo. -respondió Rarity.

Applejack, se sorprendió bastante.  
-Yo sé quién es, ese Pony se llama Loud Off.

Todas, se quedaron mirando a Applejack.  
\- ¿De qué conoces a ese psicópata? -preguntó Rainbow.  
-Lo conocí esta mañana en mi puesto en el mercado cuando se tropezó con Applebloom y las otras. -contestó. -Cayó sobre mi puesto y lo recogió todo.  
\- ¿Y cómo es que a ti te dijo su nombre y a Twilight no le respondió? -preguntó Rarity.  
-Por que Loud Off es mudo.

Al oír aquella notica, todas se quedaron algo patidifusas, no se esperaban esa respuesta.  
-Por eso no respondía. -dijo Twilight llevándose e casco a la cara, desviando la mirada al suelo. -Tal vez sea por eso que sabe usar magia de materialización, ha tenido que aprenderla para comunicarse.  
-Un momento Applejack. -interrumpió Rainbow Dash. -Si es mudo, ¿cómo sabes su nombre?  
-Usaba esa pizarra para comunicarse. -contestó.  
-Disculpa Pinkie Pie, pero... ¿Tú sabías que Loud Off era mudo? -le preguntó Fluttershy.

Pinkie, se encogió de hombros.  
-Eh... Puede que ese sea un dato que debía haber dicho antes de realizar la fiesta y mandar las invitaciones. -contestaba con una sonrisa de locuela.  
\- ¡Eso es lo primero que se dice! -dijeron todas a la vez a Pinkie.  
-Debe de estar muy nervioso por lo ocurrido. -decía Fluttershy mirando la puerta del granero. - ¿A dónde habrá ido?  
-Será mejor que nos separemos para localizarle. -decía Rainbow.  
-No será necesario, yo vi a donde se dirigía. -dijo Applejack. -Salió corriendo hacia el bosque Ever Free.  
\- ¡Oh! No debe de conocer lo peligroso que es el bosque Ever Free. -exclamaba Rarity. -Debemos encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Mientras, corrí todo lo que pude hasta que entré bien hondo en el bosque, jadeando del cansancio y sentado a los pies de un árbol, rompiendo a llorar, tapando mi cara con los cascos.  
-La he fastidiado... -me decía a mismo. -Me deben de odiar.

Pese a ser mudo, gimoteaba sin control por haber echado a perder todo, seguro que ahora todos tendrían miedo de mi. No podía parar de llorar, mi cara se empapaba entre mis lágrimas de decepción, y auto compasión.

De pronto, escuché un ruido leve, como si alguien pisase ramas, acompañado de un fuerte olor, algo nauseabundo y, por Celestia, penetrante. Me giré a todas direcciones buscando el lugar de donde provenía ese asqueroso olor, hasta que me percate de tres pares de brillantes ojos entre la maleza, seis ojos que se aproximaban a mí, acechadores. Cuando las figuras se descubrieron de entre la maleza, pude ver que se trataban de tres lobos de madera.

Empecé a retroceder despacio mientras mantenía la mirada puesta en ellos, pero cada vez se acercaban más, echando su aliento nauseabundo sobre mí. Al ver que cada vez estaban más cerca de mí, me giré para salir corriendo, pero los lobos salieron corriendo tras de mí, dándome alcance.

Los nervios, provocaron que mi magia se saliese de control, provocando que las raíces de los árboles salieran como espinas del suelo, dificultando el paso a los lobos, pero aún así, me seguían muy de cerca.

Jadeaba de agotamiento por la carrera de antes, y las fuerzas me empezaban a abandonar, hasta que, sin darme cuenta, acabé llegando a un barranco, y tuve que detenerme en seco. Los lobos de madera, se acercaban a mí, agazapándose, dispuestos a asaltarme. Cuando el primero se dispuso a saltar sobre mí, una centella azul lo golpeó, desmontándolo, al abrir los ojos, pude ver a Rainbow Dash sobre los despojos de aquel lobo de madera.  
\- ¿Estás bien, nuevo? -me preguntó.

Por un momento, ni siquiera supuse como reaccionar, pero acaba asintiendo levemente, asombrado.  
-Es hora de repartir caña a estos lobos.

Rainbow se lanzó contra los lobos pero estos la enfrentaban perfectamente, deshaciéndote de ella casi de inmediato. Al poco, no tardaron en aparecer Twilight y las demás, quienes se enfrentaron también a los lobos de madera, por otra parte, Fluttershy apareció tras de mí, volando, intentando levantarme, pero apenas podía.  
\- ¡No puedo...! -decía haciendo esfuerzo.

Viendo a todas defendiéndome, provocó un sentimiento nuevo en mi, el compañerismo que nunca había tenido, y eso, me hizo querer intentar protegerlas, así pues, me deshice de entré los cascos de Fluttershy y fui a socorrer a las demás, que que podría usar por primera vez mi magia, para ayudar.

Uno de los lobos, intentó abalanzarse sobre Twilight, pero en eso, lancé mi magia sobre él, deshaciéndolo. Tomé aire, jadeando un poco, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, ni asustado. El lobo restante al percatarse de ser el último, empezó a aullar, esto, provocó que los restos de sus compañeros se juntasen con él, haciéndolo más grande, lo cual, me preocupó.

El cuerpo, empezó a temblar como una hoja, aquella cosa era demasiado grande, e imponente, de sus fauces segregaba una espesa savia y un nauseabundo olor a moho.  
\- ¡Loud, chicas, es hora de salir corriendo! -gritaba Twilight.

Al oírlo, salí corriendo junto a ellas, pero el gigantesco lobo de madera, nos seguía bien de cerca, teníamos que ir esquivando ramas y rocas para evitar tropezarnos, pero el lobo simplemente, atravesaba los obstáculos como si fueran de papel.

Entre los temblores que se ocurrían con las embestidas del lobo de madera, provocó que de los árboles cayeran gruesas ramas, intentábamos esquivarlos, pero caían muy seguidos, y era bastante complicado.

Sin darnos cuenta, una de las ramas cayó, atrapando tanto Rainbow Dash como a Applejack, me percaté y frené, no podía dejarlas ahí a merced del lobo de madera, así que volví por ellas.  
\- ¡Loud, no! -decía Twilight.

El lobo se disponía a devorarlas de un bocado, pero en eso, le arrojé una roca entre los ojos, lo cual, centró su atención en mi.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -decía Rainbow.  
\- ¡Loud, vete, no eres rival para este bicho! -decía Applejack.

Empecé a concentrarme en mi magia, haciendo brillar mi cuerno con intensidad mientras el lobo se acercaba a mi despacio y gruñendo, cuando el lobo se encontraba bien cerca de mí, desaté mi magia, de pronto, se empezó a escuchar el sonido de una sierra girar, cuando el lobo se percató del sonido, pudo ver sobre él una gran sierra circular girando sobre él, lo cual le asustó, y provocó que saliera huyendo.

Cuando se largó, deshice la sierra y levanté la rama de encima de Rainbow y Applejack, dejándolas salir, una vez que se apartaron, arrojé la rama un poco a un lado.  
-Vaya, eso ha sido impresionante. -decía Rainbow bastante impresionada.  
-Debo decir, que eso ha sido algo que no esperaba. -continuaba Rarity. -Hacer aparecer una sierra sobre el lobo de madera ha sido ingenioso.  
-Has sido muy valiente, Loud. -admiraba Twilight.

Me volví hacia ellas y empecé a mover los cascos para intentar comunicarme con ellas, intentaba decirles "No ha sido nada", pero nuevamente, parecía que no me entendían, empezando a ponerme cabizbajo.  
-Ha sido mucho lo que has hecho por nosotras. -dijo Twilight.

Me sorprendí bastante ante la respuesta de Twilight, y no fui el único, las chicas estaban impresionadas.  
-Twilight... ¿Cómo has...? -decía Fluttershy sorprendida.  
-Lenguaje de signos, aprendí un poco en Canterlot cuando estudiaba con la Princesa Celestia. -respondió. -Loud, supongo que, como no muchos conocen el lenguaje de signos, usabas tu pizarra para escribir lo que querías decirle, ¿no?

Asentí repetidas veces, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Dime una cosa, ¿cómo aprendiste la magia de materialización? -me preguntó.

Empecé a responderle, a la vez que ella traducía.  
-"Mi abuelo me la enseñó para poder comunicarme con los Ponys, también se las enseñó a mis dos hermanitas, que lo usaban para animarme y yo para defenderlas" -traducía Twilight.

Todas se quedaban impresionadas.  
-Pero ¿por qué la usaste contra nosotras en la fiesta en Sweet Apples Acres? -preguntó Dash.

Volví a responder.  
-"Pese a que soy un unicornio, no domino del todo esta magia, soy bueno creando, pero a partir del dibujo" -traducía Twilight mientras mostraba mi Cutie Mark.

Pude mostrarle a todas mi Cutie Mark, que era un lápiz sobre un papel en blanco.  
-Entonces tu talento es el dibujo, ¡genial! -decía Pinkie.

Volví a comunicarme con ellas con el lenguaje de signos.  
-"Vine a Ponyville para encontrar un nuevo trabajo desde Trotingham, pero no consigo ninguno, por mi problema" -volvió a traducirme Twilight.

Todas se me quedaron viendo un poco preocupadas por mi historia, entonces, Applejack se me acercó.  
-Me vendría bien tener a alguien como tu trabajando en mi campo de manzanas. -me dijo Applejack. -Quiero decir... Levantaste esa rama casi como si nada, seguro que tienes unas potentes patadas.

La cara, se me iluminó ampliamente.  
-Nos costará a mí y a mi familia el entenderte, pero seguro que serás de ayuda. -declaro Applejack.  
-Espera. -dijo Fluttershy acercándose a mí.

Cuando Fluttershy se colocó frente a mí, me colocó en el cuello mi vieja pizarra a modo de collar.  
-Lo recogí después de que te fueras, pensé que lo necesitarías.

Tras verlo, no pude evitar darle un gran abrazo tanto a Applejack, por haberme dado un sitio donde trabajar, y a Fluttershy, por devolverme mi pizarra, y luego, a Twilight, por lograr entenderme.

Tras esa aventura en el bosque Ever Free, Applejack, me llevó hacia Sweet Apple Acres, en donde me presentó a su familia, la abuelita Smith, Big Macintosh, Big Mac para los amigos, y la pequeña Applebloom, esta última, me recordaba mucho a mis dos hermanas.

Applejack, les explicó mi problema, y todos estuvieron dispuestos a hacerme la estancia más cómoda. Lo primero que hice, fue instalarme en una habitación que me habían ofrecido dentro de la casa de la familia Apple, en esta ocasión, Applebloom me ayudó a colocar las cosas que había traído en mi maleta, sólo se trataban de mi caja de tizas, mi cuaderno de dibujo, mis utensilios de dibujo, y la fotografía en la que salía yo con mis hermanitas y mi abuelo.  
\- ¿Tus hermanas y tu estáis muy unidos? -preguntó Applebloom.

Asentí, y le escribí en mi pizarra "son toda mi familia, junto a mi abuelo". Al rato, me reuní con Big Mac en el huerto, colocándome el arado en la grupa, explicándome que quería comprobar que tan fuerte era, comencé a andar por el campo con el arado a cuestas, la verdad, es que era bastante pesado, y me costaba algo, pero podía tirar de ella, Big Mac, se quedaba a mi lado para comprobar que tan bueno era trabajando en el arado, y me ayudaba cuando cometía un error, era agradable trabajar con Big Mac, aunque no hablara mucho.

Tras pasar, la prueba con Big Mac, me acerqué a los campos de manzanas con Applejack, y me dijo que quería comprobar la potencia de mis patadas. Me colocó frente a unos cuantos manzanos con los cestos bajo ellos, fui uno por uno, coceándolos, provocando que más de la mitad de las manzanas de cada árbol.  
-Impresionante, muy impresionante. -decía Applejack. -Si te esfuerzas mucho, podrás vaciar un árbol de una coz.

Me sentí muy feliz de aquel comentario por parte de Applejack, por primera vez, me empezaba a sentir útil de verdad, era un buen trabajo y una familia muy agradable, tanto como la mía en Trotingham.

Venir a Ponyville, fue una buena decisión, no había empezado con buen casco, pero todas las locuras ocurridas aquel día, no las cambiaría por nada, pues había conocido a nuevos y buenos amigos, y una familia divertida y unida.

Sentí, que aquí en Ponyville, mi vida sólo acababa de empezar, y que días como el de hoy, sólo eran el comienzo, y que algunas nuevas aventuras, así como nuevos amigos, se harían presentes muy pronto.


	2. La Magia de la amistad

**LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD**

Ya había pasado unas semanas desde que me mudé a Ponyville y me empecé a hospedar en Sweet Apple Acres con Applejack y el resto de su familia, habían sido unas semanas muy agradables. Ahora mismo, me dirigía junto a Applejack al mercado de Ponyville, arrastrando el carro de manzanas.  
-Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado hasta el mercado, Loud Off. -me decía Applejack. -Siento haberte hecho venir desde Sweet Apple Acres, sé que aún no conoces del todo el pueblo.

Usando mi magia, empecé a escribir en mi pizarra para responderle con un "No es nada, vosotros me distéis un hogar"  
\- ¡Je! Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, lo honesto que eres.

Mentiría si dijera, que eso no consiguió ruborizarme, era algo que no me esperaba.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al puesto de Applejack, una vez estábamos ahí, le ayudé a colocar las manzanas, y a colocar debidamente la pancarta en la que estaba trabajando desde que me mudé.  
-Cuando dijiste que tenías talento para el dibujo, no te tiraste un farol. -decía Applejack admirando el trabajo.

Me coloqué detrás del puesto de manzanas, preparando los cestos de manzanas para colocarlas bien.  
-Oye Loud, vuelvo enseguida, voy a ir a buscar agua para rociar las manzanas.

Asentí, y empecé a ocuparme del puesto. Al poco tiempo, los clientes empezaron a venir, muchos, ya me conocían y sabían como tratar conmigo, a decir verdad, los Ponys de Poniville eran muy amables, incluso esa alocada cartera, con la cual me llevaba bien.

Los clientes, se fueron sucediendo uno por uno, hasta que finalmente, sólo quedó una Pony de un pelaje extraño, de color marrón y beige y con una espesa melena anaranjada.  
-Buenos días, amigo, dime, ¿qué manzanas me recomiendas? -decía aquella Pony.

Empecé a señalarle las que me parecían más grandes y jugosas, pero aquella Pony, se me quedaba mirando extrañada, como si no me entendiera.  
-Eh... Perdona, ¿puedes decirme cuales exactamente? -preguntó aquella Pony melenuda.

Un poco asombrado, cogí mi pizarra y le escribí "Ésta", poniéndola sobre las mismas manzanas.  
\- ¿Te estas quedando conmigo? -me decía enfadada. - ¿¡Por qué cascos no me contestas!?

Justo en ese momento, Applejack volvió y separó a esa Pony del puesto.  
-Para el carro, preciosa, ¿se puede saber qué pasa aquí? -preguntó Applejack.  
\- ¡Éste Pony maleducado, que no me responde como es debido! -se quejaba aquella Pony.  
-Primero, ¡éste Pony maleducado, como tu dices, se llama Loud Off! Y segundo, no puede responderte como es debido por que es mudo.

Aquella Pony se sorprendió e inmediatamente se calló.  
-Oh... Yo... Lo siento. -intentaba disculparse aquella Pony. -No lo sabía, perdón.  
-Um... No sé...

Detuve un momento a Applejack y me puse frente a esa Pony, escribiendo en mi pizarra "no pasa nada, estas cosas pasan"  
\- ¡Je! Eres muy amable. -contestaba. -Me caes bien. Deja que me presente, me llamo Brave Heart, encantada de conocerte.

Extendió su casco hacia mi, y yo se la choqué, a modo de saludo.  
-Me alegro que se haya solucionado todo. -decía Applejack. -Bueno, casi nos hemos quedado sin existencias. Loud, ¿me ayudas a traer más?

Rápidamente, me acerqué al carro y me lo equipé.  
-Muchas gracias tesoro. -respondió Applejack.  
\- ¿Puedo acompañaros? -nos preguntó Brave Heart.  
-Claro, pero hay un camino largo hasta Sweet Apple Acres.  
-No pasa nada, por el camino podemos hablar.

Ante eso, cogí mi pizarra y respondí "En marcha", y comencé a tirar del carro, seguido tanto de Applejack como de Brave Heart.

Por el camino, estuvimos hablando, al menos ellas dos, yo simplemente les respondía a través de mi pizarra, a medio camino de Sweet Apple Acres, Brave Heart, anduvo junto a Applejack unos pocos metros tras el carro, como si quisiera hablar a solas con ella.  
-Dime, Brave Heart, ¿de dónde vienes? No es común ver a muchos Ponys con un pelaje como el tuyo. -le preguntaba Applejack.  
-Oh, me mudé a Ponyville hace un año desde Appleloosa. -respondió Brave Heart.  
\- ¡Vaya! Por ahí tengo familia viviendo, ¿por casualidad conoces a Braeburn? Es mi primo.  
\- ¡Claro, es un buen amigo mío!

Volteé un segundo la vista echándoles un ojo a las dos, y continué tirando de la carreta. El paseo, estaba siendo muy agradable.  
-Oye, y dime Applejack, ¿qué es Loud Off para ti?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? Verás, hace unas semanas que llegó a Ponyville, y lo cierto es que cuando llegó fue una locura. -le contestaba Applejack. -Es bueno trabajando y es muy servicial y...  
\- ¿Te gusta? -dijo Brave Heart.  
-Me gus... ¡¿Eh?!

Applejack, se puso roja como las manzanas del campo, mirando a Brave Heart.  
\- ¡¿A qué viene eso?!

Brave Heart, empezó a reír levemente levemente.  
-Tranquila, sólo era una broma

Applejack, hizo algo de pucheros, yo no estaba muy atento de lo que estaban hablando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no hacía mucho caso a los sonidos que me rodeaban, sólo a La Paz que había, bueno, la que duró poco, porque enseguida, empezamos a escuchar como un grito lejano, me detuve en seco para ver a mi alrededor.  
\- ¿Pasa algo, Loud? -me preguntó Applejack.

Como sí directamente se lo dijera, coloqué mi casco a la altura de mi oreja, intentando escuchar más claro, al verme, las chicas me imitaron.  
-Suena como... Si alguien gritase... -decía Brave Heart.  
-Y... ¡Cada vez se acerca más! -continuó Applejack.

Los tres alzamos la vista al cielo y pudimos ver como algo se aproximaba a gran velocidad hacia nosotros.  
\- ¡A cubierto! -gritó Applejack.

Applejack y Brave Heart, se hicieron ambas a un lado para ocultarse, pero a mi no me daba tiempo si iba con el carro, así que me lo desenganché y coceé para alejarlo de mí, y no darme tiempo que aquella cosa cayese sobre mí.

El impacto fue impresionante, tal fue, que acabó abriendo un buen boquete en el suelo, y levantando polvo. Cuando el humo se disipó, Applejack y Brave Heart, salieron de sus respectivos escondites para ver que había pasado.  
\- ¡Loud, ¿estás bien?! -preguntó Applejack corriendo junto a Brave Heart al agujero.  
\- ¿Estás vivo?

Lo primero que salió del agujero, fue un joven Pony pegaso que portaba unas gafas de piloto.  
-Si, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. -decía aquel pegaso.  
\- ¡Aparta! -decía Brave Heart coceándolos por la espalda.

Al poco, salí de aquel agujero, despacio, y muy magullado. Las dos, me consiguieron sacar del hoyo.  
-Loud, escríbeme, ¿te duele algo? -preguntó Brave Heart.

Aquel Pony pegaso se nos acercó y me miró.  
\- ¡Caray! Conozco a muchos unicornios, pero jamás había visto a un bicornio. -decía aquel pegaso amarillo.  
\- ¡Ese chichón, lo has provocado tu, loco! -le respondió Applejack.

Brave Heart, me ayudó a sentarme, para intentar situarme nuevamente, me colocó un par de manzanas frente a mí.  
\- ¿Cuántas manzanas ves? -me preguntó.

Choqué mis cascos entre ellos, hasta que sonaron cuatro veces, pero aún así, me tambaleaba.  
-Casi, sólo habían dos manzanas. -respondió Brave Heart. -Applejack, no creo que Loud Off esté para llevar el carro.

Al oírlo, Applejack se acercó a nosotros.  
-Menos mal que guardó un botiquín en el carro. -respondía. - ¡En cuanto a ti, señorito, tirarás del carro hasta Sweet Apple Acres!  
\- ¿Quién, yo? -preguntó el pegaso.  
\- ¡Tu acabas de noquear a mi amigo, así que tendrás que acerté responsable!

Resignado, aquel pegaso fue llevado al carro, enganchándose a él, Applejack me subió a este y empezó a tratarme las heridas con pomadas y vendas, mientras que Brave Heart vigilaba a aquel pegaso.  
-Sabes que puedo seguir sin que me vigiles, ¿verdad? -dijo aquel pegaso.  
-Si piensas que te voy a dejar sólo, vas listo. -le respondió Brave Heart.  
-En fin, al menos me presentaré, me llamo Dust Typhoon. -dijo aquel pegaso, presentándose.  
-Ya... Como sí me importase mucho, después de haberte estrellado sobre mi amigo. -decía insolente Brave Heart.  
-Bueno, al menos podrías ser más educada. -quejaba Dust.

Applejack, finalmente, acabó por vendarme en la pata derecha.  
-Bueno, ya está, que duro eres, mira que aguantar ese impacto y sólo acabar magullado...

Como pude, usé mi pizarra para escribirle, lo que realmente sentía, "Ay..."  
-Oh, vamos tesoro, no ha sido nada.

La miré un poco serio, pero con una leve sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro. Ya no tardamos en llegar a Sweet Apple Acres, donde finalmente, Dust Typhoon se detuvo exhausto, cayendo al suelo.  
-Por fin... -decía respirando constantemente.

Me bajé del carro junto a Applejack, quitándole el arnés a Dust Typhoon.  
-Gracias, amigo, las alas se me estaban empezando a entumecer.

Alcé mi pizarra, y le scribí en ella "No es nada". Se me quedó mirando un rato, igual que todos. En eso, Brave Heart se acercó y dijo:  
-Mi amigo es mudo.  
-Ah, entiendo.

Dust, se levantó como pudo, alzando su casco hacia mí.  
-Me llamo Dust Typhoon, encantado de conocerte.

Choqué mi casco con él, a modo de saludo, e intercambiamos una sonrisa.  
-Te llamabas Loud Off, ¿verdad?

Asentí a la vez que separábamos los cascos.  
-Ya me han dicho que eres mudo, ¿no te resulta complicado que te entiendan?

Ante ese comentario, hice uso de mi pizarra, y le respondí: "Cuando me conocen, no es tan difícil".  
-Ya entiendo. Oye, ¿quieres qué nos conozcamos los tres un poco mejor? Tú, la pequeña y yo.  
\- ¡¿A quién llamas pequeña, larguirucho?!

No sabía que hacer, realmente vine a recoger más manzanas para el puesto.  
-Ve con ellos Loud, le pediré a Big Mac que me eche un caso, tu ve con ellos y descansa un poco. -me decía Applejack.

Le di un pequeño abrazo, y acepté la invitación de Dust.  
-Genial, vayamos al bosque Ever Free. -dijo Dust Typhoon.  
\- ¡Suena genial! -exclamaba Brave Heart.  
-Tened cuidado.

Nos alejamos poco a poco de Sweet Apple Acres, intentando conocernos mejor, cada cual a su manera, yo escuchaba, y respondí escribiendo en mi pizarra, y a veces, yo les preguntaba a través de ella. Una de ellas fue: "¿A qué os dedicáis?"  
-Yo estoy trabajando en la floristería Rose a tiempo parcial, pero me gustaría ser la primera Pony terrestre en entrar dentro de la guardia real. -respondía Brave Heart.  
-Yo soy acróbata aéreo en Clouds Dale, pero me gustaría ser...  
-Espera, no me lo digas, un Wonderbolt, ¿verdad? -interrumpía Brave Heart.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo quiero ser un pegaso de rescate.

Eso nos pilló por sorpresa. Inmediatamente, pregunté por mi pizarra: "¿Pegaso de rescate?"  
-Si, como mi abuelo, un pegaso de rescate son los pegasos que se encargan de las misiones de salvamento para las zonas inaccesibles al resto de Ponys. -explicaba Dust.  
-Suena interesante, eres uno de los pocos pegasos que conozco que no optan por ser un Wonderbolt. -admiraba Brave Heart.  
\- ¿Y tú, Loud? ¿A qué aspiras? -me preguntó Dust.

Empecé a escribir en la pizarra mientras andábamos. Al terminar, se los mostré a ambos.  
-"Quiero ser un buen ilustrador" -leían ambos.  
\- ¡Oye! Eso es genial. -admiraba Dust. -No conozco a muchos Ponys cuyo talento sea el dibujo.

Brave Heart, se adelantó un poco en el bosque, hasta que halló una cueva.  
\- ¡Eh, chicos! ¿Por qué no investigamos esta cueva?

Dust y yo, nos miramos.  
\- ¿En serio crees que será seguro? -preguntó Dust.  
-Vamos, no seáis cobardes, ¡el último es un huevo de fénix podrido!

Dicho eso, Brave Heart se adentró en la cueva.  
\- ¿Vamos?

Asentí, usando mi magia para iluminar el cuerno de mi cabeza, a modo de farolillo, iluminando el interior de la cueva. No tardamos en toparnos con Brave Heart en el interior de la cueva.  
-Ya era hora, tortugas, me estaban saliendo canas de estar esperando. -quejaba la joven Pony.  
-Oye, algunos queremos permanecer enteros. -contestaba Dust.

Ante eso, le miré algo enfadado, haciéndole recordar las melladuras que me provocó, al darse cuenta, simplemente rió leve apartando la mirada.  
-Como sea... Vamos a seguir investigando.

Brave Heart, dio un par de pasos al frente, y de pronto, desapareció frente a nosotros, dando un leve gritillo.  
\- ¡Brave Heart! -gritó Dust.

Los dos, nos acercamos un poco a donde desapareció, y, gracias a la luz de mi cuerno, pudimos ver que se había caído por un hoyo, aguantándose con los cascos a las paredes del agujero.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Dust.  
\- ¿A ti te parece que esté bien? ¡Sacadme de aquí, por favor! -respondía Brave Heart.  
-Bueno... Ya que me lo pides con educación... -decía burlón Dust Typhoon. -Loud, ilumíname, ¿vale?

Asentí, e iluminé más mi cuerno, proporcionando más luz. Dust, se elevó levemente del suelo, y empezó a descender por el hoyo hasta que se encontró encima de Brave Heart, pasando sus cascos bajo los de ella.  
-Ahora, cuando te diga "ya", te sueltas, ¿vale? Yo te agarro.  
-No sé si fiarme. -dijo Brave Heart.  
-Confía en mí. -le contestó Dust.

Brave Heart, calló de inmediato, tomó aire y asintió.  
\- ¿Preparada? Suéltate.

Brave Heart, se soltó de las paredes, y Dust pudo cogerla, elevándola fuera del hoyo.  
-Oye, para lo pequeña que eres, apenas pesas. -le dijo Dust.  
-No sé si cocearte por ello, o sentirme halagada. -contestaba Brave Heart.

Dust la bajó poco a poco al suelo por delante del hoyo, yo, me reuní con ellos rodeándolo, y le pregunté por la pizarra: "¿Estás bien?"  
-Si... Gracias a Dust.

Brave Heart, se le acercó, golpeando suavemente el pectoral de Dust Typhoon.  
-Gracias Dust, te juzgaba mal, eres un gran Pony de rescate.  
\- ¡Je! No ha sido nada.

Sonreí frente a ellos, ya que por fin, parecía que la amistad florecía en ellos.  
-Venga, sigamos investigando la cueva, seguro que algo encontramos. -continuó Brave Heart.

La volvimos a seguir, iluminando algo más mi cuerno, pues cada vez se veía menos, y la humedad se hacía notar, oyéndose el goteo en la cueva, lo cual, me ponía los pelos de punta.  
\- ¡Brrrr! Qué frío. -quejaba Dust.  
-No seas flojo, ¿y tú quieres ser un pegaso de rescate? -decía Brave Heart.

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido como metálico golpeando las rocas del fondo, y una luz fugaz corrió delante de nosotros de un lado a otro.  
-Qué... ¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Brave Heart.  
-Eso mismo me preguntó yo. -respondía Dust.

Intenté ver mejor el fondo de la cueva, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, Dust y Brave, se ocultaron tras de mí. Asombrado, usé mi pizarra, preguntándoles: "¿Qué estáis haciendo?"  
-Bueno... Eres el único que puede usar magia, ante lo que surja podemos contar contigo.

Volví a escribir un "Ya...", en la pizarra, y caminé al frente despacio. Aquella luz, se repitió varias veces, era una luz rosada, parecido a un fuego fatuo.  
\- ¿Qué diablos será eso? -decía Dust.  
-Cómo si lo supiéramos. -contestó Brave Heart.

De pronto, aquella luz se nos empezó a acercar, los tres, nos juntamos mucho, pues no sabíamos de que podría tratarse, poco a poco, se empezó a escuchar un sonido de cascos aproximándose, lo cual, nos tranquilizó.

Poco a poco, se pudo apreciar la silueta tras aquella luz, era una Pony de pelaje Esmeralda muy pálido, las crines rosadas y los ojos de intenso esmeralda, con cinco simpáticas pecas entre sus ojos.  
\- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? -nos preguntó iluminándonos con la luz con el farol de su casco.  
-Sólo hemos venido a explorar la cueva por nuestra cuenta. -explicaba Brave Heart, tapándose, para evitar ser cegada por la intensa luz.  
\- ¿Por vuestra cuenta? ¿Es que estáis locos? -volvió a preguntarnos. - ¿Acaso tenéis alguna experiencia en espeleología?

Le respondí usando mi pizarra: "No"  
-Lo suponía. -dijo aquella Pony. -Seguidme, os sacaré de aquí.

Comenzó a andar, empezando a guiarnos hacia la salida.  
\- ¿Y cómo es que se os ha ocurrido meternos en esta cueva? -preguntaba aquella Pony. -A todo esto, me llamo Ruby Spark.  
-Dust Typhoon.  
-Brave Heart.

Yo le respondí con la pizarra: "Loud Off"  
-Encantado, pero contesta da mi pregunta.  
-En realidad... Les reté a que nos metiéramos dentro para explorarla. -explicó Brave Heart.  
-Mirad, no soy quien para echaros la bronca, pero es peligroso meternos en cuevas sin el equipo adecuado. -decía Ruby. - ¿Qué habría pasado si os hubierais caído por uno agujero?

Los tres, nos miramos.  
-Es gracioso que nos lo menciones. -dijo Dust.  
-Os habéis caído en el agujero de la entrada, ¿verdad?

Los dos, señalamos a Brave Heart.  
-Gracias chicos. -dijo irónicamente la pequeña potrilla.

Ruby, suspiró.  
-En fin, venid conmigo os...

De pronto, empezó a escucharse una serie de temblores.  
\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Dust.  
-Un seísmo. -contestó Ruby. -Creo que he picado más de lo que debía.

Las estalactitas empezaron a temblar, agitándose fuertemente, nervioso por lo que pudiera pasarles a todos, empecé a concentrar mi magia en el cuerno.  
\- ¡Se nos va a caer el techo encima! -gritaba Brave Heart.

Las estalactitas, empezaron a precipitarse sobre nosotros, pero a escasos metros de que impactasen, se pudo escuchar el ruido de las rocas destrozándose sobre nosotros, pero ninguna cayó sobre nosotros.

El resto de Ponys, se quedaron viendo encima de sus cabezas, como una especie de escudo los cubría y salía de mi cuerno, protegiéndolos a todos.  
-Loud, ¿pero cómo...? -decía Dust impresionado.  
\- ¡Las preguntas luego, salid corriendo! -declaró Ruby.

Todos, salimos corriendo, siguiendo a Ruby Spark, realmente, ella sabía lo que se hacía, nos guiaba por toda la cueva. No tardamos mucho hasta que por fin pudimos divisar la salida, no paramos bajo ningún concepto, pero entonces, cuando pisé con mis patas delanteras, caí en el agujero que estaba casi en la entrada, cayendo yo en ella.  
\- ¡Loud! -Gritaron todos al ver que caía dentro del agujero.

No les dio tiempo, ya que la cueva se cernió, tapando la entrada.  
\- ¡Oh, no, Loud! -gritaba Brave Heart.  
\- ¡Tenemos que sacarle de ahí! -decía Ruby, acercándose a las rocas y empezando a cocearlas, para apartarlas.

Todos empezaron a trabajar para sacarme de ahí.

Mientras, yo, me empecé a despertar tras la tremenda caída, sintiéndome algo más magullado.  
\- ¿Dónde estoy? -me preguntaba a mí mismo.

Intenté iluminar mi cuerno con mi magia, pero estaba tan mellado que apenas tenía energías para poder usar la magia, ni siquiera mi magia de materialización. Me empecé a sentir abrumado, estando tanto tiempo en un sitio oscuro, sin poder oír nada, era desolador, sentía como el corazón se me encogía de la angustia.

Me encogí sobre mi propio cuerpo, haciéndome un ovillo, para sentirme mejor. A los pocos minutos, empecé a escuchar un sonido de coces, provenir sobre mi cabeza, y poco a poco, la tenue luz, empezó a iluminar mi oscuro recinto, escuchando las voces de Ruby, Brave Heart y Dust.  
\- ¡Loud, si estás bien, da dos coces en el suelo! -gritaba Brave Heart en el agujero.

La escuché, con el corazón a rebosar de felicidad, dando dos golpes en el suelo.  
-Está bien, menos mal. -decía aliviada Brave Heart.  
-Yo bajaré a recogerlo. -decía Dust preparando el vuelo.  
-No, espera. -decía Ruby deteniéndolo. -Ahí abajo no podrás ver nada, si te pasara algo sería peor, yo bajaré.

Tras declarar aquello, Ruby sacó de sus alforjas una soga, la cual, amarró a una roca, atándose el otro extremo alrededor de su cuerpo.  
-Tomad el resto, yo bajaré y le ayudaré. -decía dándole el resto de la cuerda a Dust y Brave Heart. -Bajadme con cuidado, no sabemos lo que puede pasar.  
-Entendido. -respondió Dust. -Sacaremos de aquí a nuestro amigo

Ruby, empezó a descender, encendiendo su casco, descendiendo despacio con la ayuda de Dust y Brave Heart. Poco a poco, veía como Ruby descendía, hasta que por fin tocó el suelo con sus cascos.  
-Ahora, Loud, ayúdame a ayudarte. -me decía gentilmente.

Yo, asentí, y me levanté lo que pude, facilitándole pasar la soga alrededor de mi cuerpo, atándome con ella. Tras ello, se subió sobre mi grupa, y tiro de la cuerda, señal para que Dust y Brave Heart tirasen.  
-Ahora. -decía Dust, empezando a tirar.

Poco a poco, empezamos a elevarnos del suelo, comenzando a subir.  
\- ¡Chicos, tened cuidado de no rozar mucho la cuerda contra las rocas! -declaraba Ruby.  
\- ¡Entendido! -decía Dust, evitándolo a toda costa.

Poco a poco, estábamos alcanzando el final del hoyo, la luz, se hacía más visible. Finalmente, consiguieron sacarme del agujero, dejándome despacio fuera de la cueva.  
-Gran trabajo, chicos. -decía Ruby desatándome y quitándose el casco.

Grande fue nuestra sorpresa al comprobar que era una unicornio.  
-Vaya, eres una unicornio. -decía Dust.

Me incorporé al darme cuenta.  
-Por supuesto, ¿con qué crees que hacia luz? -respondió Ruby. -Pero esa no es la cuestión.

Tras aclarar aquello, se me acercó, tratándome las heridas.  
-Has tenido mucha suerte, espero que no repitas esto más. -me decía. -Ahora dinos, ¿qué es esa magia que usaste?

Haciendo uso de mi pizarra, empecé a explicarles que se trataba de una magia que me enseñó mi abuelo, llamada magia de materialización.  
-Vaya, entiendo cómo pudiste hacer ese escudo, muy hábil. -admiraba Ruby.  
-Buf... La verdad es que ha sido un día de locos. -decía Dust algo agotado.  
-Pues yo creo que ha sido un buen día. -dijo Brave Heart.

Todos la miramos durante un momento a Brave Heart, no teníamos realmente idea de lo que quería decir.  
-Hoy he conocido a cuatro Ponys a los que puedo considerar mis mejores amigos.

Lo que dijo, nos tomó por sorpresa, y nos miramos mutuamente, compartiendo sonrisas, en eso, cogí mi pizarra, y escribí "Los mejores amigos, para siempre"  
-Los mejores amigos, para siempre. -dijeron los demás al unísono, compartiendo risas y yo, una sonrisa.

Tras reponernos, me acompañaron hasta Sweet Apple Acres, justo antes del anochecer, ahí, la abuelita Smith, nos recibió.  
-Por todos los manzanos, Loud, ¿Qué te ha pasado? -me preguntó.  
-Yo le diré que le ha pasado, señora. -interrumpió Ruby. -Que tienen ustedes un huésped muy valioso, y un gran amigo.  
-El mejor. -continuó Dust.  
-E irremplazable. -terminaba Brave Heart.

No pude evitar darles un abrazo grupal, mostrando todos una sonrisa, digna de una fotografía.

Al día siguiente, y tras terminar con mis quehaceres, fui corriendo a Ponyville para encontrarme con mis nuevos amigos, con quienes compartía mi nueva vida en este mágico lugar. Si algo me enseñó mi aventura en aquella aventura en la cueva del bosque Ever Free, es que nuestra amistad, había sido forjada por el corazón, la luz, la ilusión, y la unidad, bases, que en el futuro, intentaríamos recordar.  
-Hola Loud, ¿qué tal hoy en la granja? -me preguntó Brave Heart al llegar al lugar.

Yo le respondí escribiéndole: "Genial", y comenzamos a pasear todos por Ponyville. Esta aventura, me había enseñado que había algo aquí, y en mi grupo de amigos, que no podía dejar escapar, esa magia que nos había unido, bajo el nombre de "Los mejores amigos, para siempre", también pudiendo llamarlo "La magia de la amistad"


	3. Mi familia, mi tesoro

MI FAMILIA, MI TESORO

El gallo, nos despertó a todos con su canto, en el momento en que Celestia elevaba el sol, y Luna baja el cuerpo celeste que llevaba su nombre. Aún adormilado, me dirigí con Big Mac al aseo, para lavarnos los dientes antes de desayunar, la rutina que compartía con la familia Apple, me llenaba bastante, aunque en la mañana, siempre era lo mismo, Big Mac y yo nos lavábamos los dientes, Applejack y Applebloom, ayudaban a la abuelita Smith a preparar el desayuno, y tras recoger la mesa entre todos, comenzábamos el trabajo tanto en la granja como en el mercado, siendo estos últimos, los que rotábamos entre todos. Pero... Ésta mañana sería diferente.

No fue, hasta un rato después de despertarme, que oí como llamaban a la puerta, aún con el cepillo en la boca, me acerqué a la puerta, se trataba del cartero.  
-Buenos días, lamento molestarle tan temprano. -se excusaba el cartero. -Tengo una carta urgente para el señor Loud Off.

Solté un momento el cepillo de dientes, señalándome, indicándole que yo era Loud Off. Me la entregó con pena dibujada en su cara.  
-Lo siento. -dijo el cartero, y se largó alzando el vuelo.

Observé, aún adormilado aquel sobré con cintas negras en sus lados, era la primera vez que veía un sobré de esta clase, y no le di mucha importancia. Así pues, lo abrí, empezando a leerlo detenidamente, tras leerlo, me detuve en seco, cayéndose mi cepillo de la boca.

Durante el rato que estaba leyendo la carta, la familia Apple se acercó a la puerta, donde yo me encontraba, quieto cual estatua. Applebloom, se me acercó, tocándome la grupa.  
-Loud, ¿qué pasa? -me preguntaba.

En seguida, me vieron empezar a derramar lágrimas manteniendo la boca abierta, nadie sabía a qué se debía, así que, Big Mac, sujetó la carta y la comenzó a leer.  
-"Estimado Sr. Loud Off: lamentamos comunicarle que, anoche, su abuelo, falleció en el hospital mayor de Trotingham, le enviamos adjunto los billetes para usted y sus hermanas, para asistir al entierro"

Tras qué Big Mac leyese la carta, me giré hacia ellos lentamente, gimoteando y derramando lágrimas sin control, por no poder haberle dicho "adiós" a mi querido abuelo.  
-Oh... Tesoro...

Applejack, me abrazó para intentar consolarme, y yo, no pude evitar abrazarme a ella con fuerza, empapando su lomo de mis lágrimas.

Esa misma tarde, Applejack, las demás, y mis amigos Brave Heart, Dust Typhoon y Ruby Spark, me acompañaron a la estación, a coger el tren hacia Trotingham.  
-Oh, Loud... Lo siento mucho. -me decía Brave Heart.  
-Aquí siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo. -continuaba Dust.

Abracé a mis amigos, y nuevamente a cada uno de los miembros de la Familia Apple, tras ello, Rarity se me acercó.  
-No quería que estrenaras algo en estas circunstancias, pero ten, te he confeccionado un traje para que vayas al entierro de tu abuelo.

Dejé que lo pusiera sobre mi grupa, mientras le respondía usando mi pizarra, escribiéndole "Muchas gracias por todo, volveré en un par de semanas, lo prometo"  
-Oye Loud... Tómate el tiempo que sea necesario para volver. -me decía Applejack, colocando su casco sobre mi rostro.

Tomé su casco con cariño, dejando que otra lágrima la mojara, mientras escribía: "Muy pronto, esta familia crecerá, así que debo volver lo antes posible".

Todas se quedaron alucinando un poco al leer eso. El tren anunciaba su salida, así que tuve que despedirme, escribiéndoles un "Hasta pronto". El tren no tardo en partir cuando subí a bordo, dejándolos a todos anonadados por aquello que escribí.  
\- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso, Applejack? -le preguntó Twilight.  
\- ¿Qué habéis hecho? -le siguió Brave Heart.  
-No... No tengo ni idea... -decía Applejack algo roja, ocultándose bajo su sombrero.

Pasaron las dos semanas, y tanto mis amigos, como la familia Apple, salvo Applebloom, que estaba en clase, esperaban mi regreso a Ponyville.  
-Oye... Applejack... -le decía Fluttershy. -¿Cómo llevas...?  
-Por última vez, ¡qué no es eso! -decía Applejack.  
-Pero entonces... ¿Qué habrá querido decir Loud con ello? -le preguntaba Dust a Ruby.  
-No tengo ni idea, espero a que nos de una explicación. -le respondía.  
\- ¡Ya llega el tren! -exclamaba Pinkie Pie.

Efectivamente, el tren se aproximaba, y cuando se detuvo en la estación de Ponyville, todas observaban donde me bajaría, cuando me encontraron, se me acercaron casi corriendo, saludándome todos ellos.  
-Loud, ¿vas a explicarnos a que vino aquello que dijiste la última vez? -preguntaba impaciente Rainbow Dash.

No tardé en responderle usando mi pizarra: "Me refería a esto". Tras ello, di un par de golpes leves al suelo, mirando hacia mi espalda, todas miraban con expectación de qué se trataba, entonces, del marco de la puerta, aparecieron dos pequeñas potrillas unicornio, una blanca con unos inmensos ojos azules y las crines rojas y rosa pálido, y la otras un poco más pequeña que la primera, de color turquesa-verdoso, unos ojos marrones, y las crines celestes, con las puntas en mechas marrones. Ambas potrillas, se escondían tímidamente entre mis patas, mirándolas algo con miedo.

Empecé a escribirles a todos: "Ellas son mis hermanas, la mayor se llama Shine Comet, y la pequeña Greenkey".  
-Oh... Que lindas... -decía Fluttershy.  
\- ¡Dos nuevas Ponys por conocer! -decía entusiasmada Pinkie Pie. - ¡Habrá que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para las dos!

Ambas, se escondieron más entre mis patas, aterradas por conocer a tanta nuevas Ponys. Volví a usar mi pizarra, escribiéndoles: "Lo siento, están muy cansadas, y... Creo que necesitan que me las lleve a casa"  
-Entiendo... Vamos chicas, será mejor que dejemos que se acomoden. -decía Twilight.  
-Hasta luego Loud, avísanos cuando estéis mejor. -decía Ruby alejándose con los demás.

Me comuniqué con mis hermanas usando el lenguaje de signos, indicándoles que cogieran sus maletas, que ya las llevaba a su nuevo hogar.  
-Esta bien, hermanito. -decía Shine Comet, ayudando a su hermana a recoger las cosas.

En eso, Applejack se me acercó.  
-Loud... He traído un carro pensando que traerías mucho equipaje, pero creo que será mejor que lo usemos para llevar a tus hermanas.

Asentí, tras ver que mis hermanas volvían con sus maletas, las llevé al carro, subiéndolas en él, tras eso, me enganché el carro en la grupa, empezando a tirar de él hacia Sweet Apple Acres. Durante el camino, mis hermanas andaban calladas, y yo cabizbajo, aún recordando a mi abuelo, algo, de lo cual, Applejack se había percatado.  
-Oye, Loud, ¿en serio estás bien? -me preguntó.

Negué durante unos segundos, y usé mi pizarra, escribiéndole la respuesta a Applejack: "Pero debo mantenerme fuerte por ellas". Tras leer aquello, Applejack echó un vistazo a mis hermanas, que miraban serias la inmensidad del campo.  
-Voy a hablar con ellas.

Me adelanté un poco, facilitándole el poder subirse al carro, cuando Applejack se subió, mis hermanitas se quedaron mirándola, sin decir nada.  
-Hola preciosas, me llamo Applejack, y trabajo con vuestro hermano en la granja.

Mis hermanas se miraron durante unos instantes, y al final, Greenkey, la más pequeña, le preguntó.  
\- ¿Eres la novia de Loud?

Applejack, no pudo evitar ponerse colorada.  
\- ¿A... A qué viene eso?  
-Nuestro hermano dijo que nos iba a llevar con nuestra nueva familia. -respondía Shine Comet.  
-Así que a eso se refería cuando dijo que "Esta familia pronto crecerá". -decía Applejack aliviada.

Ante ello, las dos estuvieron viendo a Applejack, con curiosidad.  
-Bueno, seguro que os gustará vuestro nuevo hogar.  
-No sé... -contestaba Shine Comet.

Mientras, Greenkey se juntaba más a su hermana, tímida y con cara triste.  
-Seguro que sí, mi abuelita es muy dulce, y tengo un hermano mayor como vosotras, y una hermanita de vuestra edad. -explicaba Applejack. -Seguro que os llevaréis de maravilla con ella.

Mis hermanas, no estaban convencidas del todo, no tardamos mucho en llegar a Sweet Apple Acres, ambas, se quedaron maravilladas al ver el enorme campo de manzanas, y el granero al que nos acercábamos. Al llegar, Applejack y yo, las ayudamos a bajar, dejándolas delicadamente sobre el suelo, tras ello, bajé sus equipajes, llevándolos al interior de la casa.  
\- ¡Big Mac, Granny Smith, hemos llegado! -decía Applejack.

La abuelita Smith, y Big Mac, no tardaron en entrar en el recibidor, acercándose hacia nosotros, mirando a mis hermanas, las cuales, se volvían a ocultar detrás de mí.  
-Bienvenido de nuevo, Loud. -me saludaba la abuelita Smith, a la cual, recibí con un abrazo.

Tras separarnos la abuela y yo, miré a mis hermanas, y di un par de golpes leves contra el suelo, indicándoles que salieran, que todo estaba bien. Despacio, y con caras apenadas, salieron de detrás de mí, poniéndose juntas las dos a mi izquierda.

Cuando salieron, usé mi pizarra para presentarlas, escribiendo nuevamente sus nombres, y diciendo quien era quien.

Mis hermanas no decían nada, mientras Big Macintosh y la abuelita Smith las miraban con cálidas sonrisas. Así pues, les tuve que decir, usando el lenguaje de signos, que se presentasen.  
-Ho... Hola... Soy Shine Comet...  
-Y... Yo Greenkey...  
-Oh... Que tiernas son... ¿Verdad, Big Mac?  
-Eh... ¡Sip! -contestaba Big Mac.

Shine Comet y Greenkey, se miraron, y entre ellas empezaron a hablar, usando el lenguaje de signos, lo cual, pilló por sorpresa a la familia Apple.  
\- ¿Pero qué...? -decía Applejack sorprendida.

Ante ello les froté la cabeza a mis hermanas, acariciando por detrás de sus cuernos, algo que parecía animarles y ante la duda de la familia Apple, les expliqué porque hacia eso, a través de mi pizarra: "Como entre nosotros hablamos usando el lenguaje de signos, lo han empezado a usar para hablar entre ellas, cuando no quieren que nadie sepan de lo que hablan".  
\- ¡Oh! Ya entiendo. -decía asombrada la abuela Smith. -Qué potrillas más avispadas.

Al poco, les volví a escribir en la pizarra: "Será mejor que las acomode en su habitación".  
-Deja que te ayude. -Me decía Applejack.

Mis hermanas, cogieron sus maletas y yo las acompañé hacia sus habitaciones junto a Applejack. La nueva habitación de mis hermanas, se notaba algo trabajada, siempre me pregunté, que hacia Big Mac cuando terminábamos el trabajo en el campo, a lo mejor, al ver la foto de mi familia en mi cuarto, estuvo trabajando en una habitación de invitados, típico de un hermano mayor.

Era lo suficientemente grande para abarcar las camas de mis hermanas, un modesto armario, y un pequeño par de tocadores y cómodas. Yo, coloqué la maleta de Greenkey sobre su cama, mientras que Applejack, ayudaba a Shine Comet a colocar sus cosas, las dos, mientras trabajábamos, se quedaron viendo por la ventana la inmensidad de la granja, a las vacas pastar, los cerdos revolcándose en el barro, y a Winona corretear por la entrada del granero.

Tras acabar de colocar las cosas, colocamos las maletas debajo de la cama de cada una, y las dejamos acomodarse en su habitación, antes de irme, les di un abrazo a las dos juntas, dándoles un beso en la mejilla.  
-Eres un buen hermano Loud, seguro que las pequeñas se adaptarán a la granja. -me decía Applejack.

Ante ello, le respondí en la pizarra con un: "Eso espero..."

Tras irnos, Shine y Greenkey empezaron a hablar entre ellas.  
\- ¿Qué opinas, Greeny? -le decía abreviando su nombre.  
-Es un sitio acogedor, y la abuelita Smith es muy simpática. -le respondía abrazándose a su hurón de peluche.  
\- ¿Y qué me dices de esa tal Applejack? Me molesta que sea tan cercana a nuestro hermanito. -respondía coceando levemente el suelo. -Él es nuestra familia, sólo nos queda él.  
-Pero... Es muy dulce, quiero decir... A mí no me importaría que fuera nuestra nueva hermana.

Shine se acercó a Greenkey, y ambas juntaron sus cuernos, dándose cariño, cerrando sus ojos.  
-Siempre contaremos con nuestro hermano, Greeny. -le decía en bajito.

Las horas pasaron, y Applebloom volvió a la casa junto a Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo, para recoger un par de cosas antes de irse a la casa del club.  
\- ¡Vamos, seguro que encontraremos nuestras Cutie Mark descendiendo por el río en canoa! -decía entusiasmada Applebloom.

Al entrar en la casa, las pequeñas potrillas corretearon para prepararse, dando gritos.  
\- ¡Cutie Mark Crusaders, piragüistas, si! -gritaban las tres.

Percatándose del bullicio, Shine Comet y Greenkey, se asomaron por la puerta, y cuando las Crusaders, volvieron por el pasillo, se percataron de aquellas dos Ponys salir de la habitación, mirándolas con asombro.  
\- ¿Quiénes sois? -preguntó Scootaloo.  
-Me suenan de algo... -continuaba Applebloom.

Greenkey, se escondió un poco tras Shine Comet, asustada por el bullicio de antes.  
\- ¡Oh, ya sé! Vosotras sois las hermanas de Loud Off. -decía Applebloom con una sonrisa dibujada.  
\- ¿Y tú de qué conoces a mi hermano? -decía Shine.  
-Soy Applebloom, la hermana de Applejack, y ellas son Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo. -decía Applebloom, presentando al resto de las Crusaders.  
-Ya... Encantada. -decía Shine un poco borde. -Vamos Greeny, volvamos a la habitación.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta, ambas hermanas mostraron sus grupas en blanco, algo que entusiasmó a las tres pequeñas Ponys.  
\- ¡No tienen Cutie Mark! -decían al unísono.  
\- ¿Qué? -decía impresionada Shine.

Las tres potrillas, se juntaron a ellas, sonriéndoles como bobaliconas.  
\- ¿Qué queréis? -preguntó Shine.  
\- ¿Queréis uníos a las Cutie Mark Crusaders? -decía Sweetie Bell.  
\- ¿Las qué? -preguntaba Greenkey expectante, llena de curiosidad, y con una pequeña, sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
-Nos dedicamos a averiguar cuáles son nuestros talentos especiales, probando de todo un poco para ello. -respondía Scootaloo.  
-Em... No sé... -decía un poco desconfiada Shine.  
-Vamos, a partir de ahora vas a vivir con nosotros, ¿no? Cómo una familia. -decía Applebloom.

Ese comentario hirió un poco a Shine Comet, que miró un poco con enfado y lágrimas en los ojos a las tres potrillas.  
\- ¡Nosotras no somos tu familia! -le contestó. - ¡Vamos Greeny!

Shine y Greenkey, salieron del pasillo a la granja, la reacción de la hermana mayor, dejó un amargo sabor.  
\- ¿Qué le pasa a esa Pony? -decía Scootaloo algo enfadada.  
-Sólo queríamos ser amables con ellas. -continuó Sweetie Bell.  
-Chicas... Creo que he tenido la culpa. -decía apenada Applebloom. -Veréis...

Applebloom, empezó a contarles la historia del fallecimiento de mi abuelo, quien había dejado a mis hermanas solas, y que tuve que volver a Trotingham, para ir a recogerlas.  
-Pobrecillas... -decía Sweetie conmovida.  
-Y pobre Loud Off... -continuó Scootaloo. -Deberíamos encontrarlas y pedirles perdón.  
-Vamos allá, chicas. -decía Applebloom, emprendiendo su búsqueda.

Shine y Greenkey, se adentraron dentro del manzanar, intentando alejarse de ellas, todo lo posible.  
-Hermana... Tranquilízate, por favor. -le decía Greenkey a Shine Comet.  
-No puedo tranquilizarme. -decía irritada.  
-Pero... No han dicho nada malo... Nos aceptan como parte de su familia.  
\- ¡Ese es el problema! -le respondió dándose la vuelta, derramando una lágrima. - ¡No necesitamos a nadie más en nuestra familia, sólo tú, Loud Off y yo!

Greenkey, asustada, empezó a salir corriendo sin soltar su hurón de peluche, intentándose aguantar las ganas de llorar.  
-Oh no... ¡Greeny, espera, perdón! -decía siguiéndola.

Greenkey, corría con los ojos cerrados, hasta que se chocó con las Crusaders, quienes la buscaban, cuando se repuso, alzó su vista hacia ellas, quienes las miraban con ojos enormes.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Sweetie Bell.  
\- ¿Te has hecho daño? -le siguió Scootaloo.

Greeny, empezó a llorar sin control, pegándose más a su hurón. En eso, Applebloom, la abrazó suavemente.  
-Tranquila pequeña... -le decía.

En ese instante, Shine acabó dando alcance a Greenkey, y la rabia le invadió al ver a Applebloom abrazando a su hermana.  
\- ¡¿Qué le estáis haciendo a mi hermana?!

Shine Comet, empezó a correr, abalanzándose contra Applebloom, empezándose a pelear.  
\- ¡Aléjate de ella!  
\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! -decía asombrada Applebloom.

Ambas, empezaron a rodar por el suelo, hasta que llegaron a un río cercano a la granja, a donde ambas cayeron, empezando a ser arrastradas.  
\- ¡Socorro! -gritaban ambas potrillas chapoteando en el río.  
\- ¡Aguantad chicas, vamos a ver qué hacemos! -les decía Scootaloo.

Greenkey, empezó a usar su magia de materialización, para intentar lanzar un salvavidas a ambas, pero cuando ambas Ponys se agarraron, empezaron a arrastrar a Greeny con ellas, a lo que Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo, empezaban a tirar de ella para evitar que también cayese.  
\- ¡Aguanta Shine, por favor! -pedía como podía Greenkey.

Usando también su magia de materialización, Shine lanzó un lazo a uno de los árboles, sujetándose, y agarrando a Applebloom en uno de sus cascos.  
\- ¡Agárrate, no te sueltes!  
\- ¡No puedo, me resbalo!  
\- ¡Aguanta Applebloom, por favor! -le decía Scootaloo

Greeny, hacia muchos esfuerzos, pero no podía aguantar mucho más tiempo.  
\- ¡Loud, por favor, te necesito! -gritaba llorando Greenkey.

Yo, me encontraba trabajando en el campo de manzanas, a unos cuantos varios metros de lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando empecé a sentir un extraño grito, al cual, empecé a prestar atención.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Loud? -me preguntaba Applejack.

Cuándo aprecié mejor aquel ruido, me percaté de que era la voz de Greenkey, así, que salí corriendo hacia donde se produjo el grito, seguido de Applejack.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a donde se encontraban las chicas.  
\- ¡Hermano, por favor! -gritaba Shine, sin poder aguantar mucho más.

En cuanto llegué, me lancé al río sin pensármelo dos veces, nadando hacia Shine y Applebloom, la corriente, nos arrastraba, hundiéndonos.  
\- ¡Loud! -gritaban todas, incluida Applejack.

De pronto, del río salieron cuerdas con ganchos, que se aferraban en algunos manzanos y rocas cercanas, empezando a tirar. No pasó mucho, hasta que salí del río, con Shine y Applebloom sobre mi lomo, tosiendo un poco, al haber tragado agua.

Me tumbé en el suelo, cogiendo aire, y dejando que que ambas se acostasen sobre mí para recuperarse. Las amigas de Applebloom, y Greenkey, se acercaron a las potrillas, ayudándolas, por otra parte, Applejack, me ayudó a enderezarme.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -me preguntó.

Asentí jadeando, empezando a dirigir mi mirada hacia mis hermanas y las chicas.  
\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?! -les preguntó algo asustada Applejack a las chicas.  
-Eh... Éste... -decía Applebloom encogida.  
\- ¡Ah! No ha sido culpa de ellas, Applejack. -decía Greenkey, defendiéndolas.  
\- ¡Greeny, no las ayudes! -quejaba Shine.  
-Pero...

Me quedé mirando a Shine Comet seriamente.  
-Shine, ¿hay algo que quieras contarnos? -le dijo Applejack, mirándola con seriedad.  
\- ¡No me hables como sí me conocieras! -le respondió. - ¡No pienso dirigíos la palabra!

Me acerqué a Shine Comet y la senté en el suelo, mostrándome firme por primera vez ante ella, lo cual, le pilló por sorpresa, rompiendo a llorar.  
\- ¡¿Ahora te ocupas de mi?! -decía sin parar de llorar. - ¡No nos has hecho caso ni cuando fuiste por nosotras a casa, ni siquiera lloraste en el entierro del abuelo, y encima nos traes a un sitio extraño, llena de Ponys locas y desconocidas que te tratan como si te conocieran de toda la vida! ¡No es justo! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te hemos echado de menos, y lo mucho que echo de menos a nuestro abuelo! Y ahora... ¡Ahora eres todo lo que nos queda, y no quiero perderte!  
-Espera un momen...

Antes de que Applejack le dijera algo, le pedí que me dejase a mi, y le pedí a Greenkey que se acercase, usando el lenguaje de signos, pidiéndole que me tradujera lo que tenía que decir.  
-"Shine..." -empezaba Greeny a traducirme.

Al escuchar su nombre, Shine alzó la vista hacia mí.  
-"Desde que empecé a vivir aquí, en Ponyville, no he dejado de pensar en vosotras ni un sólo día, y ni una sola noche".

Shine, empezó a gimotear mirándome, igual que Greeny.  
-"Si no lloré durante el entierro del abuelo, fue porque tenía que ser fuerte por los tres, pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupase de vosotras" -continuaba traduciéndome Greeny. -"Todas las noches, las pasaba en vela cuidándoos, arropándoos, y dándoos cariño, llorando luego por los pasillos"

Todas escuchaban expectantes, lo que le decía a mis hermanas, gracias a Greeny, no podía evitar, derramar alguna lágrima, ya no podía aguantar el dolor.  
-"Claro que os traje a Ponyville, no podía dejaros solas en Trotingham, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que os pudiese pasar" -continuaba Greeny. -"Y no se te ocurra decir que me vas a perder, porque no es así, yo..."

A Greeny le empezaba a costar traducirme, emocionándose ella también.  
-"Yo os quiero más que nada en toda Equestria, sois ahora y siempre, el mayor tesoro que tengo"

Shine, y yo, nos miramos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, de pronto, ambas se abalanzaron sobre mí, abrazándome, rompiendo a llorar, abrazándolas entre mis cascos fuertemente, dejando caer alguna lágrima sobre sus pequeños cuernos, bajo las miradas de alegría de los Apple, y las amigas de Applebloom.

A los pocos minutos, nos separamos, sonriéndole a mis hermanas después de días reprimiendo el dolor, dándoles de nuevo un fuerte abrazo. Luego, le dije a Shine, que se disculpase, usando el lenguaje de signos.

Shine, se acercó a Applejack y a las Crusaders, con algo de vergüenza por lo que había hecho y ocurrido.  
-Lo siento... No quería ocasionar problemas. -decía Shine Comet. -Estaba frustrada.  
-No pasa nada, tesoro. -le respondió Applejack, acariciándole la cara.

Tras eso, se acercó a las Crusaders.  
-Applebloom, siento haberme peleado contigo.  
-Intentaste salvarme en el río, con eso estamos en paz. -le respondió con una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Aún... puedo ser una Cutie Mark Crusader? Bueno, ¿podemos? -preguntó Shine, acercando a Greenkey a su lado.

Las tres, las abrazaron.  
-Eso ni se pregunta.

Las cinco rieron llenas de felicidad, en eso, pensé que lo mejor sería apuntarlas a la escuela de pueblo, para no separar a unas buenas amigas.

A la mañana siguiente, me acerqué a la escuela con mis hermanas, hablando con Cherrylee, usando mi pizarra, si podía unir a mis hermanas a su clase. Tras unos minutos hablando con ella, aceptó gustosa, me acerqué a ellas y les dije, usando el lenguaje de signos: "A partir de hoy, estudiaréis aquí, ¿puedo confiar en que os portaréis bien?"  
-Descuida hermano. -le respondió Shine.

Luego, me dirigí a Greenkey, diciéndole: "Vigila que tu hermana no se meta en problemas"  
-Vale. -le dijo sonriendo.

Cuando la clase empezó, y me fuera dejándolas en la escuela, Cherrylee, las presentó a los demás alumnos.  
-Bueno chicos, hoy tenemos a dos nuevas compañeras. -decía presentándolas. -Ellas son Shine Comet y Greenkey.

Applebloom, y las demás, las saludaban al verlas, y ellas, correspondían el saludo.  
-Podéis sentarnos al lado de Scootaloo. -decía Cherrylee.

Shine Comet y Greenkey, ocuparon sus nuevos sitios, sonriéndoles a las Crusaders. Durante la hora del recreo, las hermanas fueron a reunirse con sus nuevas amigas, pero en eso, pudieron verlas siendo objeto de burlas de dos odiosas Ponys, portando una de ellas una tiara.  
\- ¡Grupas lisa, grupas lisa! -decían riéndose de ellas.

Shine, no lo aguantó, y fue a defenderlas.  
\- ¡¿Tienes algún problema con ellas?! -les decía Shine.  
\- ¿Y a ti que más te da? -respondía la de color gris.  
\- ¿Es que acaso te juntas con estas sin marcas? -le decía la de rosa, con aires de superioridad.  
\- ¿Y qué sí me junto con ellas? -le decía desafiando. - ¿Y qué tienes tu de especial? Dime, ¿acaso puedes volar o hacer magia? No, ¿verdad?

Las dos, potrillas se callaron sin saber que responder.  
-Eso suponía. -decía Shine. -Si os volvéis a meter con ellas, os las tendréis que ver conmigo, nadie se mete con mi familia.

Las dos potrillas, intimidadas, salieron corriendo hacia la clase. Tras decir aquello, Shine dio un fuerte suspiro.  
\- ¿Estáis bien chicas? -les preguntó.

Las cuatro, abrazaron fuertemente a Shine, compartiendo risas.  
-Muchas gracias, hermana. -le decía Applebloom.

Tras la escuela, las Cutie Mark Crusaders, acompañaron a Shine Comet, y Greenkey por el camino a Sweet Apple Acres, una vez allí, Applebloom las invitó a entrar al granero, las hermanas, no entendían muy bien a qué se debía aquella petición, pero aún así, aceptaron, abriendo las puertas con su magia.

El granero, estaba a oscuras, no parecía que hubiera nadie, pero entonces, se hizo la luz, gracias a Twilight, Rarity, Ruby y a mí, mostrando una gran sorpresa, habíamos montado, no sin la ayuda de Pinkie Pie, una fiesta de bienvenida a su nuevo hogar.  
\- ¡Feliz fiesta de bienvenida! -decía Pinkie, colocándose frente a ellas.

Por sorpresa, Rarity les colocó a ambas unos gorros de fiesta, y las Crusaders, le colocaron las capas de las Cutie Mark Crusaders.  
-Esta es una fiesta para daos la bienvenida a Ponyville. -les decían a la vez, Brave Heart y Pinkie Pie.  
-Y la fiesta de bienvenida a las Cutie Mark Crusaders. -decían Applebloom y las demás.

Shine Comet, y Greenkey, no pudieron aguantarse las lágrimas de alegría, era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que realmente se sentían dentro de una familia tan grande.  
\- ¡Muchas gracias a todos! -contestaban ambas hermanas.

La fiesta, se fue sucediendo, llena de música, alegría, juegos, y una enorme tarta hecha por Pinkie, mis hermanas, poco a poco se fueron abriendo hacia las demás Ponys. Durante la fiesta, Greenkey se fue acercando un poco más a Fluttershy, empezando primero, a tirarle de la cola para llamar su atención, pues, creo que empezaba a verla como una madre, y, Fluttershy, como la hermana pequeña que alguna vez quiso.

En el fondo, la entendía, la pequeña Greeny, necesitaría a alguien que le diera mejor ejemplo que yo, así, que le pregunté a Fluttershy, a través de mi pizarra, si quería jugar con ella de vez en cuando, algo, que pareció encantar a las dos.

Ya se cernía la noche, cuando la fiesta se fue terminando, dejando a mis hermanas hechas polvo, adormecidas una junto a la otra.  
-Son dos pequeños angelitos. -decía admirando Fluttershy.  
-Estas pequeñas nos van a dar mucha guerra. -continuaba Rainbow.

Usando mi magia, las levanté, acomodándolas en mi lomo, era su hora de irse a la cama.  
\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Loud? -me decía Twilight tras acomodarlas. -Me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano, se nota que amas con locura a tus hermanas.

Al oírlo, me quede ruborizado, usando mi pizarra, le di las gracias a todos por el favor, y comencé a llevarlas a su cuarto. Al acabar la fiesta, cada Pony comenzó a irse a su casa, y yo a subir a las habitaciones, una vez ahí, dejé a cada una en su cama, arropándolas, y frotando sus mejillas con la mía, cerrando despacio la puerta.

Al cerrarla, Applejack me sorprendió por el pasillo.  
-En el fondo eres un buenazo, caramelito. -me dijo. -Un buen trabajador, un bueno amigo, y un hermano increíble. No me extraña que tus hermanas te quieran mucho.

Usé mi pizarra, para responderle: "Un buen hermano, daría la vida por sus hermanas, ¿no es así?"  
-Tienes razón. -me dijo sonriendo.

Acto seguido, ambos bostezamos.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Asentí, y le di las buenas noches a Applejack, dirigiéndome a mi cuarto. Una vez ahí, no pude evitar no caerme rendido en la cama, pero no pasó ni un minuto, cuando empecé a sentir como algo se metía debajo de mi manta. Al percatarme, la levanté para saber que era, se trataba de Shine Comet y Greenkey, quienes se habían colado en mi cama, a eso, les pregunté, "¿Qué hacéis?"  
-Sólo queríamos dormir contigo. -dijo Greenkey.  
-Como en los viejos tiempos. -le seguía Shine.

No pude negarme, y les dejé, abrazándolas juntas. Esa noche… Pasó como todas aquellas cuando vivíamos en la casa del abuelo en Trotingham, cálida, y feliz, junto a mi tesoro más importante, mis dos preciosas hermanas.


	4. Polinosis

POLINOSIS

Era una tarde tranquila, había quedado con Ruby, Dust, y Brave Heart para ir a hacer un picnic al bosque Ever Free, mientras que mis hermanas estaban, una con las Crusaders, y la otra pasando la tarde con Fluttershy. Tras un largo tiempo hablando, y riendo, acabamos llegando a un claro lleno de flores azules.  
-Este será un buen sitio para hacer el picnic. -decía Brave Heart, extendiendo el mantel.  
\- ¿Y cómo estas tan segura? -le preguntó Dust.  
-Simplemente, lo sé.  
-Bueno... No os peleéis... -decía Ruby, como si tuviera alma maternal, empezando a sacar los platos.

Yo, dejé a un lado la cesta con la comida, y empecé a dibujar después de tanto tiempo, plasmando la imagen de aquellas flores azules. De vez en cuando, mis amigos me observaban lo que dibujaba.  
-Si que eres bueno. -decía Ruby admirando.

Al tenerlos a todos encima mientras yo dibujaba, era algo que me ponía colorado. Pasamos un buen rato jugando y divirtiéndonos, Brave Heart y Dust, se revolcaban en aquellas flores azules, mientras que Ruby, las olía de vez en cuando. De pronto, llegó un momento en que nos entró el hambre a la vez.  
-Me parece que ya es hora de comer. -declaraba Dust. - ¡Eh Loud, ve sacando los sándwiches en lo que voy a buscar agua!

Asentí mientras guardaba mis materiales, usando mi magia para sacar los sándwiches de lechuga, tulipanes y tomate que preparamos antes de salir de casa. Dust, no tardó mucho en volver con la cantimplora hasta arriba de agua, en cuanto llegó, empezamos a comer.  
-Si que están ricos estos sándwiches. -decía Brave Heart.  
-Gracias, los preparé antes de salir de casa. -contestaba Ruby.

De pronto, empezó a soplar el viento fuertemente, arrastrando los pétalos de aquellas flores con él. Mientras soplaba, no me percaté de que uno de aquellos pétalos se coló en mi sándwich hasta que me encontré masticándolo y tragándolo sin querer.

Las horas pasaron, y recogimos las cosas, tras salir del bosque Ever Free, me despedí de mis amigos y me dirigí a la casa de Fluttershy, para recoger a Greenkey.

Ya en su casa, toqué a la puerta, Fluttershy no tardó en abrirme.  
-Hola Loud. -me saludaba.

Yo, le respondí usando mi pizarra: "Buenas noches, Fluttershy, ¿qué tal está Greeny?"  
\- ¡Oh! Ella está bien, ha estado toda la tarde jugando con los animalitos. -me respondió. - ¡Greeny, tu hermano ha venido a buscarte!

Al oírla, Greenkey dejó a Ángel en el suelo, y recogió su hurón de peluche, viniendo hacia mí.  
\- ¡Hola hermanito! -decía Greeny abrazándose a una de mis patas.  
-Sin duda quieres a tu hermano, ¿verdad? -le decía Fluttershy a Greenkey.  
\- ¡Si, mami Fluttershy!

Eso le pilló por sorpresa a la tímida Fluttershy.  
\- ¿Ma... Mami? -decía colorada. -Qué vergüenza.

Usé mi magia para decirle a Fluttershy: "Muchas gracias por cuidarla, espero contar contigo para cuidarla de vez en cuando"  
-Es un placer Loud, buenas noches.  
\- ¡Buenas noches, Fluttershy! -le decía Greenkey.

Acomodé a Greenkey sobre mi lomo, y nos fuimos a casa, saludando a Fluttershy hasta que cruzamos el puente de su casa, en lo que tardamos en llegar a Sweet Apple Acres, Greeny se quedó dormida sobre mí. Abrí la puerta de la casa, y me encontré a Applebloom y a Shine Comet, recogiendo un pequeño desastre, a lo cual, les pregunté con mi pizarra: "¿Qué ha pasado?"  
-Digamos que... No se nos da bien las construcciones. -me respondía Shine.

Ante ello, le respondí: "Bueno, recoged todo, que mañana tenéis clases". Ambas asintieron sonriendo, y llevé a Greeny a su cama, tras ello, me fui a la cama, bastante cansado, me lo había pasado realmente bien con mis amigos.

Tras una larga noche, el gallo empezó a despertarnos con su canto al sol que Celestia elevaba. Cuando desperté, me sentí extraño, como si tuviera algo en la garganta, pero no sabía que. Como no tenía muchas ganas de levantarme, me tiré de nuevo sobre la almohada, pero el impacto, hizo que saliera una pluma de ésta, cayendo sobre mi nariz, eso, me provocó picor, y ganas de estornudar.

Nada más estornudar, se escuchó como si se tratase de una bomba, temblando un poco la casa. Ante semejante sonido, los Apple y mis hermanas corrieron hacia mi cuarto, atraídos por esa explosión sónica.  
\- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! -decía asombrada la abuela Smith abriendo la puerta.

Cuando entraron, me encontraron estampado contra la pared, de espaldas a ella, bastante impresionado.  
\- ¡Hermano, ¿estás bien?! -me preguntaba Shine, intentando bajarme de la pared.

Cuando me bajó de la pared, me sacudí la cabeza un par de veces.  
\- ¿Qué has hecho, Loud? -me preguntó Applejack.

Tomé una actitud de ignorancia, y acto seguido, usé mi pizarra, diciéndole: "Una pluma cayó sobre mi nariz, me dio por estornudar y..."  
\- ¿Y qué? -preguntó Applejack.

Volví a usar la pizarra, para explicar: "Tuve voz". Ante esa declaración, todos quedaron impresionados.  
\- ¡Loud, pero esa es una gran noticia! -decía la abuela Smith. -Así por fin todos podrán entenderte.  
-Pero eso no explica esa explosión, ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó Shine Comet.

Quise decírselo usando mi pizarra, pero al estar llena de tiza, la sacudí con mi casco, levantando polvo de tiza, lo cual, provocó una tenue nube de tiza, produciéndome picor en la nariz otra vez. Tomé aire, y volví a estornudar.

El resultado, fue otra tremenda explosión sónica emerger de mi boca, lo cual, dejó casi ensordecido a todos. Me miraron asombrados, e incluso petrificados, pues aquello, no sólo era asombroso, sino aterrador.

Tras qué se recuperasen del sustó, Shine, usando su magia de materialización, me colocó un bozal en la boca, atándolo en mi cabeza.  
-Con esto, creo que podemos evitar que abras la boca. -me decía Shine.  
\- ¿Mi hermano se va a quedar así para siempre? -decía asustada Greeny.  
-Tranquila, pequeñaja, encontraremos una solución. -le decía Applejack tranquilizándola. -Pero por el momento, debemos descubrir como ha pasado esto, vamos a ir a ver a Twilight.

En cuanto Applejack mencionó aquello, llamaron a la puerta, así que nos dirigimos a ver que era. Al abrirla, no había nadie.  
-Que raro, ¿quién habrá...? -preguntó Granny Smith.  
-A... Aquí abajo. -decía una voz familiar.

Cuando la abuela miró al suelo, vió a Dust tirado en el suelo, como si hiciera esfuerzo.  
-Pero Dust, ¿qué haces ahí tirado?  
-Es... Es una larga historia... -decía con esfuerzos. - ¿E... Está Loud en casa aún?  
-Si, espera aquí.

La abuelita Smith, me fue a buscar, y acto seguido, me acerqué a la puerta, y vi a Dust en el suelo, y él me vio con el bozal.  
-Deduzco que hoy tampoco tienes un buen día.

Ante el comentario de Dust, asentí, así que alcé mi pizarra y le pregunté: "¿Y a ti qué te pasa?"  
-Pues... No sé como decírtelo, pero... Hoy siento como sí pesase una tonelada. -me respondió.

Usé mi magia para levantarlo, pero realmente, pesaba una burrada, le dejé de nuevo en el suelo, he hice aparecer un carro, donde luego, coloqué. Pero luego, me pregunté si Brave Heart y Ruby también estarían raras hoy, así que le pregunté a Dust a través de mi pizarra: "¿Y qué hay de Brave Heart y Ruby?"  
-Pues... Con respecto a Brave Heart...

De pronto, se pudo escuchar un ruido de temblores, como de tiritar, tras uno de los setos. Me acerqué a comprobarlo, para ello, toqueteé el seto, y de él, saltó hacia un lado, dando un leve chillido Brave Heart. Dust y yo, nos sorprendimos bastante, no nos esperábamos aquello.  
-Ho... Hola chicos. -decía Brave Heart.  
-Pero Brave Heart, ¿qué te pasa? -le preguntaba Dust.  
-No lo sé, esta mañana me levanté con mucho miedo a todo. -le contestaba.

Esto, cada vez se estaba volviendo más surrealista, yo había adquirido una extraña habilidad para soltar ondas sonoras, Dust, pesaba una tonelada, lo que parecía que le impedía volar, y Brave Heart, le temía hasta su propia sombra. Sólo faltaba Ruby.

Tras colocarnos Brave Heart y yo el arnés para arrastrar el carro en donde estaba Dust, empezamos a seguir a Applejack con algo de esfuerzo, ya que nuestro amigo, nos dificultaba un poco la tarea.  
\- ¡Venga chicos, os creía más fuertes! -decía Applejack bastante adelantada.  
\- ¡Oh! ¿Se ha enfadado? Parece muy enfadada, tengo miedo... -decía Brave Heart agachando la cabeza

Me costaba mucho ver a Brave Heart en esa posición, simplemente, no parecía ser ella misma.  
\- ¡Vamos chicos, la estamos dejando atrás! -decía Dust.

En eso, le respondí con mi pizarra: "¡Iríamos más rápido sin arrastrarte!"  
-Tengo miedo a las discusiones... -continuaba Brave Heart.  
-Bueno Loud, aún no nos has dicho que te pasa a ti. -me dijo Dust. - ¿Porqué llevas ese bozal?

Le respondí en mi pizarra, explicándole de que por fin tenía voz.  
\- ¡Loud, pero eso es maravilloso! No entiendo por que no te quitad el bozal.

Asombrado ante ello, negué varias veces.  
-Que aburrido eres. -me dijo.

A los pocos minutos, y con mucho esfuerzo, acabamos alcanzando a Applejack en la última colina a Ponyville, pero ante nuestros ojos, estaba Ruby, con cara de preocupación, y muy nerviosa, preocupados, nos acercamos.  
-Ruby, ¿qué te pasa? . -le preguntó Applejack.  
-Oh... Hola, Applejack, me alegra verte... Por aquí. -le respondía Ruby.  
-Por favor, no me digas que tú también tienes miedo. -le preguntó Dust, tapándose los ojos con el casco.  
-No... Es que... Me he perdido de camino a mi cuarto. -dijo.

Todos, la miramos sorprendidos.  
-Eh... Preciosa, sabes que estamos en medio del sendero a Ponyville, ¿no? -le dijo Applejack.  
-Ah... Ya decía yo que esta no era no mi cocina, esa nube no me sonaba. -dijo Ruby.

Dust, Brave Heart, y yo, nos llevamos el casco a la cara, haciendo un Hooves Face, de lo absurdo que hacia resultado esa respuesta.  
\- ¿Te levantaste extraña esta mañana también? -le preguntó Dust.  
-Si por rara te refieres a perder el sentido de la orientación... Sí, me he levantado rara hoy. -fue la respuesta de Ruby.  
-Esto cada vez se pone más raro. -seguía Brave Heart.  
-Anda Ruby, ven conmigo. -le decía Applejack.

Continuamos caminando hasta que llegamos a la entrada de Ponyville, ahí, Brave Heart y yo nos detuvimos, jadeando y resoplando, tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
-Chicos... Que flojos sois. -decía Dust.

Ante su comentario, coceé el carro, provocando que cayera, cuando Dust tocó el suelo, este se hundió unos cuantos centímetros en el suelo, algo bastante poco frecuente.  
-Perdón...  
\- ¿Y tenemos que ir al palacio de la princesa Twilight así? -preguntó Brave Heart pateando el suelo con el casco. -Seguro que la molestaremos...  
-No te preocupes, preciosa, seguro que estará encantada de ayudarnos. -contestaba Applejack. -Tú conmigo Ruby, que si no, te pierdes.

Applejack, empezó a caminar con Ruby sujeta de su cola, para evitar que se perdiera, mientras que nosotros, empezábamos a volver a levantar a Dust del suelo, con mucho esfuerzo le volvimos a colocar sobre el carro que creé.

En ese momento, Rose, la dueña de la floristería en la que trabajaba Brave Heart, se nos acercó.  
-Hola Brave Heart, ¿qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó.  
-Bueno... Es algo largo que contar. -le contestó Brave Heart, ocultándose un poco tras de mí.  
-Bueno, recuerda que esta tarde tienes turno en la floristería.  
-Si, jefa.

Rose, pasó por mi lado, dándome sin querer en el morro con el ramo de rosas que llevaba, dándome picores en la nariz. Empecé a coger aire, el estornudo estaba próximo.  
\- ¡ACHUS!

El bozal, estalló con el retumbe de mi voz, y no fue lo único, la onda sonora, se expandió por todo Ponyville, reventando algunas ventanas y cristales, dejando a toda la población, asombrada, y estupefacta, mirándonos con cara de enfado.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzado, y empecé a tirar del carro junto con Brave Heart.  
-Ya... Ya entiendo porque llevabas el bozal. -decía Dust, entendiendo por fin.

Al escuchar el ruido que produje, Applejack fue corriendo hacia mí con Ruby.  
-Ay... Supuse que habrías sido tú, Loud.

Aparté la vista, apenado por lo ocurrido.  
-No te preocupes, vamos, el castillo de Twilight está ya cerca.

Anduvimos durante un rato, pero con la mirada de mosqueo de los demás Ponys sobre mí, algo que me ponía nervioso. Al poco, llegamos al castillo de Twilight, ahí, Spike nos recibió, llevándonos a la sala de los tronos, ahí, estaban Fluttershy y Rarity, sentadas en sus tronos, las cuales nos recibieron junto a Twilight.  
-Hola chicos, ¿qué os trae aquí? -preguntó Twilight.  
-Tenemos un problema con ellos cuatro. -decía Applejack señalándonos. -No sabemos que ha pasado, pero los cuatro están raros.

En eso, Rarity se acercó a nosotros, observándonos con determinación.  
-Mmm... A excepción de Dust, que esta tumbado sobre un carro, yo diría que los cuatro están bien. -decía sonriendo y agitando su melena de un lado a otro.

Cuando la agitó sobre mi morro, pude apreciar un fuerte olor a perfume provenir de ella, lo cual, empezó a provocarme el estornudo. Al percatarse de aquello, Applejack, Brave Heart, y Ruby, se ocultaron tras el carro junto a Dust, preparándose para lo peor, entonces, solté nuevamente un estornudo, soltando una tremenda onda sonora, lo cual, hizo retumbar las pareces de todo el castillo, ante ello, Twilight tuvo que hacer uso de su magia para estabilizar todo el castillo, pero el peinado de Rarity, no corrió esa suerte, dejándolo tieso hacia atrás.  
-Mi... Mi... ¡Mi pelo! -decía asombrada, intentando recuperar su peinado.  
-Applejack, ¿qué les ha pasado? -preguntó Twilight.  
-No lo sé, al menos en el caso de Loud, despertó esta mañana así. -le contestó.  
-Mmm... Chicos, ¿qué hicisteis ayer? -nos preguntó Twilight.  
-Pues fuimos al bosque Ever Free. -respondió Ruby. -Estuvimos en un claro precioso, rodeado de flores azules.  
-Ahí Brave Heart y yo, nos revolcamos en esas flores. -continuó Dust. -Y luego, comimos unos sándwiches.  
\- ¿Flores azules? -preguntó Twilight. - ¿Qué tipo de flores?

En eso, saqué mi cuaderno de dibujo, y busqué la página de aquel dibujo, finalmente, lo encontré, y se lo mostré a todos.  
\- ¡Madre mía! ¡Ésta no es una flor cualquiera! -decía Twilight mostrando el dibujo. - ¡Ésta planta, se llama Broma Venenosa!  
\- ¿Qué venenosa? -preguntó Dust.  
-Nosotras ya tuvimos un incidente con la planta. -dijo Fluttershy. -Es una extraña flor que gasta una broma pesada dependiendo de cada uno.  
-Ya veo. -decia Ruby. -A mi me ha quitado mi sentido de la orientación, y sin él, no puedo ir por las cuevas sin perderme.  
-A mi me ha hecho tan pesado como el plomo, así no puedo volar, ¿cómo voy a ser un pegaso de rescate así? -preguntaba Dust.  
-A mi me ha quitado el valor... -decía apenada. - ¿Así cómo puedo ser de la guardia real?

Las demás, se quedaron mirándome.  
-Tu mejor no digas nada. -me dijo Rarity, sin poder reprocharle nada.  
-El caso de Loud, es una broma de muy mal gusto. -declaraba Twilight. -Pero tranquilos,por suerte, nuestra amiga Zecora, nos dejó la receta contra la Broma Venenosa, vamos al SPA, ahí os tratarán.

Seguimos a Twilight hacia el SPA, durante el camino, todos mantuvieron un poco la distancia conmigo, pese a que tiraba del carro de Dust.  
-Creo que eres el centro de atención, amigo. -me dijo Dust.

Yo, simplemente, resoplé, sabía que lo que estaba ocurriendo, era a causa de mi "increíble" habilidad adquirida, si se podía decir así.  
-Ya casi hemos llegado, chicos, en un rato os podréis curar. -nos decía Twilight.  
-Pensé que el SPA estaba por esa dirección. -decía Ruby.  
-No cariño, es aquí. -le corregía Rarity.

Al tocar la puerta, nos abrieron las dueñas del local, al escuchar nuestro problema, inmediatamente se pudieron manos a la obra, ¿quién me iba a decir que el remedio era un simple baño de burbujas?

Primero, entre todos intentamos meter a Dust en la bañera, ya que era el más pesado. Una vez lo metimos, parecía que se estaba volviendo tan ligero, hasta recuperar su peso natural. La siguiente, con algo de miedo, fue Brave Heart, que nada más tocar el agua, el valor le volvió a latir. A continuación, Ruby fue la siguiente, algo perdida, consiguió meterse en la bañera, recuperando su sentido de la orientación. Por último, fui yo, pero... No sentí ningún cambio o algo en especial.  
\- ¿Estás bien, Loud? -me preguntó Applejack.

No dije nada por miedo a que pasara lo de antes.  
-Bueno, sólo hay una forma de saberlo. -dijo Brave Heart.

En eso, sujetó entre sus dientes una de las plumas de las alas de Dust.  
\- ¡Eh! -quejaba.

Tras ello, me empezó a hurgar la nariz con la punta, empezando a provocarme el estornudo. Ante ello, todos salieron corriendo de la bañera, para ocultarse, y Twilight, levantó un campo de fuerza alrededor de la bañera, entonces, estornudé con la onda sonora, destrozando con ella la bañera.

Todas quedaron estupefactas al ver que en mí, no funcionaba de la misma forma que el resto la fórmula contra la Broma Venenosa.  
-Pero... Esto es imposible. -decía impresionada Twilight. -Se supone que con esto tendrías que estar curado de la Broma Venenosa.  
-Eh... Ahora que lo mencionas... Creo que Loud en ningún momento se revolcó en las flores. -dijo Ruby.  
-Pero entonces... Su explosión sónica no tiene sentido.  
-Bueno, yo vi algo raro. -dijo Brave Heart. -Recuerdo que el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza, y los pétalos empezaron a volar, y uno de ellos se coló en el sándwich de Loud.  
\- ¡¿Qué se lo comió!? -dijeron los demás impresionados.  
-Entonces, eso quiere decir que la cura no funciona en aquellos que se la hayan comido. -observaba Twilight.  
-Esto es de locos, ¿cómo se supone que debíamos saber eso? -decía Applejack.  
-No perdamos la calma, seguro que Zecora tiene la solución para ello. -decía Twilight manteniendo la calma, algo que agradecía.

Twilight levantó el campo de fuerza que me cubría, liberándome de él.  
-Vamos Loud, iremos a casa de Zecora, todos.  
-Claro, no pienso dejar a mi amigo en la estacada, y menos con éste problema. -decía Dust, cubriéndome con su ala.

Ante ello, esbocé una sonrisa, había escogido bien a mis amigos.  
-Y... ¿Dónde vive esa tal Zecora? -preguntó Brave Heart.  
-En el interior del bosque Ever Free. -respondió Rarity.  
-Puede ser peligroso, así que, vosotros cuatro, no os separéis. -nos dijo Twilight. -Sólo espero que esté en casa.

Emprendimos el viaje hacia la casa de esa tal Zecora, los Ponys de Ponyville, me seguían observando con enfado, en eso, Brave Heart y Ruby, salieron a mi defensa.  
\- ¡¿Se puede saber que os pasa?! -dijo Brave Heart.  
\- ¡Sólo tiene un mal día, dejadlo tranquilo que ya bastante mal se siente! -continuaba Ruby.  
-No les hagáis caso. -dijo Twilight. -Luego les explicaré lo ocurrido.  
-No sé si Loud aguantará hasta entonces. -continuó Dust andando a mi lado.

Una vez en el bosque, las chicas, sin contar a Brave Heart y Ruby, estaban algo asustadas, no parecían sentirse cómodas en el, en cambio, nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a ir a explorar.  
-No entiendo por qué le tenéis miedo a este bosque. -decía Brave Heart. -Tampoco es que esté tan mal.  
-Es que no es tan natural. -decía Fluttershy. -Los animales se cuidan solos, las nubes se mueven solas...  
-Pero... Sí eso es de lo más normal. -contestó Dust.  
-Se nota que sólo habéis rozado la superficie del bosque. -contestaba Rarity. -Las cosas aterradoras están en el interior del bosque Ever Free.  
\- ¿Cómo qué? -le preguntó Brave Heart.

De pronto, se escuchó un rugido ensordecedor provenir de cualquier parte del bosque. Estuvimos viendo a todas direcciones.  
\- ¡Por el amor de Celestia! Espero que no sea un lobo de madera. -decía Rarity.  
-E... Eso ha sonado demasiado grande para ser un lobo de madera. -aclaraba Fluttershy.  
-Y no huele a moho. -continuó Ruby.

Podíamos oír un sonido, como si una cosa enorme se arrastrase por el suelo. Agudicé el oído para intentar localizarlo, y lo conseguí, estaba a nuestra derecha, así que lo señalé con mi casco.  
\- ¿Qué pasa Loud? -preguntó Fluttershy

Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba, había un enorme cuerpo reptando por el bosque.  
\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Rarity.  
-No estoy segura, pero sea lo que sea, sabe que estamos aquí. -contestó Brave Heart.

Los árboles, empezaron a apartarse, como si una fuerza bruta los empujase, ante nosotros, se nos presentó una enorme serpiente, con los ojos en blanco.  
\- ¡Un basilisco! -gritó Fluttershy.

El basilisco se nos vio, relamiendo se la boca con su viperina lengua, sabíamos a lo que iba, a comernos. Cuando se preparó para atacarnos, empezamos a correr cada uno por un lado, intentando escapar. Dust y Fluttershy, salieron volando para evitar que lo alcanzase, el resto de las chicas, se desperdigaron en varias direcciones, con la esperanza de confundirlo, por otro lado, yo salí corriendo hacia un montón de rocas, esperando que no me siguiera, pero tonto de mi, que a por mí fue.

Intenté escalar aquel risco, pero me era imposible, y tenía al basilisco encima.  
\- ¡Loud, tranquilo, y hagas lo que hagas, no le mires a los ojos! -me decía Twilight.

Inmediatamente, cerré los ojos, antes de que el basilisco dejase al descubierto sus ojos rojos, intentando clavar su mirada en mi. El basilisco, resoplaba sobre mí, empapándome en su aliento para que abriera los ojos, en eso, Dust le coceó la cabeza, provocándole perder su interés en mi.  
\- ¡Aléjate de él, gusano súper desarrollado! -le gritó.

El Basilisco, lanzó mordiscos al aire, intentando cazar a Dust, pero éste, los esquivaba ágilmente, mientras que, entre Ruby, Rarity y Twilight, le atacaban usando su magia.  
\- ¡Ahora Loud, sal de ahí! -gritó Rarity.

Salí corriendo, pero el basilisco se percató, y se lanzó hacia mí, en dos ocasiones, estuvo a punto de alcanzarme a mordiscos la cola, podía oír como sus mandíbulas se cerraban con energía.  
\- ¡Si no hacemos algo, se lo comerá! -decía nerviosa Ruby.

Twilight, pensó un instante, y entonces, lo dijo.  
\- ¡Loud, grita!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que dijo Twilight, incluso yo.  
\- ¡Tu hazlo! -repitió.

Cuando me quedé lo suficientemente separado del basilisco, como para evitar ser alcanzada por sus colmillos, me giré cerrando los ojos, y tomé una buena bocanada de aire. Cuándo el basilisco estuvo frente a mí, solté mi primer grito en toda mi vida, pero gracias al efecto de la Broma Venenosa, ese grito resonó por casi toda Equestria como una explosión, y en cuanto al basilisco, estaba tirado en el suelo, totalmente ensordecido y noqueado, el resto, gracias a Twilight, estaban protegidos del tremendo impacto.

Al ver el desastre que provoqué, rápidamente adopté una actitud de vergüenza.  
-No te preocupes, eras tú, o él. -me decía Brave Heart dándome ánimos.  
-Bueno, ya que hemos despejado el camino, sigamos hasta la casa de Zecora.  
\- ¿Y su búsqueda a que se debe? Si saber se puede. -dijo una voz misteriosa.

Cuando la polvareda se disipó, apreciamos la figura de lo que parecía ser una cebra.  
\- ¡Zecora! Cuanto tiempo. -decía feliz Twilight.  
-Me alegro de verte princesa. -contestaba Zecora. -Dime, ¿cuál es el problema?

Twilight, le estuvo explicando mi problema a Zecora.  
-Mmm... No logro comprender, una potente voz pudo obtener, ¿por qué iba a ser una maldición? Más bien parece una bendición. -decía Zecora observándome de cerca.  
-Pero no es nuestro Loud Off. -saltó de inmediato Dust. -Es cierto que con voz podría por fin hablarnos, pero...  
-Pero no sería el Loud al quien tanto queremos. -continuó Brave Heart.  
-Ni el Loud con el que hicimos la promesa de ser mejores amigos para siempre. -terminaba Ruby.

Esas palabras, me llegaron al alma, consiguiendo sacarme una sonrisa. Zecora, les regaló una sonrisa de satisfacción ante esas palabras sinceras.  
-Creo tener en mi choza la solución, pero lo aviso, no será de agradable sensación.

Todos, seguimos a Zecora hasta su casa, pero una vez en la puerta, sólo nos dijo a Twilight y a mí que entráramos, los demás, esperarían fuera. El interior de la casa de Zecora, era realmente curioso, lleno de brebajes y plantas medicinales, y algunas máscaras, algunas aterradoras y otras simplemente simpáticas.  
\- ¿Cómo podemos solucionar el problema de Loud? -preguntó Twilight.

Zecora, lanzó frente a nosotros, un viejo y oxidado cubo, realmente, no sabía a donde quería llegar con eso.  
-No es común que nadie coma la Broma Venenosa, y la solución no es nada graciosa. -respondía Zecora. -Si su problema quiere solucionar, la solución está en vomitar.

Me quedé sorprendido ante su respuesta, no me hacía ninguna gracia esa última parte de su improvisada, aunque bien lograda prosa.

Los demás, estaban esperando fuera con impaciencia, de pronto, empezaron a oír ruidos proceder del interior de la choza, ruidos de resistencia.  
\- ¡Loud, estate quieto! -gritaba Twilight.  
-Es la única solución, tranquilo y pórtate como un campeón. -se le oía decir a Zecors desde fuera.

El silencio se hizo presente de repente, y al poco se me pudo oír vomitar dentro del cubo. Casi inmediatamente después de empezar a vomitar, Zecora abrió la puerta, permitiendo la entrada a los demás, viéndome sobre la mesa, sujetando el cubo.  
\- ¿Pero qué le habéis hecho? -preguntó Applejack.  
-Un trozo de carbón le he hecho tragar, para que la Broma Venenosa consiguiera expulsar. -respondía Zecora.

Yo, no podía parar de vomitar, con la cabeza hundida en cubo.  
-Se le conoce como lavado de estómago, se lo deja revuelto, pero limpio como los chorros del oro.

Esa solución, realmente no me había hecho gracia.  
-Tranquilo pequeño, el Veneno se disipara pronto. -decía Zecora acariciando mi espalda con su casco. -Enorgullécete de tener buenos amigos que te quieren.

Ante ello, no podía hacer más que darle la razón, mis amigos me querían por cómo era realmente.  
-Vas a necesitar una buena comida tras soltar todo el veneno. -decía Dust.

Hundí la cabeza en el cubo, soltando por completo el veneno, tras eso, la saqué, jadeando y babeando un poco, entonces, Zecora, me hizo beber algo de agua para relajarme la garganta y el estómago, y luego, unas bayas, para volver a llenarlo.  
-En cuanto recobres el aliento, ten y sacia el apetito. -me dijo Zecora, sonriéndome.

Cuando lo recuperé, hambriento, me comí aquellas dulces bayas, tan jugosas como las manzanas de la granja.  
-Ya pasó, Loud. -decía Twilight, acogiéndome bajo su ala.

A la hora después de que empezase a devolver el veneno, emprendimos el camino de vuelta a Ponyville, no, sin antes, darle las gracias a Zecora por la ayuda prestada.  
-No ha sido nada Loud, ha sido un placer ayudarte. -contestó. -Seguro que nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse.

Le devolví la sonrisa, y continué mi camino con los demás.  
-Mmm... Esos cuatro se ven unidos, me preguntó... Que acontecimientos les serán avenidos. Una poderosa magia capto en ellos...

Al volver a casa, mis hermanas esperaban con impaciencia, tras una pequeña barricada que los demás Apples habían levantado por si acaso.  
\- ¿Pero se puede saber que habéis hecho? -les preguntó Applejack.  
\- No te preocupes, es sólo por si acaso. -le respondió. - ¿Ya habéis solucionado el problema de todos?

Ante esa pregunta, Applejack y yo, nos compartimos una mirada de cómplices.  
-Pues no sé... ¿Tú qué dices, Loud?

Me coloqué en posición, los Apple, se escondieron de inmediato tras su pequeña barricada esperándose lo peor. Cuando abrí la boca para hablar, ni un sólo ruido fue emitido, ante esa gran noticia, mis hermanas fueron a por mí.  
\- ¡Nuestro hermanito ha vuelto! -decían las dos abrazándose a mis patas delanteras.  
-Menos mal, así no tendré que asegurar la granja contra explosiones sónicas. -declaró la abuelita Smith con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
-Eh... ¡Sip!

Todos, rieron a la vez que yo les obsequiaba con una sonrisa que iluminaba mi cara. La verdad, la simple idea de tener voz por fin, me había tentado, pero, no deseaba aquella explosión a cada palabra, y... Aquella experiencia me había enseñado que, no necesito tener voz para que todos me entendieran, sólo, necesitaba confiar en mí mismo, en todos mis amigos, y en mi querida familia, quienes me amaban, por ser como soy, sin necesidad de ser como los demás, pero sí único.


	5. Fin de semana

FIN DE SEMANA

Hace unos días, Applejack, me informó de un concurso de talentos que se iba a celebrar en Ponyville, y que el primer premio de este, era un jugoso premio, que podría ayudarnos a tapar algunos pequeños agujeros. Sin pensarlo mucho, y por ellos, me inscribí, y durante los días siguientes, empecé a trabajar en una buena ilustración.

Tras entregarla, y tras días de esperas, por fin iban a dar los resultados del concurso, yo, había acudido con mis amigos a la entrega, expectante por el resultado y por ver si habría o no ganado  
-No pensé que te fueras a presentar. -dijo Ruby. -Quiero decir... Siempre estas ocupado en la granja o el mercado, y apenas sacas tiempo para ti.  
-No le atosigues, Ruby. -le dijo Dust. -Nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarle, ¿o no?

Asentí, pero la verdad es... Que estaba bastante nervioso, Applejack contaba conmigo para conseguir más ayuda en la granja, y por mi morro que lo iba a conseguir.

Entonces, empezaron a sonar los timbales, y la alcaldesa, se puso frente a todos en el escenario,a punto de anunciar a los tres ganadores.  
-Buenos días, yeguas y caballos. -declaraba la alcaldesa. -Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí, para dar los resultados del concurso de talentos.

Tras eso, la alcaldesa se aclaró la garganta.  
\- ¡Oh, venga! No nos tenga en ascuas. -dijo Brave Heart impaciente.  
-Muy bien, el tercer premio, consiste en un cuadro firmado por Colour Potranco. -decía la alcaldesa. -Y el premio es para... Carrot Top por su escultura de zanahorias.

Los Ponys, vitorearon a Carrot Top, mientras esta subía orgullosa al escenario.  
\- ¿En serio, una escultura de zanahorias? -decía Dust, incrédulo.  
-Los jueces no deben de tener gusto artístico. -comentaba Ruby.

La alcaldesa, volvió a aclararse la garganta.  
-El segundo premio, consiste en un fin de semana en Canterlot para dos Ponys, con todos los lujos pagados. -declaraba nuevamente la alcaldesa. -Y el ganador es...

El silencio se hizo presente, sólo roto por el vibrar del timbal.  
\- ¡Loud Off, con su ilustración "Tarde en Sweet Apple Acres"!

Los jueces, destaparon mi ilustración, la cual, mostraba los campos de manzanas de la familia Apple durante uno de esos hermosos atardeceres, cuando las manzanas brillan con los últimos rayos del día. Muchos de los que estaban presentes, se quedaron maravillados viéndolo, y algunos se quejaban de que estuviera en un segundo puesto.  
-Bueno, ve a por él, Loud, al menos, te lo has ganado. -decía Ruby sonriendo.

Un poco decepcionado, me aproximé al escenario, y una vez sobre él, la alcaldesa me hizo entrega del sobre con los billetes. Muchos del público, me animaban con vítores, chocando sus cascos entre ellos, los miré, bastante sorprendido, no esperaba aquella reacción.

La alcaldesa, me estrechó el casco.  
-Sinceramente, pienso que debiste de ganar. -me respondió la alcaldesa. -Sigue así, Loud.

Me alegré ante su comentario, y bajé del escenario, reuniéndome de nuevo con mis amigos.  
-Bueno, ya que te lo has ganado...  
-Y el primer premio, es para los Cake por su magnánima muffin de arándanos y frambuesas. -declaraba la alcaldesa.

Todos, miramos hacia los jueces, y creíamos entender el por qué, Derpy, estaba entre ellos.  
-Ahora todo tiene sentido. -declaró Dust.

Tras terminar el concurso, di una vuelta con mis amigos por Ponyville, y tras un detenernos en el restaurante, abrí el sobre.  
-A ver, déjame leer. -decía Ruby tomando el folleto. -"Estas invitaciones le dan pase a las siguientes actividades: hospedaje en el hotel Gold Hooves de Canterlot, con derecho a SPA, entradas para El potrofantasma de la ópera, cena en el restaurante Magical Hat, derby de los Wonderbolts y pase libre a los jardines de palacio".  
-Vaya, sería un finde muy completo. -admiraba Brave Heart.

Al escucharles, usé mi pizarra para preguntarle a Dust, si el quería venir conmigo.  
-Lo siento Loud, pero las pruebas de acceso a Pegasos de Rescate empezaran pronto, y debo entrenar para ello. -me respondió. -Debo aproximarme a la velocidad de Spit Fire, si quiero aprobar.

Dirigí la pregunta esta vez a Brave Heart.  
-Ya quisiera, pero la semana que viene hay una boda, y ya sabes, hay que preparar las flores y toda la parafernalia, a mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia. -me respondió. -Sabes que es un trabajo temporal.

Miré luego a Ruby, con las mismas intenciones.  
-Lo siento, me ha surgido un trabajo de excavación cerca de Fillydelphia, y debo ir para valorar las joyas que encontremos. -respondió Ruby.

Me quedé mirando las entradas mientras nos traían las hamburguesas de avena.  
-Pero seguro que encontrarás a alguien que te acompañe. -continuó Ruby. -Digo, ¿por qué no preguntas a Rarity o a Rainbow Dash, seguro que ellas estarían encantadas de ir a Canterlot.

No supe que decir, simplemente golpeé con la tiza la pizarra un par de veces, y empecé a comerme la hamburguesa mientras miraba los billetes. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en el restaurante, me estuvieron animando a que pasase bien el fin de semana allá en Canterlot, y cuando nos separamos, anduve un poco distraído, intentando pensar qué hacer con el billete que me sobraba.

Al poco, tropecé con Rarity, algunas de sus telas, empezaron a volar por el pequeño impacto, y, con un poco de suerte, usé mi magia para evitar que cayesen y se echasen a perder.  
-Gracias Loud, si no hubiera sido por ti, adiós a mis telas. -me dijo.

Yo, usé mi pizarra para decirle: "La culpa es mía, por no ver por donde iba"  
-Oh, no digas tonterías.

Entonces, el folleto y los billetes cayeron de mi maleta, me intenté recoger ambos, pero entonces, Rarity, curioso, tomó el folleto, y lo leyó. Su rostro lo decía todo, el entusiasmo que le produjo, fue indescriptible.  
\- ¡¿Has ganado un fin de semana de lujo en Canterlot?! -decía dirigiendo su mirada sobre mí. - ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo?! Me encantaría ir, todo ese esplendor y glamour... Simplemente, ah...

Por el entusiasmo, Rarity casi se desmaya, así pues, usé mi magia para materializar un gran cojín para acomodarla. En eso, tanto Pinkie como Fluttershy aparecieron.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Fluttershy.  
\- ¡Oh, oh! ¿Es un juego? ¿Puedo jugar? -decía entusiasmada Pinkie, tirándose sobre Rarity.

Esto último, provocó que el folleto que sostenía ella, saliera volando, intenté alcanzarlo, pero cayó sobre la nariz de Fluttershy.  
\- "¡Oh, no!" -pensé para mí.

Fluttershy, leyó el folleto detenidamente, sus ojos, se volvieron enormes, mirando con interés.  
\- ¡Oh, esto es genial! -exclamaba. -Loud, ¿me podrías llevar contigo? Hace tiempo que quiero volver a los jardines de Canterlot, digo... Si no te importa.  
\- ¡Espera un momento Fluttershy! -decía Rarity, saliendo de debajo de Pinkie Pie. -Loud me llevará a mí a Canterlot, ¿verdad?

Miré a ambas con sorpresa, así pues, cogí el folleto y salí corriendo.  
\- ¡Espera! -decían ambas corriendo hacia mí.  
\- ¡Esperadme! -decía Pinkie Pie dando saltitos, alegre.

Me oculté entre dos edificios, dándole esquinazo a Rarity y Fluttershy, y hasta a Pinkie quienes seguían buscándome.

Cuando creí que las había perdido, salí de mi escondite, esperando no encontrarme con ellas. Entonces, Rainbow, me dio un susto por la espalda, con una nube de tormenta.  
\- ¡Jajaja! Lo siento Loud, pero me lo pusiste a tiro. -decía ella.

El folleto, salió por los aires, cayendo sobre la nube en la que posaba Rainbow.  
\- ¿Qué es esto?

Rainbow, como si de una broma del destino se tratase, comenzó a leerlo, los ojos, se le iluminaron como pasó con los rostros de Rarity y Fluttershy, ya entendía lo que iba a pasar.  
\- ¡Qué suerte Loud! Oye, ¿me llevarás para ir a ver el derby de los Wonderbolts? Todo lo demás me da igual, pero el derby... ¡Madre mía, madre mía, madre mía! ¡Necesito ir!

Ante el escándalo que realizaba Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, y Pinkie Pie, nos encontraron.  
\- ¡Alto ahí, Rainbow Dash! -decía Rarity. -Loud me va a llevar a mi a Canterlot, ¿verdad?  
-Espera un momento, Rarity... Loud me acompañará a los jardines de palacio, ¿a qué si? -me preguntaba Fluttershy, clavándole una mirada tímida.  
\- ¡De eso nada, Loud me llevará a ver el derby de los Wonderbolts! -decía Dash, interponiéndose entre los dos.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, ¿en qué momento me había vuelto tan popular entre ellas? ¿Tan bueno era ese fin de semana en Canterlot? Las tres, clavaron sus miradas en mi, esperando una respuesta, mientras que, Pinkie Pie, no dejaba de hacer la mona, jugando.  
\- ¿A quién vas a llevar, Loud? -me preguntaron las tres.

Miré a las tres, bastante sorprendido, y sintiéndome acorralado, ante esa situación, sólo deseaba salir corriendo.  
-Loud, no sé qué pasa, pero corre. -me susurraba Pinkie Pie.

Esa era toda la motivación que necesitaba. Recogí el folleto, y salí corriendo, intentando escapar de las tres, hacia Sweet Apple Acres. Pero no iba a ser fácil, más por Rainbow, que me pisaba los talones.  
\- ¡Alto, Loud! -gritaba queriendo que me detuviese.

No le hice caso, así que seguí corriendo, antes de que me alcanzasen, en una de esas, Rainbow se lanzó para intentar pararme, pero para evitarlo, materialicé un trampolín elástico, lo cual, le provocó un rebote varios metros por el impulso que llevaba.

Rarity, empezó a usar su magia para detenerme, pero yo usaba la mía, para impedirlo. Ya me estaba empezando a cansar de correr, pero ellas seguían, como posesas. Cuando llegué a Sweet Apple Acres, intenté meterme dentro del granero, pero entre Rainbow, que cerró la puerta de golpe, y Rarity, que me sujetó de la cola con su magia, me lo impedían.  
\- ¡¿A quién vas a llevar?! -me preguntaron las tres a la vez.

Retrocedí un poco como pude, arrastrando mi lomo sobre el suelo. Entonces, las puertas del granero se abrieron, saliendo Applejack, y al verlas ahí, se sorprendió.  
\- ¡¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?! -preguntó.

Fue la oportunidad perfecta, sin pensarlo mucho, y evitar peleas entre las tres, le entregué el billete y el folleto a Applejack. Asombrada, ella los tomó, y leyó el folleto. Anonadada, me miró.  
\- ¿Y esto, Loud?

Rápidamente, usé mi pizarra para explicarle: "Es el segundo premio del concurso de talentos que me dijiste, y como fuiste la primera que me animó a participar... Quiero que me acompañes tu a Canterlot"  
\- ¡¿Qué?! -dijeron las tres a la vez, sorprendidas.  
-Va... Vaya, Loud... No sé qué decir. -decía Applejack sin saber que responder.

Rápidamente, volví a escribir en mi pizarra, colocándola frente a ella: "Por favor, di que sí, si no, ellas se pelearan por el billete". Entendiéndome, Applejack asintió.  
-De acuerdo, vayamos a Canterlot, será divertido. -dijo.

Las otras tres, se decepcionaron bastante, a excepción de Fluttershy, que lo hizo tímidamente.

Cuando llegó el viernes, Applejack y yo, nos fuimos a la estación para irnos a Canterlot a disfrutar del premio que gané, lo que no sabía, es que tres Ponys, nos vigilaban escondidas de nuestra vista.  
-Estos dos no se van a librar de nosotras fácilmente. -decía Rainbow Dash, ocultándose junto a Fluttershy y Rarity.  
-Nos hemos quedado sin el viaje de lujo, y si Loud Off ha invitado a Applejack, es que los dos tienen algo que ocultarnos.  
-Pero chicas... Era el premio de Loud... Creo que está en su derecho de a quién invitar. -les decía Fluttershy.  
-Creo que no lo entiendes, Fluttershy. -le dijo Rainbow. -Pensadlo, Loud y Applejack viven y trabajan juntos, lo más normal es que entre ellos dos haya surgido algo más que amistad.  
-No querrás decires que... -decía Rarity.  
-Exacto, que esos dos son novios. -terminaba Rainbow.

Las dos, se quedaron asombradas.  
-Pero... ¿Eso no sería bueno? -preguntó Fluttershy.  
-Me da igual, vamos a vigilar a esos dos.

Nos subimos al tren, justo a tiempo, pero las chicas, no se quedaron atrás, y compraron rápidamente los billetes, subiéndose a toda prisa.

Gracias a los billetes, teníamos un recinto especial, sólo para nosotros dos, pero las chicas, se tenían que conformar en ir en otro vagón, sentadas en las bancas.  
-No es justo, ellos viajando en un lujoso vagón, y nosotras aquí, apretujadas con los demás. -quejaba Rarity.  
-Es parte de su premio, no podemos quejarnos. -le decía Fluttershy. -Además, técnicamente, no tendríamos que estar aquí, siguiéndoles. -añadió  
-No pasa nada, pero en cuanto lleguemos a Canterlot, debemos pasar desapercibidas, para evitar que nos descubran. -les decía Rainbow.

Tras un par de horas, el tren se detuvo al final en la estación de Canterlot, una vez ahí, Applejack y yo, bajamos con las maletas, fuera, vimos a un Pony con el cartel del hotel Gold Hooves, con mi nombre en él, así pues, nos acercamos.  
-El señor Loud Off, supongo. -me dijo aquel Pony.

Ante ello, usé mi pizarra para contestarle: "Exacto".  
-Síganme, su taxi les espera.

Empezamos a seguirle, fuera de la estación, en eso, las chicas nos seguían de cerca, ocultándose de nuestra vista. Cuando subimos al taxi que nos llevaría al hotel, las chicas cogieron rápidamente el posterior al nuestro.  
\- ¡Siga a ese taxi! -le decía Rainbow al taxista.

Durante el camino, admiraba apasionado a mi alrededor, nunca había estado en Canterlot, y empezaba a entender, por qué Rarity quería venir, era cierto que era elegante, pero a la vez, impresionante.  
-Se nota que es la primera vez que vienes, ¿verdad? -me preguntó Applejack.

Asentí un par de veces, lo cierto, es que estaba entusiasmado.  
-Sé que me diste ese billete para evitar una pelea entre las tres, pero Loud, ¿por qué no invitaste a alguna de las otras? -me preguntó.

No supe que responderle, pero opté por la respuesta más obvia: "Ya que tú me animaste, no me pareció justo no hacerlo".

Applejack, esbozó una simple sonrisa al ver mi respuesta. En seguida, llegamos al hotel Gold Hooves, era un lujoso y gran hotel, que se alzaba varios pisos. Al entrar al hall, el botones nos recibió con una agradable sonrisa, llevando nuestro equipaje.

Al poco, las chicas llegaron, observándonos de lejos en el Hall, y perdiéndonos de vista en el ascensor.  
\- ¡Esperadme, que ahora vuelvo! -decía Rainbow.

Rainbow, subió volando las escaleras, hasta el décimo piso, donde nos vio, guiados por el botones, cuando vio el número de habitación, volvió al Hall, reuniéndose con Fluttershy y Rarity.  
-Están en el décimo piso, en la habitación 2101. -les dijo.  
-Bien, pediremos una de las habitaciones de al lado. -decía Rarity. -Así los mantendremos vigilados.

De pronto, oyeron el ascensor llegar al hall, en eso, se escondieron, y salimos de él.  
-Bueno, ¿dónde vamos primero Loud? -me preguntó mientras salíamos del hotel.

Las chicas, se asomaban despacio entre los muebles y plantas del hotel, acabamos saliendo, y caminando por la calle, quería que Applejack, que ya conocía parte de Canterlot, me diera un tour.  
-Chicas... Creo que deberíamos dejarlo. -les decía Fluttershy.  
-Ya es tarde para eso. -le contestó Rarity.  
-Venga, sigámosles. -continuaba Rainbow.

Applejack y yo, estuvimos paseando hasta que por fin llegamos al recinto donde se iba a celebrar el derby de los Wonderbolts, sin saber, que éramos seguidos por las chicas.  
\- ¡¿El primer día y ya van al derby?! Loud sabe lo que se hace. -exclamaba Rainbow Dash. -Tenía que haberme invitado a mí.  
-Deja de quejarte, y paga las entradas para seguirles. -le dijo Rarity.  
\- ¿Pagar? ¿Quién necesita pagar cuando se tiene de estas? -le respondía Rainbow agitando sus alas.

Emprendió el vuelo, colocándose sobre una nube encima del recinto. Enfurruñada, Rarity pagó su entrada y la de Fluttershy.  
-Anda, vamos, Fluttershy. -le dijo.

Ya en el interior del recinto, esperé con entusiasmo el inicio del derby.  
-Tranquilo Loud, ni que fueras Rainbow.

Para responderle, usé mi pizarra, diciéndole: "Es mi primera vez en un derby de los Wonderbolts, estoy muy entusiasmado"  
\- ¡Je! Te entiendo, te entiendo. -me respondía, colocando su casco sobre mi lomo.

El derby, comenzaba, mientras Applejack y yo admirábamos desde nuestros asientos, Rarity y Fluttershy nos observaban desde desde las últimas filas, y Rainbow desde la nube, más pendiente al derby que en nosotros.  
\- ¡Eso es Spit Fire, sigue así! -decía emocionada.  
\- ¡Señorita, ¿qué hace aquí?! -le decía un pegaso de seguridad.

Sorprendida Rainbow titubeó un poco, y salió volando, para evitar que el guardia la pillase.  
\- ¡Alto! -le decía el guardia.

Tras hora y media, el derby acabó, y Applejack y yo, continuamos el paseo, intentando hacer tiempo hasta el siguiente evento. Tras salir nosotros, Rarity y Fluttershy salieron del recinto.  
\- ¿Y dónde estará Rainbow? -preguntó Rarity.

Al poco, Rainbow apareció un poco hecha polvo.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -le preguntó Fluttershy.  
-Ah... Nada importante -rió nerviosa. -Solamente un guardia, que me pilló. -les explicó. -Venga, sigámosles.

Durante el paseo para ir al musical del Fantaspotro de la ópera, Applejack y yo, anduvimos por el parque de Canterlot, no, sin ser seguidos de las chicas.  
\- ¿Pero estos no van a parar? -preguntó Rainbow algo molesta.  
-Si te sigues quejando, nos van a pillar. -le decía Rarity.  
-Yo... Creo que deberíamos dejarlos en paz. -insistió Fluttershy.  
-Ya es tarde para echarnos atrás, sólo nos queda continuar. -le respondió nuevamente Rainbow Dash.

Anduvimos cerca de la fuente, cuyo suelo estaba bastante húmedo, en eso, Applejack se resbaló, al verla, me interpuse para que no cayese, poniéndome entre ella y el suelo. Esto, fue malinterpretado por las chicas, que seguían espiándonos.  
\- ¡Santa Celestia! -decía Rarity asombrada.  
-Yo no miro... -decía Fluttershy tapándose los ojos con las alas.  
\- ¡Alá, Loud, que atrevido! -decía Rainbow.

Cuando Applejack volvió en sí, se percató que estaba sobre mí, a lo cual, se apartó.  
-Lo... Lo siento Loud. -decía colorada.

Me levanté y me alejé un poco para sacudirme el agua y un poco de barro, tras ello, sujeté mi pizarra y le contesté: "No pasa nada, ¿tú estás bien?"

Applejack, asintió un par de veces.  
-Gracias... -dijo en voz baja, caminando a mi lado de nuevo.

Las chicas, no salían de su asombro, lo habían malinterpretado todo.  
\- ¿Lo habéis visto? Vaya con Loud, y parecía tonto. -decía Rainbow.  
-Yo no he visto nada... -decía Fluttershy.  
-Venga chicas, que los perdemos.

Finalmente, acabamos llegando al teatro, la cola era inmensa, se notaba que era una obra digna de mención, pero aún así, no tardamos en entrar, habíamos llegado justo a tiempo de que empezasen.  
-Aquí no podemos hacer nada. -declaró Rarity.  
\- ¿Qué dices? Pagamos la entrada y listos. -decía Rainbow.  
-Rainbow Dash, primero, las entradas para la ópera son muy caras, y segundo, es vulgar y grosero entrar una vez empieza la función. -le contestaba Rarity.  
-A mi no me importa esperar. -decía Fluttershy.  
\- ¡Aahh...! ¡Está bien! Esperemos. -quejaba Rainbow.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y medias, y ellas esperaban fuera, Rainbow, ya había perdido casi toda la paciencia de la que era capaz de abastecerse. El sol, empezaba a ocultarse.  
\- ¡¿Pero cuánto tiempo dura la maldita obra!? -seguía quejando Rainbow Dash.  
-Según el programa... Ya debe de estar a punto de acabarse. -le respondía Fluttershy.  
-Ten un poco de paciencia, Dash. -le dijo Rarity.

De pronto, los Ponys empezaron a salir del teatro, esto, puso en alerta a las chicas, que se ocultaron en una esquina. Casi al final, Applejack y yo, salimos, Applejack, tenía cara de estar feliz, de haber disfrutado de aquello, y el día en general.  
-Míralos, ahí están. -decía Rarity.  
-Applejack parece muy contenta. -decía Fluttershy sonriendo.  
-A saber lo que habrán hecho dentro. -decía Rainbow Dash.

-Loud, ¿qué toca ahora? -me preguntaba Applejack.

Miré el folleto, ahora, teníamos la cena en el restaurante Magical Hat, se lo señalé y emprendimos el camino, no, sin ser seguidos.  
-Van a Magical Hat. -decía Rarity.  
\- ¿Y dónde es? -preguntó Fluttershy.  
-Seguidme. -le respondió.

El restaurante, estaba a cinco manzanas de donde se encontraba el teatro, y era fácilmente localizable, el nombre, lo decía todo, Magical Hat, el cartel de la fachada, tenía un gran sombrero de pico expuesto, un sombrero, que a Applejack le resultaba muy familiar.  
-Ese sombrero... ¿De qué me suena? -se decía Applejack a sí misma.

Entramos sin muchos problemas, el local, tenía un pequeño escenario, eso, me hizo deducir, que la cena tendría espectáculo. Inmediatamente, nos trajeron la cena, que era una pequeña pero surtida y variada selección de picoteo.  
-Oh... Con el hambre que tengo y esto es lo que nos sirven. -decía Applejack.

Al verla, coloqué mi casco sobre el suyo, y usé mi pizarra para decirle: "no te preocupes, cuando salgamos, compraremos algo fuera". A lo cual, Applejack soltó una risilla bobalicona.

Mientras, en la otra esquina del restaurante Rainbow Dash estaba con el ojo avizor, volviendo a mal interpretar.  
\- ¡Le ha cogido del casco! -decía Rainbow agitando sus alas rápidamente.  
-Puede que sólo quisiera llamarle la atención. -decía Fluttershy. -Recuerda que Loud es mudo.  
-Eso no es excusa. -le contestó Rainbow.  
-Rainbow Dash, dime, ¿no será que estas obsesionada con ellos porque a ti Loud te gusta? -le preguntó Rarity, tomando sorbos de su zumo de manzanas.

Ese comentario, tensó las alas de Dash al instante, dejándola colorada.  
\- ¡¿Pe-pe-pero qué dices?! -decía Rainbow. - ¡¿Cómo puede gustarme ese idiota?!

Rarity, junto a Fluttershy, rió levemente, enfurruñando a Rainbow. De pronto, las luces bajaron, y los focos apuntaron al escenario, donde el telón se fue levantando, bajo él, había una unicornio de azul claro, cubierta por un sombrero y capa moradas.  
\- ¡Saludos, público de Canterlot, os saluda la gran y poderosa Trixie! -decía aquella unicornio.  
\- ¡¿Trixie?! -decía asombradas Applejack a mi lado, y en el fondo Rainbow, Rarity y Fluttershy.

Miré a Applejack, preguntándome a qué venía su reacción, pero empecé a quitarle importancia, y a prestar atención al espectáculo con interés.  
\- ¡Admiraos ante los poderes de la gran y poderosa Trixie! -exclamaba eufórica.

Trixie, empezó la parafernalia, realizando trucos "asombrosos", aunque yo los observaba con interés, Applejack parecía algo molesta.  
\- ¿Cómo ha conseguido esa Pony un trabajo aquí? -decía en bajo.

La miré preocupado, así que usé mi pizarra para preguntarle: "¿Estás bien, Applejack?"  
-Si, no te preocupes Loud. -me resopondió.

La tal Trixie, empezó a hacer un truco asombroso, pero en una de ellas, se tropezó, a punto de caer del escenario. Sorprendido, me acerqué corriendo todo lo que pude al escenario, al no llegar, usé mi magia para materializar una gran almohada, amortiguando su caída.

Cuando se repuso, me observó con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-Eh... Esto...

La miré extrañado, en eso, Applejack se me acercó.  
-Eres demasiado bueno, Loud. -me dijo. - ¿Estás bien, Trixie?

Trixie, se quedó algo muda.  
-Eh... Si, la gran y poderosa Trixie está bien. -respondía. -Gracias, admirable fan.

Tras la cena, salimos del local, y no pude evitar ver a Applejack algo molesta, así pues, le pregunté: "¿Ocurre algo, Applejack?"  
-No... Es sólo que... Verás, conozco un poco a Trixie, y las veces que la hemos encontrado, la ha liado bien. -me contestaba.  
-Vaya, me silban los oídos. -respondía una voz familiar.

A pocos metros de nosotros, Trixie apareció acercándose a nosotros.  
-Supongo que es inevitable, tengo tantos fans... -decía la fantasma de Trixie. -Te llamas Loud, ¿verdad? -me preguntó.

Asentí ligeramente. Trixie, se me acercó mirándome de reojo y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Interesante... grande, fuertillo, y una magia interesante, además, interesado en la gran y poderosa Trixie.

Yo alejé mi cara de ella, un poco nervioso, por otro lado, Applejack parecía más molesta.  
-Dime... ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo en mi gira por toda Equestria? -me preguntaba Trixie, empezando a frotar su cuerno con el mío.

Al oír y ver aquello, a Applejack se le encogió el corazón del susto.  
\- ¡Alto ahí, preciosa! -decía Applejack intentando separarla de mí. - ¡Loud ya tiene un buen trabajo, y además, unas hermanas que cuidar!  
-Bueno, seguro que yo también le puedo proporcionar un buen trabajo, ¿verdad? -dijo dirigiéndome la pregunta.

Applejack, empezó a gruñir entre dientes.  
\- ¡Qué te alejes de él!

Applejack, la alejó de mi, ambas, parecían que se iban a pelear, pero entonces, entre las dos se interpuso Rainbow Dash.  
\- ¡Quietas las dos! -decía.  
\- ¡¿Rainbow?! -decía sorprendida Applejack. - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!  
-Ya os contaré luego, pero alto las dos.

Rarity y Fluttershy, se pusieron a mis lados, jadeando al ver a Rainbow interponerse entre las dos, yo, impresionado, y a la vez un poco enfadado, usé mi pizarra para preguntarles: "¿Qué demonios hacéis vosotras aquí?"  
-Eh... Esto... -titubeaba Fluttershy.  
-Luego te contamos. -respondía Rarity.

Las tres, estaban envueltas en una discusión bastante fuerte.  
-Aparta Rainbow, esta Pony se va a enterar de quien soy. -le advertía Applejack.  
\- ¿En serio crees poder darle una lección a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie? -decía chulona Trixie.  
-Calmaos las dos. -decía Rainbow Dash.

Applejack y Trixie se iba a lanzar la una contra la otra, y con Rainbow en medio. Al ser testigo de aquello, mi cuerno se iluminó intensamente, y entre ellas, levanté sacos de plumas, para detenerlas. Las tres, se quedaron impresionadas, mirándome. Ante las tres, lancé una mirada de enfado, algo que no se esperaba ninguna, ni siquiera Fluttershy y Rarity.  
\- ¿Qué haces, Loud? -preguntó Rainbow.

Me senté en el suelo con firmeza, y comencé a mover mis cascos, hablándoles con el lenguaje de signos, como era de esperar, Rainbow no me entendía, y Trixie, no sabía el por qué.  
\- ¿Qué hace? -preguntó Trixie.  
-Hablar, es que Loud Off, es mudo. -le respondió Rainbow.  
\- ¡¿En serio?!  
-Applejack, ¿le entiendes? -le preguntó Dash.  
-Algo, a ver... "¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? Ya sois mayorcitas como para estar peleándonos de esta forma". -traducía Applejack. -"Hemos venido a pasar un buen fin de semana, y ahora mismo, lo estáis estropeando"

Applejack, se sintió afligida por ello, al igual que Rainbow Dash.  
-La gran y poderosa Trixie sólo te estaba invitando, sutilmente, a que le acompañarás por Equestria.

Empecé a mover los cascos en dirección hacia Trixie, mientras Applejack continuaba traduciéndome.  
-"Y tú, no deberías molestar a los Ponys que intenta ser amables contigo, sólo hice lo que debía hacer, no buscaba nada, simplemente me recordaste a mis hermanas pequeñas, que se esfuerzan por hacer bien su magia".

Ante ello, Trixie bajó la cara avergonzada.  
-"Ya os estáis disculpando vosotras dos, ahora mismo".

Tras terminar, golpeé el suelo con mis patas delanteras con fuerza, esperando que ambas se disculparan. Applejack y Trixie, se acercaron la una a la otra, cabizbaja, era increíble que tuviera que tratar a las dos como mis hermanas pequeñas.  
-Yo... Eh... La gran y poderosa Trixie, te pide disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas. -decía avergonzada.  
-Yo... Siento haberme comportado como una tonta. -le respondió Applejack.  
-En fin... Me tengo que ir, seguro que mi público me espera.

Tras decir ello, se me acercó.  
-Y en cuanto a ti, perdón por molestar y ser insistente. -me decía Trixie.

Usé el lenguaje de signos para decirle: "Perdonada", traducido gracias a Applejack. Tras ello, Trixie se marchó al restaurante. Tras ello, las chicas se me acercaron, pero mi mirada no mejoraba, aún estaba enfadado con todas. Así pues, les escribí: "¿Y vosotras, qué hacéis aquí?"  
-Éste... -intentó decir Fluttershy.  
-Es mi culpa. -continuó Rainbow Dash. -Me sentía celosa por no poder pasar un fin de semana como ése, y convencí a las dos para espiaros.  
-Sabemos que nos hemos portado mal con esto. -continuaba Rarity.

Las miré durante un rato.  
\- ¿Po... Podrías perdonarnos, Loud? -preguntó Rainbow juntando a sus amigas.

Luego, miré a Applejack, buscando una buena respuesta, pero al final, las miré, alcé la cabeza, y mientras asentía, mi cara cambiaba a una alegre. Las tres, se alegraron, dándome las gracias, tras ello, me acerqué a Applejack, usando ésta vez la pizarra para decirle: "Siento que el primer día haya salido mal"  
-No te preocupes. -me respondió.

Luego, me dirigí a las chicas, invitándolas a pasar la noche en nuestra habitación. Tras llegar al hotel, me fui a dormir al sofá, dejándoles las camas a las cuatro, las cuales, empezaron a hablar.  
-Mira que seguirnos a escondidas... Sois unas curiosas. -les dijo Applejack.  
-Lo sentimos, Applejack, yo también tenía un poco de celos. -le respondía Fluttershy. -Deseaba tanto ir a los jardines que me dejé llevar por ellas.  
-Yo quería disfrutar de todo el lujo que ofrecían esas entradas, el SPA, el teatro..., simplemente, sublime. -continuaba Rarity.  
-Pero Applejack, entre nosotras, ¿me vas a decir que no te ha gustado estar por ahí con Loud? -le preguntó Dash con mirada picarona.

Ante el comentario, Applejack le lanzó la almohada a la cara, y ambas estuvieron riendo hasta bien entrada la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, y tras disfrutar del SPA, nos dirigimos a los jardines de palacio, era un vergel hermoso e inmenso, lleno de árboles, plantas y muchos tipos de aves, algo que entusiasmaba a Fluttershy, quien se ponía a jugar con los animales.  
-Veo que os estáis divirtiendo. -decía una voz elegante y regia.

Todos, nos giramos hacia donde procedía la voz, todos, pudimos ver a la princesa Celestia, con un porte elegante y segura.  
-Es un placer teneros aquí a todas. -les decía Celestia a las chicas, las cuales se postraban.

Yo, sin embargo, estaba petrificado.  
-Tú debes de ser Loud Off, ¿verdad?

Al verla dirigiéndose a mí, rápidamente, me postré ante ella, dejando la cara casi pegada al suelo.  
-No te preocupes, pequeño Pony, no tienes por que hacerlo.

Me quedé sorprendido, alzándome despacio.  
-Princesa, ¿cómo conoce a Loud? -le preguntó Applejack.  
-Twilight me ha estado contando cosas acerca de él. -respondió. -Lo cierto, es que deseaba conocerle.

En eso, Celestia, fijó su mirada en mí, observándome de cerca, como ya hiciera antes Zecora.  
-Eres tal y como me explicaba Twilight en sus cartas. -decía. -Único entre los Ponys, y entre tus amigos.

Ante ese comentario, sólo sonreí, ruborizándome. Tras un largo tiempo hablando con la princesa, acabamos por partir de nuevo, aunque todas las actividades del folleto habían terminado, yo quería hacer un poco más de turismo. La princesa nos despidió en las puertas del jardín, pero una vez nos fuimos, Celestia entró en el palacio.  
-Hermana, ¿lo has visto? -le preguntaba Celestia a Luna.  
-Así es, percibo algo en él. -le respondía Luna.  
-Aunque no estemos unidas a los elementos de la armonía, aún siento vibrar en mí al árbol de la armonía, y me dice algo sobre ese joven potro. -le contaba Celestia a su hermana.  
-Le he estado observando en sus sueños, no parece que la maldad le invada, al contrario, está lleno de bondad y sentimientos bondadosos, eso sí, una imaginación muy amplia. -le contestaba Luna.  
-Sólo el tiempo nos lo dirá.


	6. La aventura en el Imperio de Cristal

LA AVENTURA EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL

Era un sábado por la mañana, el tren del imperio de cristal, se dirigía desde Ponyville con unas pasajeras muy especiales. Cuando el aparato se paró y las puertas se abrieron, los pasajeros se fueron sucediendo, entonces, de uno de los vagones, bajaron cinco pequeñas potrillas muy conocidas, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Shine Comet, y Greenkey, muy apegada a Shine Comet.  
-Chicas, bienvenidas al imperio de cristal. -decían a la vez las Cutie Mark Crusaders.  
-Vaya, es impresionante. -admiraba Shine. -Había oído historias de este lugar, pero no pensé que lo vería algún día.  
-Nosotras hemos estado un par de veces. -le contaba Sweetie. -La última vez fue durante los grandes juegos de Equestria.  
-Hermana... ¿Vamos a conocer el imperio de cristal? -le preguntaba Greeny a su hermana, sujetándose a su hurón de peluche.

Shine, se dirigió a su hermana, y frotó su cuerno con ella.  
-Claro que sí, mi enana. -le contestaba Shine. -Bien chicas, vamos.

Las chicas, salieron de la estación, adentrándose en las brillantes y centelleantes calles del imperio de cristal, las chicas, estaban maravilladas, las veces anteriores, las primeras Crusaders, no habían tenido la oportunidad de poder admirar la belleza del imperio. Por otro lado, sus nuevas "hermanas", estaban aún más impresionadas, antes de mudarse a Ponyville, no conocían más allá de Trotingham.  
-Es... Precioso. -decía Shine Comet boquiabierta.  
-Bienvenidas seáis, al imperio de cristal. -les decía sonriendo Scootaloo.  
-Es... ¡Inmenso! -continuaba Greenkey. - ¡Hermana, vamos, vamos, vamos a ver más!

Greenkey, por primera vez, se despegó de su hermana, adelantándose un poco, y admirando el lugar, sin dejar de arrastrar su larga cola azulada, con la punta marrón. Shine, se sorprendió un poco al verla despegarse de golpe, pero a la vez, se sintió feliz, al verla tan alegre.  
-Gracias chicas, realmente necesitaba esto. -les dijo Shine a las Crusaders.  
-Para eso están las hermanas, ¿no? -le decía Applebloom. -Además, mira a Greeny, parece muy feliz.

Era cierto, Greenkey estaba totalmente alegre, incluso, algunos de los Ponys de cristal, admiraban la belleza infantil que les regalaba la pequeña Pony.  
\- ¡Shine, Shine, mira, dulces de cristal! -le decía Greenkey eufórica, admirando el escaparate de la dulcería.

Las chicas, se acercaron al local que les decía Greenkey, admirando desde fuera, el proceso de los dulces.

Al poco, las chicas le hicieron un pequeño tour por el imperio a Shine y Greeny, la primera parada, fue en la base del castillo, donde giraba sin parar el corazón de cristal.  
\- ¿Y esto qué es? -preguntó Shine.  
-Es el corazón de cristal. -le respondió Sweetie Belle. -Lo usan para proteger el imperio.  
-Es hermoso... -decía admirándolo Greeny.

Esta, intentó tocarlo, pero Shine, la detuvo.  
-No enana, no se toca. -le decía.  
-Vale. -decía Greeny sonriendo.

Entonces, algo llamó la atención de la pequeña Greenkey, un sombrero que había salido volando, cayendo a un par de metros de ella. La pequeña, se acercó, y a lo lejos, vio a una potrilla que estaba preocupada, como si buscase algo. En eso, Greenkey, corrió hacia ella, dejando tras a su hermana y las demás, mientras todas seguían admirando el corazón de cristal.

Greenkey, no tardó mucho, hasta que por fin alcanzó a aquella potrilla.  
-Disculpa... ¿Éste sombrero es tuyo? -le preguntó Greenkey a la potrilla.

Ésta, se alegró mucho.  
\- ¡Gracias! Es un regalo para mi mami. -le contestaba. -Tenía miedo de haberlo perdido.

Greeny, calló un instante, pero le obsequió a la potrilla de cristal con una dulce sonrisa, abrazándose a su hurón.  
-Seguro que a tu mami le gustará mucho. -le respondió.  
-Gracias de nuevo. -le dijo esa potrilla sonriéndole. - ¡Adiós!

Tras qué la Pony se fuera, Greeny bajó la mirada.  
-Mami... Papi... Os echo de menos... -dijo en bajito.

Greenkey, se dio la vuelta para volver con su hermana y las demás, pero en un momento, se percató que no sabía dónde estaba.  
-Mopi... ¿Dónde estamos? -le preguntó Greeny a su peluche.

Al rato, Shine se percató que su hermana no estaba donde ellas, lo cual, le dio un vuelco al corazón.  
\- ¿Greeny? ¡Greeny, ¿dónde estás?! -decía a gritos Shine, mostrándose nerviosa. - ¡Greenkey!

Las Crusaders, corrieron junto a Shine.  
\- ¿Dónde está Greeny? -decía asustada también Sweetie Belle.  
\- ¡No lo sé, sólo aparté un momento la mirada de ella y...! -decía Shine jadeando de los nervios.

Podía sentir su pequeño corazón latir con energía, la inseguridad, la estaba acosando, nunca había estado tan separada de su hermana, siempre tenía a Greenkey pegada desde que sus padres no estaban.

En eso, Applebloom la intentó calmar.  
-Tranquila Shine, encontraremos a Greenkey. -le decía Applebloom.  
-Nos separaremos para encontrarla. -dijo Scootaloo. -Nos reuniremos en media hora donde el corazón de cristal para reportar.  
-Gracias chicas. -le contestó Shine.  
-Bien chicas, separémonos. -declaró Applebloom.

Las cuatro, se separaron por todo el reino, buscando a la pequeña Pony turquesa.

Mientras tantó, Greenkey caminaba a la vez que exploraba por el imperio de cristal, observando a todos los Ponys de cristal, y los edificios brillantes como las joyas a la luz, centelleando con los reflejos del sol, pero eso, no la calmaba, en el fondo, estaba muy asustada, no sabía dónde estaba.  
\- ¿Dónde están Shine y las demás? -se preguntaba preocupada.

Entonces, se tropezó sin querer, con un unicornio blanco, el cual, portaba una armadura morada. Éste, al verla, se le aproximó.  
-Lo siento pequeña, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó aquel Pony muy amable.  
-Yo... Yo... -titubeaba Greenkey.  
-No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? -le volvió a preguntar.

Greenkey, asintió levemente.  
-Dime, ¿dónde están tus padres? -le volvió a preguntar.

Greenkey, apartó la mirada, triste.  
-Yo... No tengo ni mami ni papi.

Aquel Pony, se sorprendió enormemente.  
-Perdona pequeña, no lo sabía. -le respondió ese gran Pony. -Ven, seguro que alguien te estará buscando, ¿no? Vamos a buscarlos juntos.

Greeny, no estaba segura de sí confiar en él o no, los únicos Ponys en los que confiaba de verdad, eran en sus hermanos, la familia Apple, las Crusaders y Fluttershy, pero aquel Pony no parecía malo, así, que acabó aceptando.  
-Va... Vale. -le respondió tímida.

Mientras tanto, las Crusaders se volvieron a reunir en el corazón de cristal.  
\- ¿La habéis encontrado? -preguntó Scootaloo.  
-No... Y eso que hemos mirado por dónde podría estar. -le contestó Shine. -Madre mía, nunca nos hemos separado tanto por tanto tiempo.  
-Por cierto Shine, nunca nos lo ha contado, pero... ¿Porqué Greenkey lleva siempre consigo su peluche? -le preguntó Sweetie Belle.  
-Mopi... Mi madre se lo regaló cuando ella sólo tenía dos años, fue el único regalo que le hizo a cascos.

Las tres callaron al instante.  
-Es lo único que le une a nuestros padres. -continuó. -Pero me preocupa más lo que haga Greeny con él.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? -le preguntó Applebloom.  
-En mi familia, todos usamos magia de materialización, y cuando Greeny esta asustada, a veces la usa sin querer sobre Mopi, y lo que pasa, es aterrador.

Las tres se quedaron estupefactas.  
\- ¿Cómo de aterrador? -preguntó Sweetie Belle.  
-Una vez tuvieron que cerrar la clase en la que estaba para reformarla, con eso digo todo. -les respondió.  
-Hay que encontrarla cuanto antes. -dijo Scootaloo, sin salir de su asombro.

Mientras tanto, Greenkey, era acompañada por ese unicornio blanco por una pequeña feria, mostrándole los animalitos, algo, que animaba bastante a la pequeña potrilla, iluminando su mirada.  
-Animalitos de cristal... -decía Greeny, embobada con las ovejas de cristal.  
\- ¿Te gustan, pequeña? -le preguntó aquel unicornio.

Greenkey, asintió varias veces, llena de euforia, sin apartar la mirada de los animales de cristal. Una de las ovejas, se le acercó, y Greeny, aprovechó para darle pequeñas caricias en la cabeza.

Al poco, poco, el unicornio le entregó a la pequeña Greeny, una mazorca de cristal.  
-Ten, seguro que tienes hambre. -le dijo aquel amable Pony.  
-Gracias. -le respondió.

Ante ello, Grenny colocó a Mopi en su cabeza y sujetó entre sus cascos la mazorca, dándole leves y tímidos mordiscos, sonriéndole por el sabor.  
\- ¿Sabe señor?, me recuerda mucho a mi hermano mayor.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? -le dijo sonriendo aquel Pony.  
-Si, el nos cuida mucho a mí y a mi hermana mayor, y más desde que perdimos a nuestro abuelo.  
-Vuestro hermano os debe de querer mucho. -continuó aquel amable Pony.  
-Siempre nos dice esto.

Greeny, empezó a usar el lenguaje de signos, pero aquel Pony, no lo entendió.  
\- ¿Qué?  
-Mi hermano es mudo, y siempre nos dice con ese gesto: "Sois mi mayor tesoro". -le respondió Greeny.

Aquel Pony, quedó entraño.  
-Muy bien, sigamos buscando a tus amigas. -le decía sonriendo. -Cuéntame más sobre tu hermano.

Greenkey, empezó a andar pegándose a la cola de aquel Pony.  
-Mi hermano siempre esta trabajando por nosotras, hay noches en las que no puede dibujar del cansancio. -le empezaba a explicar.

Mientras tanto, las chicas seguían buscando desesperadamente a Greenkey.  
-Jo... ¿Dónde está? -decía Shine Comet, cada vez más nerviosa.  
-Tranquila, Shine. -le decía Scootaloo.  
\- ¡No puedo, es mi hermanita! -contestaba Shine.  
-A mi me preocupa una cosa más. -decía Sweetie Belle.

Todas, la miraron.  
-Nos hemos ido sin decir nada a nuestras familias, ¿no creéis que se enfadarán mucho con nosotras?  
-La furia de los hermanos mayores. -decía Scootaloo, llevándose los cascos a la cabeza.  
-Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que...  
\- ¿Antes de qué? -dijo una voz encima de las potrillas.

Las cuatro, alzaron la vista al cielo al oír la voz. Encima de sus cabezas, se hallaban Rainbow Dash y Dust Typhoon, de cascos cruzados.  
\- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabais pensando? -les dijo Dust. - ¿Tenéis ideas del susto que se han llevado vuestros hermanos?  
-Espera Dust, ahora no es el mejor momento. -le decía Shine. -Hemos perdido a Greenkey.  
\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! -decía asombrada Rainbow.  
-La perdimos en el corazón de cristal. -le respondió Scootaloo.

En eso, Shine se arrojó a las pezuñas de Rainbow.  
-Por favor Rainbow, ayúdanos a encontrarla. -le rogaba. -Aceptaré el castigo que me impongáis, pero por favor, ayúdame.

Shine, sollozó entre los cascos de Rainbow, en eso, la colorida Pony, le frotó la cabeza con su morro.  
-Tranquila pequeña, la encontraremos. -le respondió con los ojos entrecerrados y una cálida sonrisa. -Dust, lleva contigo a Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo a la estación, yo iré con Shine y Applebloom a buscar a Greenkey.  
-De acuerdo, avísame si ocurre algo. -le respondió.

Dust, cargó a las pequeñas en su lomo, y alzó el vuelo hacia la estación, esperando la vuelta a Ponyvile.

Mientras, Rainbow se agachó para facilitar a Applebloom y a Shine, el subirse sobre su grupa.  
-Bien... ¡Agarraos fuerte!

Rainbow, alzó el vuelo rápidamente, para ver si podían encontrar desde el cielo a la pequeña Greeny.

Mientras, Greeny, acompañada de aquel unicornio, entraron en una calle bastante bulliciosa, lo cual, puso nerviosa a la pequeña, quien, intentaba esconderse entre los cascos del unicornio.  
-No te preocupes, pequeña, confía en mi. -le decía aquel unicornio.

Greeny, confió en él, y entraron en la calle. Pero, como una broma de mal gusto, los Ponys de cristal, acabaron separando a la pequeña Greeny, y al amable unicornio blanco.  
\- ¿¡Pequeña!? -decía el unicornio. - ¡Pequeña, ¿dónde estás?!

Grenny, quedó acorralada en una de las casas, entre dos cubos de basura. Al verse tan acorralada, se hizo un ovillo, llena de miedo. El pequeño cuerno, comenzó a brillarle, mientras susurraba:  
-Loud... Shine... ¿Dónde estáis?

Entre el bullicio de la calle, hubo una explosión de luz esmeralda, y de entre los cubos de basura, un ser, parecido a un enorme peluche, apareció, rugiendo ante los Ponys de cristal. El pánico, invadió a los habitantes del imperio de cristal, quienes huían aterrados. Greeny, estaba aferrada a la espalda del peluche.  
\- ¡Para Mopi, por favor! -decía la pequeña Greeny.

Pero el peluche no le hacía caso, seguía sembrando el pánico entre los Ponys de cristal. Cerca, Rainbow se percató del enorme monstruo de peluche que daba enormes manotazos contra el suelo y las paredes de la calle.  
\- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! -preguntaba asombrada.  
\- ¡Es Mopi, el peluche de Greeny! -respondía Shine.  
\- ¡¿Eso es el peluche de tu hermana?! -decían sorprendidas Rainbow y Applebloom.  
\- ¡Greeny debe de estar asustada! ¡Vamos!

Los guardias reales, intentaron retener al enorme peluche, pero éste, los barría agitando sus brazos, bajo el asombro de todos. El unicornio blanco, se colocó detrás del peluche, y apreció a la pequeña, aferrada a su espalda.  
\- ¡Pequeña! -le decía.  
\- ¡Señor, no puedo controlarlo! -le respondía Greenkey.  
\- ¡Tranquila, aguanta! -le volvía a decir aquel unicornio.

Mopi, azotó el suelo con la cola, provocando un pequeño temblor en la calle, esto hizo que el unicornio, cayera al suelo, pero no tardó en levantarse. En eso, Rainbow se acercó volando, girando alrededor del peluche, hasta que se pudieron acercar al Greeny.  
\- ¡Greeny! -le decía Shine.

Al percatarse, Greeny dirigió la mirada hacia la voz de Shine Comet.  
\- ¡Hermana! -decía Greenkey. - ¡No puedo controlar a Mopi!  
\- ¡Tranquila Greeny, intenta tranquilizarte! -le decía Shine. - ¡Intenta acordarte de mamá y papá!  
\- ¡No puedo! -contestaba Greeny muy asustada.  
\- ¡Pues intenta pensar en Loud, en mi, nuestras amigas!

Greeny, se aferró asustada a la espalda de su peluche, pero entonces, una cálida luz rosada impactó en el peluche, encogiéndolo, hasta que por fin volvió a ser un muñeco, cayendo al lado de Greenkey. La pequeña, se percató de una silueta que se le aproximaba.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó aquella voz con un tono dulce y maternal.

A Greenkey, se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, la mente de la pequeña, relacionó rápidamente esa figura, resultándole muy familiar.  
-Ma... Mi... Mami... ¡Mami! -decía ya llorando Greenkey, aferrándose a una de las patas de aquella figura. - ¡Mami, mami...!

La pequeña, lloraba desconsolada, mientras la luz se empezaba a disipar, aquella sombra, empezaba a ser más clara.  
\- ¿Mami? -decía sorprendida aquella figura.

Al percatarse, Greeny alzó la mirada, aquella Pony, mostraba ser la princesa Cadence, la protectora del imperio del cristal. Avergonzada, se separó, intentando secarse las lágrimas tras recoger a Mopi.  
-No te preocupes pequeña... -le decía dulcemente la princesa Cadence, protegiéndola bajo su ala.

Greeny, se aferró al casco de la princesa Cadence, empapándola de sus lágrimas. Rápidamente, Shine se acercó a Greeny, pero en el momento en que se vio frente a la princesa Cadence, se frenó, mirándola con miedo.  
-Di... Discúlpeme princesa... -decía casi sin voz, Shine.  
\- ¿Es tu hermana? -le preguntó Cadence.

Shine, asintió.  
-Disculpe, la perdí de vista un momento, debí haberla vigilado mejor. -se disculpaba Shine.  
-No te preocupes, parece que mi marido la estuvo vigilando en tu lugar, ¿verdad, Shining Armor?

Aquel unicornio blanco, resultó ser el príncipe Shining Armor.  
-No podía dejar a ésta potrilla sola. -contestaba.  
-Te recordó a Twilight, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Cadence.  
\- ¿Twilight? ¿La princesa Twilight? ¿Ella es su hermana? -preguntó Shine incrédula.

Shining, asintió.  
-Así es, ¿cómo conoces a mi hermana?  
-Ella nos hizo una fiesta de bienvenida a Ponyville junto a mi hermano. -le respondió aún sollozando, Greenkey.  
-Ya veo.

Rainbow, se acercó a ellos, junto a Applebloom.  
-Shining Armor, lamentó el jaleo de hace rato. -le pedía Rainbow. -Resulta que estas pequeñas se fueron sin pedir permiso.  
-Entiendo, que potrillas más traviesas. -decía Cadence, mirando a la pequeña Greeny con una sonrisa.

Greeny, sollozó un poco, ocultando su mirada en el casco de Cadence.  
\- ¿Os importa sí os acompaño a Ponyville? -le preguntó Cadence a Shine. -Quiero asegurarme que esta pequeña llegue bien a casa.

Shine, sonrió ampliamente.  
-Será un placer, princesa.

En la estación, Dust esperaba a Rainbow con la demás, que grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la princesa Cadence llegar con ellos. A los pocos minutos, el tren llegó, y la princesa Cadence, se subió, cargando a Greenkey en su casco, la pobre, se había quedado dormida llorando, ella, le pidió a Shine que se sentase con ella, mientras que Rainbow y Dust, vigilaba al resto de las Crusaders.  
-Pequeña... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -le decía Cadence a Shine.  
-Si, su majestad. -le respondió.  
\- ¿Por qué tu hermana me llamó "Mami"?

Ante esa pregunta, a Shine se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
-Lo cierto, es que usted se parece mucho a mi mami cuando estaba viva. -le respondió Shine. -Pero ella una unicornio negra, con una brillante crin plateada.  
-Entiendo... Pobrecilla pequeña... -decía Cadence, mirando con ternura a la durmiente Greenkey. -Decías que tenías un hermano mayor, ¿verdad?  
-Si, se llama Loud Off, siempre está cuidando de nosotras.  
\- ¿Y él echa de menos a vuestros padres?

Shine, bajó la mirada, intentando recordar con exactitud a sus padres.  
-Creo que si... De vez en cuando... Le he visto abrazarse a un viejo álbum de fotos. -le respondía.  
-Seguro que debe de echarlos mucho de menos.

En eso, Cadence, con su casco libre, sujetó gentilmente el rostro de Shine.  
\- ¿Te puedo pedir un pequeño favor? -le preguntó.  
-Por supuesto, princesa.  
-Cuida de ambos, de tu dulce hermanita y de tu hermano. -le pidió. -Seguro que así tu madre y tu padre estarán felices en el cielo.

Shine, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escapasen.  
-Así lo haré, cuidaré de lo queda de mi familia. -le respondía a modo de promesa.

Cuando el tres se detuvo en Ponyville, Applejack, Rarity y yo, esperábamos preocupados a que bajasen del tren, no tardaron mucho en bajar primero Rainbow y Dust con las pequeñas Sweetie Belle, Applebloom y Scootaloo, y estos, seguidos de Shine Comet, y la princesa Cadence, quien aún portaba a Greenkey cargada en su casco.  
\- ¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabais pensando?! -le preguntó Rarity a Sweetie Belle.  
-Eh... Nosotras... Queríamos mostrarles a Shine y Greeny el imperio de cristal. -le respondía.  
-No pretendíamos preocupar a nadie. -continuó Scootaloo.

Entonces, Shine, se puso entre sus amigas, sujetando el casco de todas.  
-No tenemos perdón después de lo que hemos hecho, y estamos dispuestas a aceptar el castigo que nos impongáis. -decía la pequeña unicornio de crines coloradas.

Me acerqué a ellas, al principio, las miré con una mirada severa, algo que pareció preocuparlas. Entonces, elevé mi casco hacia la cabeza de mi hermanita, acariciándola tras su cuerno, tras ello, le dije con seña.  
-"Como castigo, las cinco deberéis limpiar el granero durante una semana" -traducía Shine a su hermano mayor.

Shine, le miró, y con una sonrisa, le respondió con signos: "Te quiero, hermano". No pude evitar soltar una gran sonrisa, entonces, la princesa Cadence, se me acercó, aún con Greeny cargada. Despacio, la recargué en mi casco, y usando mi magia, le agradecí el favor a la princesa, escribiéndole en mi pizarra: "Gracias princesa, ha sido muy amable"  
-No ha sido nada, sólo hazme un par de favores.

Escuché atentamente a la princesa Cadence.  
-No dejes que el recuerdo de tus padres se pierda, haz que no los olviden. -decía Cadence. -Y... No dejes jamás de querer a tus hermanas.

Eso me asombró, y volviendo a usar la pizarra, le respondí: "Jamás podría dejar de quererlas. Ellas son el mayor tesoro que tengo, y no dejaré que les pase nada".

Cadence, me obsequió una dulce sonrisa, y entonces, iluminó su cuerno, tocando con él, la punta del mío. Podía sentir una sensación cálida, como... Como cuando yo me acurrucaba con mi madre. Al rato, separó su cuerno, del mío.  
-Sé que serás un buen hermano para ellas.

El tren estaba a punto de partir de nuevo hacia el imperio de cristal, la princesa Cadence se dio la vuelta para subirse, no sin antes, despedirse.  
-Ha sido un placer conocer a tus hermanas, Loud. Serán unas Ponys excepcionales cuando se hagan mayores.

Tras esas palabras, el tres partió, y cuando ruido cesó, Applejack y Rarity se me acercaron.  
-Dinos Loud, ¿qué tienes que caes en gracia de las princesas? -me preguntó Rarity.

Yo le respondí con una actitud ignorante.  
-Bueno, creo que vosotras tenéis un castigo por realizar, ¿no, chicas? -les preguntaba Applejack.

Las Crusaders, sonrieron junto con Shine, las cuales, aceptaban su justo castigo. Mientras tanto, Rainbow secuestró a Dust un momento.  
-Dust, gracias por ayudarme a buscarlas.  
-No ha sido nada, recuerda que lo que quiero es ser un pegaso de rescate. -le respondió colocándose sus gafas de piloto.  
\- ¡Je! Si, lo sé. -le respondió Rainbow, dándole un azote en la cara con su colorida cola. -Lo cierto es... Que me has impresionado, seguro que serás un buen pegaso de rescate. Al menos... Para mí.

Al oír ese comentario, Dust se puso rojo, no se esperaba ese comentario por parte de Rainbow, lo que hizo, que su corazón diera un pequeño vuelco.  
-Suerte, Dust. -decía despidiéndose, alzando el vuelo.

Cuando volví a Sweet Apple Acres, acomodé a Greenkey en su cama, pero... Pensé en la sensación que me dio antes Cadence, la sensación del calor de una madre, esa sensación que pensé haber olvidado. Fui a mi habitación, y rebusqué en el álbum de fotos, buscando la foto de nuestros padres.

Al poco, volví a la habitación de mis hermanas, y, despacio, me acerqué a Greeny, y coloqué la foto de nuestros padres, abrazándolas felices y orgullosos cuando ellas eran más pequeñas. No pude evitar, sentirme nostálgico, era como si el corazón se me derritiera, lleno de los recuerdos que aún conservaba. Debo ser fuerte, por ellas, por mis preciosas hermanas.


	7. Noche de tormenta

NOCHE DE TORMENTA

Éste día, me tocaba acompañar a Applejack al otro lado del bosque Ever Free, a realizar una entrega de los sabrosos pasteles de manzana de la abuelita Smith en un pequeño pueblo rústico. Era un pedido tan grande, que teníamos que usar dos carretas hasta arriba. Pero la historia, no nos lleva dentro de ese poblado, si no, durante el camino de vuelta a casa.

Era una tarde nublada, y el viento empezaba a soplar, Applejack y yo, intentábamos volver a casa tras una ajetreada entrega.  
-Sin tu ayuda, jamás habría podido entregar todas esas tartas, no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco. -me decía Applejack.

Usando mi pizarra, le escribí: "Sabes que no es nada", regalándole además, una sonrisa. De pronto, oímos un sonido similar a un trueno, y alzamos la vista al cielo, en seguida, sentí como una gota caía sobre mi morro.

De pronto, empezó a llover, al principio, era débil.  
-Será mejor que nos movamos. -decía Applejack. -Vamos a ver sí somos capaces de llegar a Sweet Apple Acres antes de que sea tarde, parece que va a desatarse una tormenta

Dicho eso, emprendimos la marcha ligera, adentrándonos en el bosque Ever Free.

Mientras tanto, la lluvia se intensificaba, y Applebloom, Greenkey y Shine Comet, entraron corriendo a casa, resguardándose del intenso chaparrón.  
\- ¡Brrrr! Cómo llueve. -decía Shine, sacudiéndose el agua.  
\- ¡Eh! -decían a la vez Greenkey y Applebloom, siendo salpicadas por Shine.

En eso, la abuelita Smith, apareció en el recibidor con unas toallas para las potrillas.  
-Menos mal que habéis llegado temprano. -decía la abuela Smith.  
\- ¿Dónde están Applejack y Loud? -preguntó Applebloom.  
-Ellos tenían que realizar un pedido al pueblo de al lado. -les contestó la abuelita Smith.

Tras su respuesta, Big Mac entró de golpe en la casa, chorreando con la lluvia y jadeando. La abuela Smith, le ofreció otra toalla, la cual, Big Mac, sujetó.

Tras entregársela, la abuela Smith se acercó a la ventana, observando a través de ella.  
-Parece que va a ir a peor. -decía mirando por la ventana.  
-Abuelita Smith... ¿Volverán ésta noche? -le preguntó Greenkey.  
-No lo sé, pero conociendo a esos dos, entre Applejack que sabe cuidarse por sí misma, y Loud que es más duro de lo que aparenta, seguro que estarán bien. -le contestó la abuelita.

Aún así, Applebloom y Shine, se miraron preocupadas.  
-Yo confió en mi hermano tanto como en tu hermana, pero no parece que vaya a amainar.  
-Seguro que si algo le pasase a uno, el otro le cuidará. -le contestó Applebloom.

Entonces, un trueno rompió el sonido de la lluvia, iluminando con un relámpago el cielo.

Mientras tanto, el sendero que comunicaba aquella aldea con el bosque Ever Free, estaba empezando a encharcarse y a llenarse de barro, algo que dificultaba, entre el peso de las carretas y lo empinado del sendero. Yo, tiraba con fuerza del carro, delante de Applejack, que tiraba del suyo. Aunque ella estaba detrás, podía apreciar mi cansancio.  
\- ¡No te detengas Loud, vamos, tu puedes! -me decía Applejack.

De pronto, Applejack resbaló, al oír el sonido de la carreta ceder, me giré, pude ver a Applejack intentar aguantar la caída, pero, acabó chocando contra un árbol, atrapando su pata trasera entre el árbol y la carreta. Escuché el grito desgarrador y fui corriendo a por ella, haciendo freno con mis patas mientras bajaba con prisa. Cuando me acerqué a ella, alzó su mirada hacia mí.  
-No... No te preocupes por mi Loud, estoy bien... ve a buscar ayuda. -me decía tirada en el suelo.

De ninguna manera, negué varias veces, no podía dejarla ahí tirada, así pues, me quité el arnés. Le quité su arnés a Applejack, y empecé a empujar el carro, usé toda la fuerza que podía para apartar la rueda de su pata, pero mi sorpresa fue, al percatarme de que su pezuña, estaba morada.

La miré asustado, preocupado, así que, usé mi magia para apartar el carro con una palanca, sosteniendo el carro con el árbol. Al estar seguro, empecé a arrastrar a Applejack hasta sacarla, inmediatamente, intentó levantarse, pero esa pata morada, se lo impedía.  
\- ¡Ah! Me duele... -se quejaba Applejack.

Ese moratón tan feo, no me gustaba nada, así pues, me coloqué el arnés de mi carro, y usé mi magia para colocarme a Applejack sobre mi espalda, y para enganchar su carro al mío.  
\- ¿¡Qué vas a hacer Loud!? -decía asombrada Applejack.

Empecé a subir por donde había caído, tirando con fuerza de ambos carros mientras la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte.  
\- ¡Para Loud, te vas a hacer daño! -me insistía ella

Jadeaba sin rendirme, un par de veces, pensé que no podría, pero finalmente, volvimos al sendero, que tampoco nos lo pondría fácil. Sin parar, empecé a tirar con fuerza de los carros, mientras cargaba con una herida Applejack.  
\- ¡Loud, por favor, no! -me decía preocupada.

Gruñía y tiraba con fuerza, no pensaba rendirme, debía hacerlo por ella. A los pocos minutos, encontré una cueva, pensé, que sería mejor resguardarnos ahí. Con las últimas fuerzas, llegué a meternos dentro, pero no podía darme el lujo de parar ahora.

Usé mi magia, para apoyar a Applejack en una de las paredes de la cueva, y luego, me deshice del arnés, y rápidamente, fui en busca del botiquín. Tras encontrarlo, me acerqué a ella, y le eché un poco de alcohol.

\- ¡Ah...! -gritaba por el contacto. -Como duele...

Miré preocupado a Applejack, temía que esa pata estuviera realmente rota, para asegurarme, usé mi magia para arrancar de uno de los carros un par de tablas. Con cuidado, coloqué cada tabla a un lado de su pata, y empecé a vendarla de arriba a abajo, hasta tapar las tablas.  
-Loud... No debías...

Sin pararme aún, continúe arrancando un par de tablas más, y colocando piedras, quería hacer una hoguera para iluminar el interior de la cueva. Una vez encendí el fuego, apoyé a Applejack en mí, para acercarla al calor de la hoguera.  
-Eres un tonto... -me decía Applejack. -Te dije que te fueras a buscar ayuda, ¿por qué me has hecho todo esto? Podías haberte hecho mucho daño cargando conmigo y los dos carros.

Sorprendido ante aquello, usé mi pizarra para responderle: "¿Cómo iba a dejar a alguien en esa situación? No soy un monstruo"

Applejack, me sonrió levemente, acomodándose en mi.  
-No, eres un tonto...

De pronto, un ensordecedor trueno, y un centelleante relámpago, cruzaron el cielo, oyéndose en la cueva. Rápidamente me levanté, mirando hacia la boca de la cueva, en eso, sentí que algo me agarró con fuerza el casco, miré, y pude apreciar a una asustada Applejack.  
-No te vayas... Por favor... -decía en bajo. -Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie... Pero le tengo miedo a los truenos.

Sinceramente, me sorprendí, era algo que no esperaba, en ese momento, vi de una forma diferente a Applejack, hasta ahora, la había visto valiente, fuerte, y segura de sí misma, pero ahora... Parecía tan indefensa como la propia Greenkey.  
-No quiero quedarme sola. -me decía asustada.

Intenté colocarme frente a ella, y usé mi pizarra para decirle: "No estás sola, estoy aquí, contigo". Parecía más calmada, mirándome tranquila, en eso, se me ocurrió una idea, hice que me soltara para poder hacer algo.  
-Loud...

Me adentré un par de metros en la cueva, y cerré los ojos mirando a Applejack, comencé a pensar en mis hermanas, gracias a la actitud insegura de Applejack. Mi cuerno, comenzó a brillar con un fulgor celeste, empezando a extenderse por la cueva hasta la entrada, los carros, que fueron bañados con ese fulgor, empezaron a moverse como si tuvieran vida propia hacia mí, y de ellos, salieron las pocas tartas que quedaban, bailando hacia mí.

Applejack, se quedó impresionada al ver aquello, pero lo mejor estaba por empezar, usé mi magia, para otorgarles de brazos e instrumentos, y estos, empezaron a tocar una divertida música, mientras otros, junto a los carros, bailaban al son de la música. Abrí un poco los ojos, para ver a Applejack, y pude apreciar como se le iluminaban los ojos de la expectación, su sonrisa... No tenía precio.

Applejack, sonreía más calmada, empezando a reír en bajo mientras las tartas empezaban a danzar a su alrededor con la música sonando. El acto, terminó con una explosión de luz, y las tartas abriéndose, expulsando confetis.

La tímida risilla de Applejack de ese momento, inundó la cueva, sinceramente, había escuchado a Applejack reír varias veces, pero esta vez... ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?  
-Muchas gracias, Loud. -me decía mientras me acercaba.

Yo le respondí, con una sonrisa, volviéndola a apoyar al lado de mi lomo.

Mientras tanto, en Sweet Apple Acres, la puerta de la casa sonó. Shine, fue a abrir la puerta junto a Applebloom, y detrás de ésta, vieron a Dust Typhoon y a Rainbow Dash, cubiertos por unas gabardinas.  
-Hola Dust. -le decía Applebloom.  
-Hola pequeñas. -le respondía. - ¿Han vuelto ya Applejack y Loud?  
-No... Y me estoy empezando a preocupar. -le respondió Shine.  
-Esto es grave. -continuaba Rainbow.  
-Los pegasos de rescate han comunicado en Cloudsdale la posibilidad de peligros de desprendimiento en los senderos. -explicaba Dust. -Como amigo, tengo miedo de lo que haya podido pasar.

La conversación llegó a los oídos de Greenkey, quien fue en busca de la abuelita Smith y Big Mac. Cuando llegó a la cocina, pudo ver que ambos se estaban preparando.  
\- ¿Abuela Smith? -preguntaba Greenkey.  
-Lo hemos oído todo. -le decía a la pequeña. -No nos vamos a quedar de cascos cruzados mientras esos dos están fuera.

Big Mac, le colocó una caperuza amarilla a Greenkey, y ella, le vio sin saber qué decir.  
-Vamos a salir a buscar a nuestros pequeños. -le decía sonriendo la abuelita Smith.  
\- ¡Sip!

En la entrada, Dust aún le explicaba la situación a las pequeñas Applebloom y Shine Comet.  
-Vamos a empezar a movernos para buscarlos, os avisaremos si encontramos algo.  
-De eso nada. -decía la abuelita Smith saliendo de la cocina con Big Mac y Greeny. -Si esos dos están en peligro, es problema de los Apple.  
-Pero abuela Smith... No se ofenda, pero está muy mayor para adentrarse en un rescate bajo esta tormenta. -le decía Rainbow.  
\- ¡Los Apple somos una familia! -decía la abuela Smith mientras le colocaba a Applebloom y a Shine unas gabardinas. -Y nuestra familia siempre se cuidan los unos a los otros.

A Shine, esas palabras le llegaron al fondo del corazón, ahora entendía, porque Loud se sentía tan a gusto con los Apple.

Dust, dio un suspiro.  
-No vale la pena intentar convencerla, ¿verdad? -decía Dust. -Muy bien, yo la acompañaré. Big Mac y las pequeñas, iréis con Rainbow.

Dust, acomodó a la abuela Smith sobre su grupa, y emprendió el vuelo, mientras que Rainbow emprendía la búsqueda con Big Mac y las pequeñas.

En la cueva, Applejack se sentía algo mal, hacia mucho que no estaba tan separado de su familia, y estaba algo asustada por los truenos que retumbaban y los relámpagos que centelleaban. Ella, buscaba cobijo en mi lomo, temblando.  
-Loud... Esto es muy difícil. -me decía Applejack. -Quiero volver a casa...

Me sentía muy mal al verla así, pero en mi interior, pensaba que era más hermosa que de costumbre, ¿qué me ocurría? Tenía a Applejack como a mi hermana, una gran amiga y compañera. Dejando eso de lado, usé la pizarra, y le toque un poco el lomo para que lo viera, un mensaje que decía: "No te preocupes, yo te protegeré pase lo que pase".

Applejack, apoyó su cabeza entre sus patas, melancólica y triste. Usé de nuevo mi pizarra, se me ocurrió decirle: "¿Por qué no me hablas de tu familia? No sé mucho de ella todavía".  
\- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad quiere que te cuente cosas de mi familia?... ¿No te aburrirás?

Asentí.  
-Bueno... Una vez... La verdad es que sucedió una cosa muy graciosa. Verás... -comenzó a narrar una anécdota que resultó ser bastante graciosa.

Applejack, me siguió contando cosas divertidas sobre su familia, cosas que nunca me hubiera imaginado, que conseguían hacerme reír, aunque sólo en expresión, pues, evidentemente, de mi boca no salía ningún sonido.  
-Vaya... -decía Applejack asombrada. -Nunca te he visto esa cara.

Ante ello, usé mi pizarra para preguntarle: "¿Qué cara?"  
-Pues la de reírte... -contestó. -Aunque no tienes voz... Te ves lindo cuando lo haces... Deberías reírte más.

"¿Tu crees?", le pregunté por mi pizarra mientras mis mejillas, no sabía muy bien porque, se ruborizaban.  
-Claro que sí. -reafirmó ella. -Sonreír te hace ver mucho más guapo... -añadió.

Ese comentario, provocó que mi corazón latiera rápidamente, y no sólo eso, mentiría si dijese, que no me terminé de poner colorado. Applejack, permaneció un momento en silencio, hasta que, por fin, pareció decidirse a hacer una pregunta que llevara algún tiempo pensando.  
-Loud... Sinceramente... ¿Qué piensas de mí? Soy tozuda, bruta, nada elegante..., no soy la mejor compañía que se pueda pedir y, sin embargo, siempre estás a mi lado para cualquier cosa, ¿por qué?

Intentando responder a su pregunta, empecé a escribir en mi pizarra: "¿Y por qué no? Además, yo más bien te describiría como una Pony amable, honesta, trabajadora y fuerte". Dudé en añadir algo más, pero, pensando que ella había dado un paso en ese sentido, aunque no sabía a dónde podría llevar aquello, escribí a continuación: "Y no se sí serás o no elegante, pero si que eres hermosa". Y por unos instantes, mientras ella leía mis palabras, casi quise que se me tragara la tierra ahí mismo...

Al leer mi respuesta, Applejack, se ruborizó, intentando ocultar su cara bajo su sombrero.  
-Y tu eres muy halagador, responsable, cariñoso y servicial. -me dijo a su vez. -Y es algo que aprecio mucho de ti... Eres... Bueno... -parecía no saber cómo expresar lo que quería decir. -...La verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que... Bueno... -sonrió, nerviosa, y esa sonrisa, bajo el verde esmeralda de sus preciosos ojos y sus enrojecidas mejillas, me resultaba especialmente cautivadoras. -...Qué eres especial para mí.

Cerré los ojos unos instantes, sonriendo a la vez, tras escuchar esa declaración por parte de ella. De pronto, sentí en mis labios una sensación cálida, de golpe, abrí los ojos, tenía el suave pelaje de Applejack junto a mí, y no sólo eso, si no, sus labios en los míos.

Al poco, Applejack separó sus labios de mi, bajando la mirada, pero... Ella estaba sonriendo muy colorada, mientras que yo, parecía estar congelado como un verdadero idiota. Algo, me descolocó por dentro, era algo totalmente inesperado. Casi, podía sentir como se me escapaba el corazón por la boca.  
-No sé qué ha pasado Loud... -decía Applejack. -Pero... Me haces sentir cosas aquí... Que jamás había notado.

Al decir eso, se llevó el casco al pecho, se podía apreciar, como el corazón le latía. Aún nervioso por aquello, no escapaba de mi asombro. Sin saber qué hacer, sólo le devolví un beso a Applejack en la mejilla, algo que pareció impresionarla.  
-Tonto... -decía frotándose la mejilla con el casco.

Nos volvimos a mirar a los ojos, el corazón, me latía con más fuerza que antes, ¿en qué momento Applejack se había vuelto tan hermosa? ¿Tan... Única? Mi rostro, se acercaba al de ella despacio, sintiendo su entrecortada respiración y su aliento sobre mí. Finalmente, junté mis labios con los suyos, éste beso, fue más largo, duradero, y, más cálido, era como en aquellos cuentos que les contaba mi abuelo a mis hermanas, un momento, en el que llegué a desear que el mundo se detuviera para siempre.

Mientras continuábamos el beso, coloqué mi casco sobre el suyo, sintiendo como ella me sujetaba con fuerza.

Cuando nos separamos, juntamos nuestras frentes, mirándonos como tontos a los ojos, los de ella, tenían un brillo que me encantaba, que me hipnotizaban.  
-Oh, Loud... -decía en voz baja, mientras frotaba su morro con el mío.

Por Celestia y Luna... Cuando llegué a Ponyville, no me imaginé que esto podría pasar, enamorarme, era lo último en lo que pensaba, pero... Empecé a sentirme inmensamente feliz, Applejack había visto algo en mí, no sé qué, pero ahora más que nunca, me sentía realmente afortunado.

La noche, se fue sucediendo, y la lluvia comenzó a amainar, mientras que sentía como Applejack, se estaba quedando dormida apoyando su cabeza sobre mi lomo. Realmente, estaba a gusto, pero no podía tenerla así. Pensé, que más podría hacer para ayudarla, así pues, usé mi magia para lanzar una esfera por la boca de la cueva, y elevarla a la inmensidad del cielo nocturno, usándola a modo de bengala, buscando la esperanza de que alguien nos encontrara.

A la mañana siguiente, los Apple, Rainbow Dash y Dust, estaban aún en nuestra búsqueda, tras un rato investigando el cielo, Rainbow se percató de la esfera luminosa, que apenas tenía luminiscencia.  
\- ¡Dust, ahí! -le decía Rainbow señalando con su pezuña.

Dust, se le acercó.  
-Genial, aviso a Big Mac y las pequeñas e iremos para allá. -le respondió.  
-No tardáremos. -continuó la abuela Smith.

Dust, la abuela Smith, y Rainbow Dash, fueron los primeros en llegar al lugar donde estaba el brillo desvaneciéndose, Big Mac y las potrillas, no tardaron en llegar. Dust, bajó de su grupa a la abuela Smith con delicadeza, para adentrarse.  
-Entraré yo primero, por si acaso. -les dijo.

Dust, se adentró en la cueva, y cuando por fin encontró las fulgurosas ascuas de los restos de la hora, apreció nuestras figuras durmientes pegado uno al otro. Sonrió con picaresca, y llamó al resto.  
\- ¡Podéis entrar! -les decía desde el interior de la cueva.

Los demás, empezaron a entrar despacio, y cuando llegaron a donde estábamos, Rainbow soltó una pequeña risa, tapándola con el casco, mientras que la familia Apple miraba sonriendo. Shine, se puso junto Applebloom, riendo levemente, y Greenkey, que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, se nos acercó, aún dormidos.

Greenkey, comenzó a tocarme el costado con su casco.  
-Loud... Despierta hermano. -me decía.

Me moví un poco, comenzando a desperezarme, y aún dormido, miré a mi pequeña, hermana, regalándole una sonrisa. Pero al poco, me empecé a dar cuenta, y al ver a todos, comencé a despertar a Applejack.  
\- ¿Eh, que, qué? -decía Applejack desperezándose.

Se sorprendió bastante al ver a todos ahí, tal fue, que intentó levantarse, pero la pierna aún le dolía.  
\- ¡Ah!

Applejack, se precipitó, pero me puse debajo de ella para evitar que cayese, bajo la sorprendida mirada de los demás.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Aún con Applejack apoyada sobre mí, me senté en el suelo, y comencé a usar el lenguaje de signos, al verme, Shine comenzó a traducirme.  
-"Necesitamos un médico, temo que Applejack se haya roto la pezuña".  
-No te preocupes. -dijo Dust. -Usaremos la lona de las carretas para llevar a Applejack al hospital.  
-Deja que te ayude. -continuó Dashie.

Ambos, cogieron las lonas de las carretas, y entre todos, empezamos a colocar con cuidado a Applejack sobre ella. Dust y Rainbow, estaban listos para alzar el vuelo, pero entonces, Applejack dirigió su mirada hacia mí, esbozando una sonrisa tímida, susurrando en bajo.  
-Gracias, Loud...

Al escucharla, solté una leve sonrisa, mirando los hermosos ojos de Applejack. Inmediatamente, Dust y Rainbow alzaron el vuelo, y salieron de la cueva dirigiéndose a Ponyville, mientras tanto, más tranquilo, me dirigí a los carros, dispuesto a engancharme los dos, pero Big Mac me detuvo.  
-No.  
-Loud, ¿has cuidado de Applejack tú sólo toda la noche? -me preguntó la abuela Smith.

Asentí.  
\- ¿Y has cargado tu sólo con los dos carros y con ella a cuestas? -volvió a preguntarme.

De nuevo, asentí.  
-Deja que te ayudemos un poco, como agradecimiento.

Big Mac, se acercó al otro carro, y se lo enganchó, yo, miré impresionado a todos, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero entonces, la abuela Smith me dio un abrazo.  
-Gracias por cuidar de nuestra pequeña Applejack. -me dijo.

Inmediatamente, Applebloom me abrazó un casco, y Big Mac me dio un leve golpe en el costado, a modo de agradecimiento.  
-Shine, ¿qué ha pasado? -le preguntó Greeny a su hermana.

Shine, le pasó su casco por encima, y la pegó a ella.  
-Que nuestro hermano es un héroe. -le respondió.

Tras el volver a Sweet Apple Acres, rápidamente me desenganché el carro y me fui corriendo al hospital de Ponyville.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, Applejack estaba en cama, con la visita de sus amigas.  
\- ¿Qué Loud estuvo cuidando de ti toda la noche? -preguntó Twilight impresionada.  
-Se ha portado como todo un caballero. -admiraba Rarity.  
-Pero eso no es todo, chicas. -declaraba Applejack.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -le preguntó Fluttershy.  
-Veréis... Yo... Anoche... -Applejack, titubeaba muy cortada. -Me besé con él.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! -decían las cinco asombradas.  
\- ¡¿Y cómo fue?! -le preguntó Rainbow.  
-...Dulce... Como el zumo de manzana. -respondió roja bajando la mirada.  
-Eso es estupendo, Applejack. -decía Pinkie sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -Apuesto que estarás feliz al lado de Loud.

En ese momento, abrí la puerta de la habitación, jadeando y resoplando por la carrera que realicé para llegar hasta el hospital.

Las chicas, entendieron que ahí, sobraban.  
-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. -decía Twilight.  
-Oh, si, por supuesto. -continuó Rarity.

Todas, pasaban a mi lado sonriendo, la última en salir, fue Twilight, quien me susurró:  
-Felicidades, Loud.

Cuando todas salieron de la habitación, me acerqué a Applejack, al verla tumbada, saqué mi pizarra para preguntarle: "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?"  
\- ¡Je! Estoy bien, cielo. -me respondió. -El doctor dice que sólo es un esguince, que en dos semanas estaré recuperada.

Solté un gran suspiro, y le dije en mi pizarra: "Menos mal... Pensé que sería peor". Al ver mi respuesta, Applejack me golpeó ligeramente en la cabeza con sus cascos, al verla, tenía esa mirada y sonrisa que en la cueva, y, pasando su casco detrás de mi cabeza, me acercó a ella, dándome otro beso en los labios, el cual, tras unos segundos, empecé a corresponder, sintiendo su agradable olor a manzanas y la suavidad de su pelaje sobre el mío.

Tras separarnos, solté una suave sonrisa, llena de felicidad.  
-Te amo, Loud. -me dijo.

Yo, usé el lenguaje de signos para responderle: "Y yo a ti, mi princesa". Applejack, se ruborizó enormemente. Tras un largo tiempo, llegó la hora de irse, realmente, no quería irme, quería estar con ella.  
-Será mejor que te marches a casa, Loud. -me dijo. - ¿Volverás mañana?

Ante eso, asentí, y le añadí un mensaje en la pizarra: "Y todos los días, te traeré un buen cesto de manzanas"  
-Gracias Loud... -decía feliz soltando una lágrima de felicidad.

De pronto, y sin poder evitarlo, le di otro beso, estaba realmente atontado por ella. Tras el beso, junté mí frente a la suya, y le regalé otra sonrisa.

Cuando me aproximé a la puerta, me giré para ver a Applejack, y, antes de irme, usé mi magia para crear un jarrón con flores al lado de la mesita de Applejack. Me miró feliz, y con eso me fui tranquilo.

El corazón me iba a mil, realmente, lo que pasó anoche fue totalmente inesperado, pero... No cambiaría nada de lo que pasó, pues... Por Celestia... Fue magia pura, una noche, que jamás olvidaré.


	8. Los Celos de Greenkey

LOS CELOS DE GREENKEY

Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde el incidente en la cueva, y todo hacia parecer que la vida en Ponyville seguía su cauce natural anterior a él. De cara a nuestras familias, nada había cambiado, pues habías decidido, Applejack y yo, por temor a su reacción, ocultar lo que había surgido entre nosotros aquella noche. Sólo estaban al tanto nuestros amigos: Brave Heart, Ruby, Dust, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, que habían prometido no contar nada a nadie hasta que lo decidiéramos, sellando el juramento con una "Pinkie Promesa".

Pero ésta, es la historia, de como, en la pequeña Greenkey, afloró el miedo a perderme, y lo que haría para evitarlo.

Estábamos próximos al final del otoño, y en la escuela, los jóvenes potros estaban a punto de recibir sus notas. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders, estaban algo nerviosas, y Shine, también, sin embargo, Greenkey se mostraba tranquila, jugando con Mopi encima de la mesa.  
-Jo... Estoy tan nerviosa... -decía Scootaloo agitando sus pequeñas alas. -No sé si he ido bien en clase.  
-Últimamente hemos estado tan ocupadas buscando nuestras Cutie Mark, que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo. -continuaba Sweetie Belle.  
-Doy fe de ello. -contestaba Shine. -En nuestro caso, llevamos poco tiempo aquí, lo más probable es que no estemos al día como vosotras, ¿verdad Greeny?

Greenkey, alzó la mirada, parecía distraída.  
-Yo creo que no ha ido tan mal. -le respondió.  
-Tú como siempre, tan tranquila, enana. -le respondió Shine esbozando una sonrisa.

En ese instante, Cherrylee entró en el aula con su alforja llena de papeles.  
-Bien, Ponys, aquí os traigo las notas. Os iré llamando uno por uno, y tenéis que acercaos a recogerlas.

Todos los potrillos, asintieron.  
-Bien, empecemos. -decía Cherrylee cogiendo las primeras notas. -Dipsy Hooves.

Los alumnos se fueron sucediendo, hasta que finalmente quedaron cinco, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Shine Comet y Greenkey.  
-Sweetie Belle. -llamó Cherrylee.

Sweetie Belle, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la profesora. Cuando llegó, tomó sus notas, y les echó un vistazo, contenta, se dirigió dando saltitos a su sitio.  
-Scootaloo.

La pequeña pegaso, fue por su boletín de notas, le echó un vistazo, y se decepcionó un poco al ver el resultado.  
-Jo... -quejaba la pequeña Pony mientras se dirigía a su sitio.  
-Applebloom.

La hermanita de Applejack, se aproximó a su querida profesora, y al tomar sus notas, y echarles un ojo, se alegró bastante.  
-Shine Comet.

La pequeña Shine, tomó aire y se dirigió nerviosa hacia Cherrylee, una vez en frente de su mesa, la dulce maestra, le entregó sus notas a la pequeña. Shine, le echó un vistazo rápido.  
-Jo... Tres suspendidas. -quejaba la pequeña.  
-No te preocupes, Shine. -la animaba Cherrylee. -Date cuenta que hace poco que os incorporasteis a la clase, tres suspendidas no están mal. Anímate.

Shine, con pucheros, volvió a su sitio, y en el momento en que Shine se sentó, la maestra llamó a la última alumna.  
-Greenkey.

Asombrada, Greenkey se acercó a la mesa de la profesora, sin soltar a Mopi de entre sus cascos. Cuando quedó frente a su maestra, la pequeña alzó la vista, ya que la mesa, para ella, era más alta que el resto de los demás de la clase. Cherrylee, tuvo que asomarse para poder alcanzarle las notas a la pequeña.  
-Perdona Greenkey, aquí tienes las notas. -se disculpaba Cherrylee, al no darse cuenta del pequeño tamaño de Greeny.

Greenkey, usó su magia para acercarse el boletín.  
-Felicidades, Greeny, la verdad es que me has sorprendido.

Al escuchar aquello, Greenkey abrió su boletín de notas, y su rostro, dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Tras eso, fue corriendo hacia su hermana.  
\- ¡Shine, Shine, las he aprobado todas! -decía feliz.  
\- ¡¿En serio?! -dijeron las Crusaders y Shine.

Shine miró el boletín de notas.  
\- ¡Felicidades, Greeny! -le felicitaba Shine, dándole un abrazo.  
-Creo que a vosotras cuatro os vendría bien aprender más de Greenkey. -decía Cherrylee, acercándose a ellas. -Seguro que con su ayuda aprobaríais todo.

Tras las clases, Shine, Greenkey y Applebloom,se dirigieron a casa para dejar sus alforjas, pero Greeny, quería ir a enseñarme sus notas. Greeny, dejó rápidamente sus alforjas en la habitación, y bajó corriendo las escaleras, buscando a la abuela Smith, quien estaba en la cocina.  
-Abuelita Smith, ¿dónde está mi hermano? -le preguntó.  
-Está con Applejack, trabajando en el campo sur. -le respondió.  
\- ¡Gracias!

La pequeña Greenkey, salió corriendo por la granja, seguida de Winona, y con su boletín flotando gracias a su magia. Cuando llegó al campo sur, eufórica, empezó a dar gritos de alegría.  
\- ¡Loud, Loud! -gritaba eufórica. - ¡Mira mis notas, hermano!

De pronto, empezó a escuchar la risa de Applejack, parecía muy feliz. Fue frenando, para ver desde lo lejos, ahí, me pudo ver tirado en el suelo, me había tropezado con una de las raíces de los árboles, desperdigando las manzanas de los cestos.  
-Te dije que eran demasiadas para ti. -decía Applejack ayudándome a levantar.

Greeny, estuvo viendo expectante.  
-De todas formas, gracias por ayudarme, cariño. -decía Applejack.  
\- ¿Cariño? ¿Por qué le llama así? -se preguntaba Greeny.

Entonces, Applejack y yo, nos dimos un pequeño beso en los labios, y Greeny, quien estaba observándonos, se quedó paralizada, dejando caer su boletín de notas.

Al ver aquello, sintió como si el corazón se le encogiera, y se fue corriendo de ahí, jadeando por aquella sensación extraña en su pecho. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la casa del club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, donde se hallaban en ese instante las chicas.

Al entrar, Greenkey, cerró la puerta de golpe, sentándose en el suelo, bajo la mirada de asombro de las demás.  
-Greeny, ¿qué pasa? -le preguntaba Shine, sentándose frente a ella.  
-Yo... -decía Greeny sin saber que contar.  
-Creí que ibas a ver a Loud para enseñarle tus notas. -continuaba Shine.

Al escuchar mi nombre, Greeny embistió contra Shine, corriendo hacia la esquina de la casita.  
-Pero Greenkey... -decía Scootaloo sorprendida.  
-Dejadme en paz... -contestaba la pequeña Pony turquesa con una voz temblorosa.

Era la primera vez que las chicas veían a Greenkey así, tan rebelde, y no estaban dispuesta a dejarla en ese estado. Shine, se le acercó por la espalda, y le acarició el lomo con su cuerno.  
-Anda, Greeny, dime que ha pasado. -le pedía su hermana.

Greenkey, se dio la vuelta despacio hacia su hermana, abrazando fuertemente a Mopi.  
-Loud... -decía cabizbaja.  
\- ¿Qué pasa con Loud? -le preguntó Sweetie Belle. - ¿Se ha enfadado contigo?  
-No... -respondió Greeny.  
\- ¿Entonces? -preguntó Applebloom.

Greenkey, tomó aire, y lo dijo.  
-He visto a Loud y a Applejack besándose. -contestó.

Las chicas, parecían paralizadas por la noticia, pero finalmente, se alegraron casi a la vez.  
\- ¡Pero eso es una gran noticia! -decía Applebloom eufórica.  
\- ¡Qué romántico! -continuaba Sweetie Belle, llevándose los cascos a la cara.  
\- ¡Bien por Loud! -decían Scootaloo y Shine a la vez, apoyándose el casco de una sobre la otra.

Greeny, no entendía el por qué lo celebraban, y sólo se aferraba a Mopi, dándole la espalda a las demás. Mientras lo celebraban, las chicas se percataron de que Greenkey volvía a ocultarse de cara a la pared.  
\- ¿Greeny? ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Applebloom.  
-Loud es nuestro hermano... -respondió la pequeña.  
\- ¿Cómo? -le preguntó Shine.  
-Loud es nuestro hermano. -respondió más fuerte la pequeña.

Las cuatro potrillas, quedaron asombradas ante el comportamiento posesivo de la pequeña Greenkey.  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Greeny? -le preguntó Shine. -Creí que querías a Applejack.  
-Y la quiero, pero quiero más a nuestro hermano. -respondía.

Shine, vio en ella, la misma actitud que ella misma tuvo cuando llegaron a Ponyville, inmediatamente, supo que esa era una actitud errónea.  
-Deberías alegrarte por ellos, en especial por Loud. -le explicaba Shine. -Siempre cuidará de nosotras, Greeny.  
-Además, si se casaran, seríamos hermanas. -terminó Applebloom.

Ese comentario, impactó con fuerza en Greenkey, quién se levantó y salió de la casa del club, dejando a las cuatro atrás.  
-No me entienden, Mopi. -le decía Greeny a su peluche. -Loud es mi hermano, con el que siempre puedo contar, y no quiero que lo separen de mi lado.

Greenkey, empezó a abrazar con fuerza a Mopi.  
-Tengo miedo a quedarme sola como cuando murió el abuelo, Mopi. -le decía. -Es como dice Shine, somos una familia.

Shine, escuchó a Applejack reír cerca de ahí, y nos pudo ver cargar de nuevo con las manzanas, y a mi, llevar sus notas. Rápidamente, fue a por nosotros, deseando separarnos.  
-Ho... Hola, hermano. -decía Greeny.  
-Hola, pequeña. -le decía Applejack.

Greeny, no le respondió, por otra parte, le acerqué sus notas, y al percatarse, me miró. Al poco, le dije con el lenguaje de signos: "Enhorabuena, Greeny". La pequeña sonrisa de Greeny, invadió su infantil rostro, iluminándolo como el mismo sol, entonces, extendí una de mis patas hacia ella, y le di un abrazo, frotando mi mejilla con su carita, oyendo sí tímida risilla.

Al poco, la solté despacio, y le acaricié la cabeza, continuando con el trabajo, junto a Applejack. Nerviosa, y antes de alejarnos lo suficiente, Greenkey, corrió, metiendo se entre nosotros, lo cual, nos pilló desprevenidos.  
-Quiero ser de ayuda hoy en vuestro trabajo. -dijo sonriendo.  
\- ¿Estás segura que podrás con todo? -le preguntó Applejack.

Greenkey, alzó la cabeza al cielo, dándose un aire de superioridad.  
-Si Applebloom y Shine pueden, yo también. -le contestó un poco borde.

Cuando llegamos a los manzanos que íbamos a trabajar, preparamos los toneles para dejar las manzanas que recogiéramos. Greenkey, empujaba con esfuerzo uno de los cestos, colocándolo debajo de uno de los manzanos. Cuando estuvimos listos, comenzamos a cocear los árboles, provocando que las manzanas cayesen dentro de los cestos, pese a que llevaba un tiempo aquí, Applejack me superaba de lejos. Por otro lado, Greeny, coceaba intentando tirar algunas manzanas, pero sin mucho éxito, algo que le avergonzaba enormemente.

Intentó volver a hacerlo, y cuando coceó, varias manzanas cayeron, Greeny, que no se lo esperaba, se llevó una gran sorpresa.  
-Bien hecho, pequeña. -le decía Applejack.

Al percatarse, Greenkey giró su vista a su lado, y pudo ver que Applejack le había ayudado, coceando el árbol con ella. Esto, molestó a la pequeña unicornio, más de lo que ya estaba, así que se alejó, dejando extrañada a Applejack, que sólo quería ayudarla.

Greeny, se me acercó, y me ayudó a cocear el árbol. Tras recoger las manzanas, le acaricié la cabeza a la pequeña, agradeciéndole la ayuda.  
-No ha sido nada, hermano. -le dijo Greeny. -Ha sido un placer.

Tras decir ello, se fue al siguiente árbol, a recoger las manzanas, en eso, Applejack se me acercó, susurrándome.  
-Loud, ¿qué le pasa a Greeny? Está actuando de una forma muy rara.

Simplemente, negué con la cabeza, a modo de demostrar, que tampoco sabía nada.

Mientras, Greenkey seguía pateando los manzanos, consiguiendo por fin hacer caer algunas manzanas en los barreños. Tras recoger las manzanas necesarias, Applejack y yo empezamos a cargar los barreños hacia el granero, Greenkey, colocó a Mopi dentro del barreño, e intentó cargar con él, pero le era complicado por su pequeño y delicado cuerpo.

Applejack, se le acercó para ayudarla.  
-Tranquila pequeña, te puedes hacer daño si intentas cargarla. -le aconsejaba Applejack.

Deseando ignorarla, Greeny usó su magia para elevar el barreño un poco por encima del suelo y empezando a empujarlo con su cabecita.  
\- ¿Qué le pasa a Greeny? -se preguntaba Applejack. -Normalmente es tan dulce como una manzana de caramelo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, y tras dejar los barreños dentro del granero, y tras que Greenkey recogiera a Mopi, cerramos las puertas.  
-Gracias a los dos por la ayuda. -decía Applejack acercándose.

Usé mi pizarra para decirle: "Sabes que no ha sido nada". En eso, se me acercó con una sonrisa dulce.  
-Tu ayuda es de sobra, Loud. -me respondió.

Applejack se colocó frente a mí, buscando mi casco. Al darse cuenta, Greeny, se interpuso para evitarlo.  
-Loud, aúpame, por fa. -le pedía extendiendo sus patas hacia el cielo.

Sin poder negarme, recogí a Greenkey del suelo, aupándola por encima de mi cabeza, y frotando su tripa en mi morro, a modo de juego, oyendo la dulce risa de mi hermana pequeña. Luego, la monté sobre mi lomo, y volví a apoyarme sobre mis patas, e indicándole a Applejack que entrásemos dentro de la casa. Durante el trayecto, Applejack intentó juntarse a mi, pero Greenkey, azotó con su cola su sombrero, provocando que saliera volando un poco.  
\- ¡Mi sombrero! -decía Applejack, corriendo a por él.

Greeny, rió un poco, pero, yo sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, pero no le llamé la atención, al menos, por el momento.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa, y tras abrir la puerta, nos percatamos de que la familia Apple estaban ahí, esperándonos, y entre ellos, Applebloom y Shine, mirándonos con una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Qué... Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó Applejack.  
-Applejack, ¿no tienes algo que decirnos? -le preguntó la abuela Smith.  
\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó nuevamente, nerviosa.  
-Greeny nos dijo que os vio en el campo sur. -le respondía Applebloom.

Ante eso, los nos pusimos colorados, nervioso, no supe cómo reaccionar.  
-Dijo que os besasteis. -continuó Shine. - ¿Es eso cierto?

Nos habían descubierto, durante dos meses, intentamos mantener el secreto entre nuestras familias, por un momento, quise coger a Applejack, y salir corriendo, pero en ese instante, ella me sujetó el casco. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la suya, y me mostró una mirada segura, lo cual, me calmó, aceptando la situación.

Asentí a Applejack, esperando lo que pasase.  
-Esta bien, lo vamos a decir. -decía Applejack tomando una bocanada de aire. -Si, me he besado con Loud, y no sólo hoy, siempre que hemos podido desde hace dos meses.

Esa respuesta, sorprendió a todos, especialmente a Greenkey.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo? -le volvió a preguntar la abuela Smith.  
-Desde lo que ocurrió en la cueva.  
-Ya veo...

La abuela Smith, se levantó de su mecedora, y se dirigió a nosotros, mirándonos. En ese instante, Applejack y yo, nos tomamos fuertemente del casco, esperando lo peor.  
-La cierto, es que nos ha dolido un poco que nos lo ocultases. -nos decía la abuela Smith.  
\- ¡Sip! -continuó Big Mac.

Entonces, la abuela Smith, dirigió una mirada hacia mi, eso, me puso algo nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sin previo aviso, la abuela Smith, nos estrechó a los dos en un fuerte abrazo, algo, que me pilló por sorpresa.  
-No podría estar más contenta de que seas tu, Loud. -me contestó la abuela Smith.

Decir que eso me lo esperaba, sería mentir como un bellaco, la aprobación de la abuela Smith, por una parte era una alegría, y una sorpresa. Big Mac, también nos dio un abrazo, y las pequeñas Applebloom y Shine canturreaban alegres por el salón.  
\- ¡Seremos hermanas, seremos hermanas! -decían alegres

Greeny, no pudo aguantarlo más, y estalló.  
\- ¡No! ¡No quiero! -decía.

Todos la vimos, mientras se bajaba de mi grupa, sorprendidos por la inesperada reacción.  
\- ¿Greeny...? -decía Shine. - ¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que te gustaba esta familia.

Greeny, no contestó, simplemente nos dio la espalda.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa, caramelito? -le preguntó Applejack. -Llevas todo el tiempo actuando de una forma rara.

Sin contenerse, Greeny le dio una bofetada a Applejack, algo que nos dejó sin palabras.  
-No quiero... -decía Greenkey con la voz temblorosa, mientras que Applejack se frotaba la mejilla. - ¡No quiero que me quites a mi hermano!

Por el berrinche de la pequeña Greenkey, su magia se le fue un poco de control, provocando que del suelo brotasen púas de madera. Todos empezamos a esquivarlas, junté a los Apple, y los cubría con un escudo, mientras que Shine, se colocaba sobre mi lomo, para evitarlos, y yo, usaba mi magia de materialización para intentar contrarrestar la de Greenkey.

Finalmente, pude controlarlo, agotado por el tremendo esfuerzo, dejando la habitación como antes, más o menos, y disipando el escudo de los Apple.

Los demás, se aproximaron a Greenkey, mientras Shine me ayudaba a recuperar el aire. Greeny, los miró agobiada.  
\- ¿Nos vas a contar que es lo que te pasa? -le preguntó sería Applejack.

Greeny, salió corriendo de la casa, saliendo de Sweet Apple Acres mientras no paraba de llorar. En ese momento, todos fueron a ayudarme, pudieron verme con una tremenda cara de preocupación, sabían porque, mi cara era un poema dirigido a Greenkey.  
\- ¿Qué le pasa a Greenkey, Loud? -me preguntaba Shine.  
-Está muy posesiva. -continuó Applebloom.  
-Es muy posible que esté celosa. -nos decía la abuela Smith.  
-Y asustada... -continuaba Applejack.

Tras un leve silencio, Applejack habló.  
-Iré a buscarla y a hablar con ella.  
\- ¿Estás segura? -le preguntó Shine. -Greeny podría atacarte de nuevo con su magia, déjame ir contigo.  
-Está bien. -le respondió.

Applejack, ayudó a Shine a subirse a su grupa, y emprendió la carrera, no sin antes, darme un beso en la frente.  
-Volveré, tranquilo.

Greeny, corrió y corrió, hasta que finalmente llegó a la casa de Fluttershy, tocando la puerta, para que le abriera.  
\- ¿Greeny, has venido a jugar? -le preguntó.

Greeny, alzó su rostro, enrojecido y empapado en sus lágrimas, sin poder parar de gimotear.  
\- ¿Greeny...? ¿Qué te pasa? -volvió a preguntar Fluttershy sorprendida.

Grenny, rompió a llorar, y se lanzó desconsolada a las patas de Fluttershy. Ella, la cogió en uno de sus cascos, y la metió en la casa; dentro de ella, estaban Brave Heart y Ruby, quienes habían venido a entregarle un gran ramo de flores para las abejas del jardín de Fluttershy, quienes, veían impresionadas a la pequeña Greenkey.

Fluttershy, se sentó en su silla, y a Greenkey sobre sus pezuñas.  
-Tranquila, Greeny... -le decía acariciando su cabello alborotado por la carrera. -Cuéntale a mami Fluttershy que te pasa. -decía un poco avergonzada.

Greenkey, sollozó varias veces.  
-Ánimo, pequeña. -le decía Brave Heart.  
-Applejack va a quitarme a mi hermano... -respondía la potrilla.

Esto, impactó a las tres yeguas que se encontraban presentes en el salón de Fluttershy.  
\- ¿Cómo? -le preguntó Ruby.  
-Les he visto besándose. -contestó Greeny, frotándose los ojos con su casco libre.

Las tres, se miraron, hablando con sus miradas, que el secreto que les prometieron esconder a Applejack y a mí.  
-No quiero quedarme sola. -decía Greeny. -No tengo ni papá ni mamá, y ya perdí a mi abuelo... No quiero perder a mi hermano.  
-No creo que Applejack te vaya a quitar a tu hermano. -le decía Ruby. -Deberías darle una oportunidad  
-Además... Ya sabíamos que había algo entre ellos. -continuó Brave Heart.  
\- ¿Vosotras lo sabíais? -le preguntó la pequeña. - ¿Y por qué no nos dijisteis nada?  
-Les prometimos que no lo contaríamos a nadie. -le explicaba Fluttershy.  
\- ¿Mami Fluttershy... Me has mentido? -le preguntó de nuevo la pequeña.

Fluttershy, se sentía en un aprieto.  
-Yo... Éste...  
-No te ha mentido, Greeny. -decía una voz desde la puerta.

Al percatarse de ello, todas miraron hacia el umbral, ahí, estaban Applejack y Shine, quienes la buscaban con afán.  
\- ¿Applejack? -decía Fluttershy.

Ambas Ponys, se acercaron hacia el grupo de yeguas, mirando a Greenkey.  
-Chicas... ¿Nos podéis dejar a solas, por favor? -les pidió Applejack.

Fluttershy, se levantó de su asiento, dejando a la pequeña en el suelo, y junto a Ruby y Brave Heart, dejaron la habitación junto a Shine, que esperaría fuera sólo si las cosas se descontrolaban. Applejack, se acercó un poco a Greeny, intentando guardar las distancias con ella.  
-Tengo que hablar contigo, Greeny. -le decía.  
\- ¡Pues yo no quiero! -le respondió la potrilla dándole la espalda.

Applejack, dio un buen suspiro.  
-Oye, Greeny, quiero mucho a tu hermano, esto no ha pasado así por que sí, incluso a nosotros nos pilló por sorpresa. -le explicaba. -Pero estoy muy feliz de lo que está pasando ahora, y creo que unirse a nuestra familia...  
\- ¿Unirse? -decía Greeny. - ¡Sólo quieres quitarme a mi hermano!

Greeny, usó su magia sobre Mopi, transformándolo en un terrorífico peluche.  
\- ¡Perdí a mis padres, y casi no los recuerdo, perdí a mi abuelo, y no pienso perder a mi hermano! -decía Greeny llena de miedo y dolor. - ¡Es todo lo que nos queda!  
\- ¡No es eso, Greeny, yo...! -le decía Applejack, intentando acercarse a ella.  
\- ¡No te acerques!

Mopi, intentó golpearla varias veces, pero la Pony, esquivaba como podía.  
\- ¡Greeny, no te tengo miedo! -decía Applejack intentando esquivar los golpes del muñeco de felpa. - ¡Haré que me escuches!  
\- ¡No quiero! -contestaba iracunda la pequeña Greeny.

A Applejack, le costaba cada vez más esquivar los golpes de Mopi, en eso, se lanzó hacia Greeny, abrazándola entre sus cascos y ella, pero la pequeña se zarandeaba.  
\- ¡No estás sola! -le decía. - ¡Sé lo que sientes!

Al oírla, Greenkey, empezó a calmarse, y Mopi, parecía detenerse.  
-Sé lo que es depender de tu hermano cuando tus padres no están. -decía Applejack con la voz temblorosa. -Sé lo que es sentirse sola, pero nunca lo estuve al lado de mi familia; y tu tampoco lo estás.

Mientras Greeny la escuchaba atenta, Mopi se fue encogiendo poco a poco.  
-Yo también echo de menos a mis padres, y seguro que Shine y Loud también echan de menos a los vuestros, ¿no crees? -le preguntó con una sonrisa, sin evitar que una lágrima corriera por su rostro.

Greeny, intentó aguantar las lágrimas, pero... Tras comprender que Applejack era como ella, simplemente, rompió a llorar contra su pecho, fuertemente.  
\- ¡Lo siento Applejack... lo siento... lo siento...! -lloraba Greeny, mientras Applejack la abrazaba. -Yo no quería... Tenía mucho miedo de perder a mi hermano... ¡No quería quedarme sola!

Tras qué Greeny se calmase, Applejack la separó un poquito de ella, sin dejar de posar un casco sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la potrilla.  
-Dime Greeny, sé que Loud es tu hermano, y siempre estará ahí para ti, pero... ¿No crees que también merece ser feliz? ¿Vas a quitarle esa felicidad a tu hermano?  
-No... Yo quiero mucho a mi hermano... y quiero también que sea feliz... -le contestaba Greenkey.

Applejack, le sonrió dulcemente.  
-Mira, nada me haría más feliz que teneros a vosotras como mis nuevas hermanas. -le decía Applejack. -Y más ahora... Por qué dentro de poco, la familia crecerá.

Al decir eso, Applejack se frotó la tripa suavemente con su casco libre. Al ver ello, Greenkey, asombrada, miró a los ojos a la joven Pony.  
-Applejack... ¿Vas a...?

Applejack, asintió suavemente.  
-Aún no se lo he dicho a tu hermano, porque quiero darle una sorpresa. -le decía guiñándole el ojo, y entregándole a Mopi- ¿Me guardarás el secreto, hermanita?

Greeny, se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió.  
\- ¡Si, hermana!

Ambas, se dieron un abrazo, como señal de sellado de su promesa. Al poco, Applejack y Greenkey, salieron de la casa, las demás, estaban atentas a lo que estaba pasando.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -les preguntó Ruby.  
-Todo se ha solucionado. -le contestó Applejack. - ¿Verdad?

Greenkey, asintió feliz.  
-Deberías pedirles disculpas, ¿no crees?

Greenkey, se acercó a las demás, un poco avergonzada.  
-Lo siento, chicas. -decía Greeny. -Me he portado muy mal con todas.  
-No te preocupes, cielo. -le contestaba Fluttershy, abrazándola.  
-Lo siento, Mami Fluttershy.

A la misma vez, Brave Heart y Ruby, le dieron un abrazo, a modo de aceptación por sus disculpas, por otro lado, Shine, se acercó a Applejack, y le preguntó:  
\- ¿Qué le has dicho?  
-Lo que ella necesitaba oír, y un secreto entre hermanas. -le respondía mientras le guiñaba un ojo. -Greenkey, ¿no crees que hay alguien más con quien debas disculparte?  
-Si... -le respondió.  
-Vamos a casa, seguro que te está esperando.

Yo, estaba en el campo, trabajando con el arado, tirando de él, aún preocupado por la pequeña Greeny. Al poco, oí pasos que se aproximaban a mí, así que, alcé la vista, y me sorprendí al ver a Applejack y a mi pequeña hermana, viendo a esta última, con el sombrero de Applejack puesto.  
-Creo que alguien quiere hablar contigo. -me decía Applejack, sonriendo.

En eso, Greeny se empezó a acercar a mí, cubierta por el sombrero, cuando llegó frente a mí, me hizo una señal con una de sus patitas, para que acercase mi cara a ella. De sorpresa, se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, y estrechó mi cabeza en un gran abrazo.  
-Lo siento, hermano... -me dijo.

Sorprendido, acerqué más mi rostro a ella, sujetándola con uno de mis cascos, abrazándola con cariño.  
-Tenía mucho miedo de perderte a ti también.

La senté con delicadeza en el suelo, y usé el lenguaje de signos para responderle: "No me vas a perder, las tres sois lo que más quiero en el mundo". Greenkey, sonrió enormemente, y se puso de pie, con mirada sería.  
-Cuídala mucho, ¡¿eh?! -me ordenaba.

Sorprendido ante esa orden suya, asentí. Ella, me sonrió, y dando pequeños saltos, se fue a la casa, en eso, Applejack, se me acercó, y no pude evitar no preguntarle con el lenguaje de signos a Applejack: "¿De qué habéis hablado?"  
-Es... Un secreto entre hermanas. -me respondió.

Nuevamente, le dije: "Gracias, mi princesa", e inmediatamente, le di un beso en la mejilla.  
-Sabes que no ha sido nada, cariño. -me dijo. -Todo sea por mi familia.

El secreto que compartían por el momento Greeny y Applejack, las habían unido un poco más, tal vez... Conocer más a Applejack, le hizo entender a la pequeña Pony que no eran tan diferentes como ella pensó por un momento, y entendía, por qué quería tanto a Loud, porque ambos, eran iguales, su familia, estaba por delante de todo lo demás, un amor incondicional, que no parecía que fuera a romperse.


	9. Os echo de menos

OS HECHO DE MENOS

Estaba emocionado y nervioso por aquello, un gran oportunidad para mostrar mi talento, pues las mismísimas princesas me habían convocado para un encargo especial para la fiesta del hogar. Para ello, había viajado a Canterlot, llevando conmigo a mis hermanas para que pudiera. Conocer la capital mientras yo trabajaba elaborando varios bocetos para el encargo. Además, tenía que preparar un regalo para Pinkie Pie, pues era la que me había tocado en la ronda del "amigo invisible", juego que había elaborado ella misma.

Sin embargo, durante esos días, Shine parecía estar muy triste, y cabizbaja, y, sinceramente, empezaba a preocuparme por ella. Cuando intentaba preguntarle, ella me evadía respondiéndome con un: "No pasa nada, hermano", pero sabía en el fondo que no era verdad.

Los días, se fueron sucediendo, y estábamos ya cerca de la festividad del hogar, hoy, era el día en que mis amigos vendrían a hospedarse en el castillo de Canterlot con nosotros, deseaba volver a verlos, especialmente a Applejack; a quien no podía sacar de mis pensamientos, pues, antes de irme a Canterlot con mis hermanas, creí haberla visto más radiante y hermosa que de costumbre.  
-Loud, ¿cuándo llegarán los demás? -me preguntó Greeny.

Me dirigí a ella, respondiéndole usando el lenguaje de signos: "No deben de tardar"  
-Hermano, por ahí vienen. -decía Shine señalando por la ventana.

Me asomé junto a Greeny y Shine, era cierto, por ahí se acercaban mis amigos Dust, Ruby y Brave Heart, pero también, Applejack, con las demás.

Contento, monté a mis hermanas en mi grupa, y fui corriendo a la entrada. En cuanto salí, pude ver la sonrisa de todos en su rostro.  
\- ¡Loud! -decían contentos mis amigos.

Me acerqué a ellos, y les di un buen abrazo, escuchando sus risillas mientras los estrechaba en mis cascos. Al rato, abrí los ojos, y pude ver a Applejack, quien me sonreía con una tierna y dulce mirada. Me separé de mis amigos, y me acerqué a Applejack, juntando mi frente con la suya, sonriéndole.  
-Hola, Loud. -me decía en bajito.  
\- ¡Eh, parejita, cortaos un poco! -decía burlona Rainbow.

Tras saludarlos a todos, los acompañé a las habitaciones, los primeros en parar en la primera habitación, fueron Brave Heart y Ruby Sparks, luego, Rainbow y Dust escogieron otra de las habitaciones; Twilight, Rarity en otra, y Applejack y Fluttershy en la que se encontraba al lado de la mía y de mis hermanas.

Realmente, me hubiera gustado dormir con Applejack, pero había que guardar las formas. Aún así, en cuanto dejó su maleta, fue a mi habitación, podía ver el pequeño desastre que había sobre el escritorio y mi cama.  
-Caramba, si que has estado ocupado. -me decía la anaranjada Pony.

Me giré para verla, y enseguida, Applejack pudo notar que algo me preocupaba.  
-Cariño, ¿te pasa algo? -me preguntó.

Asentí, y usé mi pizarra para responderle: "Es Shine... Lleva unos días como... Apagada"  
-Si quieres, puedo hacerme cargo de ella mientras trabajas. -dijo acariciando mi lomo un poco, quitándome el polvo.

No supe que decirle. Antes de poder responderle, uno de los guardias irrumpió en la habitación, buscándome.  
-Señor Loud Off, las princesas solicitan su presencia en el salón de baile. -me decía.

Miré un momento a Applejack.  
-Tranquilo, Loud, yo me encargaré de cuidar de Shine. -me decía.

Usé mi pizarra para preguntarle: "¿Segura?"  
-Tranquilo... Confía en mí. -respondió, frotando su morro contra el mío.

Sonreí, y cogí la maleta en la que llevaba mis trabajos para el pedido. El guardia, me estuvo guiando hasta que llegamos al salón donde se celebraría la fiesta del hogar. Era un salón inmenso, con unas paredes y decoraciones, dignas de la realeza, el corazón, me latía como loco de la emoción y de los nervios. Miraba a todas direcciones, sin salir de mi asombro.  
-Buenos días, Loud. -me decía una regia y familiar voz desde mi espalda.

Me giré a ver de quién se trataba, aunque el tono de su voz, ya creía saber quién era. Mentiría si dijera que, a pesar de haberlas visto en ocasiones, no me seguía causando una gran impresión el encontrarme directamente en presencia de la princesa Celestia que, en este caso, venía además, acompañada de su hermana, la princesa Luna. Sin pensarlo mucho, me postré ante ellas en una reverencia inmediata.  
-Tranquilo, Loud Off. -me decía la majestuosa princesa Luna. -Aquí eres un invitado, no un súbdito.

Impresionado, me levanté despacio, y usando mi pizarra, les "hablé": "Me halaga que me hayan convocado para una tarea tan honorífica como ésta".  
-No tienes por que agradecerlo. -decía Luna mostrando su sonrisa radiante. - ¿Cómo no íbamos a solicitar tu talento para este encargo?  
-Exactamente. -añadió su hermana, Celestia, haciéndome casi sonrojar por los cumplidos de las sendos alicornios. -Y, ¿tienes algo para enseñarnos?

Comenzamos a "hablar" sobre el pedido que me ordenaron, caminando por la inmensidad del majestuoso salón de baile. Mientras que yo tomaba las medidas necesarias para transformarlo luego, ellas echaban un ojo a mis obras finales, ideadas para el evento.  
-Loud, ¿puedes acercarte, por favor? -decía La princesa Celestia.

Al oír que me llamaba, me acerqué casi de inmediato, atento a lo que me dijesen, y, bastante nervioso.  
-Son buenos proyectos, Loud... Pero no sé... Hay algo que falta. -decía Celestia, mientras observaba cada papel.

Por un momento, sentí que el corazón se me caía al suelo.  
-Un momento... -decía Luna observando un dibujo en especial.

Usando su magia, lo tomó y lo observó con su hermana.  
-Esto... Esto es justo lo que buscaba. -decía Celestia, observándolo.

Me asomé para ver de cual de mis trabajos se refería, y me sorprendió enormemente a ver aquel dibujo. Mentiría si dijese, que no estaba sorprendido.  
-Este trabajo es perfecto para la celebración. -continuaba Luna.

Intenté usar el lenguaje de signos para excusarme, diciendo: "Pero... Princesas, ese trabajo... Eh... Lo siento, no es del proyecto, es más bien... Algo personal... Está ahí por error..."  
-Sin excusas. -me interrumpía Celestia. -Entiendo que sea un trabajo muy importante y personal, pero espero que entiendas, que es justo lo que necesitamos para esta festividad, este trabajo... Está lleno de sentimientos que estimulan estas fechas, y me gustaría compartirlo con todos.

Celestia, sonrió dulcemente, al volver a verlo.  
\- ¿Qué nos dices, Loud? ¿Nos concederás ese placer a todos?

La calma, me invadió de golpe, no podía negarme a ese deseo tan sincero, simplemente, me era imposible. No me quedó más opción, que decir que si, asintiendo con la cabeza un par de veces.  
-Muchas gracias, Loud. -me agradecía Celestia.

Mientras tanto, en los jardines de palacio, Fluttershy jugaba un poco con la pequeña Greeny, que, a su vez, jugaba con los animales que se le acercaban; y por otro lado, Shine estaba recostada sobre uno de los bancos del jardín, mirando triste al cielo.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa, preciosa? -le preguntó Applejack.

Shine, rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia la anaranjada Pony, dando un suspiro prolongado.  
-No me pasa nada, Applejack. -le respondía.  
-¿Nada? -le dijo. -Conozco esa expresión, cielo, y eso no es nada.

Applejack, se acomodó a su lado, tumbándose cuidadosamente sobre el banco.  
-Puedes contarme lo que sea, no se lo diré a nadie.

Tras un largo suspiro, Shine cedió.  
-Applejack... Tengo miedo de olvidar a mis padres. -le respondió.

Esto, pilló por sorpresa a Applejack.  
\- ¿Por qué ibas a olvidarlos?  
-Tenía sólo cuatro años cuando murieron, y Greeny tenía dos, pero ella es capaz de reconocer la figura de mamá, pero yo...

Shine, silenció un segundo.  
-Les tengo envidia a los demás potros, ellos tienen a sus padres, y parecen felices...  
-Pero cariño... Tienes a tu hermano y a tu hermana. -le dijo Applejack. -Y sabes que Loud, y ahora yo, estaremos para lo que sea.  
-Lo sé... Pero siento como si no fuera lo mismo.

En eso, sujetó uno de los cascos de Applejack, y se lo pasó por encima, a modo de abrazo.  
-Echo de menos el abrazo de mamá y papá...

Esto, enterneció a Applejack, pues no esperaba esto. Aún así, la abrazó fuertemente.  
-Sé cómo te sientes...

Sin quererlo, Shine, no pudo evitar que una lágrima brotase de sus ojos y corriera por su mejilla.

A la tarde, y tras la reunión con las hermanas, me dirigí a la habitación, había sido un día largo, y necesitaba un buen descanso, pues mañana, sería la esperada festividad del hogar. Por el camino a la habitación, me topé con Applejack y Rarity.  
\- ¿Qué tal tu primera reunión con las princesas? -me preguntó Rarity.

Para responderles, usé mi pizarra para responderles: "Digamos que, ha sido un éxito".  
\- ¡Genial! -exclamaba Applejack.  
-Ahora, sólo queda una cosa por hacer. -añadía Rarity. -Tenemos que prepararte algo elegante para mañana.

Me extrañé un poco, y más cuando Rarity me empujó, junto a Applejack a sus aposentos. Una vez ahí, me hizo subirme a un pequeño pedestal, y con su cinta métrica, comenzó a tomarme medidas.  
-Bien, creo que un par de medidas más y podré tener listo para mañana por la tarde un conjunto para ti. -me decía Rarity.

No supe que decir, aún estaba bastante impresionado por la reacción de Rarity, quien parecía más entusiasmada por hacerme una buena vestimenta, que yo, por el pedido que desarrollé.

Me tomó un par de medidas en mis cascos y el cuello, finalizando con todo.  
-Ya esta, puedes bajarte Loud. -me decía sonriendo.

Bajé con cuidado del pedestal, casi de inmediato, vi a Applejack con cara de preocupación. Así pues, le pregunté: "¿Ocurre algo?", usando el lenguaje de signos.  
-Si... ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Asentí. Salimos de la habitación y me estuvo llevando al jardín, por un momento pensé que quería llevarme a ver a Shine, pero al llegar al jardín, no había nadie, lo cual me extrañó.  
-Loud... Creo que sé por qué estaba rara Shine. -me dijo.

Al escuchar aquella declaración, me acerqué con interés.  
\- ¿Tu te acuerdas de tus padres? -me preguntó. -Quiero decir... ¿Recuerdas como eran?

Sinceramente, esa pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, pero asentí.  
-Pues... Shine tiene miedo a olvidarlos.

El corazón se me paró un momento, dejando la boca abierta, al igual que mis ojos.  
-Le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie, pero es muy grave.

Entonces, Applejack sujetó uno de mis cascos, y yo dirigí mi mirada a ella, que mantenía su cabeza baja.  
-En cierto modo, la entiendo... Ay... Loud... No soporto verla así. -me decía con la voz tembloroso.

Intenté animarla, frotando su frente con la mía, pero en el fondo sabía, que ella no estaba bien, yo era mudo, no idiota.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, usé mi pizarra para decirle: "Gracias princesa. No te preocupes, yo intentaré hablar con ella, y animarla".  
-Ay, Loud... No tienes remedio. -tras eso, me dio un beso en la mejilla. -Siempre quieres acarrear tu sólo con la situación.

Ante ello, solté una ligera sonrisa, mirando los ojos esmeraldas de Applejack.

El resto de la tarde, se fue sucediendo hasta que el sol se puso, y cuando la noche entró, mis hermanas dormían profundamente. Greeny parecía muy cansada tras jugar con Fluttershy, pero Shine... Ella parecía muy triste mientras dormía, era como si el corazón se me encogiera, normalmente ella era muy fuerte, muy segura de sí misma, y verla así, me destrozaba.

Tras arroparla, y darle un beso en su frente, me dirigí a mi escritorio, aún tenía algo por hacer. Durante alrededor de una hora, estuve abocetando y pasando líneas a limpio, pero en eso, oí unos pequeños pasos, me giré, y pude ver a Shine tras de mi, lo cual, me sorprendió.  
-Loud... ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? -me preguntó.

No me esperaba eso de ella, nunca se iba a dormir conmigo si no era con Greenkey también, pero no se lo negué, así pues, asentí.

La llevé a mi cama, guiándola, pues, aún estaba algo adormecida. Cuando consiguió meterse, me acomodé en la cama, y nos tapé con la manta, y cuando menos lo esperaba, sentí a Shine abrazándome con fuerza, la miré, y pude oírla decir en sueños...  
-Papá...

Al oírla, se me partió el corazón, y no pude evitar, quedarme dormido abrazándola.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertarme, aún seguía mi hermana abrazada a mi. Intentaba levantarme, pero era complicado, así pues, la cogí en mi casco. Al rato, tocaron a la puerta; me acerqué a abrir, y pude ver a Twilight.  
-Buenos días Loud. -me decía, perdiendo su mirada en la pequeña Shine. - ¿Eh llegado en mal momento?

Negué con la cabeza, y alcancé mi pizarra usando mi magia, entonces, le escribí: "Digamos... Que Shine no ha pasado una buena noche".  
-Entiendo... ¿Quieres que cuide de ellas por hoy? Así podrías terminar de trabajar, y salir luego con Applejack.

Me preocupé un poco, pero accedí. En eso, Twilight usó su magia para coger a Shine, quien aún dormía, por sorpresa para ella, la joven potrilla la abrazó, musitando en bajo:  
-Mamá…

Twilight, se sorprendió enormemente al oírla, y a mí, se me partió el alma al escucharla.  
-Applejack me habló de esto... Espero que se anime pronto. -decía Twilight. -Vete a trabajar Loud, puedes estar tranquilo.

Asentí y recogí algunas cosas para irme a trabajar al salón de baile. Al poco tiempo, Shine empezó a despertarse, grande fue su sorpresa al verse entre los cascos de la princesa Twilight.

Nerviosa, intentó apartarse.  
-Tranquila, pequeña. -le decía Twilight.  
-Perdón... -se disculpaba Shine.

Twilight le sonrió, apoyándola sobre el suelo.  
\- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? -le preguntó.  
-Acaba de irse a trabajar, le veremos esta noche durante la celebración. -le respondía.  
-Oh...  
-Vamos a despertar a tu hermana y a desayunar.

Tras despertar a Greeny, Twilight las llevó a desayunar en un balcón que daba a un nevado jardín, ahí, las pequeñas desayunaban como nunca, habían probado los manjares de la familia Apple, pero la cocina de palacio, no estaba mal.  
-Decidme chicas, ¿queréis ir luego a dar una vuelta por Canterlot? -les preguntó Twilight.  
\- ¿No molestaremos? -preguntaba Greeny sujetando entre sus pequeños cascos unas tortitas.  
-Para nada. Es más, me gustaría pasar un tiempo con vosotras. -les respondió.

Tras desayunar, la princesa Twilight acompañó a las afueras del palacio a las dos potrillas. Durante el paseo por Canterlot, Shine, veía con auto compasión a las familias de Ponys que pululaban por las calles, poniendo más una cara de pena. Twilight se percató de ello.  
-Oye Shine, no estés triste. -le dijo. -Hoy es un día de celebración.  
-Lo sé Twilight... -le respondió la blanca potrilla.

Tras un largo paseo, acabaron llegando a un enorme parque lleno de columpios y otras actividades. Greenkey, estaba entusiasmada, así que, fue corriendo para jugar con todo, y los demás potrillos, por otra parte, Twilight, acompañó a Shine a uno de los columpios, dónde la montó, y empezó a empujarla delicadamente.  
\- ¿Te lo pasas bien? -le preguntó la joven princesa.  
-Si... -le respondió. - ¿Por qué haces esto, Twilight?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
-Cuidar de nosotras. -le respondió la pequeña Pony. -Podrías estar con las demás, y, sin embargo, estas aquí.

Twilight, bajó del columpio a Shine, y le dio un pequeño abrazo entre sus alas.  
\- ¿Y por qué no debería? -le respondió. -La verdad, es que las dos me recordáis un poco a la relación que tengo con mi hermano.

Shine, se encogió sobre su cuerpo.  
-Tengo una idea, hagamos un muñeco de nieve.

Las tres, estuvieron jugando en la nieve hasta bien entrada la tarde, hora, en la que tuvieron que volver a palacio, para ir preparándose para la fiesta.

Todos nos aseábamos, las chicas se bañaban juntas, mientras que Dust, Spike, y yo, nos sentíamos tranquilos y relajados en la enorme bañera de nuestro baño, quitándome el olor a pinturas que traía encima, llevaba gran parte de la mañana trabajando en el cuadro para la fiesta.  
-Oye, Applejack, ¿qué tal la tarde con Loud? -le preguntó Pinkie.  
-Ha sido relajante, justo lo que necesitábamos. -respondía Applejack. -El pobre estaba hasta arriba de trabajo.  
-He oído que durante la celebración, expondrán su obra al público. -decía Ruby. -Me pregunto ¿cómo será?  
-Es Loud, parece que no lo conocieras. -continuaba Brave Heart.  
-Por eso mismo lo digo.  
-Seguro que será algo glamuroso. -decía Rarity peinando su crin.

Mientras, Applejack se frotaba la tripa, limpiándola con cuidado, algo que llamó la atención de Fluttershy.  
\- ¿Te duele el estómago?  
\- ¡Ah! ¡No, no, no es nada! -se excusaba Applejack.

Tras el aseo, me llevé a mis hermanas a la habitación, ahí, empecé a vestirlas para la fiesta. El vestido de Greenkey, era amarillo pastel, algo voluminoso, mostrando su larga y sedosa cola, con una elegante diadema, adornada con un lazo azul cerca de su oreja izquierda; y el vestido de Shine, era casi igual de voluminoso que el de Greenkey, de color celeste, haciendo juego con sus ojos de un azul intenso, y una gargantilla con una elegante piedra. Tras vestirlas a ellas, me empecé a poner el traje que Rarity confeccionó para mí; sinceramente, no me sentía muy cómodo en él.  
-Hermano, sal ya, que todas deben de estar lista. -decía Greeny tocando el biombo.

Unos segundos después de que tocase el biombo, salí de detrás de él, aquel traje, me llegaba hasta la grupa, sin tapar mi Cutie Mark, las mangas, llegaban hasta por encima de mis cascos, y llevaba una elegante corbata morada junto a una camisa blanca.  
-Vaya, hermano... Que elegante. -decía Shine al verme.

Al decirme eso, me sacudí un poco la manga, no me sentía muy cómodo con el traje, no era yo mismo.  
-Vamos, que nos esperan. -decía Greeny tirando de mi casco.

Antes de salir, me aseguré de recoger el regalo para el "amigo invisible". Al salir de la habitación, pude verlos a todos, las chicas, estaban elegantísimas, y mis amigos, igual; Dust, llevaba un traje similar al mío, pero preparado para sus alas.  
\- ¿Tu tampoco estas cómodo, verdad? -me preguntó.

Asentí.  
-Pero ambos estáis elegantes. -irrumpía Rarity, pasando sus cascos sobre nosotros.  
-Y estas pequeñas potrillas también lo están. -decía Fluttershy mirando a Shine y a Greeny.

Las dos, se pusieron coloradas, en el caso de Greeny, se aferraba sonriendo a Mopi, mientras que Shine, pateaba un poco el suelo.  
-La fiesta debe de estar a punto de empezar. -decía Ruby. - ¿Vamos ya?

Todos asentimos para ir a la fiesta. Dust y yo, andábamos juntos, pero al poco, Applejack se me pegó a mi izquierda, y Rainbow a la derecha de Dust.  
-No pensareis que os vamos a dejar solitos, ¿verdad? -decía Rainbow.  
-Dos sementales como vosotros no podéis ir solos a este tipo de fiestas. -decía Applejack frotando su cabeza en mi cuello.

Le regalé una sonrisa a mi querida Applejack.  
-Bueno, no podemos ignorar una petición como esta. -decía Dust. -Vamos pues.

Por el camino, usé mi pizarra para preguntarle a Applejack: "¿Desde cuándo están estos tan unidos?"  
-No lo sé. -me respondió. -Pero parece que hacen buena pareja.

Al llegar a la sala, los guardias nos abrieron. La primera en entrar, disparada, fue Pinkie Pie, quién se lanzó contra los dulces del catering. Seguidamente, entramos los demás, Rarity, con porte elegante, para mostrar su vestido al público, acompañada por Ruby y Brave Heart como séquito; la siguiente fue Twilight, quien casi de inmediato, empezó a ser agasajada por los demás Pony. Dust y Rainbow, fueron los siguientes, sonriendo. Fluttershy, entró con mis hermanas, enterneciendo a todos los invitados, como si fueran ellas la familia. Y los últimos, fuimos Applejack y yo, el corazón, me latía con fuerza, era la primera vez que me encontraba en un evento como éste.

Applejack, me ayudaba a tranquilizarme.  
-Tranquilo, Loud... Todo saldrá bien.

Como ya era la costumbre, eso me bastaba para tranquilizarme. Applejack y yo, acabamos entrando, pero, algunos invitados se me acercaron, interesados por la obra que había trabajado.

Por otra parte, Shine, estaba algo nerviosa entre tanta gente.  
\- ¿Estás bien, Shine? -le preguntó Fluttershy.  
-No... -le respondía.  
\- ¿Quieres salir un momento al balcón?

Shine, asintió ante la pregunta de la pegaso amarilla. Así pues, Fluttershy las llevó al balcón, que daba una vista impresionante de Canterlot, iluminado por la hermosa y blanquecina luz de la luna. Shine, se asomó por el balcón, respirando entrecortadamente.  
\- ¿Shine? -decía preocupada Fluttershy.

La pequeña, no respondió durante un tiempo, hasta que finalmente, musitó:  
-Mamá... Papá... Os echo de menos...

Shine, intentaba recordar con todo su corazón, todas las fiestas que pudo pasar con sus padres, pero simplemente, no recordaba el aspecto su aspecto, y eso, la aterraba. Su pequeño cuerno, empezó a brillar, rodeándose de un aura amarillenta. De éste, empezó a querer materializar dos formas incompletas, la pequeña unicornio, deseaba recordar a sus padres, pero las formas, no parecían ser sus padres. Éste acto, asustó un poco a Fluttershy, quien protegía a Greeny bajo su ala, pero la pequeña Pony turquesa, se deslizó bajo ésta, y corrió al interior.

El hechizo de Shine, no se pudo completar, pero produjo una pequeña explosión mágica, que la empujó contra Fluttershy, pero ella, la sujetó.  
\- ¡Shine, ¿estás bien?! -le preguntó.

Shine, gimoteó, derramando lágrimas.  
-Oh... Cielo...

Greenkey, estuvo corriendo entre los invitados, tratando de dar conmigo, pero apenas podía meterse entre los otros Ponys.  
\- ¡Loud, Loud! -gritaba, intentando dar conmigo.

Me percaté del grito de Greeny, y me acerqué a ella, apartándola del resto de invitados.  
\- ¡Loud!

Usando el lenguaje de signos, le pregunté: "¿Qué ocurre?"  
\- ¡Es Shine, no está bien, ha intentando usar su magia para crear Ponys! -me decía.  
\- ¡Loud, tienes que ir a hablar con tu hermana! -decía Applejack.

Estaba preocupado, realmente, la magia de materialización era bastante poderosa, pero, ¿crear vida a partir de ella? Era algo que nuestro abuelo nos había prohibido.  
-Creo que puedo prestaros mi ayuda. -decía la voz de la princesa Celestia, acercándose a nosotros.

Los invitados, se separaron, al ver que se aproximaba a nosotros.  
-He escuchado lo que estabais diciendo. -nos decía. -Loud, ciertamente necesitas hablar con tu hermana con tus propias palabras, pero no tengo poder para darte voz... Pero... Puedo hacer esto por ti... En agradecimiento...

El cuerno de la regia princesa, comenzó a brillar, aproximándose al mío, cubriéndome con una cegadora y cálida luz.

Mientras, en el balcón, Shine, no dejaba de llorar, cubriendo su cara con sus cascos, gimoteando y derramando lágrimas.  
-Shine... ¿Qué has hecho? -le preguntaba Fluttershy.  
-Que... Quería recordar a papá y a mamá... -decía Shine con voz temblorosa. -Pe... Pero no me acuerdo como eran... ¡Tengo miedo, Fluttershy! ¡Quiero volver a ver a mis padres!  
-"Shine..." -le llamaba una voz suave, madura, y desconocida para la joven potranca.

Shine, alzó la vista, intentando buscar esa voz que le resonaba en la cabeza, igual que a Fluttershy.  
-"Aquí, Shine Comet..." -volvía a decirles la voz.

Las dos Ponys, se giraron a la entrada del balcón, ahí, pudieron verme, acompañado por los demás. Shine, pudo ver, que mi cuerno era cubierto por una extraña aura dorada.  
-"He venido a hablar contigo". -le decía.  
\- ¿Hermano? ¿Cómo has...? -decía atónita la pequeña Shine.  
-"Es un regalo temporal de la princesa Celestia". -le respondí. -"Sólo los más cercanos a mi pueden escucharme".

Al decir eso, dirigí mi mirada a mis amigos. Shine, se pudo dar cuenta de que, cada vez que oía mi "voz" en su mente, mi cuerno parpadeaba.  
-"Shine, ¿qué te pasa? Normalmente eres más sensata, no se te habría ocurrida jamás desobedecer al abuelo, no podemos crear vida con la magia de materialización". -le explicaba.

Shine, empezó a derramar sus lágrimas sin control, mostrándose cabizbaja.  
-Lo sé... -respondía entre sollozos. -Pe... Pero... Echo de menos a papá y a mamá... Tengo miedo de olvidarlos... ¡Necesito verlos de nuevo!

Shine, no podía aguantar más el llanto, derramando lágrimas desconsoladamente. Así pues, me acerqué a ella junto con Greeny, abrazando a Shine.  
-"Creo... Que ya es hora de que os cuente una historia, a las dos". -les dije. -"La historia de vuestros nombres, por qué papá y mamá os dieron esos nombres".

Las dos, me miraron expectantes.  
-"Shine, unas semanas antes de que nacieras, mamá cayó enferma, con una fiebre muy alta, los médicos, le contaron que era posible que no sobrevivieras".

Esa noticia, mantuvo a Shine atenta, abriendo mucho sus ojos.  
-"Pero ella no se rindió, quiso demostrar que eso no iba a pasar, que daría a luz a una hermosa y fuerte potrilla, que le curaría con sólo verla"

Todos, escuchaban atentos esta historia, la historia de una madre fuerte y que amaba a sus hijos, aún sin que estos nacieran.  
-"El día en que ibas a nacer, papá estaba a mi lado, esperando a que nos dejasen ver a mamá". -le seguía explicando a Shine. -"Cuando por fin naciste, pudimos entrar a veros a las dos, tenías que haberte visto, eras tan chiquitina que cabías en mi casco, tu pelaje brillaba con intensidad, naciste sana pese a las predicciones de los médicos".

Shine, se me acercaba despacio, atenta a lo que mi "voz" le decía.  
-"Mamá estaba orgullosa de ti, con sólo unos minutos, habías demostrado ser dura, por esa razón, y como esa noche, un cometa cruzaba el cielo nocturno, decidió llamarte Shine Comet, por que fuiste el brillo que sanó a mamá, y por honor al cometa que te vio nacer".

Shine, estaba impresionada, y llena de alegría, pero su rostro, estaba empapado en lágrimas, algunos de nuestros amigos, tampoco podían aguantarse las lágrimas, pero aún quedaba otra historia. Dirigí mi mirada a Greeny, para contársela.  
-"En tu caso Greeny, tu naciste muy sana en un día muy especial, eras un poco más grande que cuando nació Shine". -le comencé a explicar. -"Quién te dio tu nombre, fue papá".

Greenkey, escuchó atenta, mirándome.  
-"Nada más verte, me decía que había entrado un tercer ángel en su vida". -le decía. -"Te quería con locura, el decía: que eras la llave de su corazón, en donde nos reunía a todos, que lo único que deseaba al verte, era que sonrieras de corazón junto a nosotros, tus hermanos".

Me empezaban a brotar las lágrimas recordándoles, pero tenía que seguir.  
-"Papá, deseaba de corazón veros crecer a las dos, y mamá, decía a todas horas, que os convertiríais en unas hermosas Ponys cuando crecierais, decidme, ¿creéis que los deseos de papá y mamá se han cumplido?" -les pregunté a mis hermanas.

Ambas, se miraron, las lágrimas corrían sin control, pero se cogieron cada una del casco de la otra, y se obsequiaron entre ellas una sonrisa. Al poco, dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí.  
\- ¡Si, hermano! -dijeron al unísono.

De golpe, y mientras mi cuerno perdía aquel fulgor prestado por la princesa Celestia, ambas se abrazaron a mí.  
-Gracias, Loud... -me decía Shine.  
-Una historia tierna y emotiva. -decía Ruby. -No esperaba esto.  
-Unos padres maravillosos. -añadió Twilight.  
-Loud... -decía Applejack acercándose a nosotros.

Al verla, mostrándose nerviosa, solté un momento a mis hermanas, y me puse frente a ella.  
-Quería decirte esto durante el reparto de regalos, pero... Me he emocionado al escuchar la historia de tus padres que... No puedo esperar.

Applejack, sujetó mi casco ante la mirada de todos, y puso sobre él, el papel del amigo invisible, en el cual, llevaba mi nombre.

No entendía hacia donde quería ir a parar Applejack, pero, era como si hubiera reunido mucho valor. Entonces, se empezó a frotar la tripa ante todos, poniéndose colorada, y mostrando una sonrisa tímida.  
-Loud... -me decía con la voz temblorosa y un gran sonrisa. -Vamos a ser padres.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, y la boca se me quedó abierta de la impresión, pero de inmediato, se me dibujó una enorme sonrisa con la boca aún abierta, y los ojos abiertos. Todos los demás, no escapaban de su asombro, nos miraban con gran interés. Con el lenguaje de signos, le dije: "¿De verdad?"

Applejack, asintió.  
-Si... ¡Papá! -me dijo burlona.

Sin salir de mi euforia, sujeté a Applejack de sus patas, y le di un par de vueltas a mi alrededor, lanzándola un poco al aire para recogerla con un abrazo.  
\- ¡Loud, tranquilo! -decía feliz Applejack por mi reacción.

La bajé con delicadeza al suelo, y sin soltarla del abrazo, la besé. La sorprendida Pony anaranjada, correspondía con vergüenza el beso, bajo la mirada de todos. Tras separar nuestros labios, los demás se acercaron.  
\- ¡Felicidades, chicos! -decía Rainbow.  
\- ¡Dentro de poco habrá un nuevo potrillo en la ciudad! -gritaba Pinkie Pie.  
\- ¡Felicidades, campeón! -me decía Dust, frotándome la cabeza con el casco.  
\- ¡Así se hace! -seguía Brave Heart.  
-Seguro que serás un buen padre. -terminaba Ruby.

Me acerqué a mis hermanas, y les dije con el lenguaje de signos: "Y vosotras, seréis sus tías".  
\- ¿Tías? -decía impresionada Greeny.

En eso, los guardias me llamaron.  
-Señor Loud Off, es la hora. -me decía uno de ellos.

Asentí, e hice un gesto a mis hermanas, este trabajo, tenían que verlo las dos.  
Atravesé el salón guiado por los guardias hacia el telar que tapaba mi obra, junto a las hermanas alicornio.  
\- ¿Has podido solucionarlo, Loud? -me preguntó Celestia con una sonrisa.

Asentí.  
-Bien, ponte en tu lugar, por favor.

Me coloqué cerca del cordón que permitía desvelar la obra. Tras sentarme, Celestia, habló ante todos.  
-Ésta obra, la hemos escogido entre todas las que, nuestro querido invitado, Loud Off, nos ha presentado. -decía la princesa, señalándome con su mirada. -Es una obra, que invita a que nos invada el espíritu de estas fechas, llena de cariño, amor, y sentimiento. Mi hermana, la princesa Luna, será la intérprete de nuestro invitado.

En eso, Celestia me hizo una señal para que la destapasé. Usando mi magia, tiré del cordón, destapando mi obra. Shine, y Greenkey, se impresionaron, pues aquel cuadro, era una ilustración de nuestra familia años atrás: nosotros más jóvenes, mostrando a nuestros padres, por un lado, nuestra madre, una hermosa unicornio negra, de crines plateadas e intensos ojos amarillos, en sus cascos, sostenía a Greenkey cuando tenía sólo un año, y a sus pezuñas, jugaba una pequeña Shine Comet de tres años; y por el otro, nuestro padre, que era un gran unicornio gris perla con las crines beige, jugando conmigo cuando tenía once años, con unos juegos de construcción.

Los invitados, la miraban, pero no lo entendían bien. Me senté en el suelo, preparado para "hablar" con el lenguaje de signos. Luna, se aclaró la voz, y empezó a traducirme.  
-"Ésta obra, no estaba destinada a estar expuesta en un principio". -me traducía Luna. -"Ésta obra, iba, y sigue siendo, dirigida a mis pequeñas hermanas, para hacerles recordar a mis difuntos padres, mi madre, Opal Night, y mi padre, Star Light, los dos, fueron unos Ponys importantes en mi vida hasta hace mucho. Ellos nos amaban con todo su ser, nos cuidaban mucho, y gracias a ellos, hoy estoy aquí presente ante todos ustedes, ante mis amigos, ante mis hermanas..."

Dirigí mi mirada a Applejack, sonriéndole con dulzura.  
-"...Y ante mi nueva familia".

Luego, miré al cuadro, sin dejar de usar el lenguaje.  
-"Siempre pienso en ellos, en los buenos y malos momentos, y ello, me da fuerzas para seguir adelante" -continuó traduciéndome Luna. -"Sólo puedo decir, que, para mi, esto es la perfecta representación de la fiesta del hogar, y quiero compartirlo con todos vosotros. Muchas gracias por su atención".

Por un momento, el silencio invadió la sala, pero los aplausos, empezaron a hacerse notar, invadiendo al silencio. Me levanté, acercándome a mi familia y amigos, pero no anduve mucho, ya que mis hermanas corrieron hacia mí, abrazándome con fuerza.  
-Muchas gracias, Loud... Necesitaba esto. -me decía Shine.  
-Muchas gracias, hermanito... -continuaba Greeny.

En eso, Applejack se nos acercó, y le hice una seña para que se uniera al abrazo. Ella, abrazó a mis hermanas, cubriéndolas entre nuestros cuerpos, como harían unos padres con sus hijos. Esto, llenó de felicidad el cohibido corazón de Shine, que, tras muchos años, volvía a estar feliz.

Tras la exposición de la obra, nos fuimos al balcón, ahí, empezamos a repartirnos los regalos del amigo invisible, Applejack, ya me había dado el mío, así que continué yo.

Me acerqué a Pinkie Pie, y le di su regalo, lo abrió con entusiasmo, y pudo ver una ilustración de ella, con un enorme pastel de chocolate.  
\- ¡Es genial Loud, gracias! -decía abrazándose a la ilustración.

Los demás, empezaron a repartirse los regalos, en uno de ellos, la casualidad fue que Dust y Rainbow tenían que regalarse el uno al otro. El regalo de Dust a Rainbow, fue una foto autografiada de Daring Doo, mientras que el regalo de Rainbow a Dust, fueron unas gafas de piloto nuevas; ambos parecían felices por sus regalos, y los demás también.

La última en recibir su regalo, fue Applejack, por parte de Rarity, un elegante collar en forma de manzana, que se abría, mostrando una foto de todos juntos en Ponyville.

Tras la fiesta del amigo invisible, Twilight se le acercó a Shine.  
-Shine... -le llamaba.

Shine, prestó atención a la joven princesa.  
-Veo que necesitas mejorar en tu magia, es poderosa, pero inestable. -le decía. - ¿Te gustaría que fuera tu mentora?

Shine, no supo que decir por unos instantes, era algo que no esperaba, ¿mejorar su magia? Ello podría ayudarla a sentirse mejor consigo misma.  
\- ¡Claro, Twilight!

El resto de la noche, se fue sucediendo, y ya era la hora de dormir de mis pequeñas hermanas. Con la ayuda de Applejack, las llevamos a la habitación, por primera vez desde que nos fuimos a Canterlot, pude ver en la cara de Shine una sonrisa angelical cubriendo su infantil rostro.  
-Hay que ver... Siempre consigues enternecernos a todos, Loud. -me decía Applejack tras arropar a Greeny.

Me acerqué a ella, aún feliz por la noticia, la simple idea de ser padre, y más con ella, me había alegrado la noche. No pude aguantarlo más, y le dije con mi pizarra: "Quédate esta noche a mi lado, por favor". Esto, enrojeció a la joven Pony.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? -me preguntó.

Asentí ante su pregunta, añadiéndole: "Quiero tener a mi princesa y a nuestro hijo cerca esta noche".  
-Tonto... -me respondió.

Applejack, y yo, nos acostamos en mi cama, abrazándola desde su lomo, acariciándole la anaranjada tripa, sintiendo que había ganado algo contorno.  
-Buenas noches... Papi Loud... -me decía a punto de quedarse dormida.

Mientras aún acariciaba su estómago con mi casco, y tras oírla decir aquello, di un beso en la nuca de Applejack, sobre su espesa y suave crin dorada. En mi mente, sólo podía pensar, en lo afortunado que era ahora, mis hermanas, eran cada día más felices, tenía a Applejack junto a mí, y dentro de poco, traeríamos una nueva vida a este mundo, y como el nacimiento de Shine, nos iluminaría con su presencia.


	10. Mi Cutie Mark

MI CUTIE MARK

Durante unas semanas, estuve trabajando más de lo normal en Sweet Apple Acres, dado que, tras conocer el hermoso regalo que Applejack llevaba en su vientre, no podía permitirle hacer muchos esfuerzos, aunque, a veces, conseguía convencerme, pero intentaba que no hiciese sobre esfuerzos, por ello, de vez en cuando me echaba una pequeña bronca.

Pero esta, no es mi historia, al menos, en gran parte, esta es la historia de, como cuatro potrillas, alcanzaron su objetivo.

Desde la fiesta del hogar, Shine se acercaba al castillo de Twilight como invitada, la joven princesa, le enseñaba cuanto podía a la potrilla para que fuera capaz de controlar su magia de materialización. La pequeña unicornio, se esforzaba cada día, por conseguir mejorar su talento.  
-Vas bien, Shine, concéntrate. -le decía Twilight.  
-Ugh... -quejaba la pequeña. -Cuesta mucho...

La pequeña, intentaba transformar un pequeño guijarro en una pelota, pero sólo conseguía hacerla levitar, y darle varias y rápidas vueltas, para, después, lanzarlo a otra punta de la sala.

Twilight, se le acercó, cubriéndola con su ala.  
-Oye, no te preocupes, estas mejorando. -le decía.  
-Eres demasiado buena, princesa... -decía decepcionada la pequeña Shine.  
-Ojalá pudiera ayudarte más, en serio. -le respondía la joven alicornio. -Pero la magia de materialización es una magia muy antigua y desconocida para muchos. Tengo mis dudas de sí incluso la princesa Celestia puede usarla.

Shine, estuvo pensando entonces, "¿Si era tan antigua, como la llegó a conocer mi abuelo?"

Twilight, tomó un grueso tomo de una de las estanterías de la sala donde practicaban, comenzando a hojearlo.  
-Aquí está. -decía acercando el tomo a Shine. -Según este libro, la magia de materialización data de tiempos en la que la magia era joven, según esto, la base de esa magia reside en el corazón, y no en la mente, antiguamente la llamaban "alquimia", y consistía en "transmutar" un elemento en otro.  
\- ¿Transmutar? -preguntó la potrilla.  
-Convertir una material en otro, como las piedras en oro. -explicaba Twilight. -Pero se dejó de usar ese término cuando se dieron cuenta de que no transformaba, si no que creaba desde una base o de la nada. Y a la, vez fueron pocos los Ponys, tanto pegasos, terrestres y unicornios, que la custodiaron bajo ciertas normas, como por ejemplo, la de no crear vida.

Shine, se sonrojó al oír eso.  
-Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy. -terminaba Twilight cerrando el tomo. -Puedes volver a casa, seguro que tu familia te está esperando.  
\- ¡Vale! ¡hasta la próxima, princesa! -decía animosa la pequeña Pony.

Tras dejar el castillo, tomó rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres, quería ir a la casa del club de las Crusaders, para seguir participando en sus andadas por conseguir sus Cutie Mark.  
\- ¡Chicas, ya he llegado! -decía Shine irrumpiendo en la casa del club.

Lo que Shine vio ahí, la descolocó. Las chicas, estaban apagadas, sin ganas, desperdigadas en el suelo.  
\- ¿Chicas, que pasa? -preguntaba la joven potrilla.  
-Oh... Hola, Shine... -decía una apagada Applebloom. -No pasa nada...  
-Sólo estamos muy decepcionadas... -continuaba Scootaloo.  
-Lo hemos intentado todo por conseguir nuestras Cutie Mark. -seguía Sweetie Belle. -Pero no conseguimos nada, sólo hundirnos cada vez más.  
-Así que... Estábamos pensado si colgar las capas de las Crusaders. -terminó Applebloom.

Esa noticia, desarmó por completo a Shine, no deseaba aquello ni por todo el heno de Equestria.  
-No... No, por favor... -decía en bajo, mirando a las chicas. -No digas eso...

Las chicas, la miraron.  
-No podéis hacer eso... Si no fuera por vosotras, es posible que no me hubiera integrado aquí. Vosotras me ayudasteis a sincerarme con mi hermano cuando llegué a Ponyville.  
-De verdad lo siento, Shine. -le decía Scootaloo, colocándole el casco sobre el lomo. -Pero, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? Lo hemos probado todo, y seguimos sin nuestras Cutie Mark.

Shine, se alejó un poco de ella.  
\- ¿En serio creéis que nos unimos a las Crusaders sólo por eso? -decía asustada. -Me uní para estar con mis amigas.  
-Pero...  
\- ¡No!

Shine salió corriendo de la casa del club, corriendo hacia la casa de la familia Apple, jadeando por el camino.

Al llegar a la casa, dio un portazo, para sorpresa de Applejack, quien revisaba los álbumes de fotos.  
-Shine, ¿qué te ocurre? -le preguntaba Applejack, dejando a un lado el álbum.

Shine, se abrazó a ella, deseosa de una respuesta.  
-Applejack... ¿Qué puedo hacer...? -musitaba abrazada a ella.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres, pequeña? -decía atónita la joven Pony.  
-Las chicas dicen que van a colgar las capas por qué no obtienen sus Cutie Marks... -le explicaba sollozado contra su pecho. -Y yo no quiero que lo dejen... Les debo mucho... Por ellas estoy ahora aquí...

Applejack, comenzó a acariciar la colorada crin de Shine, intentando calmarla.  
-Oh... Pequeña... Ojalá pudiera hacer algo. -le decía. -Pero lo han intentado todo, y no han conseguido nada, han explorado todos los lugares del pueblo, menos lo más oscuro del bosque Ever Free. Doy fe de ello.  
-Pero quiero hacer algo. -insistía Shine. -No quiero verlas así...  
-De verdad lo siento, pequeña... -le decía mientras le acariciaba las crines.

Tras un largo tiempo, siendo consolada, Shine se separó de Applejack, y, despacio, se dirigió a la habitación, dando vueltas a la conversación con ella y lo ocurrido con las chicas.

La joven potranca, se asomó por la ventana, teniendo una buena vista del bosque Ever Free. Esto, le dio una idea a la pequeña, así pues, sacó del armario sus alforjas, unos folios, y lápices, y comenzó a preparar algo.  
-Si ellas no van a hacer nada, ya lo haré yo. -se decía a sí misma.

La noche, pasaba, y la pequeña Shine, pensaba que hacer para que las demás, no dejasen de pensar en su ideal de conseguir sus Cutie Mark.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que el sol terminase de elevarse, y del que el gallo terminase de cantar, Shine, irrumpió en la habitación de Applebloom, saltando sobre su cama.  
\- ¡Arriba, Applebloom! -decía Shine, saltando sin parar.  
\- ¡¿Qué haces?! -decía asombrada Applebloom.  
\- ¡Arriba, vamos a buscar a Sweetie y a Scootaloo! -le respondía. - ¡Nos vamos de excursión al bosque Ever Free!

Tras conseguir sacarla de la cama, y reunir a las demás, las cuatro potrillas llegaron a los límites del bosque.

Aún adormiladas, y cargando sus respectivas alforjas, las pequeñas, estaban confusas por la efusiva actitud de Shine.  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? -le preguntaba Sweetie Belle.  
\- ¿No queríais conseguir vuestras Cutie Mark? -le respondió Shine. -Pues bien, hoy las conseguiremos explorando.  
\- ¿Estás segura? -le preguntó Scootaloo.  
-Absolutamente. -se afirmaba la pequeña unicornio blanquecina. -Vamos, adentrémonos.

Shine, encabezó la marcha por el bosque, siendo seguida, no muy lejos, de las tres pequeñas potrillas. La pequeña unicornio, andaba feliz, delante de sus compañeras, dispuesta a que la llama de las Crusaders siguiera brillando.  
-Pero Shine, ¿a dónde nos quieres llevar? -le preguntó Applebloom.  
-A un sitio del que me habló Twilight. -le respondió. -La cueva de los deseos  
\- ¿La qué? -preguntó Sweetie Bell, haciendo una mueca de ignorancia.  
-Hemos investigado muchos sitios, pero nunca hemos entrado muy profundo en el bosque. -le seguía Scootaloo.  
-Pues hoy lo haremos. -clamaba Shine. - ¡Venga, seguidme!

Caminaron durante un largo tiempo, hasta que, finalmente, llegaron a un gran barranco. Al otro lado del mismo, yacía una especie de yermo rocoso, con algunos árboles muertos y petrificados, debido a la escasa humedad.

La única forma de llegar, era atravesando un destartalado puente.  
\- ¿Y tenemos que cruzar por ahí? -preguntaba Applebloom.  
\- ¡Así es! -le respondía efusiva.

Shine, dio el primer paso por el puente, éste, se agitaba casi de forma inapreciable, de un lado a otro. Cuando la joven potrilla blanca andaba por la mitad, las dudosas Cutie Mark Crusaders, la siguieron inmediatamente.  
-Bien chicas, hemos llegado. -decía Shine, extendiendo su casco hacia el yermo, donde al otro lado, se hallaba la cueva de los deseos.  
\- ¿Y qué piensas que hagamos? -le preguntó Sweetie Belle.  
\- ¿No es evidente? Vamos a conseguir vuestras Cutie Mark. -respondió la pequeña Pony, bastante segura de sí misma.

Las chicas, se quedaron mudas ante la declaración de la blanquecina unicornio.  
\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Scootaloo, mostrando una mirada de desconfianza.  
-Lo que oís. -respondió Shine. - ¿Queréis vuestras Cutie Mark? Bien, pues yo os las daré.

En eso, Shine, comenzó a andar hacia la cueva, pero, las chicas, no estaban muy convencidas.  
\- ¿Vosotras creéis que sabe lo que hace? -preguntó Sweetie Belle.  
-Está muy entusiasmada. -decía a continuación Scootaloo.  
-Démosle una oportunidad, chicas. -terminaba Applebloom. -Lo está haciendo por nosotras.

Las tres pequeñas Crusaders, seguían a Shine por el yermo, llegando a la boca de la cueva. Ésta, era enorme, y bastante húmeda, el viento, ululaba dentro de la cavidad, como si alguien silbase hacia su interior. La verdad, es que era algo aterrador.  
-Venga chicas, ¿a qué esperamos? -les decía Shine, mientras entraba.  
-Ya vamos... -declaraba Applebloom, acompañada de las demás.

El interior de la cueva, estaba llena de extraños dibujos, pinturas rupestres de antiguos Ponys aprendiendo a usar la magia.  
-Shine... ¿Estás segura de que podemos estar aquí? -preguntó Sweetie.  
-Segura al cien por cien, no, pero todo sea por vosotras. -respondió.

Eso, mantuvo callada a las pequeñas Crusaders, quienes no se esperaban esa respuesta. La actitud altruista de Shine, las había tomado por sorpresa; estaba dispuesta a darlo todo con tal de que ellas obtuvieran sus Cutie Mark.

La cueva, cada vez se estaba volviendo más oscura, dificultando la visibilidad. En eso, Shine, se sacó una linterna de la alforja, encendiéndola y usando su magia para llevarla delante de todas.  
-Chicas, juntémonos, no sea que nos perdamos. -les decía Shine extendiendo su colorada cola.

Applebloom, sujetó en su boca la cola de Shine, a la misma vez, Scootaloo lo hizo con la de Applebloom, y Sweetie Belle con la de Scootaloo.

Al poco, empezó a escucharse el sonido del agua gotear.  
-Chicas, ¿oís eso? -preguntaba Shine.  
\- ¿El que? -preguntaba Applebloom, con la cola de Shine en la boca.

El sonido de del goteo, cada vez era más fuerte, y se podía apreciar una pequeña luz al fondo de la cueva.  
\- ¡Ahí esta! -decía Shine henchida de euforia.

Shine, comenzó a trotar rápidamente hacia la luz, arrastrando con ella a las Crusaders, quienes intentaban seguir su ritmo.

Al llegar a la luz, y tras recuperar la visibilidad tras el golpe de luz, las pequeñas potrillas pudieron apreciar aquella enorme cavidad.

Había un enorme lago cristalino, que reflejaba por completo el interior; lleno de túneles y niveles, y en lo alto, un enorme tragaluz natural. El lago, estaba rodeado de árboles frondosos, no muy altos, pero tampoco muy bajos.  
-Este sitio es espectacular. -decía Applebloom.

Shine, se fue acercando al lago, bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas, quienes la seguían.  
\- ¿Shine...? -decía Sweetie Belle.

Shine, no parecía hacerle caso, estaba cegada por su objetivo. Ya en la orilla del lago, usó su magia para sacar una gema de sus alforjas, tomándola en su casco.

Miró al lago, mientras sus amigas se ponían a sus lados.  
-Deseo... Que, a cambio de sacrificar mi Cutie Mark, mis amigas obtengan las suyas.

Las tres se quedaron boquiabiertas.  
\- ¡¿Qué?!

Shine, se preparaba para lanzar la joya hacia el lago, pero entonces, Applebloom la frenó.  
\- ¡No lo hagas! -le decía. - ¡Así no!  
\- ¡Applebloom, déjame hacerlo! -le decía Shine, intentando lanzar la joya.

Las chicas, intentaban frenarla, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, la sujetaron de los cascos mientras que Applebloom empujaba su pecho con sus cascos para intentar alejarla de la orilla.  
\- ¡Soltadme, tengo que hacerlo! -decía Shine. - ¡Quiero que obtengáis vuestra Cutie Mark!  
\- ¡Pero nosotras no queremos que te quedes sin la tuya! -le decía Scootaloo.  
\- ¡Así no sería justo! -continuaba Sweetie Belle.  
\- ¡Me da igual! -declaraba Shine. - ¡No me importa quedarme con la grupa lisa de por vida si es por vosotras!

Esa declaración, penetró en la cabeza de las tres, quienes se quedaron petrificadas, ocasión que aprovechó Shine para zafarse. Tras soltarse, se volvió a colocar frente a la orilla del lago, volviendo a tomar impulso para lanzar la joya.  
\- ¡Deseo, sacrificar mi Cutie Mark para siempre, a cambio de que mis amigas obtengan la suya!

Shine, lanzó con fuerza la joya al lago, frente a la impactante mirada de las tres potrillas, quienes observaban como, la joya caía al agua, salpicando.

La joven unicornio blanquecina, miró alegre como las hondas del agua se expandían por todas partes. Tras ello, se giró hacia las chicas, esperando que su deseo, se volviera realidad.

Las chicas, estuvieron viendo sus flancos, pero, sus Cutie Mark, no aparecían. Cosa, que aterrorizó a Shine.  
\- ¿Qué...? -decía Shine, casi sin palabras. - ¿Qué broma es ésta?

Las tres veían la expresión de miedo y decepción en el rostro de la pequeña Shine.  
-Mi deseo debía de haberse cumplido... ¡¿Dónde están sus Cutie Mark!? -gritaba Shine hacia el lago.  
-Shine, de verdad, no importa. -decía Applebloom.  
-Te agradecemos de verdad el esfuerzo. -continuaba Scootaloo.  
\- ¡No, no es justo! -quejaba Shine. - ¡Acepté las condiciones para que mi deseo se cumpliera!

Shine, empezó a valerse de su magia para elevar un enorme menhir que yacía cerca. Con esfuerzo, y ante la mirada de las chicas, lo intentó elevar todo lo alto que podía, levantándose sobre sus patas traseras.  
\- ¡Estúpido lago, cumple mi deseo! -gritaba Shine. - ¡Dales a mis amigas sus Cutie Mark, a cambio de la mía!

La joven unicornio, lanzó el menhir al lago. Esto, provocó que el lago salpicase con fuerza, provocando un estrepitoso eco, que retumbaba en la cámara. De pronto, todo empezó a temblar, provocando un desprendimiento desde el tragaluz; precipitándome varias rocas.

Ante el pavor de que les cayese encima alguna, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom y Scootaloo, empezaron a corretear de un lado a otro, esquivando las rocas.

Shine, intentó mantener la calma, pero entonces, una enorme roca, se iba a precipitar sobre las tres.  
\- ¡Chicas!

Shine, corrió hacia ellas, mientras su cuerno empezaba a a brillar en una fuerte luz dorada.

La roca, se cernió sobre las tres potrillas. Pero de pronto, algo la detuvo. Cuando abrieron sus ojos, pudieron ver a Shine, tumbada en el suelo, pero rodeada de dos gatos hidráulicos enormes, que sujetaban la gigantesca piedra cual columnas.  
\- ¡Shine! -gritaban las tres potrillas.

Shine, intentó levantarse, pero cuando lo hacía, las "columnas", cedían, agotando más a la pequeña, que seguía tumbada en el suelo.  
-No... No puedo moverme. -quejaba la pequeña unicornio.  
\- ¡Shine, tienes que salir de ahí! -decía Applebloom intentando arrastrarla.

Al intentar sacarla, los gatos hidráulicos empezaron a temblar, cediendo un poco. Inmediatamente, Shine, se soltó de los cascos de Applebloom.  
\- ¡No! -decía. - ¡Si me mueves, es peor!  
\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? -preguntaba angustiada Sweetie Belle.  
-Mi hermano... Id a buscar a mi hermano. -decía Shine, con esfuerzo en su voz.  
\- ¡Pero no podemos dejarte aquí sola! -decía Applebloom, preocupada.

Scootaloo, vio que así, Shine no iba a aguantar, su corazón, latía con fuerza, deseando hacer algo. Decidida, sujetó su scooter, y colocó su casco.  
\- ¡Chicas, yo iré a buscar a Loud! -les decía. -Cuidad de Shine.  
\- ¡Espera, Scootaloo!  
\- ¡No hay tiempo!

Scootaloo, batió sus pequeñas alas con fuerza, impulsando su scooter todo lo rápido que éstas le permitían, atravesando la cueva, casi por instinto. Sabía, que la seguridad de su amiga, descansaba sobre sus cascos, y no podía dejarla así, tumbada en el suelo, esperando que la roca le cayese encima.

Scootaloo, salió disparada con su scooter por la boca de la cueva, en dirección a Ponyville, en busca de ayuda.

Mientras tanto, Applebloom, recogía las hojas y ramas que podía, intentando hacer una almohada con ellas, sin percatarse, que su grupa, brillaba levemente.  
-Shine... ¿Por qué has hecho esto? -le preguntó Sweetie Belle.

Shine, intentó levantar la cabeza, para mirar a su amiga.  
\- ¿Qué por qué? -le respondió. -Por que no quería que colgaseis las capas de las Crusaders.

Shine, derramó un par de lágrimas.  
-No quería que dejaseis vuestro deseo de conseguir vuestras Cutie Marks... -decía sin aguantar más. -Pensé que si hacia vuestro sueño realidad os animaría...  
-Oh... Shine...

Entonces, Applebloom le levantó un poco la cabeza, y le colocó la improvisada almohada bajo ésta, acomodándola.

Cuando Shine alzó la vista hacia Applebloom, pudo ver en ella un par de lágrimas.  
-Tonta... -le dijo. - ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! -repetía hasta romper en llanto. - ¡No tenías que hacer esto por nosotras! ¡Siento mucho haberte metido en esta situación, no quería que te vieras obligada a esto!

Applebloom, abrazó como pudo a Shine, derramando un par de lágrimas sobre ella, mientras repetía varias veces:  
\- ¡Lo siento!

Las dos, lloraban pegadas la una a la otra, sin percatarse de que eran vigiladas, por una extraña criatura.

Mientras tanto, en Ponyville, Scootaloo atravesaba las calles, buscándome desesperada.  
\- ¡Loud, Loud, ¿dónde estás?! -decía sin parar de batir sus pequeñas alas.

Sin poder parar, siguió hacia delante, chocando contra un carro de flores, saliendo volando.

Cuando pensaba que caería, algo la sujetó en mitad del vuelo. Al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver a Dust Typhoon, que la sujetaba.  
-Eh, pequeña, ¿dónde está el fuego? -le decía Dust.  
\- ¡Dust, necesito ayuda! -le decía.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? -le volvió a preguntar.  
\- ¡Es Shine, está en problemas!

Scootaloo, empezó a explicarle la situación, todo lo rápido que pudo, sin percatarse, que su grupa, brillaba levemente.  
\- ¡Sé donde esta Loud, y las demás, vamos a llamarlos e iremos de inmediato a buscarlas! -le respondía Dust a la pequeña pegaso.  
\- ¡Gracias, Dust!

Mientras tanto, en la cueva, las chicas seguían nerviosas, ya que la roca empezaba a ceder.  
\- ¡¿Qué podemos hacer?! -decía Sweetie Belle, cada vez más nerviosa.  
-Nada... -respondió Shine. -Sólo podemos confiar en que Scootaloo venga con ayuda.  
-Espero que no tarde. -terminaba Applebloom.

De pronto, se empezó a escuchar un ligero chillido desde una de las cuevas cercanas al lago. Este chillido, provocó un eco casi inapreciable, pero lo bastante fuerte, para que las potrillas girasen hacia la cueva, que provocaba aquel perturbador sonido.

De la más alejada, empezaron a brotar una enormes, peludas y delgadas, pero robustas patas. Al principio, eran dos, luego cuatro, y, finalmente, ocho. Éstas, arrastraban un enorme cuerpo, casi tan ancho como la cueva de la que salía, mostrando unos enormes y afilados colmillos, y seis ojos reflectantes.

Aquella cosa, era una gigantesca, y, aterradora araña, y parecía hambrienta, muy hambrienta, mientras miraba a las tres potrillas como posibles presas.  
\- ¡Santa Celestia! -decía impresionada Shine.  
\- ¡Una araña gigante! -continuó Applebloom.

La araña, se acercaba peligrosamente a ellas, atravesando el lago extendiendo sus patas por la orilla de éste.

Las tres, no sabían qué hacer, estaban en una peligrosa situación en la que no sabían como salir.

La araña, estaba próxima a las tres potrillas. Intentando sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, el cuerno de Shine, comenzó a brillar, y, de la orilla, comenzó a elevarse el suelo, cubriéndolas en un escudo rocoso.

La gigantesca criatura, empezaba a embestir contra el muro, retumbando el interior de éste.  
\- ¡A éste paso, conseguirá entrar! -decía Applebloom.

Sweetie Belle, tras tomar aire ante la situación, se aproximó al muro, y comenzó a cantar una nana con su melodiosa voz, sin que nadie se percatase, la grupa de Sweetie Belle, comenzó a brillar levemente. Poco a poco, las embestidas fueron menguando, hasta que se pudo escuchar un buen bostezo al otro lado, seguido de unos ronquidos  
-Creo que ha parado... -decía Sweetie resoplando con fuerza, calmándose.

Acto seguido, se echó al suelo.

Por otra parte, Shine se estaba agotando, las "columnas", empezaban a ceder cada vez más, acercándose peligrosamente a ellas.

Scootaloo, llegaba a la cueva con nosotros: Dust, Brave Heart, Ruby, y yo.  
\- ¡Es aquí! -decía señalando la cueva la pequeña pegaso.  
\- ¡¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido venir aquí?! -le decía Ruby.  
-Éste...

Coloqué mi casco sobre el lomo de Scootaloo, para calmarla, y usé mi pizarra para decirle a todos: "Las explicaciones luego, ahora, vamos a buscarlas".

Las "columnas", empezaban a ceder con más rapidez, la magia de Shine, comenzaba a agotarse, su cuerno, parpadeaba, apagándose.  
-Shine... Aguanta, hermanita... -le decía Applebloom.  
-No sé si podré... -decía jadeando.

Se podía escuchar, como, las improvisadas columnas, empezaban a desaparecer. La roca, cedía con fuerza.

Las columnas, desaparecieron de golpe, y la roca empezó a ceder de inmediato.

Pero, de la nada, ante los ojos de Shine, Applebloom y Sweetie Belle, varias y anchas columnas de roca aparecieron a su alrededor, empujando la gigantesca roca hacia el tragaluz. Cuando alzaron la vista, pudieron verme, con mi cuerno brillar en su aura celeste.  
-Hermano... -decía Shine, impresionada.

Empecé a bajar las columnas, acercándome a las chicas junto a los demás.

Usé el lenguaje de signos para decirles: "Salgamos ya, ahora hablaré con vosotras", poniendo una cara de decepción.

Las cuatro, fueron caminando delante de nosotros. La araña, se despertó, rugiendo de nuevo, acercándose a nosotros. En eso, Brave Heart le golpeó con su casco, atontando al arácnido.  
\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! -le gritaba. - ¡Ya estás volviendo a ese agujero que llamas guarida!

La araña asintió, y se volvió a meter en su guarida. Brave Heart, orgullosa, se marchó con nosotros.

Una vez en la entrada de la cueva, nos colocamos frente a las chicas, mirándolas seriamente, y manteniéndonos firmes. Las cuatro potrillas, nos miraban nerviosas.  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Vais a explicarnos que hacíais ahí? -les preguntó Ruby, con la severidad de una madre.  
-La culpa es mía... -decía Shine. -Ayer... Vi a las chicas muy decepcionadas por qué no conseguían sus Cutie Mark... Pensé... Que sí pedía el deseo de renunciar a mi Cutie Mark para que ellas obtuvieran las suyas, las animaría.

Las lágrimas de Shine, empezaban a brotar.  
-Sólo quería recuperar el ánimo de mis amigas...  
\- ¿Y poneros en peligro era la mejor solución? -le preguntó Dust.  
-Os podíais haber hecho mucho daño. -continuaba Brave Heart. -O peor, os podría haber comido esa araña.  
-Lo sentimos de verdad... -decía Applebloom. -Intentamos sacar a Shine de debajo de la roca, pero sólo conseguíamos empeorarlo.  
-Entonces... Se me ocurrió la idea de ir yo sola a buscaros... -decía Scootaloo. -Sabía que sólo yo podía, todas contaban conmigo.

Los cuatro, nos miramos.  
-Yo... Yo... He sacrificado mi Cutie Mark para nada... -decía Shine sin parar de llorar.  
\- ¿Para nada? -le preguntó Ruby. -No es por nada, chicas, pero, ¿acaso os habéis parado a veros las grupas?

Las chicas, no sabían de qué hablaban, pero dirigieron sus miradas a sus grupas. Sus ojos, quedaron abiertos de par en par al ver, como sus flancos, brillaban con sus Cutie Marks.

La de Applebloom, era una manzana de contrachapado, con una brocha y un martillo cruzados, la de Scootaloo, era la rueda de una scooter con alas, y la de Sweetie Belle, una campana, entrelazada con un lazo rosado.  
-Chicas... -decía Applebloom sin salir de su asombro.  
-Tenemos... -continuaba sin aliento Scootaloo.  
-Nuestras Cutie Mark... -finalizaba Sweetie Belle.  
\- ¡Tenemos nuestras Cutie Mark! -decían las tres a la vez, abrazándose y dando saltos de alegría.

Shine, las veía llena de alegría, pero, a la vez, decepcionada. Me acerqué a ella, colocando mi casco sobre su lomo.

Alzó su mirada hacia mí, y le pregunté: "¿Qué te pasa?"  
-Es... Es que... No he parado a pensar que harán ahora que tienen sus Cutie Marks. -decía Shine. -Voy a quedarme sola con Greeny en la casa del club.

Las chicas, se acercaron a Shine.  
-No seas tonta, Shine. -le decía Applebloom.  
-Ahora, más que nunca, no pensamos dejar de ser las Cutie Mark Crusaders. -le decía Scootaloo.  
-Pero... No lo entiendo chicas. -le respondía Shine. -Ya tenéis vuestras Cutie Mark, ya no tenéis que buscarlas.  
-Pero hay muchos otros potros que no las tienen, y pueden necesitarnos. -le respondía Sweetie Belle.  
-Además... -le decía Applebloom. -Te lo debemos a ti.  
-Gracias a que no perdiste la esperanza... Hemos conseguido obtenerlas...

Las tres, se miraron la grupa, y volvieron a mirar a Shine.  
-Gracias a tu apoyo, y a tu cabezonería, te debemos muchos. -le decían las tres.

Shine, sonrió enormemente, había descubierto que, no había que forzar nada para conseguir realizar un deseo desde lo más hondo de su corazón, sólo, tener paciencia.

De pronto, su grupa comenzó a centellear ante nuestros ojos. El blanco puro del pelaje de Shine, nos cegaba por el brillo, pero no duró mucho, ya que, el fulgor fue menguando, hasta que, aquella luz tomaba una forma única.

Tras desaparecer la luz, en la grupa de Shine, se pudo apreciar una Cutie Mark en forma de cometa, una esfera celeste, rodeada de una estela azul.

La felicidad, invadió el corazón de Shine.  
-Mi Cutie Mark... ¡Mi Cutie Mark! ¡Tengo mi Cutie Mark!

Las cuatro potrillas, bailaban en círculos, saltando y riendo tras haber conseguido sus tan ansiadas Cutie Marks.  
\- ¡Felicidades, chicas! -les decía Brave Heart.  
\- ¡Hermano, mira, ya tengo mi Cutie Mark, todas la tenemos! -me decía Shine moviendo su grupa.

Inmediatamente, vio que mi cara, aún seguía sería.  
-Eh... Loud... Aceptaré el castigo que me impongas.

Inmediatamente, la abracé con fuerza. Tras darse cuenta, me devolvió el abrazo.

Tras la experiencia en aquella cueva, volvimos a casa, todos, estábamos orgullosos de que las cuatro pequeñas, tras muchos esfuerzos, obtuvieran sus Cutie Marks.

A la mañana siguiente, Shine Comet, acudió al castillo de Twilight, y, tras mostrarle su Cutie Mark, le empezó a contar lo ocurrido en esa cueva.  
\- ¿Así qué has podido usar la magia de materialización? Y no sólo eso, si no dos materializaciones a la vez. -decía Twilight.  
-Simplemente, pensé que tenía que hacerlo. -le respondía. -Pero... Hay algo que no entiendo.  
\- ¿El qué? -volvió a preguntarle la joven princesa.  
\- ¿Por qué el lago no cumplió mi deseo?  
-Es posible, que en el pasado, los Ponys que usaban la magia de materialización, fueran los que realizasen los deseos. -explicaba Twilight. -Además, eso explicaría por qué visteis esas pinturas en las paredes.  
\- ¿Por esos, los antiguos Ponys decidieron ocultar la magia de materialización?  
-Eso, y por asegurarla de aquellos quienes querían usarla para sus fines egoístas. -respondía Twilight. -Me alegra de que hayas aprendido a usar mejor tu magia Shine, pero eso no implica que haya terminado de enseñarte lo que debes.  
-Por supuesto. -decía orgullosa la pequeña Pony.

Con lo ocurrido, Shine, había aprendido que, la magia, no era la solución para todo, sólo, una vía de ayuda. Gracias a ella, consiguió animar a sus hermanas Crusaders, protegerlas, y cuidarlas, aún estando ella en peores condiciones. Además, aprendió que las verdaderas amigas, están para lo bueno, y lo malo, sintiéndose orgullosa de tener las amigas que tenía.


	11. Feliz Cumpleaños

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

El trabajo en Sweet Apple Acres cada vez era más duro, y el estado de Applejack estaba cada vez más avanzado. Cuando llegamos a bien entrada la primavera, se podía apreciar aquella adorable tripa de embarazada, y de vez en cuando, la joven Pony granjera podía sentir algunas patadas que nuestro pequeño le daba.

Mentiría si dijese que no me emocionaba la idea de ser padre y de que, dentro de poco, nuestro hijo nacería.

Pero volviendo a lo importante, intentaba deshacerme de todos los trabajos que tenía, tanto en la granja, como los encargos que tenía como dibujante, gracias a la popularidad obtenida en la fiesta del hogar, ya que en unos días sería el cumpleaños de Greenkey.

Éste iba a ser el primer cumpleaños de Greeny desde que se mudaron conmigo a Ponyville, y quería que fuera a lo grande. Afortunadamente la abuela Smith me dejó usar el granero para realizar la fiesta, pero no iba a ser fácil.

Era una tarde unos días próximos al cumpleaños de Greeny, y yo, me encontraba en el granero, limpiando y preparando las cosas para la fiesta. Entonces, Pinkie, quien me traía unos materiales para dibujo que le había pedido.  
\- ¡Hola Loud! -me decía.

Al oírla, giré la vista hacia ella, encontrándome en lo alto de la escalera.  
-Te traigo lo que me pediste. -me decía mientras observaba como intentaba colocar una pancarta. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

No pude responderle, estaba usando mi magia para intentar extender la pancarta. Una vez extendida, Pinkie pudo apreciar que en ella ponía: "Feliz Cumpleaños Greeny".

Inmediatamente, Pinkie empezó a saltar de un lado a otro emocionada.  
\- ¡¿Va a ser el cumpleaños de Greeny!?

Mientras bajaba de la escalera, asentí.  
\- ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?! -me preguntaba sacudiéndome. - ¡¿Cuándo es?!

Me separé un poco de ella, situándome tras la sacudida e intentando coger mi pizarra para responderle: "Será pasado mañana, y tengo mucho trabajo por delante".  
\- ¡¿Puedo ayudarte?! ¡Déjame ayudarte! ¡Será divertido! -pedía insistente Pinkie Pie.

En seguida, le respondí negando con la cabeza. Esto impactó a Pinkie, no se esperaba aquella respuesta.  
\- ¡¿Por qué no?! -volvió a preguntarme.

Una vez más, usé mi pizarra para responderle: "Siempre me las he arreglado para hacer sólo las fiestas de cumpleaños, y no voy a cambiarlo ahora"  
-Pero... ¿No tienes mucho trabajo? -me preguntó. -Llevas trabajando desde hace meses más de la cuenta, déjame ayudarte.

Volví a usar mi pizarra mi pizarra para decirle: "Eres muy amable Pinkie, pero insisto, no hace falta".

Tras responderle, recogí las cosas que me trajo y me marché a la casa.  
-Ya verás, Loud, al final te voy a ayudar a hacerle la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de su vida. -se decía Pinkie Pie a sí misma.

Durante lo que quedaba de tarde, seguí trabajando en los campos de manzanas, cargando el carro de un lado a otro.

En una de esas, Pinkie apareció del carro por sorpresa, cosa que casi hace que me salte el corazón.  
\- ¡Anda Loud, déjame ayudarte con la fiesta! -insistía la rosada Pony.

Volví a negar con la cabeza, y me enganché el carro, tirando de él. Esto, provocó que Pinkie cayese.

Pinkie puso pucheros, demostrando que no se iba a rendir todavía.

Cuando llegué a casa, me deshice del carro y entré en ella. Ahí, me encontré con mis hermanas, jugando con Applebloom, a los cascos de una Applejack, que llevaba puesto, por obligación de la abuela Smith, una especie de delantal.  
\- ¡Hola hermano! -me saludaban Shine y Greeny.

Las abracé un poco cansado, tras ello, me acerqué a Applejack.  
-Hola cariño. -me decía mientras nos frotábamos el morro mutuamente. - ¿Qué tal en el campo de manzanas?

Usé mi pizarra para responderle: "Agotador cuando se está sólo".

Applejack, sonrió tímidamente. Volví a usar mi pizarra para decirle: "Estoy echo polvo cielo, pero tengo que seguir trabajando".  
-Te estás esforzando mucho. -me decía acariciándome el cuerno. -Deberías descansar.

Le negué con la cabeza, y le volví a escribir: "Debo hacerlo por ella y por ti", a la vez que señalaba a Greeny con los ojos.  
-Está bien, Loud. -me respondía Applejack, dándome un ligero beso en los labios. -Suerte.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi cuarto para continuar trabajando en aquel par de pedidos que tenía que entregar en un par de días.

Descargué las cosas sobre el escritorio, encendí la lámpara de éste, y empecé a trabajar.

A los pocos minutos, pude escuchar un ligero ruido provenir de mi armario. No le di mucha importancia al principio, pero lo volví a escuchar más fuerte casi de inmediato. Me levanté, y me dirigí al armario.

De pronto, de ella apareció Pinkie, acompañada con una explosión de confetis y serpentinas, y silbatos de mata suegras.  
\- ¡Seguro que a Greeny le gustarán estas serpentinas y confetis! -decía Pinkie. - ¡Anda, Loud, déjame ayudarte!

Miré un poco enfadado a Pinkie, y tras unos segundos de silencio, le señalé la puerta, indicándole que se fuera.

Pinkie me mostró una sonrisa avergonzada, y se fue hacia su casa. Aquello, me había hecho perder un tiempo valioso, no había tiempo que perder, tenía que terminar cuanto antes los pedidos. A medida que pasaban las horas el sueño me podía, los párpados me pesaban, y la cabeza me iba de un lado a otro, mi magia se disipaba, y finalmente, caí dormido sobre el escritorio.

A la mañana siguiente, Shine fue a buscarme para desayunar, y pudo verme dormido sobre la mesa.  
\- ¿Hermano? -me decía en bajito mientras aún seguía dormido.

Al comprobar que estaba dormido, se fue de nuevo a la cocina para comunicárselo a los demás. Una vez ahí, Applejack le preguntó a Shine:  
\- ¿Dónde está tu hermano, preciosa?  
-Está en su escritorio. -le respondió. -Creo que estuvo trabajando hasta tarde.  
-Ya me extrañaba a mí que no viniera a desayunar con nosotros. -señalaba la abuela Smith.  
-Eh... ¡Sip! -terminaba Big Mac.

Applejack dio un prologando suspiro, y a continuación dijo:  
-Chicas, iros hoy pronto a la escuela, ¿vale? Yo despertaré a Loud.  
-De acuerdo. -le respondió Shine.

Tras desayunar, las chicas se dirigieron a la escuela, como bien les había pedido Applejack. Tras ello, Applejack entró a mi cuarto portando una bandeja, la cual, dejó sobre mi mesa de noche. Acto seguido, se acercó a mi para intentar despertarme.  
-Eh, dormilón, despierta. -me decía, dándome después un ligero mordisco en la oreja.

Comencé a desperezarme, apreciando el agradable olor a café recién hecho. Tras situarme, elevé la vista hacia Applejack, deseando desperezarme por completo.  
-Te has quedado dormido mientras trabajabas. -me decía mientras acercaba la taza de café. -Te dije que no te esforzarás tanto.

Tomé la taza con mi magia, haciendo que levitase hacia mi morro, tomando algunos sorbos de aquel oloroso y sabroso café.  
-Deberías descansar un poquito más. -continuaba Applejack.

Negué, y usé mi pizarra para responderle: "No puedo, mañana es el cumpleaños de Greeny, y tu no puedes trabajar en tu estado".

Al leerlo, me golpeó con algo de fuerza la sien con su casco.  
-No seas cabezota, deberías dejar que te ayuden, y no acarrear tu sólo con la situación.

Me froté la sien, y le escribí: "No pasa nada cielo, de verdad que puedo".

Ante mi respuesta, Applejack dio un largo suspiro.  
-Eres un cabezota.

Se giró, y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Me puse algo nervioso al verla algo enfadada, pero pude oírla musitar al otro lado:  
-Mi cabezota...

Tras oírla, no pude evitar sonreír, en el fondo, Applejack estaba a mi lado para apoyarme.

Después de desayunar, me fui a Ponyville para vender las manzanas y hablar con los clientes sobre los trabajos que me pidieron, pero aún podía sentir el cansancio.

En el puesto de manzanas, algunos clientes me ayudaban a desperezarme. Me avergonzaba el quedarme dormido ante todos, y uno a uno, les pedía disculpas.

Atendí a los clientes, entregándoles las manzanas que me pedían, pero en una de esas, uno de los clientes me colocó una enorme tarta con azúcar glaseado verde, curiosamente del mismo color de Greeny. Alcé la vista, y pude ver a Pinkie Pie esbozando una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Por fi, por fi, por fi, por fi... -insistía.

Di un resoplido cubriendo parte de mi rostro con el casco. Volví a alzar la vista hacia Pinkie, y le dije por mi pizarra: "Deberías irte".  
\- ¡De aquí no me voy hasta que aceptes! -decía sentándose frente al puesto.

Resoplé otra vez, y le escribí: "Debes irte, porque estas estorbando al resto de clientes".

Pinkie, volteó la vista hacia su espalda y pudo ver una buena fila de Ponys que esperaban para poder comprar manzanas.  
-Jejeje... Lo siento... -decía quitándose de delante.

Con la cola fluyendo, Pinkie aprovechó para colocarse a mi lado, mirando a la clientela con una sonrisa, estaba empezando a sentirme incómodo por la insistencia de Pinkie Pie, pero no iba a dar mi casco a torcer.

Tras acabarse las existencias, cerré el puesto y me enganché el carro en la grupa, y empecé a andar hacia la casa de mis clientes, y a algunos de la familia Apple. Por el camino, Pinkie seguía insistiéndome.  
-Por fa, por fa, por fa. -repetía soplando el mata suegras. - ¡Déjame ayudarte! ¡Te lo pido de rodillas!

Simplemente, pasé de ella. Ya en casa de mi cliente, el señor Asqueroso Rico, llamé a su puerta, tocándola un par de veces con el casco.

El mayordomo me abrió, y me invitó a entrar, dejando el carro en la entrada. Caminé hasta llegar al salón, donde el señor Rico me esperaba.  
-Bienvenido, Loud Off, toma asiento por favor. -me decía.

Acercándome, usé mi pizarra para decirle: "Buenas tardes, señor Rico".  
\- ¿Cómo vas con el encargo que te pedí?  
-"Está a punto de ser terminada" -respondía usando mi pizarra.

Rico, se quedó un poco impresionado, al ver como Pinkie, me zarandeaba ligeramente del casco, o saltar de un lado a otro.  
-"Ignórela, por favor". -le decía otra vez en mi pizarra.

Estuve "hablando" con el señor rico durante un par de horas, ultimando los detalles sobre el pedido que me había realizado.  
-Entonces, ¿el mes que viene podrás empezar a trabajarlo en mi casa? -me preguntó.

Asentí levemente.  
-Muy bien. -me respondía el señor Rico.

Extendió su casco a un cajón de su mesa, y me dio un pequeño saco con monedas, suficiente para pagar los primeros materiales.  
-Espero que con este adelanto puedas empezar.

Una vez más, usé mi pizarra para decirle: "Es usted muy amable, señor".

Tras recoger, y guardar aquellas monedas, me dispuse a irme a repartir los pedidos de la familia Apple, pero,muna vez llegué al carro, apoyé mi cabeza en él, quedándome ligeramente dormido. Pero mi pequeño momento de sueño, fue interrumpido de golpe por el bramido de una trompeta cerca de mi oído.  
\- ¡Loud, déjame ayudarte a hacer la fiesta de Greeny! -me decía Pinkie.

Yo, me encontraba en el suelo, recuperando el aliento por el susto que me había dado Pinkie, con el casco en el pecho, sintiendo como el corazón se me salía.  
-Apuesto a que ahora me dejarás, ¿no? -me preguntaba con una sonrisa.

Me estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad, la insistencia de Pinkie, estaba empezando a ser irritante, pero debía seguir trabajando y aguantar mientras podía.

Durante todo el tiempo, en el que estuve de reparto, Pinkie no dejaba de seguirme, dando saltos, insistiéndome, y mi paciencia empezaba a agotarse.

Tras los pedidos, me dirigí al Sugar Cube Corner a recoger el pastel de cumpleaños que había encargado para el cumpleaños de Greeny.  
-Buenas tardes, Loud. -me saludaba la señora Cake.

Le sonreí como pude, y usé mi magia para acercar mi pizarra, y responderle: "Buenas tardes, señora Cake. ¿Ya tiene mi pedido?"  
-Si querido, acabamos de empaquetarlo. -me respondió.

Acto seguido, el señor Cake, salió de la cocina con mi encargo.  
-Espero que a la pequeña Greeny le encanté esta tarta. -me decía la señora Cake.  
-"Yo también". -le respondí a través de mi pizarra.

Tomé el pedido con mi magia, y me despedí, colocando cuidadosamente la tarta en el carro. Ya era hora de volver a casa, tenía que ponerme a trabajar en los últimos preparativos de la fiesta cuanto antes.

Al llegar a casa, me desenganché el carro, y entré en el granero. Tenía la preparación a poco menos de la mitad, y estaba realmente cansado. Dejé la tarta sobre una mesa, y me acerqué a las escaleras para continuar con la decoración.

Pinkie Pie, entró por la ventana en una explosión de confetis y serpentinas.  
\- ¡Te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar, Loud! -me decía. - ¡Si me dejas de hacer la fiesta de Greeny, haré lo que me pidas!

Educadamente, negué con la cabeza.  
\- ¡Vamos, Loud, me ha costado mucho subir el cañón hasta aquí!

Colocó el cañón en la ventana, y éste se disparó, impulsándome a la otra pared. La escalera cayó sobre la mesa donde tenía colocada la tarta de Greeny, catapultándola hacia la pancarta. A partir de ahí, surgió un efecto dominó, empezando todo a caer, todo mi trabajo, arruinado.

Me coloqué frente al desastre ocasionado, aún sin poder creerme que, todo el trabajo que había hecho, se fuera por el sumidero. La paciencia se me había agotado, estaba a punto de estallar.  
-Eh... Loud... Perdón... -me decía Pinkie mientras su melena empezaba a desinflarse, volviéndose lacia.

Mi cuerno, empezó a cubrirse con un aura azulada, a la vez que del suelo empezaban a elevarse trozos de rocas, me estaba conteniendo un poco, para no cometer una locura.  
\- ¿Loud... Estás bien? -me preguntaba Pinkie.

Con mi magia, junté las rocas rocas, escribiéndole un mensaje, el cual decía: "¡No quiero que me ayudes! Esta iba a ser una fiesta especial para Greeny, y ahora la has estropeado, ¡por favor, vete!"

Asustada por mi reacción, Pinkie dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.  
-E... Está bien Loud... No te ofreceré más mi ayuda. -decía desanimada, hiéndose a casa.

Me quedé sólo en el granero, ante los destrozos de lo que iba a ser la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños para mi hermanita. Me invadían las ganas de llorar por todo un trabajo tirado a la basura pero decidí no rendirme, y empecé a trabajar de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, Applejack se dirigió a mi cuarto, pero al ver que no estaba, fue a buscarme al granero.  
\- ¿Loud? -me llamaba mientras abría la puerta. - ¿Loud, estas aquí?

Cuando abrió del todo la puerta, y dejó entrar la luz, pudo encontrarme dormido contra la mesa, y con el desastre aún por el suelo y las paredes.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Comenzó a zarandearme levemente con sus cascos en el costado, consiguiendo así, despertarme.  
-Loud, ¿qué es todo este desastre? -me preguntó.

Al decirme aquello, me levanté de golpe y mirando a mi alrededor, no había conseguido hacer nada. Sólo quería romper a llorar.  
-Loud...

Dirigí mi mirada a Applejack, derrumbado, usando mi pizarra para decirle: "Esto es un desastre..."  
\- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? -me preguntó Applejack.

Usé el lenguaje de signos para explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido con Pinkie Pie, y como la había tratado.  
\- ¡¿Pero cómo has podido tratar así a la pobre Pinkie?! -me regañaba Applejack - ¡Vale que estuvieras nervioso, pero no era la forma de hacer las cosas!

Usando el lenguaje de signos, le respondí: "De verdad lo siento Applejack, no quería enfadarme de esta forma, y menos con ella".

Estaba a punto de derrumbarme del todo, cuando Applejack colocó su casco sobre mi lomo, y juntó mi frente a la suya, mientras miraba hacia el suelo.  
-Oye cariño, has estado trabajando mucho últimamente, a penas has descansado debidamente. -me decía dulcemente. -No me quiero enfadar contigo, pero necesitas ayuda, y sabes que la única que te puede ayudar con esto ahora mismo es Pinkie.

Asentí, agradecido de la ayuda de Applejack.  
-Vamos, te acompañaré.

Usé el carro para llevar a Applejack hacia el Sugar Cube Corner. Una vez allí, hablamos con los Cake, preguntándoles si habían visto a Pinkie. Afortunadamente ella se encontraba en su cuarto, así pues, subimos las escaleras hacia la habitación de Pinkie, una vez ahí, pudimos apreciar que la habitación estaba a oscuras.  
\- ¿Pinkie? -preguntaba Applejack.  
-Aquí estoy... -respondía la voz de Pinkie, provenir del sillón.

Nos acercamos un poco, y el sillón empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, mostrándonos a una Pinkie con el pelo aún lacio y acariciando a su cocodrilo Goomy.  
-Vaya, pero si es Loud, ¿has venido a verme? Me honra. -decía la Pinkie en un tono extraño. - ¿A qué se debe esta visita?  
-Pinkie, Loud no puede más, necesita tu ayuda para tener terminada la fiesta de Greeny. -le costeaba Applejack.  
-A ver si lo he entendido, vienes a mi casa, me tratas si ningún respeto, pidiendo que te preste mi ayuda para hacer la fiesta de cumpleaños de Greeny, ni siquiera me llamas "Madrina". -decía Pinkie. -No sé sí ayudarte.

Tragándome el orgullo, me puse de rodillas en el suelo, implorándole su ayuda.  
-Intenta pedírmelo como se debe. -me decía Pinkie.

Nervioso, usé mi pizarra para decirle: "Pinkie, por favor, te pido tu ayuda, estaba equivocado".  
-No me sirve. -me respondió. -Quiero oírtelo decir.

Me quedé un poco pálido al oírla decir eso.  
-Pinkie, no seas rencorosa. -le dijo Applejack. -Sabes perfectamente que Loud es mudo. Por favor, ayúdale, está agotado.  
-No, quiero que lo diga. -nos respondía Pinkie.

Entre el estrés, y los nervios, intenté por todos los medios hablar, moviendo la boca, desesperado porque de alguna forma, de mis labios saliera una palabra.  
-Loud, no... -me decía Applejack preocupada.  
\- ¡Ja! Sabía que no podrías. -continuaba Pinkie.

Mientras lo intentaba no podía evitar llorar, sin darme cuenta, mi cuerno comenzaba a parpadear, entonces, pasó algo que nadie se esperaba.  
-"¡Lo siento!"

Mi "voz", retumbó en las cabezas de Pinkie y Applejack, quienes no se esperaban aquello. Tras situarse, ambas me miraron, pudiendo apreciar que mi cuerno parpadeaba.  
-"Lo siento Pinkie". -le decía mi voz en su mente. -"Me he portado mal contigo, no debí pagar el accidente contigo".

Pinkie, comenzó a verme con más interés.  
-"Deseaba tanto que el primer cumpleaños de Greeny en Ponyville saliese bien... Que no he parado de trabajar". -decía mientras las lágrimas me brotaban. -"Ya no te lo pido Pinkie, te lo suplicó, por favor, ayúdame, si no es por mi hazlo por Greeny".  
-Loud... -musitaba Applejack.

Pinkie, se me acercó, pudiendo apreciar poco a poco como su lacia crin, volvía a ponerse espesa y esponjosa.  
\- ¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré, por ti y por ella! -me decía frente a mí.  
-"Gracias, Pinkie". -le agradecí.  
-No perdamos el tiempo, ¡venga, tenemos una fiesta que preparar!

Al llegar la tarde, Fluttershy trajo consigo a Greeny desde su casa, pero para la sorpresa de la pegaso amarilla, la unicornio turquesa llevaba un paquete sobre su grupa.  
-Greeny, ¿qué llevas ahí? -le preguntó Fluttershy.  
-Es un regalo. -le respondió.  
\- ¡Oh, ya veo! -admiraba Fluttershy.

Cuando llegaron al granero, Fluttershy abrió las puertas. Entonces, una explosión de confetis, seguida de un bramido de mata suegras, inundó la entrada del granero. Dentro, Greeny pudo vernos a todos reunidos, a sus compañeros de clase, las chicas, mis amigos, las Crusaders, y Shine, gritando todos a la vez:  
\- ¡Sorpresa!

Greeny, se empezó a emocionar enormemente, abrazándose a Mopi y aguantando la vergüenza.  
\- ¿Qué es todo esto? -preguntó Greenkey sin dejar de sonreír.  
\- ¡Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños! -le decía Pinkie colocándole un gorrito.

Esto, sorprendió a la pequeña.  
\- ¿Mi fiesta? -preguntó.  
-Así es pequeña. -le decía Brave Heart.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, linda? -le preguntaba Fluttershy. - ¿No sabías que se puede hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños?  
-Es que cuando vivía con mi abuelo, sólo lo celebrábamos nosotros. -le respondió. -Y siempre lo preparaba Loud.  
\- ¿Y quién crees que la ha preparado? -decía Pinkie, cargándome a mi con los méritos. -Ha sido tu hermano quien ha organizado esto.  
\- ¿De verdad?

Al oír eso, Greeny corrió a por mí, abrazándome.  
-Gracias, hermano.

Al oírla, froté mi rostro contra su carita.  
\- ¡Ah, por cierto! -decía Greeny separándose un poco, y haciendo levitar el paquete que llevaba en su lomo. -Esto es un regalo para ti de mi parte, por sacrificarte tanto por que tenga mis cumpleaños.

Greeny, me entregó el paquete, tomándolo entre mis cascos.  
-Feliz cumpleaños, hermano.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, era algo que no se esperaban.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! -decían todos estupefactos.  
-Shine, ¿es hoy también el cumpleaños de tu hermano? -le preguntaba Twilight.  
-Sí.  
-Pero... Loud, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? -me preguntó Applejack.  
-Mi hermano siempre decía que montaba esta fiesta por los dos. -contaba Greenkey. -Pero en el fondo sabía que estaba sacrificando sus cumpleaños por mí, antes no tenía mucho dinero, y este año quería hacerle un regalo.

Me conmoví bastante, y, con mi "voz", le pude decir:  
-"Gracias... Greeny..."

Todos, se asombraron al sentir mi "voz" vibrar en su cabeza.  
-Hermano... ¿Has dominado el regalo que te hizo la princesa Celestia? -me preguntaba Greeny.

Asentí a la pequeña, y la ella dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa impresionante.  
\- ¡Éste es el mejor cumpleaños de todos! -decía lanzándose a mi cuello. - ¡Ya puedo oír la "voz" de mi hermano!

Al abrazo, se unió Shine.  
\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños a los dos! -nos decía la blanquecina unicornio.

Y a continuación, Applejack me abrazó por la espalda, algo que me sorprendió un poco.  
-Eres capaz de hasta sacrificar tu cumpleaños por tu hermana. -me susurraba al oído. -No tienes remedio, y por eso te quiero.

Me sonrojé un poco, acabando por responderle:  
-"Y yo a ti, princesa"  
-Feliz Cumpleaños... -me decía Applejack.  
\- ¡Venga, que no paré la fiesta! -gritaba Pinkie.

La fiesta, continuó durante horas, entre risas y juegos, hasta que finalmente, llegó la hora de cortar la tarta.  
\- ¡Dejen paso a la potrilla del día! -decía Applejack, llamando a Greeny.

La pequeña, se acercó a la mesa sonriendo, pero no quería empezar sin mí.  
\- ¿Y mi hermano?  
\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Loud? -preguntó Pinkie.

El silencio se hizo, pero se rompió con un pequeño ronquido, provenir desde un pequeño montón de paja apilada. Todos, dirigieron su mirada hacia donde procedía el sonido, y pudieron verme dormido sobre ese montón.  
-El pobre está hecho polvo. -decía Shine.  
-Se merece un buen descanso. -continuaba Ruby.

A la mañana siguiente, aún seguía dormido en el granero, pero una dulce voz fue a despertarme.  
-Eh... Dormilón... Despierta ya...

Rápidamente, identifiqué aquella dulce voz, era la de Applejack. Me empecé a desperezar sonriendo, abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

Cuando los abrí por completo, ahí estaban todos, mis amigos mis hermanas, y las chicas, todos con preparativos para una fiesta de cumpleaños. Aquello, me descolocó un poco.  
-"¿Qué es todo esto?" -dije con mi "voz".  
-Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños. -me decía Pinkie, colocando una enorme tarta de chocolate en la mesa.  
-Mira Loud, nos ha parecido muy tierno que hayas sacrificado tus cumpleaños para que Greeny pudiera tener los suyos. -decía Rainbow.  
-Pero tu también mereces el tuyo. -terminaba Dust.  
-Así que les dije que hiciéramos tu propia fiesta. -me decía Applejack.  
\- ¡Y yo la ayudé a prepararla mientras dormías! -terminaba Pinkie.

Todo ello, me llegó a lo más profundo de mi corazón, no sólo no me lo esperaba, si no que me llenó de felicidad, dejando brotar una pequeña lágrima. Para mi sorpresa, Pinkie me colocó un gorro de cumpleaños, con el dibujo de mi Cutie Mark en él.  
\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Loud! -decían todos.

Feliz, dejé que la fiesta iniciara, era la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que tenía en mucho tiempo, y la verdad, es que me lo estaba pasando muy bien. No me lo había pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo, simplemente, fue el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido por mi cumpleaños.


	12. Los nuevos elementos de la armonía 1º

LOS NUEVOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA 1º PARTE

Ésta historia, inicia fuera de los límites de Equestria, más en concreto, en las tierras donde habitan las criaturas conocidas como changellings, donde son atacadas por una extraña y poderosa criatura, seguida de un pequeño grupo de extraños Ponys.  
-Es inútil que os resistáis. -decía aquella criatura acercándose a la reina Chryssalis. -No tenéis oportunidad alguna ante nuestros poderes alquímicos.  
\- ¿Alquimia? -decía burlona la reina de los changellings. - ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, todo el mundo sabe que la alquimia hace tiempo que está extinta.  
\- ¿Eso crees? Pues... ¿Por qué no vienes tu contra mí? O mejor, todo tu ejército contra uno de mis secuaces. -decía aquella extraña criatura.

La reina Chryssalis, gruñó, pero mandó a todo su ejército a atacarles.  
-Uroboros, puedes hacerte cargo.  
-Encantado.

Aquel Pony, saltó al frente de su "ama", a la luz, se podía apreciar que era un Pony de un color pálido, con espinas en su espalda, una crin de un rojo intenso, unos colmillos puntiagudos, garras en sus cascos, un cuerno atrofiado, y unos brillantes ojos de dragón.

Los changellings, se impresionaron al ver aquella cosa, pero no cesaban en su arremetida contra la criatura y sus secuaces. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca, el ser llamado Uroboros, dio un fuerte golpe con su casco en el suelo, levantando una pared de llamaradas, esto, provocó que los changellings rebotasen quemados ante los pies de su reina.  
\- ¿Co... Cómo has podido hacer eso?  
-Alquimia, querida. -respondía la criatura. -Algunos la llaman "magia de materialización", pero es mucho mejor.

Chryssalis, intentó escapar volando en mitad del cielo nocturno.  
-Uroboros, que no escape.  
-A la orden. -decía riendo

De las paredes y el suelo, brotaron un sin fin de cadenas, atando a la reina de los changellings, y arrastrándola al suelo. Una vez en el piso, la extraña criatura se dejó ver a la luz, era una esfinge, de enormes alas pardas y una sonrisa demencial.  
\- ¿A dónde creías que ibas? -le decía sonriendo la esfinge. -Tienes algo que necesito, y lo voy a tomar.  
\- ¡¿Qué quieres de mi?! -le preguntó Chryssalis.  
-Tu poder.

La esfinge, clavó sus garras en el suelo, y de éste, empezó a dibujarse un círculo alquímico alrededor de la reina. Enseguida, empezó a brillar, y de la boca de Chryssalis, empezó a emanar una nubecilla verde, que empezaba a ser absorbida por la esfinge.  
-Ah... Si... Qué gran poder... Uroboros, manténla bien atada.  
-Mi señora Neferis. -decía una Pony envuelta en una túnica. -Usted me dijo que volvería a ver a mis hijas si la ayudaba.  
-Todo a su tiempo, mi querida Sapphire Leviathan. -le decía la esfinge de nombre Neferis.  
\- ¡Llevo cinco años obedeciéndola, me he ganado el derecho de...!

Antes de poder terminar la frase, Neferis se la cerró sujetándola en su zarpa leonida.  
-Las verás cuando yo te lo diga. -le dijo gruñendo. - ¿Hace falta que te recuerde gracias a quién estas viva y no carbonizada?

Aquella Pony, negó con la cabeza, sumisa.  
-Muy bien... Así me gusta...  
-Mi señora, ¿a dónde nos dirigiremos ahora? -decía otro Pony cubierto por una túnica, pudiéndose oír una voz masculina.  
-Buena pregunta, Mercury Belphegor. -le respondía. -Llevo más de dos mil años deseando hacerme con Equestria... Ahora me siento todopoderosa, ni siquiera Celestia podría derrotarme.

Los cuatros Ponys que la acompañaban se juntaron a su espalda, esperando órdenes.  
-Emprendamos la marcha hacia Equestria. -les dijo. -Es hora de tomar el control...

Esa misma noche, la princesa Celestia despertó de su sueño, estaba totalmente aterrada.  
\- ¡¿Hermana!? -le llamaba Luna. - ¡¿Qué ocurre?!  
-Alguien viene... -le respondía. -Y el árbol de la armonía lo sabe...  
-Hermana... Hace algún tiempo lo dijiste, ¿qué sientes del árbol de la armonía? -le preguntó Luna.  
-Llama a los guardias y a la princesa Twilight. -fue la respuesta de Celestia a su hermana. -Necesitamos reunir a sus nuevos amigos en nuestra antigua casa.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté como cada mañana, bajando a desayunar tras salir del baño con Big Mac.  
-Buenos días. -nos decía la abuela Smith.  
-"Buenos días". -les respondía a todos con mi "voz", a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa.

De sorpresa, Applejack me besó en la mejilla.  
-Ya era hora de que vinierais. -nos dijo. -Tenemos un largo día de trabajo.

De pronto, tocaron a la puerta con golpes secos y fuertes. Me ofrecí para ver de quién se trataba, y grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que se trataba de un par de soldados pegaso de la guardia real.  
\- ¿Señor Loud Off y señorita Applejack? -me preguntó uno de los soldados.

Asentí casi de inmediato ante su pregunta, confirmándole quién era.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -les preguntó Applejack.  
-Lamentamos molestarles desde tan temprano, pero la princesa Celestia reclama urgentemente vuestra presencia en palacio. -explicaba aquel guardia.  
\- ¿La princesa Celestia? -preguntaron los demás.

Los guardias, se apartaron de delante de la puerta, mostrando un carruaje dorado.  
-Por favor, acompáñenos.

Sin entender mucho lo que estaba pasando, accedimos. Durante el camino, pudimos ver como otros carros se unían a nosotros en el camino al palacio de Celestia; en uno de ellos iban montadas Brave Heart y Ruby; en otro, Pinkipie y Rarity, y escoltados por otros guardias, iban Rainbow Dash, Dust Typhoon, Fluttershy y la princesa Twilight volando.  
\- ¡Hola, chicos! -nos decía Dust.  
\- ¿A vosotros también os han convocado? -preguntó Rarity.  
-"Así es". -respondí. -"Y me gustaría saber porque".  
-Si la princesa Celestia nos ha hecho llamar, es imperativo acudir. -me contestaba Twilight. -Ya nos dará explicaciones en cuanto acudamos.

Al llegar a palacio, los guardias rápidamente nos escoltaron hacia la sala del trono, donde, la princesa Celestia, nos esperaba.  
-Buenos días a todos. -nos saludaba. -Siento de verdad el haberos hecho venir aquí tan temprano.  
-No es nada, su majestad. -le respondía Brave Heart.  
-Princesa, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? -le preguntó inmediatamente Twilight.

La princesa, dio un largo suspiro ante nosotros.  
-Me temo... Que una vieja enemiga se ha vuelto a alzar, amenazando con su poder todo el reino de Equestria. -nos explicaba la regia alicornio.  
\- ¿Quién? -preguntó Fluttershy un poco aterrada.  
-Toda Equestria la conocí antiguamente por la esfinge Neferis. -respondió Celestia con dificultad. -Antiguamente, todas las clases de Ponys conocían y usaban la "magia de materialización" bajo el nombre de alquimia. -empezaba a explicarnos.

Yo, prestaba especial interés, pues esa, era la historia de mi magia.  
-Hace dos mil años, una esfinge se alzó ante todos los usuarios de aquella magia, devorando su poder para incrementar el suyo, y los Ponys que la siguieron, fueron transmutados en otras criaturas, a las que se les dio el nombre de alquimistas.  
\- ¿Alquimistas? -decía incrédula Rarity.  
-Suena como... Algo de empollones. -concluía Rainbow.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió después, su majestad? -le preguntó Ruby.

Di ligeros pasos hacia delante, muy interesado por la historia de mi magia.  
-Neferis intentó hacerse con el control de todo el mundo, destruyendo a todos los que se oponían a su voluntad. -continuaba explicando Celestia. -Mi hermana y yo, tuvimos que hacerle frente usando todo nuestro poder, pero la magia de materialización de entonces nos tenía agotadas, tras un largo y difícil enfrentamiento, conseguimos confinarla en las tierras oscuras. Pero ha conseguido escapar, y es probable que, como su poder fue disminuido durante estos siglos, no la haya detectado hasta ahora.  
\- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere ahora esa Neferis? -preguntó Pinkie.  
\- ¿No es obvio? Seguro que quiere terminar lo que empezó. -seguía Brave Heart.  
-Dominar Equestria. -terminaba Dust.  
-Es muy posible que no se contenga sólo con Equestria. -decía Applejack.  
-Todo el mundo... Canterlot, el imperio de Cristal... Todo. -finalizaba Twilight.

Escamado, me atreví a preguntar:  
-"Pero princesa, ¿por qué nos ha hecho llamar a todos?"

La princesa, dirigió su mirada hacia mí.  
-"Quiero decir... Ustedes las princesas son los Ponys más poderosos de Equestria seguro que si esa esfinge atacase, podría defenderse".  
-No es tan fácil, Loud Off... -me respondió. - ¿Conocéis los elementos de la armonía?

Negué ignorante, a mi negación, se unieron Dust, Brave Heart y Ruby.  
\- ¿En serio? -nos preguntó Rarity. - ¿Cómo es posible que no conozcáis los elementos de la armonía?  
-Pues ya ves, bonita, no lo sabemos. -le respondió Brave Heart.  
-Si me dais unos minutos... Os lo explicaré.

El cuerno de Celestia, brillo, cubriéndonos a todos con su luz. De pronto, nos encontramos en una cueva, frente a un inmenso árbol de cristal; nos quedamos estupefactos, al menos, yo, Ruby, Brave Heart y Dust.  
\- ¿Qué es eso? -decía Dust asombrado.  
-El árbol de la armonía. -respondía Twilight. -Hace algún tiempo, Celestia y su hermana usaron los elementos de la armonía para proteger toda Equestria, pero, no hace mucho, tuvimos que devolverlos para salvarlos.  
-Así es. -afirmaba Celestia. -Loud Off, Brave Heart, Dust Typhoon, Ruby Spark... Vosotros no lo sabréis de antes, pero antiguamente, este árbol sólo ostentaba seis elementos mágicos que equilibraban Equestria.  
-Lealtad. -decía Rainbow.  
-Amabilidad. -seguía Fluttershy.  
-Honradez. -proseguía Applejack.  
-Generosidad. -seguía Rarity.  
-Risas. -seguía Pinkie Pie.  
-Y la Magia. -terminaba Twilight. -Y nosotras, los portábamos.  
-"¿Los portabais?" -pregunté, resonando mi "voz" en la mente de todos.  
-Así es... -nos contaba Twilight. -Desde ese día, no hemos podido recuperarlos, pero seguimos a salvo gracias a éste árbol.  
-Ahora, por favor, quiero que veáis atentamente sus ramas. -nos dijo Celestia.

Miramos a todas las ramas de cristal, tal y como nos dijo Celestia. El primero en percatarse, fue Dust.  
-Creo que ya lo veo. -dijo. -Entre las ramas están creciendo brotes nuevos.

Al escuchar la observación de Dust, todos miramos atentos, era cierto, habían unas ramas, las cuales acababan en unas esferas de luz, que parecían latir.  
-Buena observación, Dust Typhoon. -le halagaba Celestia. -Efectivamente, el árbol está dando a luz nuevos elementos de la armonía.

Todos, quedamos asombrados.  
\- ¿Nuevos elementos? -preguntaba Applejack. - ¿Eso significa que volveremos a usar los elementos de la armonía?

Celestia, simplemente negó con la cabeza.  
-Me temo que no será así de sencillo. -respondió la princesa. -Tengo la sensación de que el árbol de la armonía a escogido a nuevos portadores para que maduren sus elementos.  
\- ¿Quienes? -preguntó Twilight.

Entonces, Celestia nos fue señalando, la primera, fue Ruby, seguida de Brave Heart, Dust, y, finalmente, yo.  
\- ¡¿Cómo?! -gritaron las chicas.  
-No lo entiendo, princesa, ¿por qué? -le preguntó Twilight.  
-Ni yo misma lo entiendo, pero el árbol de la armonía ha estado mandándome señales desde hace un tiempo, y puede que todo estuviera relacionado con estos jóvenes Ponys. -decía dirigiendo su mirada hacia nosotros.  
\- "¿Qué quiere decir?" -le pregunté sin salir de mi asombro.  
-Que el árbol de la armonía, desea otorgaros con estos nuevos elementos. -me contestaba Celestia. -Aún no entiendo el por qué, pero si os ha escogido, será por algo.  
-Vaya... Pero si es la grandiosa Celestia... -decía una voz burlona, desconocida para todos.

A Celestia se le erizaron las orejas al escuchar aquella voz.  
\- ¿Neferis? ¡Muéstrate! -le exigía Celestia extendiendo sus alas ante nosotros.

Desde el techo, entre el árbol de la armonía y nosotros, una enorme gota metalizada empezó a descender, colgando desde lo alto. El reflejo metálico de aquella gota, empezó a reflejar a otra criatura, en vez de a nosotros, se pudo apreciar la figura de una esfinge, y otros cuatro Ponys tras de ella, uno de ellos, sosteniendo sobre su casco, una esfera de ese mismo líquido.  
-Cuanto tiempo sin verte... Celestia... -respondía aquella esfinge con una sonrisa demencial.  
-Neferis, ¿supongo? -le decía Brave Heart, poniéndose a la defensiva.  
-Una potrilla valiente... Me gusta. -respondía la esfinge.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -le preguntó Celestia.  
\- ¿No es evidente? Quiero todo el mundo. -le respondía. -Y tu reino, Equestria, será el primer paso hacia mi objetivo.  
\- ¡No dejaremos que lo hagas! -le gritaba Dust.  
\- ¡Nos enfrentaremos a ti si es necesario! -le amenazaba Rainbow.  
\- ¡Silencio! -gritaba el Pony que mantenía la esfera líquida.

La gota, disparó una bola de aquella sustancia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me coloqué rápidamente delante de todos, y, usando mi magia, elevé del suelo un escudo de roca, algo, que sorprendió a Neferis y sus Ponys.  
\- ¿Un usuario de alquimia? -decía sorprendida Neferis. -Maldito Pony... ¿Dónde has aprendido a usar la alquimia?

No le respondí, primero, porque no consideraba alquimia a mi magia de materialización, y segundo, por mi evidente minusvalía.  
-Así que no respondes, ¿eh? Me gusta esa actitud...

Por un momento, pude ver que la Pony que estaba tras la esfinge, me miraba con interés, a la vez que preocupación, dibujada en lo poco visible de su rostro.  
-Muy bien... En unas horas llegaré a Equestria. -decía Neferis. -Y no vendré sola...

Dicho esto, la gota dejó ver un enorme ejército changellings tras Neferis y los Ponys que la acompañaban.  
\- ¿Qué has hecho con Chryssalis? -decía Twilight impresionada.  
-He robado su poder, y con ello, el dominio de sus insectos. -le respondía Neferis. -Celestia... Te recomiendo que te prepares... En unas horas llegaré al centro de Equestria, y ahí, empezaré mi ataque.

Tras decir aquello, la enorme gota desapareció por donde vino.  
-Muchas gracias, Loud Off. -me decía Celestia.  
-"No ha sido nada, Majestad" -le respondí.  
\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -le preguntó Ruby. -Ya la hemos visto, está dispuesta a atacar con todo lo que tiene.  
\- ¿No es evidente? Le haremos frente. -le respondió Rainbow.  
-Esa no es la solución. -anunció Celestia.

Por unos instantes, la regia princesa alicornio se mantuvo en silencio.  
-Twilight... Quiero que avises a Luna e iniciéis la evacuación de todos los a habitantes de Ponyville y el resto de Equestria. -le ordenaba.

Esto, nos impactó a todos.  
-Yo reuniré a todo mi ejército y le haré frente a Neferis, junto a Loud Off, Ruby Spark, Brave Heart y Dust Typhoon.  
\- ¿¡Cómo?! -preguntó Dust.  
\- ¿Por qué ellos son los que deben quedarse frente? -le preguntó Applejack. -Nunca han usado los elementos de la armonía.  
-Si es verdad que el árbol de la armonía los ha escogido como nuevos elementos, su ayuda será útil en la inminente batalla. -respondía la princesa. -Además... Tenemos una magia que podría poner la balanza a nuestro favor.

Al decir eso, dirigió su mirada hacia mí. En eso, miré a todas partes, y me señalé incrédulo.  
-Loud, Neferis y sus secuaces usarán la misma magia que tú. -me decía Celestia. -Eres el único Pony unicornio que podría intentar hacerles frente, y marcar la diferencia.  
-"Pero... Princesa Celestia, yo..."

Antes de poder terminar, Brave Heart, Dust y Ruby, se colocaron a mi lado, apoyándome.  
-Será un honor estar a su lado en la batalla. -le decía Brave Heart.  
-Haremos lo que esté en nuestros cascos para serle de utilidad. -seguía Dust.

Resignado, acepté.  
-"Daré lo mejor de mí para protegerlos a todos". -fue mi respuesta.  
-Os agradezco de todo corazón vuestro apoyo. -nos decía Celestia. -Empecemos con los preparativos, quiero a todos los habitantes evacuados para mañana.

Mientras iniciábamos los preparativos para la evacuación, la Pony que acompañaba a Neferis, se alejó un poco de su grupo, y del ejército changelling, buscado la luz de la luna en un lugar a solas. Al encontrar el lugar que buscaba, alzó la mirada a la luna, comenzando a cantar con voz temblorosa una nana:  
-Toma mi casco, te arroparé... Os cuidaré y os protegeré... Sois pequeñas, ya lo sé... Pero fuertes vais a ser... Os doy mi amor, os doy mi ser... Os doy mi alma y mi corazón... Os quiero mucho, mis dulces niñas... Os entrego todo mi cariño...

Una lágrima, corrió por su mejilla al acabar la incompleta nana.

Mientras, en Ponyville la evacuación iniciaba. Los evacuados, eran guiados por la princesa Luna y los miembros de su ejército hacia las afuera de Equestria, con la esperanza de que los daños fueran mínimos.  
\- ¡Vamos, quiero ver movimiento! -decía Dust. - ¡No dejéis a los ancianos atrás, dadles prioridad!  
\- ¡Dust! -le llamaba Rainbow Dash.

Dust, se giró al oír la voz de Rainbow, quién se acercaba hacia él.  
-Dust... Ya se están empezando a preparar los demás. -le decía.  
-Ya voy... ¿Estás segura de que todo saldrá bien? -le preguntó.  
-Por supuesto. -le respondió. -Pero... Me duele reconocerlo... Pero tengo miedo de lo que te pueda pasar.  
-Vaya... ¿La dura y valiente Rainbow Dash se preocupa por mi? -le decía burlón.

Ante su comentario, Rainbow intentó golpearlo, pero Dust la atrapó en un abrazo. Esto, provocó que Rainbow le correspondiera, y pudo sentir como algo corría por su lomo, algo húmedo y cálido.  
\- ¿Estas llorando? -le preguntó Dust.  
-No, idiota... Sudo por los ojos... -le respondió.  
\- ¡Je! Seguro... -dijo Dust, acariciándole el lomo a Rainbow. -Vamos, tenemos que ponernos en marcha.  
-Está bien... ¿Es todo cuanto tienes que decirme?  
\- ¿Y qué más quieres?

Rainbow, se intentó separar algo frustrada, pero entonces, Dust, la besó de repente, acariciándole el rostro. Tras un pequeño tiempo, sus labios se separaron.  
-Tendré cuidado, lo prometo. -le dijo en bajo a Rainbow.  
-Sé que lo tendrás... Idiota... -le respondió Rainbow.

Mientras tanto, en Sweet Apple Acres, me estaba preparando para lo que pudiera ocurrir, desde mi ventana, se podía ver al ejército de Celestia, reuniéndose. Al rato, empecé a bajar las escaleras, ahí, me encontré a todos los miembros de la familia Apple, y a mis hermanas.  
-Hermano... ¿Qué pasa? -me preguntaba Greeny nerviosa.  
-"No puedo explicártelo" -le respondí. -"Por favor, debéis evacuar con los demás". -volví a "decir", mirando a los Apple.  
-No pensamos abandonar nuestro hogar. -decía la abuela Smith.  
-"Abuela Smith, sé perfectamente lo que siente, pero Equestria se va a convertir en un gran campo de batalla, y la princesa no puede garantizar la seguridad de todos".  
-Pero aquí está toda nuestra vida. -decía Big Mac.  
-Nuestra historia. -continuaba Applebloom.  
-Y nuestra familia. -terminaba Applejack acercándose.

De pronto, me abrazó.  
-No quiero que vayas Loud, va a ser peligroso. -me decía, podía apreciar cómo le temblaba la voz.  
-"Debo ir, Applejack" -le respondía. -"Debo de protegeros a..."  
\- ¡Deja de tomar la responsabilidad de todos! -estallaba Applejack. - ¡Deja de pensar en los demás y piensa en ti por una vez!

Me sorprendí al oírla, y no fui el único, todos, mirábamos a una asustada Applejack.  
\- ¡Dentro de poco tendremos a un bebé, y quiero que su padre esté aquí para verlo crecer! -decía Applejack llorando, con los ojos cerrados. - ¡No quiero que te pase nada, te necesitamos aquí, te necesito!

El alma, se me partía en dos al escucharla, realmente, estaba aterrado por lo que fuera a pasar, pero también estaba preocupado por Applejack.  
-"Mi princesa..." -le decía acariciándole la mejilla, dejando que mi casco se humedeciese. -"No te preocupes... No dejaré que me pase nada, te lo prometo".  
-Deja que esté a tu lado en esta batalla. -me rogó. -Si algo pasa, podemos usar los elementos de la armonía.

Negué con la cabeza.  
-"Estas muy embarazada, no puedes luchar así..."  
-Me da igual. -me respondió. -Yo también deseo manteneros a salvo...

Una vez más, el alma se me partió al verla así, no quería arriesgar la vida de Applejack, mi nueva familia, y la vida de nuestro hijo, así pues, llamé a mis hermanas con mi casco. Éstas, se acercaron, mirándome preocupadas.  
\- ¿Hermano? -me decía Shine.  
-"Cuidad de todos". -les dije.  
\- ¿Qué...? -decía Applejack mirándome.

Apartando la vista de ella, me dirigí a la puerta.  
-Loud...

Antes de que pudiera decirme nada más, cerré la puerta.  
\- ¡Loud!

Applejack, salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla pudo apreciar un escudo al otro lado. En seguida, empezaron a salir escudos que empezaban a proteger las ventanas y el resto de puertas de la casa, evitando que salieran.  
\- ¡Loud por favor, déjanos salir! -decía Applejack golpeando el escudo con sus cascos.  
\- ¡Hermano! -me gritaban mis hermanas.

Podía oírlas mientras me alejaba de la casa.  
\- ¡Loud, por favor, por favor...! -decía la voz de Applejack, envuelta en un sonido de llanto.

El corazón se me encogía mientras me alejaba y la oía, sin poder evitar derramar alguna lágrima en mi camino.

Tras una larga caminata, me encontré con mis amigos y las chicas en el punte de Ponyville.  
\- ¿Estamos todos listos? -preguntó Twilight.

Asentí.  
-Un momento. -añadió Rarity. - ¿Dónde está Applejack?

Aparté la vista un momento.  
-"La tengo a salvo". -fue mi respuesta.  
-Loud... ¿Qué has hecho? -me preguntó Ruby.  
-"Proteger a mi familia". -les respondí. -"No puedo arriesgar su futuro".

Twilight, se me acercó.  
-Has hecho lo que creías, Loud. -me dijo. -Cualquier padre hubiera hecho lo mismo.  
-No te culpamos. -siguió Fluttershy.

No pude evitar derramar alguna lágrima, estaba destrozado.  
-Tranquilo, Loud. -me decía Dust.  
-"Quiero estar con ella..." -decía.  
-Pues lucha para que así sea. -me decía Brave Heart. -Loud, llevamos un tiempo siendo amigos, y siempre te he visto dar lo mejor de ti para ayudarnos a todos.  
-Son incontables las veces que nos demostraste hasta que punto eres capaz de darlo todo por los demás. -seguía Ruby. -Ahora, no estás sólo en esta lucha.  
-Nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte. -continuaba Dust.  
-Y a nosotras. -decían a la vez Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Rarity.

Al oírlos, me sequé las lágrimas, y mostré una cara de decisión.  
-"Gracias".  
\- ¿Entonces, estamos listos? -preguntó Rainbow.

Todos, asentimos.  
-"Sólo una cosa más".

Tras decirle aquello, mi cuerno empezó a brillar, cubriéndonos a los nueve en una luz celeste. Entonces, de nuestros cuerpos, empezaron a aparecer armaduras, cubriendo hasta nuestras Cutie Marks. Éstas armaduras, parecían robustas pese a ser ligeras, brillando con un fulgor dorado.  
-"Con estas armaduras estaremos seguros" -les decía mi "voz" retumbando en sus mentes.  
-Como siempre, preocupándote por todos. -respondía Ruby con una sonrisa.  
-Vayamos ya, la princesa nos debe de estar esperando. -terminaba Brave Heart.

Emprendimos la marcha hacia donde se encontraba el ejército de Celestia. No tardamos mucho en llegar, y ahí estaba la princesa, esperándonos.  
-Me alegro de que estéis aquí. -nos dijo Celestia.  
-No íbamos a dejarla sola después de pedírnoslo. -le dijo Dust.  
-"Estamos listo para lo que sea". -continué.

De pronto, se pudo escuchar un rugido procedente de las montañas. Todos miramos hacia allí, y pudimos apreciar una enorme nube negra de centellas verdes, siendo estos, los changellings, además, una enormes alas se batían frente a ellos, acercándose. Rápidamente, la identificamos como Neferis.  
-Ya vienen... -decía Brave Heart, posicionándose.

Al poco, Neferis se dejó caer delante del ejército de Celestia, el suelo, tembló ante su impacto, y sus garras se clavaban en el suelo mientras mostraba una sonrisa pícara, acompañada de una risilla burlona.  
-Vaya... ¿Celestia va a luchar su batalla por una vez? -le decía la esfinge.

Tras decir aquello, dirigió su mirada hacia mí.  
-Veo que tienes al usuario de alquimia. -le decía.  
\- ¡Se llama magia de materialización! -le replicaba Twilight.

La esfinge, pasó de Twilight.  
-Bueno... Yo también tengo a los míos.

Dicho eso, soltó un rugido, y cuatro Ponys encapuchados se colocaron a sus lados, acto seguido, extendió sus alas y las capuchas salieron volando, descubriendo a aquellos Ponys.

El primero, parecía un auténtico monstruo, tenía las crines de un rojo intenso, el cuerpo escamoso, garras en sus cascos, unos afilados colmillos, un cuerno atrofiado, y unos ojos amarillentos de dragón. La segunda, era una Pony unicornio, cuyo cuerpo, era totalmente líquido, con unos brillantes ojos amarillos. El tercero, era un Pony terrestre, con las crines liquidas, de un color y brillo metalizados, y el último, un pegaso dorado con unas alas un tanto extrañas, pues parecían tener forma de relámpagos.  
-Os presento a mis alquimistas: Uroboros, Sapphire Leviathan, Mercury Belphegor y Aurum Golem. -los presentaba Neferis con orgullo en su voz.

Aquellos Ponys, parecían muy seguros de sí mismos, y más, con el ejército changelling a sus espaldas.  
-Madre mía... ¿Qué son? -decía Rainbow viéndolos.  
-El resultado de un Pony combinado con la antigua alquimia. -le respondió Celestia.  
-Basta de palabrerías, Celestia. -le decía. -Es hora de tomar tu reino por... ¡La fuerza!

Al gritar, los changellings empezaron a atacar, a la misma vez, la guardia real inició el contraataque, intentando que los changellings no avanzasen.

Al contraataque aéreo, se unieron Rainbow y Dust, golpeando a los changelling.  
\- ¡Ahora sabréis porque me llaman Dust Typhoon! -declaraba Dust colocándose sus gafas de piloto.

Dirigiéndose hacia los changellings, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo rápidamente, atravesando el ejército, con una explosión de aire.  
\- ¡Así es como me las gasto!

De pronto, delante de Dust, un relámpago se cruzó en su camino, parecía estar vivo, pues se movía de una forma peculiar. Al disiparse el relámpago, se pudo apreciar a Aurum Golem, cuyas crines parecían ser el propio relámpago.  
\- ¿Relámpagos?

Aurum, mostró una sonrisa malévola a Dust, y tras ello, empezó a embestirle. Dust intentó esquivarlo como podía, pero Aurum, era bastante rápido, más que él mismo  
-No puedes derrotarme. -le decía Aurum.

De pronto, Rainwob se dejó caer sobre Aurum, provocando que el alquimista cayera.  
\- ¿Y qué me dices de mi? -le dijo burlona Rainbow.

Los relámpagos, volvieron a sucederse, atravesando el cielo entre los dos pegasos, la guardia real, y los changellings.  
-Me las pagaréis...

Mientras tanto, en la tierra, Twilight y Ruby, intentaron hacerle frente a Mercury, disparando rayos de energía contra él. Pero al impactar, sólo atravesaron el cuerpo de Mercury, y de los agujeros de su cuerpo, empezaron a brotar pequeñas esferas de esas gotas metalizadas, las cuales, empezaron a girar a su alrededor.  
-Eso es... -decía Twilight mirando las esferas.

Mercury, empezó a lanzarle las esferas hacia las dos Ponys, pero Ruby, percatándose de lo que era, alzó un campo de fuerza.  
-Es mercurio. -decía Ruby. -El cuerpo de ese Pony está hecho de mercurio.  
-Que perspicaz eres... -decía aquel Pony alquimista mientras los trozos de mercurio se reunían en él, completando su cuerpo.  
-No podemos dejar que esas cosas nos toquen. -le advertía Ruby a Twilight.

Por otro lado, Rarity, Brave Heart y Pinkie, intentaban hacerle frente a la Pony de cuerpo líquido. Rarity, intentó atacarla usando su magia, pero al igual que con Mercury, la magia sólo atravesaba su cuerpo sin hacerle daño.  
-Me toca... -decía aquella Pony.

Su cuerno, comenzó a brillar, y de este, empezó a emanar una enorme cantidad de agua, creciendo, hasta que formó el cuerpo de una gigantesca serpiente, lanzándose contra las chicas, arrastrándolas con el torrente.  
-Lo siento... Pero debo hacerlo. -decía Sapphire Leviathan acercándose a las chicas.  
-Yo también lo siento. -le contestó Brave Heart.

Dicho esto, le intentó cocear la cara, pero el agua, sujetó a Brave Heart por las patas y la zarandeó.  
-Debo hacerlo por mis hijas. -le decía aquella Pony. -No lo entenderías, niña.  
\- ¿Tus hijas...? -decía Brave Heart un poco mellada. -No me haga reír...

Sapphire, la arrojó a un lado, continuando hacia Rarity y Pinkie, pero, nuevamente, Brave Heart la enfrentó, arrojándole todo cuanto podía.  
-Deja en paz a mis amigas... -le ordenaba la valiente Pony.  
-Por favor... No te entrometas...

Por otro lado, Fluttershy me intentaba ayudar a hacerle frente al último Pony de alquimia, el llamado Uroboros. Correteaba a todos lados mientras se reía como un loco, parecía estar jugando con nosotros.  
\- ¡Eh, usuario de alquimia! -me decía. - ¡Adelante, atácame con todo!

Lo observaba, estudiando sus movimientos.  
\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?! -decía riéndose de mí. - ¡Pues déjame empezar!

Uroboros, empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego desde su cuerpo hacia nosotros, en eso, elevé un escudo para protegernos, pero eso no detuvo a Uroboros, quien seguía correteando de un sitio a otro.  
\- ¡¿Qué pasa usuario?! -decía burlón. - ¿No piensas atacarme?

De pronto, le elevé una muralla de roca, provocando que se chocaran. Entonces, el muro empezó a rodearlo, aprisionándolo.  
\- ¿Eso es todo cuanto puedes hacer? -me decía menospreciándome. - ¡Das pena!

Salió de las murallas antes de que estas se cerrasen por arriba. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, usé mi magia para crear unas garras en las murallas, intentando alcanzarlo, pero ese maldito Pony, era muy ágil.  
\- ¡Que mal lo haces, usuario! -me decía Uroboros.  
\- ¡Nos va a matar! -decía Fluttershy.  
-"Vete Fluttershy" -le decía.  
-Pero Loud... No puedo...  
-"¡Vete!" -le repetí. -"No quiero que mis amigos salgan dañados"

Uroboros, consiguió deshacerse de las garras, destrozándolas con su alquimia. A tiempo, Fluttershy se alejó todo lo que pudo.  
\- ¿Piensas hacerme frente tu sólo? -me preguntó. -No sé si eres valiente o un idiota.

Simplemente, me puse al frente, plantándole cara.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la familia Apple, Applejack intentaba por todos los medios apartar el escudo de la puerta.  
\- ¡Applejack, te vas a hacer daño! -le decía Applebloom.  
\- ¡No quiero dejarle sólo! -decía Applejack sin parar de llorar.

Rendida, Applejack se sentó frente al escudo. Shine y Grenny se le acercaron.  
-Applejack... -le decía Shine colocando su casco sobre el de Applejack. -De verdad lo siento...  
-No es tu culpa Shine... -le decía empezando a abrazarla. -Aún recuerdo el día que Loud llegó a Ponyville. -le empezaba a contar a la pequeña. -Fue un desastre... El pobre estaba tan asustado por que algo le saliera mal que salió a ocultarse al bosque Ever Free.

Shine y Greeny, escuchaban atentas.  
-Nosotras fuimos a buscarle, y lo encontramos siendo atacado por los lobos de madera. -continuaba contando. -Que irónico que al final resultó que fue él quien nos salvó usando su magia... Ahora... Tengo miedo de perderlo...

Shine, se alejó un poco de ella.  
-Applejack... Aparta... -decía Shine mientras su pequeño cuerno brillaba.

Greeny, se puso al lado de Shine, haciendo brillar también su cuerno.

Shine, usó su magia de materialización para hacer aparecer dos enormes arietes, mientras que Greeny, la usó sobre Mopi. Entendiéndolo, Applejack se apartó de la puerta.  
-A la de tres Greeny... Por nuestra familia  
-Vale. Por nuestra familia

Las dos hermanas, arremetieron contra el escudo de la puerta con su magia, consiguiendo derribarla.  
-Applejack... Nuestro hermano nos necesita. -le decía Greeny.  
-Gracias chicas... -les respondió colocándose el sombrero. - ¡Vamos a por nuestros compañeros!

De nuevo en el campo de batalla, Celestia y Neferis, se enfrentaban en el cielo, justo entre dos ejércitos. Ambas usaban sus respectivas magias para hacerle frente a la otra.  
\- ¿Qué pasa Celestia, los siglos te han hecho más débil? -le decía burlona la esfinge.  
-A diferencia de ti, no uso mi poder de forma egoísta como tú. -le replicaba. -El poder está para proteger a los que no lo poseen.  
\- ¡No me hagas reír, el poder te da el control! -le respondía Neferis.

En la tierra, Uroboros y yo seguíamos enfrentándonos, provocando un choque de poderes.  
-No lo haces mal... Pony silencioso... -me decía burlón. -A ver qué tal lo haces con ¡esto!

Una enorme cantidad de cadenas, empezaron a brotar a mí alrededor, para protegerme, alcé varios escudos, que provocaron el rebote de las cadenas, una de ellas, golpeó la cara de Neferis, la cual, dirigió su mirada hacia mí.  
-Maldito usuario de alquimia...

Al decir eso, usó su alquimia para hacer que, de los adornos de Celestia, brotasen cadenas que atrapaban sus alas y provocase la caída de Celestia.  
-Luego me encargaré de ti.

Dicho eso, emprendió su vuelo hacia mí. Sin preverlo, Neferis cayó sobre mí, atrapándome contra el suelo.  
-Si no quieres unirte a mí, maldito Pony, acabaré contigo...

Dicho eso, Neferis empezó a clavar sus garras en mí. El dolor, empezó a invadirme, abriendo la boca con gesto de grito, pero para su sorpresa, descubrió que de mi boca no salía sonido alguno.  
\- ¿Eres mudo? -me preguntó la esfinge. -Y yo que pensaba que te hacías el duro...  
-Mi señora, ¿me permite hacerle sufrir? -le preguntaba Uroboros.  
-No... Éste usuario es mío... -respondía Neferis levantándome del suelo por el cuello.

Mientras tanto, Applejack se aproximaba a nosotros junto con Greeny y Shine, montados sobre el lomo del transformado Mopi.  
\- ¡Rápido Greeny! -le rogaba Applejack.  
\- ¡Hago lo que puedo! -respondía Greeny, dando su mejor esfuerzo.  
\- ¡Ya vamos Loud! -decía Shine sin hacer desaparecer los arietes.

Neferis, volvió a estamparme contra el suelo, alzando su otra garra.  
-Vamos a ver cómo puedes defenderte ahora si te arrebato tu magia. -decía Neferis preparando su golpe.

En ese momento, Applejack y mis hermanas, llegaron a donde se estaba realizando la batalla, pero ante sus horrorizados ojos, pudieron verme en el suelo, y sobre mi cabeza, aún girando, la mitad de mi cuerno cerciorado.  
\- ¡Loud!

CONTINUARÁ


	13. Los nuevos elementos de la armonía 2º

LOS NUEVOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA 2º PARTE

Aún, me encontraba tirado en el suelo, agotado, observando frente a mí, entre Neferis y yo, mi cuerno cercenado. Estaba sin fuerzas para levantarme, y mi respiración, entrecortada.  
-No sabes lo que voy a disfrutar acabando contigo, usuario. -me decía Neferis casi al oído mientras situaba su garra sobre mi lomo, clavando un poco sus uñas.  
\- ¡Aléjate de mi hermano! -decía la voz de Greeny.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Neferis fue golpeada por Mopi, quitándola de encima mío.  
\- ¿¡Qué demonios...!? -decía Neferis situándose tras el golpe del monstruoso peluche.

Al poco, se pudo percatar de la pequeña unicornio turquesa.  
\- ¿Una niña? Y además usuaria... Pensé que ese unicornio desgraciado era el único que quedaba. -decía la esfinge.  
\- ¡Aléjate de nuestro hermano! -decía Shine, mostrando sus arietes, colocándose al lado de su hermana.  
\- ¡¿Otra más?! -Neferis empezó a reír. -Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte, hoy acabaré con todos los usuarios.

Mientras Neferis se reía de las pequeñas, Applejack corrió a por mí, intentando levantarme.  
\- ¡Loud! Loud, por favor... Despierta... -me rogaba.

Me costaba abrir los ojos.  
-Santa Celestia... Tu cuerno...

Comencé a mover mis cascos, consiguiendo decir con signos: "Mi princesa..."  
-Vaya... ¿Dejas que tu chica te socorra? -nos decía Uroboros acercándose peligrosamente. - ¿Sabes que haré, usuario?

Dicho eso, empezó a hacer emanar cadenas del suelo, atándome, luego, encadenó a Applejack al suelo.  
-Te obligaré a ver como mato a tu amada.  
\- ¡Suéltame, monstruo! -le decía Applejack amenazante.

Al oír la voz de Applejack, Shine se giró rápidamente, y lanzó uno de los arietes hacia ese Pony, quien no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. Ello, provocó que las cadenas se disipasen, dejándonos a Applejack y a mi, libres.  
\- ¡Maldita cría...! -maldecía Uroboros.  
\- ¡Déjala Uroboros! -le ordenaba Neferis. -No te entretengas con ésta escoria, tienes un ejército al cual enfrentarte.  
-Muy bien, mí ama.

Uroboros, salió corriendo contra el ejército real, riendo por el camino.  
\- ¡Sapphire Leviathan!

Al oír su nombre, la Pony de agua, se acercó a su señora.  
-Encárgate de ellos.  
-Como ordene, mi señora.

Dicho eso, Neferis se lanzó al resto de Ponys que se oponían a ella. Sapphire, se fue acercando a las pequeñas, preparando su magia.  
\- ¡Aléjate de nosotras! -le decía Shine.  
-Créeme niña, quisiera no tener que hacerlo. -le respondía Shappire.  
\- ¡¿Hacer qué, matarnos?! -replicaba Shine, plantándole cara a la unicornio de agua.  
-Sólo lo hago para volver a ver a mis hijas. -le respondía aquella Pony a la pequeña unicornio.  
\- ¡¿Y qué dirían tus hijas si descubren que has tenido que matar a otros Ponys?! -volvía a replicarle Shine.  
\- ¡Aléjate de nuestro hermano! -le seguía Greeny.  
-Creedme, no pienso contenerme... Pienso recuperar a mis hijas. -decía preparando una enorme esfera de agua.  
\- ¡Loud, por favor, despierta! -me decía Applejack volviendo a tenerme entre sus cascos. - ¡Si no despiertas, te cocearé hasta que despiertes!

Al escuchar mi nombre, Sapphire se sorprendió enormemente, quedándose paralizada.  
\- ¿Loud...? ¿has dicho Loud? -preguntaba la Pony alquimista. - ¿Loud Off...?  
\- ¡¿De qué conoces a mi hermano?! -le pregunto Shine preparando los arietes.

Al escuchar la palabra "hermano", nuevamente aquella Pony se quedó paralizada, mirando a Shine y Greeny. Finalmente, les dijo casi en bajito y con voz temblorosa:  
\- ¿Shine Comet...? ¿Greenkey...?

Al escuchar sus nombres, ambas Ponys bajaron la guardia, mirándola con seriedad.  
\- ¿Cómo... Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? -le preguntó Shine.

Sapphire, acercó su rostro a ellas, mirándolas a los ojos. Greeny, la vio detenidamente, al poco tiempo, se llevó los cascos a la cara, tapando su boca.  
-No... No puede ser... -decía la Pony turquesa  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Greeny? -le preguntó Shine.  
-No es posible... -decía de nuevo Greeny. - ¡No quiero creerlo!  
-Pequeña...  
\- ¡No!

Sapphire, tomó aire, y empezó a cantarle a Greeny mientras le acercaba su casco:  
-Toma mi casco, te arroparé... Te cuidaré y te protegeré... Eres pequeña, ya lo sé... Pero fuerte vas a ser...

Escuchando esa nana, Shine y Greeny, volvieron a dirigir su mirada hacia Sapphire, continuando la canción con ella, mientras Greeny sujetaba su húmedo casco:  
-Te doy mi amor, te doy mi ser... Te doy mi alma y mi corazón... Te quiero mucho, mi dulce niña... Te entrego a ti todo mi cariño... -cantaban las tres casi al unísono.  
\- ¿Mamá...? -decía Shine. - ¿Eres tú, mamá...?

Sapphire, casi sin respiración, asintió. Por otra parte, tanto Shine, como Greeny, no escapaban de su asombro.  
-Mami... -decía Greeny, aún sin creérselo.  
-Mi pequeña princesita...

Greeny, se lanzó a ella, abrazándola.  
\- ¡Mami! -decía llorando.  
-Mi pequeña Greenkey... Por fin te vuelvo a ver... -le decía Sapphire acariciando sus crines.  
-Loud, por el amor a Celestia, despierta. -decía Applejack.

Al verme tirado en los cascos de Applejack, Sapphire se nos acercó.  
-Déjame ayudarte, por favor.  
\- ¡¿Y por qué debería dejarte?! -le dijo Applejack mientras me abrazaba. - ¡Vosotros habéis venido a atacarnos!  
-Lo sé, pero...  
-Es nuestra mami... -terminaba de decir Greeny.

Esto, sorprendió a Applejack.  
-Te doy mi palabra, no os haré nada. -le dijo Sapphire.

Applejack me miró mientras empezaba a despertarme.  
-Si haces algo raro, te las verás conmigo.  
-Acepto las condiciones.

Mientras tanto, Twilight hacia lo imposible por deshacer de Celestia las cadenas que la aprisionaban.  
-Ya casi esta, princesa. -le decía Twilight.

Finalmente, consiguió deshacer los eslabones necesarios para liberar a Celestia de su prisión.  
-Buen trabajo, Twilight. -le decía Celestia. -Es hora de continuar.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿La princesa sé larga ya? -decía Uroboros acercándose a ellas. -Qué lástima, y yo que venía a jugar...

Los cuernos de Twilight y Celestia, empezaron a brillar con fuerza, igual que el atrofiado cuerno de Uroboros, que centelleaba con un fulgor de rojo intenso.  
-Vamos a comprobar que es más poderoso, si el poder de dos princesas o mi alquimia. -decía burlón.

Uroboros, clavó sus garras en el suelo, y alrededor de Celestia y Twilight, empezó a dibujarse un círculo alquímico. Ambas princesas, alzaron el vuelo, pero del círculo, empezó a emanar una enorme columna de fuego, afortunadamente, consiguieron escapar. Pero con la punta de sus alas un poco chamuscadas.  
\- ¡Oh, vamos, no os vayáis! -les decía Uroboros. - ¡Si acabamos de empezar!

De pronto, una piedra le golpeó en el cuerno.  
\- ¡¿Quién ha sido?!  
\- ¡Aquí, feo!

Brave Heart, se encontraba frente a él, jugando con una piedra en su casco.  
-Así que la menudita se pone valiente, ¿eh? -le dijo Uroboros.  
\- ¿Qué me has dicho?

Tras oírle, le arrojó más fuerte la piedra con la que jugaba, dándole entre los ojos.  
\- ¡¿Quieres dejar de tirarme piedras?! -decía Uroboros, empezando a perder la paciencia.

Mientras tanto, Sapphire nos llevaba hacia uno de los árboles que se encontraban en el campo de batalla, cargándome en una bolsa de agua.  
-Aquí estaréis a salvo. -le decía Sapphire a Applejack.  
\- ¿Por qué nos ayudas? -le preguntó Applejack. -Vosotros habéis empezado esto.  
-Lo sé, y no tengo perdón. -le contestó Sapphire. -Yo... Sólo quería volver a ver a mis hijas... Pero... Pensé que Loud había muerto el mismo día que su padre y yo... Ahora, quiero protegerlos.  
-Mami... -decía Shine.

Sapphire, me dejó con cuidado apoyado en el árbol, y se dirigió a las dos potrillas.  
-Desearía poder hablar con vosotras, pero tenemos una guerra que terminar.  
\- ¡¿Piensas seguir luchando?! -le decía Applejack.  
-Debo hacerlo, pero ahora por mis niños. -respondió Sapphire. -Mis cielos, cuidad de vuestro hermano, ¿vale?  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, mami? -le preguntó Shine.  
-Algo que debí hacer hace cinco años. -le respondía la yegua a la pequeña.

Sapphire salió corriendo nuevamente al combate, dejándonos atrás.

Aurum, consiguió derrumbar a Dust y Rainbow del cielo, encontrándose tumbados boca arriba en el suelo.  
-Es... Es muy fuerte... -decía Dust recuperando el aliento.  
-No... No seas flojo... Dust... -le decía Rainbow jadeando.  
\- ¡Je! ¿Sabes qué, Rainbow...? Lo admito... Eres más dura que yo... -le decía burlón Dust.  
-No es el mejor momento para tus tonterías... -le respondía la cerúlea pegaso sonriendo.

Aurum, empezó a descender hacia ellos, preparando una tremenda descarga eléctrica.  
\- ¿Vuestras últimas palabras, pegasos? -les preguntó Aurum.

Los dos pegasos, se vieron a los ojos, sonriéndose mutuamente, y tomándose de los cascos. A la vez, ambos dijeron:  
-Equestria no será vuestro.

Aurum estaba dispuesto a lanzar su ataque, pero entonces, un torrente de agua le cayó encima, provocado que, fuera a él a quién le electrocutase su descarga, gritando de dolor.

Tras qué Aurum cayese noqueado, Dust y Rainbow pudieron ver a la responsable, Sapphire Leviathan.  
\- ¿Estáis bien? -les preguntó.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Has venido a quedarte con la caza mayor? -le respondió Dust.  
-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. -respondió entonces Sapphire. -He venido a ayudaros, si queréis mi ayuda tomadla, pero pienso enfrentar a Neferis.  
\- ¿Por qué nos ayudas ahora? -le preguntó desconfiada Rainbow.  
-Tengo mis fuertes razones... Ahora. -le contestó Sapphire.

Dust dudó un momento, pero finalmente, aceptó la ayuda de Sapphire.  
-Confiaré en ti, no hagas que me arrepienta.  
-Muy bien.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, emprendieron el vuelo para reunirse con los demás, junto a Sapphire.

Brave Heart, intentaba esquivar los ataque de Uroboros, tanto mágicos como sus embestidas, evitando sus garras y cuerno.  
-Debo admitirlo, para lo enana que eres, te sabes defender. -le decía burlón.  
\- ¡Que no me llames enana! -le replicaba Brave Heart.

Uroboros intentó embestirla de nuevo, Brave Heart aprovechó aquella embestida, para cocearle la cara, tirándole al suelo. Ante ello, Uroboros usó su alquimia para encadenar de las patas a la yegua, evitando que se moviera.  
\- ¡Maldito cobarde! -le decía.  
-Parece que no te has dado cuenta, pero esto es una guerra. -Le decía Uroboros mientras le encadenaba el cuello. -Y en una guerra, lo importaste es, que el más fuerte es el ganador.

Comenzó a estrangular con la cadena el cuello de Brave Heart.  
-Como voy a disfrutar el acabar con todos vosotros...

En eso, un látigo de agua sujetó de la cola Uroboros, y empezó a zarandearlo, hasta noquearlo. Esto, provocó la desaparición de las cadenas que atrapaban a la joven yegua, Brave Heart, tosió recuperando el aliento.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Sapphire.  
\- ¡Aléjate! -le respondía Brave Heart.  
-Tranquila Brave Heart. -le decía Dust. -No se por qué, pero está de nuestra parte.  
\- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?  
-Llámalo... Confianza.

Mientras tanto, seguía en los cascos de Applejack, sin despertar del todo. Los changellings, se abalanzaban sobre nosotros, pero Shine y Greeny, los repelían con su magia.  
\- ¡Tenemos que despertar a Loud! -decía Shine.  
\- ¡¿Qué crees que hago!? -le respondió Applejack.

Entonces, notó las tiernas patadas de su bebé en su vientre, y rápidamente, me tomó un casco, llevándolo a su tripa.  
-Loud, vamos, despierta. -me decía. -Yo sola no puedo...

Empezaba a notar las patadas de nuestro bebé, frotando la tripa de Applejack.  
-Eso es, Loud... Es nuestro hijo... Vamos, despierta, y luchemos juntos... Por qué tenga un futuro.

Comencé a despertar, levantándome con esfuerzo, y dolor intenso en mi cabeza. Dirigí mi mirada a Applejack, usando el lenguaje de signos para decirle:  
-"Por nuestro hijo".  
\- ¡Loud! -decía feliz Applejack.

Shine y Greeny, se giraron, pudiendo ver, que me levantaba dolorido.  
\- ¡Loud! -decían ambas potrillas mientras se acercaban.  
-Loud, ¿estás bien? -me preguntó Shine.

Intenté usar mi magia, pero de mi cuerno sólo salían chiribitas, agotándome más.  
-No puedes usar tu magia. -me decía Greeny.

Jadeaba del cansancio, del dolor, y del agotamiento. Estaba totalmente indefenso sin mi magia.  
-"Pero debo ir... Los demás me necesitan" -decía usando los signos.  
-Deja que te ayudemos. -me decía Applejack, haciendo que me apoyase en ella. -Iremos juntos hacia los demás.

Asentí sonriendo, y emprendimos la marcha hacia los demás, esquivando al ejército changelling.

Ruby, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, estaban siendo rodeadas por un enorme cinturón de mercurio, que giraba a toda velocidad alrededor de ellas, elevándose de tal forma, que ni siquiera pudieran escapar por el aire.  
-Éste Pony es muy duro... -decía Ruby tomando el asunto con calma. -Chicas... Hagáis lo que hagáis... Manteneros juntas a mí.  
-Pero... Ruby, no podemos hacer nada. -decía Fluttershy.  
-Confía en mí, y mantened la calma. -volvió a declarar Ruby. -Rarity, cuando te de la señal, levanta junto a mí un campo de fuerza.

Rarity, asintió.

El cinturón de mercurio, empezó a tomar impulso contra ellas, aplastándolas.  
-Y así, es como se acaba con unas Ponys pesadas. -decía Mercury. -Ahora veamos a las enfermitas...

Empezó a recolectar el mercurio para ver el resultado de su obra, pero sólo pudo ver a las cuatro, rodeadas por un campo de fuerza.  
-Vaya... Si son inteligentes a la par que resistentes. -se decía Mercury a sí mismo. -Pero esa magia no os va a durar eternamente.

Dicho eso, empezó a azotar con el mercurio el campo de fuerza.  
\- ¡Tarde o temprano vuestra magia se agotará, y entonces os mataré!  
-Te reto a que lo intentes, desagradable. -le decía Rarity.

Mercury, maleó el mercurio para crear un gigantesco perforador.  
-Pues acepto la apuesta. -respondió Mercury.

Antes de que el perforador pudiera impactar contra las chicas, una enorme serpiente de agua impactó contra él, disolviéndolo. Las chicas, veían impresionadas lo que había ocurrido, mientras que Mercury volteó para ver de donde procedía ese torrente.

Al voltearse, pudo ver a Sapphire Leviathan, junto con Dust, Rainbow, y Brave Heart.  
-Sapphire... ¡¿Nos traicionas?! -le preguntó Mercury.  
-Nunca he estado de vuestra parte. -respondió Sapphire. -Llevo cinco años esperando el momento para acabar con esto.  
\- ¡Traidora!

Mercury, arremetió con el mercurio contra Sapphire, y ella, intentaba protegerse con el agua. Al ser ambos líquidos, apenas conseguían hacer daño, ocasión que aprovecharon los demás para acercarse a las chicas.  
\- ¿Estáis bien? -le preguntó Dust a Ruby.  
-Sinceramente, he estado mejor en las cuevas. -le respondió.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Rarity. - ¿Por qué esa Pony alquimista nos ayuda?  
-Dice que tiene sus razones para traicionar a Neferis. -le respondía Rainbow.

Las Ponys, podían ver como se sucedía el enfrentamiento entre Mercury y Sapphire.  
\- ¡¿Cómo osas desobedecer a nuestra señora?! -le acusaba Mercury.  
\- ¡¿Desobedecerla?! -se resignaba Sapphire. - ¡Llevo cinco años obedeciéndola pensando que tenía a mis niñas! -le respondía. - ¡Y resulta que mi hijo las ha estado cuidando durante todo este tiempo!, ¡¿y aún me preguntas por qué la traiciono?!  
\- ¿Sus hijas? -decía incrédulo Dust.  
\- ¿Su hijo? -le seguía Fluttershy.

Todos pensaron un momento, esa descripción encajaba con la mía y mis hermanas.  
\- ¡Loud y sus hermanas! -dedujo rápidamente Ruby. - ¡Esa Pony es su madre!  
\- ¡Ya he escuchado suficientes tonterías, traidora! -le decía Mercury.

El corcel de mercurio, derritió completamente su cuerpo, y empezó a moldearlo y expandirlo, hasta que adoptó otra forma, la de un gigantesco demonio de metal líquido.  
-Acabaré contigo, y luego con todos los que se opongan a nuestra señora. -declaraba Mercury.

El gigantesco ser de mercurio, preparaba su ataque hacia Sapphire, por mucho que ambos fueran líquidos, un golpe de tal magnitud, iba a matarla.  
\- ¡Desaparece, Sapphire!

Sapphire, se preparaba para lo peor, pero entonces, un campo de fuerza, la protegió del impacto. Al percatarse, se vio rodeada por los Ponys que salvó: Dust, Rainbow Dash, Brave Heart, Ruby, Rarity, Pinkie, y Fluttershy.  
\- ¿Qué...?  
-Nos has salvado, ¿no? -le respondió Brave Heart. - ¿Qué menos que devolverte el favor?  
-Sois... ¿Sois amigos de Loud Off? -preguntó Sapphire.  
-Los mejores amigos. -respondieron a la vez Brave Heart, Dust y Ruby.

El mercurio, empezaba a desvanecerse, dejando a la vista al gigantesco Mercury.  
-Ni aún con la ayuda de esos Ponys, te vas a salvar de tu castigo. -decía. -Neferis se apoderará de toda Equestria con o sin tu poder.

Sapphire, se abrió pasó entre el escudo que formaban los Ponys.  
-No lo creo. -respondía mientras de su cuerno crecía un orbe de agua. -Me opongo que ella se haga con el control de todo el mundo.

El orbe, empezó a crecer, creando un gigantesco levitán de agua.  
-Os derrotaré y podré volver al lado de mis niños. -declaraba Sapphire.  
\- ¡Nunca podrás derrotarnos!

Mercury, lanzó nuevamente su ataque contra Sapphire, pero ésta, empezó a hacer girar el cuerpo acuático del leviatán, provocando que el mercurio se disolviera dentro del torbellino que generaba.  
\- ¡Detente! -le gritaba Mercury. - ¡Mi mercurio, lo estas disolviendo!

El cuerpo de Mercury, empezaba a encogerse, hasta que su cuerpo, volvía a ser el mismo de antes. Al reducirlo, Sapphire lo dejó caer frente a ellos.  
-No te levantes. -le decía Sapphire. -Esta es una guerra sin sentido, al menos, para mí.  
-Esto... Esto no ha hecho más que empezar... -decía Mercury intentando levantarse.  
-No te levantes, alquimista. -decía Celestia, acercándose junto a Twilight, ambas dañadas ligeramente en sus alas. -Ya has comprobado que nosotros somos más fuertes que vosotros, ante las adversidades, la amistad que hay entre ellos es más fuerte.  
\- ¿Amistad? No me cuentes patrañas. -le respondía Mercury. -El poder es lo único que nos da la fuerza para aplastar a nuestros enemigos.  
\- ¿Quién ha hablado de enemigos? -le replicaba Twilight. -Hemos hablado de fuerza. Apoyándonos los unos en los otros os hemos derrotado.  
\- ¿Y qué me decís del usuario de alquimia...? -le preguntaba Mercury a Twilight. - ¿Aún pensáis que os será útil? Mi señora lo ha inutilizado para siempre.  
\- ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho a Loud?! -le preguntó Brave Heart.  
-Cercenarle el cuerno. -le respondía.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al oír aquello.  
-Si os preguntáis como lo sé, es gracias a mi habilidad con el mercurio. -les explicaba con una cara de superioridad. -Cuando quiera, puedo ver todo a mi alrededor, y avisar a mi señora.  
-Serás... -decía Brave Heart, deseando patearlo.  
-Mi señora no tardará en llegar.

Celestia, se percató de que me empezaba a acercar, apoyado en Applejack y acompañado por mis hermanas, aún con los arietes y el monstruoso Mopi a sus lados.

Los demás, al percatarse, se dirigieron corriendo a mi.  
\- ¡Loud!  
-Santo cielo... Era verdad... -decía Twilight observando que me faltaba medio cuerno.  
\- ¿Estás bien, amigo? -me preguntó Dust.  
\- ¿Te duele algo? -preguntó Ruby.

Ante ello, usando el lenguaje de signos, repondí: "Sólo mi orgullo".  
-Sin tu magia estamos en desventaja contra Neferis. -decía Pinkie Pie.

Al oírla, intenté enderezarme mientras Applejack empujaba con su cabeza mi cuello para ayudarme, parecía totalmente decidido.  
\- ¡Ésa es la actitud! -decía Rainbow.  
\- ¡No necesitamos la magia de materialización para ganar! -decía Applejack animándome. -Sólo contar los unos con los otros.

Durante la charla, Greeny aprovechó para acercarse a Sapphire, la cual, le sonreía.  
\- ¡Mami! -decía abrazándose a su casco.  
-Mi pequeña... -le correspondía abrazándole con la pata libre. -Has sido muy valiente, mi amor...  
-No lo he sido...  
-Me temo que no hemos tenido el placer de conocerte. -le decía Celestia a Sapphire. - ¿Quién eres?  
-Ahora, me conocen como Sapphire Levia...  
-Opal Night. -interrumpía Greeny. -Para mí su nombre es Opal Night... Mi verdadera mami...

Al poco, Shine se le acercó, despacio.  
\- ¿Mamá...? -le decía guardando un poco la distancia.

Aguantando las ganas de llorar, Sapphire extendió su casco, señal de que quería que viniera. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Shine corrió al abrazo de Sapphire.  
-Te he echado de menos... Mamá... -decía Shine aferrándose con fuerza a ella.  
-Y yo a vosotras, mi vida... -respondía Sapphire sin aguantar sus lágrimas.

De pronto, un tremendo rugido estalló en mitad de la Terra, congelando del miedo ambos ejércitos. De entre ellos, cayendo al suelo, Neferis se hizo notar, clavando con fuerza sus garras en la tierra.  
\- ¡Necios! -gritaba. -No creáis que por qué hayáis tumbado a mis alquimistas, habéis ganado.

Sapphire, se volteó para tratar de proteger a sus hijas.  
-Y tú, Sapphire, ¿cómo osas desafiarme? -le decía iracunda la esfinge.  
-Me has mentido... -le respondió la alquimista de agua. - ¡No tenías a mis hijas! Es más, ¡ni siquiera sabias si estaban vivas!  
-Vaya... Me has pillado... -le respondió. -Esperaba que no lo supieras nunca, hubiera sido fácil controlarte para siempre.  
-Neferis, esto se ha acabado. -le decía Celestia. -Tus secuaces han sucumbido, y tu ejército de changellings pronto sucumbirá.

Neferis, dirigió una mirada de superioridad hacia Celestia.  
-Jejeje... Oh, Celestia... ¿En serio crees que no tendría algo para asegurar mi victoria?

Esto, nos inquietó a todos.  
-Dime, ¿por qué crees que he reunido a mis alquimistas?

Esto, dejó incrédula a la princesa.

Neferis, comenzó a aspirar por sus fauces, como si quisiera devorarnos, pero sólo, atraía hacia ella los cuerpos de sus alquimistas, incluido a Sapphire, quién se resistía.  
\- ¡Mamá! -gritaba Greeny de terror.

Shine, con su magia, creó un frasco para introducir a su madre en el, protegiéndola de Neferis.  
\- ¡Ésta vez te protegeremos a ti! -le decía Shine Comet.

Los cuerpos de los tres Ponys alquimista, empezaban a fundirse con el de Neferis y cuando por fin terminaron de ser absorbidos, el cuerpo de la esfinge empezó a transmutar, bajo sus patas, se empezó a dibujar un círculo alquímico, y su cuerpo a cambiar, de sus garras, empezaron a brotar llamas, su melena, empezaba a fundirse y volverse mercurio, y, finalmente, sus alas se convertían en energía pura.

Neferis, empezó a reír, ebria de poder.  
-Más poder del que jamás pude soñar... Simplemente perfecto...  
-Estas loca para hacer lo que has hecho... -decía Celestia aterrada.  
\- ¿Loca? No tienes ni idea...

Dicho eso, clavó sus garras en la tierra, levantando alrededor de Celestia una jaula de fuego.  
-Llevo mucho tiempo deseando esto, Celestia. -decía acercándose peligrosamente a la princesa. - ¿Cómo puedo empezar, arrancándote las plumas una a una, o tus alas directamente?  
\- ¡Detente! -decía Twilight a la defensa de la princesa.

Nos empezamos a acercar hacia Neferis, mostrando una mirada amenazante. Esto, provocó en la esfinge un fuerte ataque de risa.  
\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Esto es hilarante! -decía. -No sois más de una alicornio, tres Ponys de tierra, tres pegasos y tres... Bueno, dos unicornios y medio, ¿y creéis que podéis derrotarme a mí? ¡La perfección!  
\- ¡Por supuesto! -declaró Brave Heart dando un paso adelante.

Al avanzar, una ligera luz brillaba bajo sus cascos.  
-Mientras estemos juntos, podremos hacer frente a quien nos amenace. -seguía Dust, y al igual que a Brave Heart, una ligera luz centelleaba bajo sus cascos.  
-Sólo tenemos que mantenernos tranquilos, y la victoria estará asegurada. -continuaba Ruby.  
-"Y mantenernos de pie, para seguir adelante". -decía usando el lenguaje de signos, y traducido por los demás, al unísono.  
-Nuestra lealtad hacia la princesa nos hace más fuerte. -decía Rainbow.  
-Y proteger a nuestras familias. -decía Applejack, dirigiéndome una mirada. Ambos, nos regalamos una sonrisa.  
-Como puedes ver, Neferis, nos da igual que tan poderosa puedas ser. -le decía Twilight. -Mientras estemos juntos, no nos acobardaremos ante ti.

Neferis, aguantaba la risa mientras nos escuchaba.  
\- ¡Jajajajajaja! Oh... Ponys... Pero que tiernos parecéis... Tan confiados y unidos... -decía Neferis jugando con su melena de mercurio.

La melena de Neferis comenzó a moldearse, hasta adoptar la forma de unas inmensas garras felinas.  
-Bueno, será divertido acabar con vosotros primero.

Nos manteníamos en una posición defensiva, esperando el ataque de Neferis, pero antes de que la esfinge lanzase su ataque, Mopi la atrapó en un abrazo.  
\- ¡¿Pero qué...?!  
\- ¡Aléjate de mi hermano, de Applejack, de mami Fluttershy, y de nuestros amigos! -le mandaba Greenkey.  
\- ¡No te tenemos miedo! -le seguía Shine.  
\- ¡Shine, Greeny, alejaos de ella! -les decía Applejack.  
\- ¡Niñas, salid de ahí! -les decía Sapphire dentro de la botella.

Neferis, se deshizo del abrazo de Mopi, y lo lanzó varios metros.  
\- ¡Malditas crías! -decía Neferis acercándose a ellas. - ¡Me las pagaréis!  
\- ¡Alto! -decía Applejack acercándose velozmente a la esfinge.

Al escucharla, Neferis volteó sólo para recibir una tremenda coz de la anaranjada Pony, dejándola un poco tonta.  
\- ¡Chicas, venid ya! -les decía Applejack.

Las dos potrillas, corrieron junto a Applejack, y las tres empezaron a correr hacia nosotros, pero Neferis, se acercaba a ellas velozmente. En eso, salí corriendo hacia ellas para protegerlas, algo que hizo gracia en la esfinge.  
\- ¡¿Qué piensa hacer sin tu magia?! -decía entre risas.

Por todos los medios, intenté que de mi cuerno brotase mi magia mientras Neferis se aproximaba y del suelo, bajo nosotros, esa tenue luz brillaba más.  
\- ¡Desaparece de una vez, inútil usuario! -me gritaba Neferis.

Deseando proteger a mi familia, cerré los ojos deseando que mi magia volviera. De pronto, unas garras de roca, detuvieron a Neferis sujetándola por los hombros.

Esto nos impactó, pues no lo esperábamos. Al abrir mis ojos, pude ver a Neferis intentando avanzar, gruñendo. Sentía algo sobre mi cuello, y bajé la vista a él, de mi, colgaba un colgante con una joya lapislázuli con la forma de mi Cutie Mark, algo que me impresionó.  
-El elemento de la armonía de Loud... -decía Twilight sin salir de su asombro.  
-Entonces... ¡El árbol de la armonía nos hará entrega de los elementos! -decía Rainbow.

Bajos sus patas, la luz empezaba a emanar con más intensidad, y poco a poco, cada uno empezó a recibir su elemento de la armonía: Risa para Pinkie Pie, Generosidad para Rarity, Honradez para Applejack, Lealtad para Rainbow, Amabilidad para Fluttershy, y Magia para Twilight, pero no fueron las únicas, pues en los cuellos de mis amigos, empezaron a brotar collares similares al mío, en el de Brave Heart brotó un collar con una piedra amatista con la forma de su Cutie Mark, del collar de Dust brotaba una piedra de obsidiana con la forma de la suya, y del de Ruby brotaba un rubí con el aspecto de la suya.  
\- ¿Y qué elementos son estos? -preguntaba Pinkie señalándolos.  
-Muy fácil. -decía Twilight. -El de Brave Heart, es el elemento del Corazón; el de Dust, es el de la Unidad; el de Ruby, es el de la Templanza; y el de Loud, es el de la Ilusión.

Al escucharles, volteé mi vista hacia ella, y se llevaron una sorpresa, al ver mi cuerno restaurado.  
\- ¡Loud, tu cuerno! -me decía Applejack.

Al oírla, me llevé un casco a la cabeza, y pude notar mi cuerno intacto de nuevo.  
-"Puedo volver a usar mi magia". -decía resonando mi "voz" en sus mentes.

Neferis, comenzó a cubrió su cuerpo en los relámpagos que brotaban de sus alas para destruir las garras de roca que la sujetaban, abalanzándose sobre mí y dejándome contra el suelo.  
\- ¡Loud! -decían preocupadas a la vez Applejack y mis hermanas.  
\- ¡No me importa las veces que ese cuerno crezca! -decía la esfinge mientras los relámpagos chisporroteaban en todas direcciones. - ¡Lo arrancaré las veces que sea necesario para matarte!

Twilight, lanzó un rayo de energía hacia la esfinge para quitármela de encima, y rápidamente, usé mi magia para encadenar a Neferis, pero ella, las fundió usando las llamas y los relámpagos.  
\- ¡Necesitaréis más que esas cadenas para derrotarme! -declaraba la esfinge.

Inmediatamente, Ruby usó su magia de luz para cegar a Neferis, la cual, rugía con fuerza hacia el cielo. Dust y Rainbow, volaban a su alrededor, coceándole el estómago y la espalda, mientras que yo, me levantaba, usando mi magia para volver a encadenarla. Primero, fueron sus garras, aprisionándolas en unos grilletes cerrados, seguida de sus alas, que eran envueltas en unas cadenas de goma, evitando que las descargas, y finalmente, su melena, que la cubrí en un yelmo de hielo, congelándolo.  
\- ¡Maldito usuario! -gritaba la esfinge haciendo esfuerzo para liberarse. - ¡Te mataré!

Del suelo, se empezó a dibujar un enorme círculo alquímico, el cual, nos rodeaba a la esfinge y a mí. Del mismo, empezó a brotar una gran columna de llamaradas, que nos cubría.  
\- ¡Loud! -gritaban mis hermanas y Applejack.

Desde fuera de la columna, se me podía apreciar, cubierto por un campo de fuerza, pero no iba a durar mucho tiempo.  
\- ¡Si voy a caer, te llevaré al Tártaro conmigo, maldito usuario! -declaraba Neferis.  
\- ¡Hermano! -gritaba Shine desde el otro lado de la columna.  
\- ¡Rapido rodeadla! -decía Twilight.

Todos, comenzaron a rodear a Neferis en un círculo, completándolo conmigo, que aún seguía dentro.

De pronto, pude ver cómo, de mi elemento de la armonía, empezaban a brotar lazos de luz a cada lado, conectándose con el exterior de la columna ígnea. Estos lazos, conectaron primero con Applejack y Pinkie, quienes a su vez conectaban con Brave Heart y Fluttershy, y así, hasta que terminaron de conectar en Twilight. Al conectarse, las piedras de los colgantes, empezaron a lanzar haces de luz contra Neferis.  
\- ¡¿Qué es esto, alquimia?! -decía iracunda la esfinge.  
\- ¡Algo más poderoso que la alquimia! -le corregía Twilight.  
\- ¡La magia de la amistad! -declaraban todos.

La luz, se hizo más poderosa, envolviendo a Neferis en una cárcel fotónica.  
\- ¡Aunque me encerréis en el Tártaro, podré volver a escapar! -declaraba la esfinge. - ¡No descansaré hasta que todo el mundo sea mío!  
-Y la magia de la amistad siempre te derrotará. -le respondía la joven alicornio.

Dicho eso, las puertas de Tártaro empezaron a abrirse a los pies de Neferis, de las misma se podía escuchar el rugido de Cerbero.  
\- ¡Me vengaré! -gritaba la esfinge mientras las puertas de Tártaro se cerraban tras su entrada.

Al desaparecer Neferis, la prisión que encarcelaba a Celestia, y la columna de fuego que me rodeaba, desaparecieron, liberándonos; y los changellings, tras librarse del dominio de Neferis, volvieron su casa, junto a su reina.  
-Por fin todo ha terminado. -decía Celestia.  
-Loud... ¿estás bien? -me preguntaba Applejack mientras se me acercaba.

De pronto, caí al suelo, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras por permanecer tanto tiempo en el interior de la columna de llamas.  
\- ¡Loud! -decía Applejack corriendo junto a mis hermana.  
\- ¡Hermano! -decía una nerviosa Shine.  
\- ¡Hermano, despierta! -continuaba Greeny.  
\- ¡Que alguien le ayude! -rogaba Applejack.

Al escuchar a Applejack, rápidamente todos tomaron cartas en el asunto. Ayudado por la guardia real de Celestia, Dust se ofreció llevarme al hospital de Ponyville.  
-Tranquila Applejack. -le dijo. -Te prometo que se recuperará.  
-Por favor Dust, haz lo que debas. -le respondía Applejack.

Rápidamente, Dust alzó el vuelo junto a la guardia para llevarme al hospital.  
-Vamos Loud, colega, quédate con nosotros. -me decía Dust.

Horas más tarde, en el hospital de Ponyville, aún me encontraba inconsciente en mi cama, rodeado de mis amigos y familia.  
\- ¿Se pondrá bien, doctor? -le preguntaba Ruby.  
-Las quemaduras de su cuerpo no son muy graves. -le respondía. -Sólo necesita una larga noche de descanso.  
-Es alentador oír eso. -decía Brave Heart.  
-Bueno chicos... Será mejor que dejemos descansar al héroe del momento. -declaraba Twilight.

Uno a uno, fueron saliendo de la habitación para dejarme descansar, pero Applejack, no se largaba de mi lado.  
\- ¿Applejack? -le llamaba la joven princesa.  
-Yo me quedo aquí con él. -fue la repuesta.  
-Está bien, como quieras... -le dijo. -Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo?

Al cerrar la puerta, Applejack empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas sobre mi casco.  
-Idiota... Al final has conseguido protegernos a todos... -me decía aún inconsciente. -...Nuestros amigos, nuestra familia y a nuestro hijo.

La joven Pony, apoyó su frente sobre la mía, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.  
\- ¿Cuándo fue que me empezaste a importar realmente tanto? -seguía diciéndome. -Por favor... Loud... Despierta...hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos desde que llegaste a Ponville, y poco a poco te he ido conociendo, tus cosas buenas y malas, igual que tú las mías... Y no ha impedido... Que me haya enamorado de ti.

Movía ligeramente el entrecejo al sentir sus lágrimas caer sobre mi.  
-Despierta, por favor... Para qué pueda golpearte por dejarme encerrada en casa... Y por preocuparme tanto...

Al caer la noche, Applejack, pudo escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta de mi habitación. La joven Pony, fue a abrir la puerta, y pudo ver a Greeny y a Shine.  
-Hola Applejack... -le decía Greeny.  
-Hola chicas... -respondía Applejack.  
-Hemos venido a ver a nuestro hermano. -le seguía Shine. -Tenemos a alguien que quiere decirle unas palabras...  
-Pasad. -les invitaba a pasar Applejack.

Cuando entraron y cerraron las puertas, Shine usó su magia para sacar de sus alforjas el franco de agua donde estaba Sapphire Leviathan.  
-Ya puedes salir, mamá. -decía Shine descorchando el frasco.

Del recipiente, Sapphire comenzó a emerger bajo la mirada de mis hermanas y Applejack.  
-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, chicas. -les decía Sapphire.  
-Sapphire... ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó calmada Applejack.  
-Necesitaba ver a mi hijo... Y decirle unas palabras...

Dicho eso, Sapphire se me acercó.  
-Mírate Loud... Has crecido mucho en estos últimos cinco años... Has cuidado de tus hermanas... Las has protegido y educado correctamente...

Comenzaba a notarse como le temblaba la voz, y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.  
-...Os he fallado como madre, mi amor... Lo siento mí niño... -decía frotando su cuerno con el mío, empezando a llorar. -Por mi culpa estás así... Jamás podré perdonarme el daño que os he hecho...  
-Señora... -le decía Applejack. -No se castigue de esa forma.

Sapphire, dirigió su mirada a Applejack, mirándola mejor.  
-Perdona que te lo pregunte, ¿eres la Pony especial de mi niño?  
-Si... -le respondió Applejack sonrojada.  
-Y va a tener un bebé con Loud. -siguió Greeny.

Eso, impresionó a Sapphire.  
-Mi niño... ¿Va a ser papá?

Applejack, se frotó la tripa asintiendo.  
-Ya queda poco para que nazca.  
-Que sorpresa... -decía Sapphire impresionada. -Seguramente... Será mejor padre que lo que fui yo de madre...  
-Por favor... No se castigue tanto...

Sapphire, lloró con ganas.  
-He abandonado a mis hijos por cinco años... No tengo perdón...  
-Pero mami, ya estás aquí... Con nosotros... -le decía Shine acariciando su casco.  
-Podemos volver a estar todos juntos... -continuaba Greeny.

Sapphire, abrazó a sus hijas con fuerza.  
-No puedo estar con vosotras, mis niñas. -les dijo. -Debo ocultarme durante algún tiempo... Nadie vería con buenos ojos a una Pony de agua.  
\- ¿No te volveremos a ver? -preguntó Greeny con miedo en su voz.  
-Os visitaré a escondidas del resto de Ponys. -le respondió Sapphire.  
-Pero mamá... -le decía Shine.

Sapphire, calló a Shine, colocando dulcemente su casco en sus labios.  
-Sé valiente mi vida, y cuida de tus hermanos... ¿Vale?  
-Si, mami... -le respondía Shine.  
-Oiga, Sapphire... -le decía Applejack. -Si desea visitarnos, siempre será bienvenida a Sweet Apple Acres. Al fin de al cabo, es parte de nuestra familia.  
-Muchas gracias, Applejack. -decía aceptando la invitación. -Agradezco la invitación de corazón.

Tras ello, Sapphire se me acercó, dándome un beso en la mejilla.  
-Adios, mi niño...

Luego, se acercó a la ventana, abriéndola.  
-Es hora de que me marche. -decía.

Shine, corrió hacia ella, sujetándola de la crin de su cola.  
-Al menos... Ahora puedo decirte adiós...

Sapphire, sonrió con dulzura a su hija, dándole un último abrazo.  
-Os quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides.  
-No lo olvidaré, mami...

Tras la despedida, Sapphire se marchó por la ventana, caminando por las calles hasta que, finalmente, se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Comencé a desperezarme sintiendo las magulladuras de ayer.  
-"Au... Siento como si Big Mac me hubiera arrollado veinte veces con la carreta". -me decía a mí mismo.

De pronto sentí un golpe en la cabeza, al querer saber de qué se trataba, vi a Applejack.  
-"¿Princesa?"  
\- ¡Eso por encerrarnos en casa!

Volvió a golpearme en la sien.  
\- ¡Esto por tenerme preocupada toda la noche!

Me preparé para lo peor mientras me frotaba la cabeza, pero entonces, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, mientras me abrazaba.  
-Y esto... Por despertar por fin.  
-"Yo también te quiero, mi princesa".

A las pocas horas, salí por fin del hospital junto con Applejack, y en la puerta, se hallaban todos nuestros amigos y mis hermanas, los cuales, no paraban de darme ligeros golpes, en la grupa, felicitándome por el aguante que mostré contra Neferis.  
-Sabía que eras duro, pero no pensé que tanto. -me decía Brave Heart.  
-Éste es nuestro Loud. -seguía Dust.  
\- ¡Hagamos una fiesta para celebrarlo! -terminaba Pinkie.

Mientras marchábamos a casa para la fiesta que quería organizar Pinkie, una figura nos observaba desde las sombras.  
-Estoy orgullosa de ti, mi niño... Sigue así, cuida de tus hermanas, de tus amigos... Y de tu actual familia... Siempre te cuidaré...


	14. Apple Core

APPLE CORE

La vida tras lo ocurrido con Neferis parecía volver a su cauce, los elementos de la armonía fueron devueltos al árbol de la armonía, y mis hermanas parecían más felices. Todo esto podría ser un resumen del último mes transcurrido, pero la historia que hoy me gustaría contar no es esa. La historia que quiero contar es la del nacimiento de un nuevo miembro en nuestra familia.

Los Apple, mis hermanas y yo, estábamos haciendo los preparativos en la granja para realizar la reunión de la familia Apple, quienes venían de prácticamente toda Equestria; Big Mac y yo nos encargábamos de traer la leña y las marmitas para preparar los buñuelos con el resto de la familia, mientras que Appleblom y mis hermanas recogían las manzanas, y por último, Applejack y la abuela Smith culminaban los últimos preparativos para la reunión de la familia Apple.

Tras tenerlo todo preparado me acerqué a Applejack.  
-"¿Todo listo?" -les preguntaba.  
-Si, ahora sólo queda esperar a que vengan todos los Apple de Equestria. -me respondía Applejack.

Podía notarla muy sudorosa.  
-"¿Estás bien?"  
-Eh... Si Loud, estoy bien. -me contestaba. -Ahora vengo.

Dicho eso, entró en la casa. Una vez dentro, Applejack se quejó de dolor llevándose los cascos a la tripa.  
-¡Ugh...! -quejaba mientras jadeaba. -Veo que tienes ganas de salir precioso... O preciosa... Pero ten paciencia... Hagamos que ésta reunión de la familia Apple sea perfecta, ¿vale?

Un par de horas de horas más tarde empezamos a esperar delante del granero.  
-Applebloom, ¿habrán más potros? -le preguntaba Greeny.  
\- ¡Hay muchos potros entre los Apple! -le respondía Applebloom. - ¡Tengo ganas de que conozcáis a mi prima Babs Seed!  
\- ¿Tu prima? -le preguntó Shine.  
-"Applejack, ¿de verdad crees que les gustaré al resto de tu familia?" -le pregunté, resonando mi "voz" en su cabeza.  
-No le des mucha importancia. -me respondió. -Mientras tú me gustes a mi estará bien.  
\- ¡Ya llegan! -señalaba la abuela Smith.

Al declarar la anciana, el suelo empezó a temblar bajo nuestras pezuñas, y por el horizonte una nube de polvo se levantaba, y poco a poco veíamos como se aproximaban una incontable cantidad de Ponys de tierra y carromatos de todo tipo y de todas las ciudades de Equestria.

Cada vez el suelo temblaba más, parecía un pequeño terremoto, finalmente aquella estampida se detuvo y todos los Ponys empezaron a saludarse, los mayores se saludaban con calma mientras que los más jóvenes jugueteaban entre ellos.  
\- ¡Babs! -decía Applebloom saludando a una pequeña potrilla marrón con las crines rojizas.  
\- ¡Applebloom! -decía aquella Pony robusta.  
\- ¿Qué tal, prima?  
-Muy bien, mira.

Babs Seed mostró se grupa a Applebloom, y pudo enseñar su reluciente Cutie Mark, un escudo en forma de manzana con tres semillas formando un triángulo.  
\- ¡Tu también tienes tu Cutie Mark! -decía impresionada Applebloom mostrándole la suya.  
\- ¡Genial!

De pronto, Babs se percató de la presencia de Shine y Greenkey.  
\- ¿Quienes son ellas?  
-Son Shine y Greeny, las hermanas de Loud. -le respondía Applebloom.  
\- ¿Y quién es Loud? -volvió a preguntar Babs.  
-El novio de mi hermana.

Al oír la respuesta de Appleblom, todos los miembros de la familia Apple dirigieron sus miradas hacia mi y mis hermanas, las cuales se ocultaban tras mis cascos. Me sentí realmente incómodo al ser observado por todos ellos.

Applejack pasó su casco sobre mi lomo como siempre para tranquilizarme, y con eso me bastaba.  
-Tranquilo...

Asentí ante su comentario.  
\- ¿Es un unicornio? -preguntaba uno de los Ponys.  
-Pues sí. -respondió Applejack. -Y lo quiero mucho.

Esto último, lo dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí, y frotando su morro con el mío.

Los Ponys se empezaron a acercar a nosotros, observándonos a mí y a mis hermanas.  
-Sinceramente, nunca pensé que un unicornio sería parte de nuestra familia. -decía una de las Ponys ancianas.  
-La verdad es que es robusto, fuerte y bastante guapo. -decía otra de las ancianas sujetándome la cara. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

No dije nada, evidentemente no le podía responder.  
-Vamos... No seas tímido. -volvió a decir la anciana.  
-Se llama Loud Off tía Apple Sauce, y no puede responderte por qué es mudo. -le dijo Applejack.

La anciana, al igual que muchos de los miembros de la familia Apple, se sorprendieron enormemente.  
-Menuda sorpresa. -decía Apple Sauce. -Pero también es una sorpresa lo tuyo querida, ¿has engordado desde la última vez que te vimos?  
\- ¡No está gorda! -le dijo Shine a Apple Sauce.  
-Tiene razón. -le añadió Applejack a la pequeña Shine. -Estoy embarazada de Loud.

Dicho eso, ambos nos miramos y nos tomamos del casco.

Todos los Apple se sorprendieron aún más, pero de pronto estalló un jubiloso bullicio.  
-Vaya hermoso, te estás portando como un campeón. -volvió a decirme Apple Sauce.

Ese comentario me avergonzó un poco, bajando la mirada al suelo.  
\- ¡Que mono, se ha puesto colorado! -decía una de las Ponys jóvenes.  
\- ¡Muy bien, Apple! -decía la abuela Smith. - ¡Todos sabéis por que estáis aquí!

Los Ponys la miraban con expectación.  
\- ¡Ésta es una nueva reunión de la familia Apple, y como tenemos tres nuevos miembros en nuestra familia, hagamos que ésta, su primera reunión, sea inolvidable!

Los Apple se nos acercaron, dándome ligeros golpes en la grupa y acariciando el lomo de mis hermanas.  
-No pensé... ¡Ay! Que fueran a aceptarnos tan rápidamente... ¡Ay! -decía Shine entre quejidos.  
\- ¡Jijiji! -reía Greeny con las caricias en su cabeza.

Cuando por fin terminaron, la abuela Smith volvió a hacer un anuncio.  
-En breve comenzarán las actividades para los niños. -decía a todos. -Tranquilos, ésta vez Applejack no ha sido la encargada de organizar nada, todos hemos aportado nuestro granito de arena.  
-Abuela Smith... -le quejaba Applejack.

La abuelita Smith rió levemente ante la reacción de su nieta.  
-Shine Comet y Greenkey os ayudarán en la preparación de los buñuelos de manzana, Loud y Big Mac serán ésta vez los encargados del paseo en carreta, y Applebloom y Applejack serán las encargadas de los juegos para los más pequeños.

Los Apple parecían muy convencidos y de acuerdo. No tardamos cada cual en llevar a cabo nuestras tareas, Big Mac y yo, nos enganchamos el carro a la grupa y dejamos que los más pequeños y mayores se subieran. Una vez preparados, iniciamos el paseo por el campo de manzanas.

Mientras tanto, Applejack y Applebloom, se dirigían con los más pequeños, quienes querían jugar entre ellos. Ya había escuchado la historia de la última reunión familiar y las meteduras de casco de Applejack, así que, ésta vez las cosas se harían con más calma, dejando a todos los miembros de la gran familia Apple más relajados.  
\- ¡Muy bien potrillos, es hora de la carrera de siete patas! -les decía Applejack. - ¡Tranquilos, esta vez no será como la anterior!  
\- ¡Sólo tenéis que correr desde la línea de salida hacia la meta, que se encuentra al otro lado del granero! -explicaba Applebloom.  
\- ¡Applebloom, ¿corremos juntas?! -le preguntaba Babs Seed.  
\- ¡Claro que si! -le respondió la pequeña Applebloom.

La carrera de siete patas empezó con normalidad, y cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Applejack se volvió a quejar del dolor que le ocasionaba el bebé.  
\- ¡Ah, ah...! -decía quejándose. -Por favor tesoro, ten paciencia... Hazme ese favor... Quiero que esta vez la reunión sea perfecta... ¡Ah!

Los juegos de los potrillos se fueron sucediendo con normalidad, al contrario que el dolor de Applejack, que cada vez se intensificaba, aguantando como podía.  
-No sé si podré aguantar...

Cuando Big Mac y yo volvimos de la primera vuelta por los campos de manzanas, pude ver a Applejack apoyada contra el granero.  
-"Big Mac, ahora vuelvo" -le dije. -"¿Podrás hacerte cargo de la próxima vuelta?"  
-Eh... Sip. -me contestó.

Me acerqué despacio hacia Applejack, usando mi "voz" para hablar con ella.  
-"Applejack, ¿estás bien?" -le pregunté.

Applejack se giró al oír mi voz, podía notarla cada vez más sudada.  
-Eh... ¡si, si, estoy bien! ¡Nunca he estado mejor! -decía poco convincente.  
-"Applejack, mientes muy mal" -volví a decirle. -"¿Qué te pasa?"

Applejack jadeaba un poco de dolor.  
-Loud... Me duele... -decía Applejack. -Nuestro bebé tiene ganas de salir...

Me sorprendí enormemente.  
-"¡Pero Applejack, ¿por qué no me has dicho nada?!" -le pregunté poniéndome nervioso.  
-Ah... Quería que esta reunión de la familia Apple saliera bien... -decía quejándose un poco. -La última vez... ¡Ah...! No salió como quería...

Me estaba preocupando por ella, su rostro estaba empapado en sudor.  
-"Applejack, tenemos que hacer algo" -decía acariciando su crin con mi casco. -"Avisemos a Big Mac, seguro que podrá llevarnos al hospital".  
-No Loud... ¡Ah...! Por favor... Quiero que esto salga bien.

Estaba totalmente preocupado, pero por otro lado, quería que Applejack tuviera la reunión que deseaba.  
-"A la mínima señal que estés peor, te llevo al hospital". -le dije.  
-Gracias Loud.

Intentamos continuar con la reunión con normalidad, pero por mi parte, no podía dejar de estar preocupado en el estado de Applejack, en cualquier momento nuestro pequeño, o pequeña, no iba a tener paciencia.  
\- ¡Applejack, Loud! -nos llamaba Greeny corriendo hacia nosotros. -Ya hemos hecho un buen montón de buñuelos de manzana, ¿queréis uno?

Por un momento, no supe que contestarle. Me disponía a negarme, pero Applejack me interrumpió.  
\- ¡Cla... Claro que sí, Greeny! -decía Applejack haciendo esfuerzos para aguantar los dolores.  
\- ¡Genial!

Greeny corrió hacia la mesa, usando su magia para hacer levitar una de las bandejas con los buñuelos, llevándolos a nosotros. Applejack tomó uno de los buñuelos y lo comió con tranquilidad, una fingida tranquilidad.  
\- ¡Mmm...! ¡Están riquísimos Greeny! -decía. - ¡No pensé que tuvierais cascos para la cocina!  
\- ¡Jijiji! ¡Me alegro, porque vamos a hacer más!

Greeny, salió corriendo junto a los demás miembros de la familia Apple, se estaba integrando rápidamente junto a Shine, seguro que era gracias a lo adorable que era.  
-Loud... Vamos antes de que me queje del dolor... -me decía Applejack.

Asentí sin dudarlo, seguramente la pobre Applejack estaba que no podía con su alma.  
-"Applejack, dime la verdad, ¿te sigue doliendo?"  
-Como si me estuvieran arrancando las patas con fuerza... -decía en voz baja.  
-"Vamos al hospital, por favor" -le decía.  
-No... Puedo aguantar

No sabía qué hacer, a simple vista sabía que Applejack no iba a mejorar, y menos a aguantar. Intenté llevarla a la casa para acomodarla en su cama, pero entonces nos topamos con la abuela Smith, la tía Apple Sauce y la tía Apple Rose, quienes estaban con una especie de colcha.  
\- ¡Applejack, Loud, venid un momento, queréis! -nos llamaba la abuelita Smith.

Nos acercamos casi de inmediato al lugar donde se encontraban tejiendo aquella colcha, para mi, era bastante grande, y curioso al ver que pese a lo grande que era la seguían trabajando.  
-Chicos, ¿seríais tan amables de estirarnos un poco la colcha? -nos preguntó Apple Rose. -La hemos estado doblando para trabajarla bien y me temo que hemos metido la pata.  
-"No creo que sea el mejor..."

Antes de poder terminar, Applejack me golpeó la cabeza con su casco, deteniendo mi "voz".  
\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, tía Apple Rose! -dijo. -Loud, ¿puedes estirarla?

La miré un poco enfadado, pero rápidamente accedí a ello. Usé mi magia para estirar la colcha y encontrar la mala costura, así pues, volví a hacer uso de mi magia para arreglarla.  
-Muchas gracias, chicos. -nos decía la abuela Smith.  
-"No ha sido nada".

Al alejarnos lo suficiente, me dirigí a Applejack.  
-"No era necesario golpearme en la cabeza".  
-Te conozco cariño, te hubieras ido de la lengua... ¡Ah! -decía con un quejido.

Aquel quejido era más fuerte que antes, incluso miembros de la familia Apple se empezaban a dar cuenta. Applejack estaba a punto de derrumbarse del dolor, rápidamente, me coloqué debajo para apoyarla en mí, pero los curiosos Apple empezaban a acercarse.

Podía notar el jadeo de Applejack sobre mi crin, y su respiración entrecortada, ya era un hecho, el dolor se estaba intensificando.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? -nos preguntaba uno de los parientes.  
-No... No es nada... -decía Applejack intentando negar lo inevitable.

Ya no lo podía soportar más, ella necesitaba ayuda inmediata.  
-"¡Necesitamos ayuda!" -decía resonando mi "voz" en todos los Apple. -"¡Applejack está de parto!"

Esto, tomó de sorpresa a las Apple de mayor edad, quienes no se lo esperaban.  
\- ¡Applejack, por que no has dicho nada!  
\- ¡Ah...! So... Sólo quería que esta reunión saliera bien... -respondía Applejack. -¡Ah!

Los quejidos de Applejack eran más fuertes, podía sentir como le temblaba el cuerpo sobre el mío.  
-"¡Por favor, ayudadla!" -rogaba.  
-Eso haremos. -me respondió la abuela Smith. - ¡Bien Apple, tenemos un parto que asistir!

Nada más decir ello, las Apple más ancianas tomaron a Applejack, llevándola al interior de granero.  
\- ¡No... Esperad...! ¡Ah! -se quejaba Applejack mientras entraba al granero.

Intenté entrar también, pero no me lo permitían. Estaba totalmente preocupado por Applejack, sus quejidos se podían oír desde el otro lado de la puerta del granero.  
-Hermano... ¿Applejack está bien? -me preguntó Greeny.

Sólo... Pude asentir, pero un grito rompió con mi seguridad.  
-Tranquila Applejack, respira. -le decía la abuela Smith mientras la acomodaban en un montón de heno.  
\- ¡Por Celestia, como duele! ¡Aaaah! -gritaba Applejack mientras sudaba.

Las ancianas y comadronas de la familia, estaban trabajando por que Applejack diera a luz cuanto antes.

Comencé a rozar la puerta del granero con el casco, deseando entrar.  
\- ¡Loud! ¿¡Dónde está Loud!? -me llamaba Applejack. - ¡Que venga, por favor!  
-Ahora no podemos hacer eso. -le respondía la tía Apple Sauce. -Tenemos que tratarte.

Me ponía más nervioso al haberla escuchado llamándome desde el otro lado, también deseaba asistir al nacimiento de nuestro hijo.

Intenté usar mi magia para hablar con Applejack, resonando mi voz en su cabeza.  
-"¡Applejack, estoy aquí!" -le decía con mi "voz".  
\- ¿Loud? ¡Ah!  
-"Si mi princesa, estoy aquí". -le respondía.  
-Loud... Tengo miedo... ¡Aaaah! -decía Applejack mientras se quejaba del intenso dolor.  
-"¿Por qué?" -le pregunté. -"Estoy aquí, Applebloom está aquí, todos los Apple están aquí"  
-Tengo miedo de no ser una buena madre... ¡Aaaah!

Esa respuesta, me sorprendió.  
\- ¿Y si no soy una buena madre?... ¿Y si no puedo darle a nuestro hijo lo que necesita?... ¿y si...?  
-"Ya eres una buena madre..." -le interrumpía desde el otro lado.

Applejack silenció mientras jadeaba fuertemente, oyéndome en su mente.  
-"Desde que vine aquí, me has tratado con un cariño que pensé que no volvería a sentir..." -le decía. -"Un cariño que sólo alguien como tu puede dar a todos, tanto a mí, como a mis hermanas"

Comencé a derramar alguna lágrima que otra por mis mejillas mientras le decía aquellas cosas.  
-"Y eso... Eso precisamente será todo cuando nuestro pequeño necesite... Todo tu cariño como madre".

Applejack empezaba a llorar al escuchar mis "palabras" resonar en su cabeza.  
-Loud... No sabes...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Applejack volvió a chillar de dolor.  
\- ¡Ya queda poco Applejack, empuja! -le decía la abuela Smith.

Al poco tiempo, el quejido de Applejack se vio interrumpido por un dulce llanto. Mis hermanas, yo, y el resto de la familia Apple, oíamos atentos aquella dulce voz de un bebé recién nacido. El corazón me latía de nervios, alegría y felicidad al oír el llanto de mi hijo.

En seguida, la puerta del granero se abrió un poco, dejando salir a la abuela Smith.  
-Loud... Hay alguien que está deseando conocerte. -me decía la abuelita Smith con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Entré sólo al granero, pero sin perder la vigilancia del resto de los Apple. Pude ver a mi querida Applejack, acomodada en aquella cama de heno, sonriendo mientras veía algo por el flanco izquierdo de su cuerpo.  
-"¿Applejack...?" -me atreví a "decir".

Applejack, despacio y sin dejar de sonreír como una tonta, dirigió su mirada hacia mí.  
-Loud... -me decía sin evitar que sus ojos derramasen lágrimas. -...Es preciosa...  
-"¿Preciosa?" -pregunté atónito. -"¿Una potranca?"

Applejack asintió, y sonreí como un idiota ante la noticia. Me acerqué al lado izquierdo de Applejack, y la pude ver, el corazón se me paró un instante al verla.

La pequeña, tenía dos colores cubriendo su pelaje, marrón fuerte por arriba y sus patitas delanteras, y celeste muy claro por debajo, sus cascos, estaban al descubierto, como los de su tío Big Mac y los míos, y su crin era anaranjada y espesa, pero la mayor sorpresa para mí, fue cuando vi atentamente su cabeza, un pequeño cuerno salía de ella.  
-"Una unicornio..." -decía embobado. -"¡Mi niña es una unicornio! -seguía alegre.

Los Apple, empezaron a entrar rodeándonos, incluidas Appleblom, Babs Seed y mis hermanas. La pequeña potranca, abrió con esfuerzo sus pequeños ojos, acercando mi rostro a ella. Instantáneamente lo vi, unos hermosos ojos azul claro se clavaron en mi, los hermosos ojos de nuestra hija.  
-"Hola mi niña..." -le decía. -"Bienvenida a la familia"

De sorpresa, la pequeña se abalanzó con un poco de fuerza sobre mi cara, estaba cálida y un poco mojada, y yo, sorprendido ante el abrazo de nuestra hija.  
-Mira que rápido ha identificado a su padre. -me decía Applejack.

La familia entera, quedó enternecida al ver la escena, incluidas mis hermanas.  
\- ¿Habéis decidido cómo se va a llamar? -nos preguntó la abuelita Smith.  
-Aún no lo había pensado... -respondía Applejack.  
-"Tengo el nombre perfecto". -dije. -"Familia Apple, vosotros me disteis un hogar cuando llegué por primera vez, y una familia cuando mis hermanas llegaron. Me habéis mostrado algo que pensé que había olvidado: el calor de una familia".

Todos me escuchaban atentos.  
-"Así que, en honor a todos, que me aceptasteis como era, el nombre de nuestra hija... Será Apple Core".

Los Apple callaron un instante, no sabía si les parecía correcta mi decisión o no, entonces, Applejack me frotó el cuello con su cabeza aún empapada en sudor, y dijo:  
-Mi niña... Nuestra Apple Core... Es perfecto.

Sonreí frotando también mi cara con la suya, mientras mantenía a nuestra pequeña en mis cascos.  
\- ¡Bienvenida a la familia, Apple Core! -decían al unísono todos los Apple presentes.

Apple Core, respondió a todos con un bostezo prolongado, acomodándose en mis cascos. El corazón se me derritió al verla. Llamé a mis hermanas, a Applebloom y a Babs Seed para que fueran a conocer a su sobrina, esto llamó la atención de todos los potros de la familia, quienes se acercaban.  
\- ¡Que chiquitina es...! -decía Shine mirándola.  
\- ¡Y la familia sigue creciendo! -seguí Applebloom.

En el caso de Babs Seed, parecía querer acariciarla.  
\- ¿Puedo...? -me preguntó.

Asentí. No tardó mucho en acariciar suavemente la anaranjada crin de Apple Core, la cual se movía ligeramente al tacto de una de sus tías. La siguiente, fue Greeny, que frotó ligeramente su cuerno con el de la pequeña potranca. El pequeño rostro de Apple Core, dibujó una sonrisa al notarla, y el de Greenkey se iluminaba de felicidad.  
-Es monísima. -declaraba la pequeña Greeny.  
-"Ahora vosotras sois sus tías". -les decía con mi "voz". -"Tenéis que ayudarnos a criarla correctamente, ¿de acuerdo?"  
-Dalo por hecho, Loud. -me decía Shine con orgullo.

Los Apple se fueron acercando poco a poco a Applejack y a mí, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia. En ese instante, Greeny sintió que algo les vigilaba desde fuera. Se giró, y pudo ver una silueta familiar fuera del granero.

La pequeña unicornio fue a investigar, alejándose un poco de todos nosotros, hasta que pudo alcanzar aquella figura entre los manzanos de los campos. La figura, se dejó mostrar, se trataba de Sapphire Leviathan.  
\- ¡Mami! -decía Greeny mientras abrazaba el casco de su madre.  
-Hola mi amor... -le decía sonriendo, acariciando el lomo de la pequeña con su casco libre. - ¿Qué es todo esto? -preguntó al ver a tantos Ponys de tierra reunidos en el granero.  
-Es la reunión de la familia Apple. -le contestaba Greeny.  
\- ¿Y qué hacen en el granero?  
-Es por Apple Core. -volvió a responderle la pequeña. -La hija de Applejack y Loud.

Ésta noticia, sorprendió a Sapphire.  
-Mi nieta... ¿Ya ha nacido? -preguntaba sin salir de su asombro.

Greeny asintió sonriendo.  
\- ¡Es una unicornio muy chiquitina, con la crin anaranjada!

El rostro de Sapphire quedó invadido por una sonrisa de orgullo.  
-Vaya... -decía Sapphire atónita. - ¿Qué tal está Applejack?  
-Parecía muy cansada. -le respondía Greeny.  
-Es normal...

Sapphire, frotó su rostro en el de Greeny.  
-Cuida de todos hasta que vuelva la próxima vez, ¿vale Greeny? -le decía Sapphire.  
-Mamá... ¿Cuándo te quedaras con nosotros para siempre? -le preguntó su hija.  
-Créeme mi amor, desearía estar con vosotros y veros cada día. -le respondía. -Pero dudo mucho que los Ponys me vean bien... Ayudé a Neferis a intentar conquistar Equestria, y eso ha quedado grabado en el corazón de todos.  
-Jo...  
-Algún día volveré con vosotros.

Dicho esto, besó la mejilla de Greeny.  
-Te quiero mucho mi niña.  
-Y yo a ti, mami...

Tras una larga despedida, Sapphire se alejó apenada por no poder ver aún a su nieta, dejando atrás a un pequeña Greeny un tanto desconsolada.

Al final del día, todos los Apple se reunieron delante del granero, y Applejack en el centro de todos, llevando a Apple Core en sus cascos. Yo preparaba la cámara para la foto, junto a mis hermanas.  
\- ¿Todo listo? -me preguntó la abuela Smith.

Asentí, preparando un poco más la cámara.  
-Pero chicos, uniros a nosotros. -nos decía Applejack.  
-"Pero... Sí nosotros no somos Apple". -le respondí.

Applejack se nos acercó, al llega al frente de mi, sujetó mi cara sonriendo.  
-Cariño, vosotros sois Apple. -me decía. - ¿Hace falta que te muestre a tu hija para que lo entiendas?

No supe que decir, simplemente, Applejack me había ganado, como en la mayoría de las discusiones.  
-Venid con nosotros, os merecéis salir en la foto familiar.  
\- ¡Vamos Loud! -decían entusiasmadas Shine y Greeny.

Programé la cámara, y fuimos corriendo a reunirnos con todos los Apple para salir en la foto. Tras sacárnosla, al rato, todos los Apple empezaban a preparar las cosas para volver a sus casas, a Appleloosa, Fillydelphia, y todos los lugares de Equestria.  
-Ha sido una gran reunión. -nos decía la tía Apple Sauce.  
-La mejor que hemos tenido. -decía uno de los sementales de la familia.  
-Y un gran final. -decía Babs saludándonos. -Me ha encantado conocer a tus hermanas Loud.  
-"Gracias, Babs".

Los Apple, se fueron alejando poco a poco, perdiéndose en la lejanía del horizonte. Finalmente se perdimos de vista, por una parte me sentía feliz, pero por otro aliviado.  
-Ha sido una excelente reunión. -decía Applebloom. -Lo mejor ha sido Apple Core.

Al oír su nombre, Apple Core dio un buen bostezo en los cascos de Applejack. Nos quedamos como tontos al verla bostezar, era absolutamente adorable.  
-Se unirá perfectamente a la familia. -decía la abuela Smith. - ¿No crees Big Mac?  
-Eh... ¡Sip! -respondió Big Mac.

Applejack estaba encantada con su niña pegada a su pecho, la miraba con ternura y una sonrisa que sólo una madre podía tener.

Con la duda de antes, me acerqué a Applejack.  
-"Oye Applejack". -le dije. -"Antes dijiste "Loud... No sabes...", ¿qué querías decir?"

Applejack me miró de reojo, mirándome con picardía y una dulce sonrisa. Sin esperármelo, me dio un buen beso en los labios, y despacio, se separó para decirme:  
-No sabes lo mucho que te quiero. -decía con una ligera risilla.

Esa era mi Applejack, sabía cómo llevarme a su terreno siempre que quería. Al volver a casa, empezamos a preparar el primer biberón de Apple Core, quien lloraba de hambre mientras su madre la mecía en la mecedora.

Tras asegurarnos de la temperatura de la leche, fui con mis dos princesas.  
-"¿Para quién es éste biberón?" -decía juguetón, sacándole una sonrisa a todos.  
-Para la nena que hoy ha nacido. -me decía Applejack sin soltar a Apple Core.

En cuanto tomó el biberón, Apple Core empezó a tomarse la leche con entusiasmo, era tremenda, muy glotona.  
-Mañana le daremos a los demás la buena noticia. -decía Applejack. -Segura que todas querrán conocerte, mi hermosa potrilla.

Apple core, movía sus patitas mientras sujetaba el biberón, mirándonos con curiosidad. Cuando la noche cayó, acompañé a Applejack, junto con Apple Core, a su habitación.  
-"Debes de estar agotada". -le dije.  
-No sabes cuánto. -me respondió.

Applejack, se acostó en su cama junto a nuestra hija, acariciándole su anaranjada crin mientras la pequeña dormitaba a su lado.  
-Al final se salió con la suya. -decía Applejack mirando a nuestra hija.  
-"Tendremos que hacerle cuanto antes una habitación, ¿no crees?" -le decía mientras las miraba.  
\- ¿Por qué no te mudas a mi cuarto? -me preguntó.

Ante ello, me sorprendí.  
-Apple Core necesitará pronto su habitación, con su cunita, sus juguetes, y sus muebles. Tu... Por otra parte... -esto último, Applejack lo decía sonrojada. -Quiero tenerte a mi lado cada noche.

No me esperaba aquello, no había pasado más de un año desde que llegué a Ponyville, e iba a ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que dormiría junto a mi princesa, pero acepté.  
-"Me encantaría poder dormir contigo cada noche por fin"  
\- ¡Jijiji...! Tonto...

Poco a poco, se estaba quedando dormida. Yo aún soportaba el andar despierto por sí nuestra potrilla necesitaba algo en mirad de la noche, y así fue, en un par de ocasiones. Estaba feliz, había tenido con la Pony más hermosa a la potrilla más hermosa, así que le hice un par de regalos a nuestra niña usando mi magia, unos coleteros rojos, dos para su cabeza, y una para su cola.  
-"Bienvenida a nuestra familia... Apple Core".


	15. Bienvenida a la familia

BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA

Tras el nacimiento de Apple Core comenzamos la mudanza de mi cuarto al de Applejack, y el de nuestra potrilla a su nueva habitación. Junto a Big Mac estuve trabajando en una cuna para ella, mientras que Shine, Greeny y Applejack pintaban las paredes tras sacar los muebles.  
-Gracias por ayudarme, chicas. -les decía Applejack a las pequeñas. -Creo que yo sola no habría podido terminarla a tiempo.  
-No es nada, estamos para ayudaros. -le respondía Shine.  
\- ¿Y cómo es que Applebloom no nos ayuda a pintar? -le preguntó Greeny.  
-Ella está vigilando a Apple Core. -le respondió.

De pronto Apple Core empezó a llorar, reclamando nuestra atención.  
-Mi niña me llama. -decía Applejack. -Ahora vengo.

La pequeña Apple Core, lloraba reclamando un poco de atención y su comida. Applejack, no tardó en bajar, podía ver a una nerviosa Applebloom, que no sabía qué hacer.  
-Menos mal que has venido. -le decía Applebloom. -Esto de ser tía es muy difícil, no sé qué es lo que quiere Apple Core.  
-Es normal cielo. -le respondía tomando a su bebé en sus cascos. -Shhh... Tranquila terrón de azúcar... Ya vas a comer.

Entré rápido por la cocina trayendo de dentro un bol de papilla para la pequeña y la trona para sentarla.  
-"Aquí llegan los refuerzos, princesa". -le decía.  
-Gracias cariño.

Con delicadeza colocamos a Apple Core en su trona, junto a su juguete favorito, un gusanito de peluche del cual, como si fuera Greeny con Mopi, nunca se separaba mientras comía. Usé mi magia para hacer levitar la cuchara con la comida de la nena.  
-Vamos Apple Core, abre esa boquita que viene el pegaso... Aaaah... -le decía Applejack a Apple Core.

La pequeña comía como loca, riendo tras tragar las cucharadas.  
-Muy bien cielo. -le decía Applejack a la pequeña.  
-¡Daaa! -decía la pequeña Apple Core golpeando levemente la trona.

Tras su comida Apple Core se quedó dormida en los cascos de Applejack. Nuestra hija había conseguido enamorarnos a todos haciendo muy poco, y a la vez tanto.  
-"Applejack, yo continuaré pintando la habitación de Apple Core, tu descansa un poco". -le decía.  
-Por esta vez vale. -me respondió.

Subí a la habitación para ayudar a mis hermanas a pintar las paredes.

Tras terminar de pintar, abrimos las ventanas de par en par para ventilar y dejar que la pintura se secase.  
-Que mareo... -decía Greeny saliendo de la habitación.  
-"Vamos afuera, os daré un zumo de manzanas". -les decía.  
-Nos sentará bien...

Tras refrescar a mis hermanas volví a la futura habitación de Apple Core para intentar secar la pintura con mi magia. Pero al llegar, pude ver decenas de molinillos clavados en el suelo de la habitación, girando de tal forma que secaban la pintura de las paredes.  
-"¿Y esto?" -me decía a mí mismo.

Al principio pensé que sería cosa de Twilight, de Rarity, o incluso de Pinkie Pie, que habrían pasado por aquí de paso, pero no le di mucha importancia ya que esos molinillos estaban cumpliendo lo que vine a hacer.

Al rato los fui recogiendo uno a uno, guardándolos en una caja.

Tras guardar todos los molinillos, bajé con los demás cargando la caja en mi grupa. Al llegar, mis hermanas me veían con la caja cargada en mi lomo.  
\- ¿Qué es eso hermano? -preguntaba Greeny con curiosidad.  
-"Unos molinillos que habían en la habitación". -le respondía dándole uno de ellos.

Greeny lo tomó con su magia, soplándolo y riendo al ver como giraba.  
\- ¿Y todo esto? -me preguntó Applejack.  
-"Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras". -le respondí a Applejack. -"Pensé que Pinkie había venido mientras estábamos descansando".  
-No... No ha venido Pinkie. -dijo Applejack.

Me escamé al oírla.  
-"¿Y Rarity o Twilight?" -le volví a preguntar.  
-No, ninguna. -me respondió.  
-"Applejack, si es una broma no hace ninguna gracia". -decía empezando a asustarme.  
\- ¿No has sido tú?

Negué ligeramente, observándola.  
-Bueno tranquilo cariño, no ha pasado nada, sólo han aparecido unos molinillos en la habitación nada más. -decía Applejack tranquilizándome.  
-"Si... Tienes razón". -le respondía.

Resoplé un poco, alguien había entrado en casa y eso me preocupaba. Estaba dispuesto a saber quien había entrado en la habitación de Apple Core.

Al caer la noche, terminamos de colocar los muebles en la habitación de la pequeña potrilla. Al colocar a Apple Core en su nueva cuna comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos.  
-"¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan mona, hija?" -le decía acariciando su pequeño rostro.  
-Te estás enamorando de tu hija. -me decía Applejack con su dulce sonrisa.

Al poco, la pequeña Apple Core bostezó tumbándose en su cunita. En eso, Applejack la arropó dándole después un suave beso en su pequeña cabeza.  
-Dulces sueños mi amor. -le dijo Applejack a su hija.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación de Applejack para dormir, pero me sentía un poco nervioso por lo visto en el día.

Durante la noche, Apple Core comenzó a llorar, seguramente por hambre o porque necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Me levanté para ir a ver a nuestra hija aún con el sueño invadiéndome, cuando de repente escuché una voz familiar proceder de la habitación de Apple Core.  
-Toma mi casco, te arroparé... Te cuidaré y te protegeré... Eres pequeña, ya lo sé... Pero tu fuerte vas a ser...

Identifiqué aquella nana, era la que mi madre me cantaba cuando era un potrillo. Corrí a la habitación y abrí la puerta de golpe, entonces, vi una figura familiar que jugueteaba con Apple Core.

Por el portazo, aquella figura se giró de golpe asustada y boquiabierta, y una vez que la luz de la luna permitió iluminar a la figura pude identificarla.  
-"¿Sapphire Leviathan...?" -me decía a mí mismo.

Sapphire parecía asustada, alejándose poco a poco de Apple Core.  
-"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" -le decía resonando mi "voz" en su mente.  
-E... Espera... Esto no es lo que parece... -me decía.  
-"¡¿Qué le haces a mi hija?!" -le volví a preguntar preparándome para abalanzarme.  
-Yo... Yo... -respondía acercándose a la ventana.

Sapphire se lanzó por la ventana, huyendo por el campo de manzanas. En eso, Applejack entró en la habitación preocupada por el bullicio.  
\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! -me preguntó Applejack.  
-"¡Sapphire Leviathan ha estado aquí, y ha estado con Apple Core!"

Esto impresionó a Applejack.  
-"¡Voy a acabar con esto!" -le decía saliendo por el pasillo.  
\- ¡No Loud, espera...!

Antes de poder terminar salí de la casa corriendo tras Sapphire cegado de ira. La estuve buscando por todo el manzanar mirando a todas direcciones, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.  
-"¿Dónde estás?" -me decía a mí mismo.

Intenté que no hubiera rincón del manzanar sin comprobar, estaba realmente enfadado, quizá por el rencor que le guardaba por el enfrentamiento contra Neferis o tal vez por el instinto paternal hacia mi hija.

De pronto,pude ver entre los árboles cercanos al río una figura andar por la orilla, me acerqué con cuidado para apreciarla mejor. Al poco la aprecié, ahí estaba Sapphire.  
-"¡Sapphire!" -le retumbaba mi "voz" en su mente.

Sapphire se giró al "oírme", era como si otro susto le invadiera.  
-"¡¿Qué le estabas haciendo a mi hija?!" -le pregunté de nuevo.  
-Espera, te lo puedo explicar... -decía en respuesta la unicornio de agua.

Mi cuerno empezó a brillar con fuerza, haciendo brotar del suelo lianas de madera. Al verlas, Sapphire dio unos pasos hacia atrás, asustada por lo que le pudiera hacer.

Comencé a azotar las lianas de madera intentando acertar en Sapphire, pero la ágil unicornio esquivaba cada latigazo que le iba dirigida.  
\- ¡Por favor, para! -me decía Sapphire.

No la quise escuchar. De pronto, Sapphire empezó a correr por encima del agua dirección río arriba. Empecé a perseguirla corriendo por la orilla para alcanzarla, pero entonces, resbalé, cayendo al río.  
\- ¡No...! -dijo Sapphire al verme caer.

Salí a la superficie, pero era arrastrado por la corriente. Intenté usa mi magia para salir, pero mi cabeza chocó contra una roca del río haciéndome perder el conocimiento.  
-¡Loud Off! -gritaba Sapphire de preocupación.

Shappire corrió y saltó contra el río fundiéndose en el agua y acercándose a mí a toda prisa. Envolvió mi cuerpo en una bolsa de agua, sacándome del río para intentar despertarme.  
\- ¡Oh no, por favor Loud despierta! -decía desesperada Sapphire.

Acercó su oído a mi pecho, y pudo comprobar que el corazón me seguía latiendo.  
-Gracias a Celestia. -se decía a sí misma aliviada. -Tranquilo Loud... Te pondrás bien, palabra de madre...

Sapphire me llevó con ella para tratarme el golpe en la cabeza.

Cuando desperté, me encontré sobre una cama de hojas y helechos en el interior de una cueva, ni siquiera podría saber si seguía siendo de noche o si ya había amanecido.  
-"¿Dónde estoy?" -me decía a mí mismo.

Intenté levantarme y pude sentir un punzante dolor detrás de la cabeza, lo cual provocó que cayera de nuevo sobre la rudimentaria cama de helechos.  
-Yo no me movería mucho si fuera tú. -decía aquella familiar voz.

Rápidamente alcé la vista. Un par de metros a mi lado pude ver a Sapphire recostada sobre otra cama de hojas y helechos.  
-"¡Sapphire!"

Intenté levantarme, pero el dolor me lo impedía cayendo de nuevo sobre la cama.  
-Por favor, tranquilo... -me decía. -Te prometo que no te haré daño.  
-"¿Y cómo puedo fiarme de ti?" -le pregunté.  
-No puedes... Pero te doy mi palabra.

Dudé por un instante… pero decidí darle el beneficio de su palabra.  
-"¿Dónde estoy?" -le pregunté.  
-En mi casa, en una cueva muy cercana a Sweet Apple Acres. -me respondió.  
-"¿Y qué haces cerca del hogar de la familia Apple?"  
-Quiero decírtelo… de verdad. -me respondió. -Pero no sé cómo puedes tomártelo.

Sapphire tomó aire, dando un gran suspiro.  
-"¿Qué le estabas haciendo a mi hija?" -le pregunté.  
-La pobre había mojado el pañal... Yo sólo la cambié, y le canté una nana. -me respondió.  
-"Ahí quería llegar". -volví a decir. -"¿Cómo conoces esa nana? Esa era la nana que mi madre me cantaba a mí y a mis hermana, ¿cómo es posible que la conozcas?"  
-Sé más cosas de vosotros de lo que imaginas. -me respondió. -Sé que tenías miedo de pequeño a no ser aceptado por que eres mudo, sé que Shine siempre se peleaba con todos los que se metían con Greeny, y sé que Greeny siempre acudía a vosotros cuando tenía problemas.

Todo eso era cierto, eran cosas que nos pasaban de pequeños, y me hacia hervir la sangre que lo supiera.  
-"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" -le decía haciendo resonar mi "voz" en su mente. -"¿Nos has estado espiando toda la vida?"  
-No Loud... ¿No lo entiendes? -me decía.  
-"¡¿Entender qué?!"

Sapphire bajó la cabeza, parecía muy dolida por como la trataba.  
-Toma mi casco, te arroparé... Te cuidaré y te protegeré... Eres pequeño, ya lo sé... Pero tu fuerte vas a ser...

La escuchaba atentamente, esa voz... Ese tono... Eran iguales a los de mi madre.  
-Te doy mi amor, te doy mi ser... Te doy mi alma y mi corazón... Te quiero mucho, mi dulce niño... Te entrego a ti todo mi cariño...

El silencio invadió la estancia durante unos minutos.  
-"¿Cómo conoces esa parte...?" -le volví a preguntar.  
-¿Sigues sin entenderlo? -me preguntó con la voz tembloroso. -Me inventé ésta nana para ti... Te vigilaba de pequeño todas las noches... No sabes lo que sufría al verte llorar y no saber que te pasaba por qué no tenías voz... Tenía mucho miedo...

Escuché todo ello atento, sorprendido y, a la vez, afligido por todo lo que contaba.  
-Cuando creciste un poco siempre venías corriendo llorando a mi tras la guardería y te acariciaba la crin mientras te decía..,  
-"Todo saldrá bien, mi pequeño ángel..." -respondía sorprendido y nostálgico. -"Verás como el futuro te sonreirá..."

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos, pude apreciar un brillo extraño en ellos, pero a la vez familiar.  
-"No puede ser..." -me decía. -"¿Mamá...?"

Sapphire apartó la mirada avergonzada.  
-"¿Mamá eres tú?" -le pregunté de nuevo.  
-Yo...  
-"Dímelo"  
-...Si Loud... Soy mamá...

Un fuerte dolor me invadió el corazón, eso, una enorme vorágine de sentimientos, alegría, desprecio, entre otros.  
-"¿Por qué...?"

Sapphire siguió apartando la mirada de mí.  
-"¡¿Por qué no volviste?!"

Sapphire no supo que responder.  
-"Nos dejaste abandonados, no sabes lo difícil que me ha resultado cuidar de Shine y Greeny"  
-Las has cuidado muy bien Loud. -me decía.  
-"¿Sabes lo difícil que me ha resultado cuidarlas? ¿Sabes lo difícil que me ha resultado no llorar delante de ellas? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te he echado de menos? ¿Sabes lo mucho que te han echado tus hijas de menos?" -le decía sin aguantarme las lágrimas. -"Si estabas viva, podías haber ido a verlas"

A Sapphire le empezaba a temblar el cuerpo aguantando las ganas de llorar ante mis reprimendas, pero no pudo más. Podía ver como sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro y caían frente a mí.  
-Loud... Pensaba que esa noche habías muerto junto a tu padre... -decía llorando. -Y Neferis me dijo que tenía a Shine y Greeny, me amenazó con matarlas si no la obedecía... ¡No tenía opción!

El llanto de Sapphire se hizo sonoro en el interior de la cueva, y sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin control.  
-...Os he echado de menos durante estos cinco años Loud... -me decía. -...Y cuando por fin os encontré a los tres, me sentí feliz... Mis niños estaban todo este tiempo a salvo... Y todo gracias a ti.

Me sentí un poco raro, pero todo lo negativo que sentía cambio por pena.  
-"Mamá..."

Al oírme, alzó la mirada hacia mí con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, mezclándose con el agua de su cuerpo.  
-"Lo siento mamá..." -le dije. -"No tenía ni idea..."

Comencé a acercarme a ella despacio.  
-No tengo perdón para el daño que te he hecho mi vida... -decía cerrando sus ojos sin parar de llorar.

Empecé a abrazarla, notando su húmedo y fresco cuerpo mientras lloraba sobre mí.  
-Jamás podré compensarte todo el dolor que os he ocasionado...  
-"No te preocupes mamá..." -le decía. -"No pasa nada..."

Lo que es la ironía, al principio estaba enfadada con ella por abandonarnos, pero ahora, tras oírla y verla así y teniéndola entre mis cascos, sólo deseaba consolarla.  
-"Estoy feliz de saber que estas viva". -le decía.  
-Gracias Loud... Yo también soy feliz de volver a verte...  
-"Pero mamá, ¿por qué te has vuelto de agua?"

Sapphire se repuso un poco para contestarme.  
-Durante el incendio que asoló nuestra casa aquella noche, Neferis acudió a "salvarme". -me explicaba. -Pero para ello debía hacer dos cosas, entregarle mi poder de magia de materialización que me había otorgado mi padre, y dejar que transmutase permanentemente mi cuerpo para su beneficio.

Escuchaba atento.  
-Para transmutarme usó el círculo alquímico de Leviatán, un círculo de alquimia que permite transmutar al voluntario en un ser vivo de agua.  
-"¿Uroboros y los otros también fueron transmutados?"  
-Si... En ellos fueron usados los círculos de estaño, mercurio y oro, todos ellos elementos de la antigua alquimia. -explicaba. -Un Pony que es transmutado jamás puede recuperar su forma anterior.

Eso, me impresionó.  
-"Entonces... ¿No puedes volver a ser como antes?"

Apenada, negó con la cabeza.  
-Ahora soy esta criatura... Un Pony de agua...  
-"Eres mi madre" -le respondí.

Al oírme, Sapphire alzó la mirada hacia mí de nuevo.  
-Loud...  
-"No te llames criatura como si no fueras quien eres en realidad" -le decía.

Froté mi cara contra la suya como signo de afecto.  
-"Eres mi dulce y tierna madre".  
-Gracias mi vida... -respondía Sapphire.

El alba rompió la oscuridad de la noche, iluminando la boca de la cueva. Sapphire y yo, anduvimos hasta que salimos de la cueva.  
\- ¿Volverás con tu nueva familia? -me preguntó.  
-"Si"  
-Me ha encantado volver a verte debidamente, Loud. -volvía a decirme mi madre.

Di un par de pasos hacia casa, pero me detuve para decirle:  
-"Puedes volver esta noche a ver a a tu nieta... Quiero presentarte a mi familia"

Sapphire se impresionó ante mis "palabras", pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
-Ahí estaré, hijo. -me contestó.

Al llegar a casa, Applejack me esperaba junto a los demás miembros de la familia.  
-¿Dónde has estado, Loud? -me preguntó.  
-"Con alguien a quien creía haber perdido para siempre". -le respondí.

Como si lo supiera de antes, Applejack sonrió mirándome a los ojos.  
-"Applejack... Esta noche espera en la puerta de la habitación de Apple Core" -le dije. -"Quiero que conozcáis a alguien".  
-Vale. -dicho eso, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando la noche llegó, me fui a la habitación de Apple Core, abriendo la ventana de par en par esperando a que Sapphire llegase. Nada más abrir, un hilo de agua empezó a trepar por fuera hasta el alféizar y entrando en la habitación. Aquel hilo de agua formó un pequeño charco y, poco a poco, empezaba a formar el cuerpo de mi madre.  
-"Hola mamá"  
-Hola Loud. -me dijo. -Ah... No sabes lo bien que sienta decirlo.

Sapphire se aproximó a su nieta, ésta la miraba sonriendo. No tardó en tomarla entre sus cascos.  
-Hola pequeña... -decía Sapphire mientras frotaba su cuerno con el de su nieta. -Es preciosa Loud... Parece una muñeca de porcelana.  
-"No es la única que quiere verte" -le dije.

Me acerqué a la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Sapphire. La abrí, y todos los miembros de la familia Apple, y mis hermanas entraron.

Sapphire se asombró al ver entrar a todos.  
-"Ellas son Applejack, Applebloom y la abuela Smith, y él es Big Mac". -le decía presentándolos.

Sapphire dejó con suavidad a Apple Core en su cuna, asombrada por el recibimiento. Shine y Greeny se acercaron a Sapphire, la cual se agachaba para verlas de cerca.  
\- ¡Mami! -decía ambas abrazándola.  
-Hola mis niñas... -decía Sapphire sin aguantar la emoción de abrazar de nuevo a sus hijas.  
-Es un placer conocerla, Sapphire. -le decía la abuela Smith.  
-El placer es mío. -le respondió. -Muchas gracias a todos por cuidar de mis hijos.  
-Si le soy sincera... Hay veces que ellos han cuidado de nosotros. -le respondía Applejack.  
-Ya veo. -respondió de nuevo Sapphire con una sonrisa. -Me alegra poder veros a todos por fin.  
-Y nosotros a ti, mamá. -le decía Shine sintiendo la frescura del cuerpo acuático de mamá mientras se aferraba a ella.  
\- ¿Te quedarás con nosotros, mami? -le preguntó Greeny.  
-Yo...  
-"Se quedará". -le respondí. -"Te buscaré una casa decente"  
-Loud, no hace falta. -me decía Sapphire.  
-No se preocupe. -le dijo Applejack. -Es parte de nuestra familia como lo son Loud y sus hermanas.

Sapphire no supo que decir ante aquello, parecía muy alegre entre el recibimiento y la aceptación pese a lo que hizo en el pasado.  
-Muchas gracias a todos. -respondió Sapphire. -De verdad os estoy agradecida.  
-"Así no tendrás que ocultarte de nosotros nunca más". -le dije resonando mi "voz en la mente de todos. -"Bienvenida a la familia, mamá"

Sapphire derramó una lágrima de felicidad al escuchar aquella frase, volver con sus hijas, y conmigo, hacia que su corazón latiese con fuerza y en una vorágine de emociones como la alegría y felicidad, entre otros.  
-Hola Familia... -contestaba Sapphire.

FIN DE LA SAGA DE LA ALQUIMIA.


End file.
